Delivery For Two
by gvivhuit
Summary: A story about when two  in denial  commitment phobes Bella and Edward, learn the consequences of being too close to one another - physically. How will they be able to cope when suddenly, everything will definitely change?  Slightly OOC/BXE & co./LEMONS
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: This is the Prologue for my second fic. I've already posted the first chapter and after a few revisions, I will be posting the next chapters. I hope you support this fic as well :) If you guys want an overview for the fic, don't hesitate to send me a message :)**

**Thanks again :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**Delivery For Two**

When Bella decided to get some time for herself and get away from her nosy sister-in-law, Rosalie, and best friend, Alice, she did not hesitate to call Edward for company.

She knows she can't come to him like a boyfriend, but she just needed someone whom can make her feel secure and appreciated.

It was chilly out in the balcony where Bella was. She was letting her mind wander off, not wanting to remember why she wanted to get away from home so bad. Even for just one night, she wanted to be free of Rosalie's hounding.

So when Edward wrapped his toned and strong arms around Bella, it took her only a second to decided that she'd be sleeping with him… without any form of protection.

_Forget those fucking pills. It's just one night. _She thought.

Little did Bella know, that small decision were to change hers and Edward's life forever completely.


	2. How It Began

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: My second fanfic!:) I hope you do take time and read this.  
>Enjoy! :)<strong>

**LEMOOONS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Lol :))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How It Began<p>

**BPOV**

On a sunny Wednesday afternoon, I stood by the window as I looked over the view from my room.

"God, this is heavenly!" I moaned to myself as I took a bit of Extraordinary Dessert's Lemon Merengue. Since I became pregnant, all I craved for was sweets and sweets all day. I did eat a lot per se, but I ate desserts the most.

"Your doctor banned you from sweets three months ago. I don't know why you don't care." Rose, my sister-in-law said.

"Fuck it! This is delish, so why do I care?"

She rolled her eyes at me and Alice, my best friend, shrugged and giggled. "You know her, Rose. There's no stopping her."

I nodded at what she said and ate a cupcake as I panted as well.

Fuck this labor shit!

This whole thing going on right now, brought me back to where it all began.

_**xxXXxxXXxxXXxx**_

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**(June 2010)**

"Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella!" I heard two little high pitched voices and one big voice that's forced to sound little. I ignored them and buried my head deeper in the sheets.

Then I felt my bed shake.

At first, the shakes weren't too strong, but after a while, it intensified.

Ugh. I hate my brother.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said, trying to sit up. "Stop it you baboons!" I threw pillows at them blindly.

"Missed!" Emmett yelled and all three of them laughed hysterically.

I was already feeling dizzy and annoyed with these three. Why did Emmett's sons have to take so much after him? "Stop it you rotten brats or I swear I'll never bring home ice cream!"

"Daddy can buy us!" James held his tongue out at me. "'Atta boy, James! You're learning! For that, you will have ice cream for dinner!" Em pumped fists with his eldest son and jumped on my bed harder.

Great, I can't even sit up.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Try auntie Bella. Try!" Coaxed Dilan, James's younger brother who is equally a pain in the ass.

I was about to hit them with pillows with so much force, but Rose's voice resounded in my room.

Ha! The glory is mine.

The three baboons froze in place and quickly scrambled to get off my bed.

"Boys! I told you to wake aunt Bella nicely not this way! No TV today." Rose said.

"But mom!" the two younger ones protested and talked at the same time, I couldn't understand what they were saying. The shaking made me a little sick, but I stood up anyway to prepare for work.

"Yeah, and no food for the biggest baboon, over there." I said, pointing to Emmett who was sitting on the chair across my bed, pretending like nothing happened.

Emmett glared at me.

"Of course," Rose said. "He'd be having oatmeal for the rest of his meals."

Emmett protested along with his sons.

"All of you, quiet! Go home now! Straight to the kitchen and I don't want to hear any of you whining." Rose ordered her baboons and off they went all with long faces while I wiggled my brows at them. "Bells, have breakfast before you leave, okay? You didn't eat yesterday before you left. Breakfast is important."

Of course, Rose had to say that. She is after all, a mother - not to me, but sometimes, she becomes like one.

If I'd be a mother, I would definitely want to be like Rose. She's a MILF, actually. Although she's far from those you see at porn. She's a Giselle Bunchen type of MILF only blonder and fair; Rose after all is a model and a former Dallas Mavs cheerleader. Those ocean blue eyes and slender body got her to the top list of models. God she's a blonde bombshell.

Sometimes, I envy her.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I was in the bathroom.

Breakfast was a chaos, as usual. With three squabbling boys, it is. James and Dilan (and Emmett, too) never shut up and most of the time, they'd end up quarreling. Not to mention, they eat like their father - messy and they eat a truck a day.

Emmett was quiet since all he had in front of him was a bowl of oatmeal and two bananas.

"This is good!" I said, taking a bite from my ham and cheese croissant. Emmett gave me daggers while I savored the delicious meal. "Thanks, Bella." Rose smiled. Emmett muttered a bunch of things like protein and energy during practice.

Emmett is the Defensive Lineman and star football player of the San Diego Chargers; that explained why he had a huge built and the dire need for food. Despite he's huge body that made him really scary, Emmett is very soft for a guy. He's like seven years old in terms of being sensitive to other people and all (well, except for me since I'm his little sister that I had to endure his very playful side). And also in terms of his maturity - sometimes.

"Hope you do good in practice." I yelled as he slammed their font door. "Booyeah!" I said to my nephews who were clearly not happy about their punishment.

"We'll get you next time!" James said determinedly.

"No, there is no next time James - finish your food. Dilan, stop sticking your tongue out at auntie Bella or I'll cut if off; that's rude." Rose warned and the boys behaved.

Alice then called telling me to hurry up, so I slurped what's left of coffee. "Thanks," I said to Rose as she tamed her sons and gathered my things. "I'll come back late, by the way. We're working on new a project. What do you guys want?"

"Cheetos!"

"Nerds!"

The brothers said at the same time.

"All right. I'll see you boys tomorrow, maybe." I kissed them all on the cheek and then rode in my Audi R8.

It was a graduation gift from Emmett last year. My house, too. They gave me their guesthouse within their property. It was larger than a usual apartment and I'm glad my brother loved me so much that he didn't mind spending a few of their dough on me.

He also loaned me the money for my graduate studies which I was taking. I didn't want him to pay for that as well, but he paid for my tuition right before I could fill out a loan form from the bank.

Yeah, I love my brother and his crazy sons. James is seven, and Dilan is five – both are so damn restless. I don't know how Rose manages to keep them at her beck.

On my way, of course I had to stop at whatever coffee shop I passed by. I can't live without coffee!

I work for my best friend, Alice Brandon. My pixie friend who is recognized for her jet black bob, styled in different directions, perfectly. _The _budding designer of the generation. She has her own not-too-big fashion line, but it's getting there; she's getting there. I'm sort of her assistant-publicist-marketing manager-lawyer-president of her company-and more... I'm her all around employee, I should say. Alice didn't know at first what title I should be given so she said that I was the vice president of her company and she was the president, of course.

Today, was the preparation for tomorrow's commercial shoot.

When I got to the office, I found Alice with her brows united and a cigarette in hand – she smoked only when she was stressed out.

"Woah! Easy with the puff, hun." I greeted her.

"I can't! That idiot mother fucker!" she said with her gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"Alistair Howell! He backed out a day before our shoot. Brilliant! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Alice, calm down." I said. "Coffee?"

She grabbed it even before I could finish saying the word. "Alright, easy now. Breathe in, breathe out... Yeah, that's right." I encouraged her. "Don't worry about that, Alice. We have a ton of male models to choose from. I'll call the agencies right now so why don't you relax for a while?

"No! I can't find any other man who looks as good as Alistair! Alistair is my chosen guy, not some model wannabes. I want Alistair!"

Okay, this was the problem with Alice. Whenever she has a project, she doesn't accept substitutes; she wants her models whom she had chosen from the start. She says she had particular models in mind when she created something new and it should be those models who should be working for her. Yeah, some artistic shit. However, problems like these were inevitable.

Alistair Howell is a model who pretty much has a reputation for his temper (though Alice was trying to revive his career) and he is rumored to have fled with his gay lover just last night, thanks to TMZ. I don't know if that was true or not, but he was making my job such a pain in the ass.

"I'll think of something. You, sit down there. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and fled.

Yep, she's gone crazy again.

Anyway, I went to work, making sure everything will go smoothly for tomorrow's activities.

I finished late at night and barely had time to sleep. This time though, I was woken by my own alarm since it was too early for my nephews to be up. I hate early call times! Why did shoots have to start at four, five in the morning?

After I took a shower, I saw my phone with twenty-something missed calls, all from Alice. I panicked and immediately answered once she called again.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Bella!" she shrieked into the phone. "I need you, to get here as soon as you could. Okay? Really fast!"

"What, is something wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked as I dumped all my stuff in my bag. "Just make sure you get here at once." she said all seriously which made me panic even more.

I rushed to the warehouse where the shoot location was. I didn't even park properly and rushed inside. Alice spotted me immediately and dragged me into a makeshift office and locked the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and jumped all around.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Oops, she is. "Um..."

"I found him! The one!" she said dreamily.

"Um. The male model? I told you you'd find one. God if this is just about it, I'm going to kill you!" I glared at her.

"No, silly! I found _The One_, Bells." She said, pointing to a man with blonde hair, nice built, and pretty tall. He looks handsome actually.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. I met him yesterday at Starbucks. We would be spending almost twenty-four hours in that coffee shop if not for my shoot today. Oh, and he's going to be our male model; he agreed to be. Gosh Bella, I can't believe how I met such an amazing man!"

Alice looked really happy, and her judgment never failed. I don't know how, or why but she always manages to say something about my past relationships then it would happened... or was my best friend of seven years crazy?

"Well, I'm happy for you. And if I may say, he's a looker. You're one lucky babe." I hugged her.

"Yeah, I know. And guess what, I've told him about my disastrous stressed self and the calm, normal self. He didn't even mind the stories I've told him. I think he really is the one!" she clamped her hands together.

"Don't you think it's too early to tell?" I asked, dubious about her declarations. "What have you done to my best friend?"

"I'm still the same Alice, Bella. Only super attracted to a hot blond. And no, it's not too early; he is the one for me, Bella."

Well, love at first sight is bullshit to me. I believe it's all physical attraction and whatever shit. "Yeah, I don't know why this is happening to you. I am supposed to be the daring, spontaneous, and impulsive one and you're supposed to be the artistic, sometimes weird, and reasonable one?"

Of course I was always the daring and carefree woman in our duo. I was always the one up to do the dares without qualms, I'd have no second thoughts about asking a guy out or whatever - I know I'm pretty, but far from a model's look. I had self confidence that some of my friends wish they had. While Alice, she was always fun to be with but she doesn't go as far as I would. Sure, she did and would for a couple of times, but that's just it.

"Well, things are bound to happen, I guess? This is serendipity!" she giggled. "I'll get out there first and send him to wardrobe change. You manage everything now. I'm not keen on what's going on."

I shook my head at Alice as we both exited the room. It was a very busy day, again. We finished after thirty hours of shooting – I think – before we could wrap up the set.

Alice and Jasper was all over each other. I can't believe how all flirty and shit they were in set. Really, they were like in a sappy love story. I had to roll my eyes at them several times. Honestly, I've never seen Alice so smitten. She's never flirted this way too. It's like they are meant for one another... I don't know what else to say.

Alice gave me us all a day off when the director declared a pack up and I went straight home. Thirty hours was fucking too long to be awake.

I woke up that evening, feeling a little more rejuvenated. I went to my kitchen and looked for food. Of course there was none that wasn't cooked – I do not know how to cook. Just thinking of all the peeling and chopping and boiling and whatever stuff that needs to be done exhausts me.

I settled for a granola bar instead. I fell asleep while eating though, because next thing I knew, I was being woken by Rose.

"Bella, dear? It's time to get ready for work." she said, shaking my shoulders.

I groaned and sighed. So, this is where my day off ends. "What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning. Alice left a message for you. She said that you come by the studio to check on the editing and after that you can take the rest of the day off."

"Day off, huh? Alright. Thanks Rose!" I said and went into the bath.

I went to the studio we hired to check what Alice told me to. Of course she was with Jasper. I had to roll my eyes at the picture she sent me of them in a coffee shop.

**_Are u sleeping with him? - B_**

**_No, B! Too early 4 that! - A_**

Ergo, the rolling of my eyes.

**_If I were u, I'd bed him the moment I laid my eyes on him. Poor, poor guy - B_**

**_I'm a girl... I have to play hard to get so he'd fall hard for me - A_**

**_Yeah... HARD... as in ram you in your behind real hard - B _**

I snickered as I typed my last message.

**_Ha ha! Not funny, B. Stop corrupting my mind. Ur forever a bad influence! But I still love you - A_**

I laughed at her last text and dumped my phone in my bag. The video editing was going on well and it would be done by next week. I had the whole afternoon off and I decided to go shopping for my home stuff.

I went to Everett Stunz and took my time going through isles. I was looking for linen sheet, of course then I saw this set of sheets with a beautiful shade of blue and took it the same time someone did.

I was going to put up a fit over that particular set of sheets but my, my, my… I have some gorgeous and delicious meat in front of me.

We both looked at each other for a moment. I was gawking at his goddamn handsome looks.

Strong jaw line: check!

Perfect nose: check!

Soft-looking, red lips: check!

Post sex hair: CHECK! CHECK! AND CHECK!

Green eyes that would hold your gaze for forever: ANOTHER BIG CHECK!

Sexy lopsided smile that makes you wet in no time: A BILLIONS TIMES, CHECK!

Oh my God! I'd totally sleep with this dude!

"Dibs." he smirked at me.

Yeah, his charm won't work on me... No, scratch that. I won't let his charm rule over mine.

"Finders, keepers." I pulled the bag to me.

"I found it first." he tugged the bag gently with a playful smile.

I then, leaned into him, making sure I whispered sexily into his ear. "I don't think so."

His grip lightened and I swear he was a little incoherent at that. I mentally gave myself a high-five.

Then, his hand brushed to mine, sending me shivers all over my body. There was something in his touch that made me want to take his hands and roll in all over my body.

Sexy.

That made me lose focus for a while.

"_I_ don't think so," he said in a sultry voice, pulling the bag to him, away from my grasp. Oh dear God! That would definitely sound good in bed!

Smart.

Two can play at this game though.

"Some gentleman you are, eh?" I cocked a brow at him.

He chuckled at my remark. Yeah, he sounds totally awesome!

"Well, I will give this to you provided you give me your number." And there goes his to die for smirk.

Sexy and smart.

Damn, he's irresistible.

I decided to play my game and work my charm right then and there. "Then it's yours." I smirked, pushing my cart past him.

This would work, I knew it. I was counting to five before he ran after me, but I wasn't even able to say two until he came running after me.

"Wait! Miss, Wait!" he called after me. "Hey, slow down!" he chuckled as he reached me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for acting so cocky a while ago. It's just that... you are so beautiful you took my wit away with you."

Smooth talker, this handsome man.

I eyed in dubiously and gave another nonchalant shrug.

"I'm Edward, by the way."

Oh God. That sweet, sexy smirk has me really drooling! I so love his smirk! "I'm Bella." I said, taking his big hand.

B-I-G. My mind wandered into different, naughty places.

"Bella..." he whispered very sexily, sending shivers down my spine.

We reluctantly let go of our hands. "Oh, the sheets, by the way." I giggled as I took it from him and put it in my cart. "Thanks. You're making up for being too cocky back there."

He laughed and ran those long fingers on those perfectly messed up hair. "I only try. So, Bella... are you going somewhere after? Do you have anything planned? Because if not, I'd like to treat you a cup of coffee for acting that way earlier."

Smooth talker. Nice.

I pushed my cart forward and he walked along with me, waiting for my answer. There is no way in hell that I will ever pass this up!

"As long as you buy me some brownie with that, then I'm free after this."

"As many as you want!" he smiled and I giggled.

We paid for the things we bought and drove individually to the coffee shop. I made sure that I was presentable enough before going down. I was thankful enough that Alice had just filled my closet with new clothes.

I was wearing a simple tube summer dress that hugged my curves perfectly – care of Alice of course.

When I got out, Edward already had his hand waiting for me. I happily took it and got out of my car.

Sweet, smart, and a gentleman.

We just talked about our lives, getting to know more about one another. It was surprising how easy the conversation flowed between us and of course, the flirting was always present by us, subtly brushing each other's hand.

Edward is an Architect and has his own construction company.

"I'm not one of those big guys, don't get me wrong. I just started a couple of years ago and I want to take things slow when it comes to business." he explained.

"Hmm... Really, you want to take things slow?" I teased.

He shook his head with a smile. "You, Bella, have one great mind in that coconut shell of yours."

We both laughed at what he said. "So, Bella, what do you for a living?"

"I'm the Vice President of my best friend's company. It's not a big one either, but enough for me to make a good living working for her."

"Well, that sounds good. Got some rich best friend there, eh?"

I hit his arm lightly and laughed at his teasing expression.

The afternoon turned into the early evening and we both had to go. Sad that this was ending, he perked me up by giving his number.

I was so giddy that night, that I didn't mind my nephews pestering me about my stuff. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, but what the hell! I met a hunky dude that I'd really love for him to bang me!

Someday... I wish...

"What's up with the grin?" Rose eyed me suspiciously. "Nothing," I shrugged.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Emmett said in a sing-song way. "Can't hide from me, sis! What's up with ya?"

Well, of course he'd know when I was lying. Also, I wouldn't want Emmett messing with me, so I knew very well how he would back off.

"I met a guy. He's fucking hot!" I smiled.

"Oh, not that!" Emmett whined, "Bells, you shouldn't be having sex. Got that?"

I hated when Em had to be the overprotective brother. I already have our father for God's sake. "Too late for that. I just had sex." I teased.

Emmett pushed my forehead backwards and stood up. "I'm telling dad!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I was laughing at how panicky he was and enjoyed my victory. At least I got my revenge after that torturous wake up call a few days ago. I then felt Rose's piercing gaze on me.

"Um... What?"

She shook her head. "Is this another one of your flings?"

I shrugged once again. "I dunno yet, actually. I'll let you know soon. But it's not impossible considering the dude is sizzling hot! Deeeeyum!" I fanned myself with my hand and blew out a breath.

Although I was enjoying, Rose wasn't. Of course she wasn't. She's like, old fashioned and very opposite of me.

She was very conservative (in terms of tradition), she wants and is fit to be a homemaker. She's only had two boyfriends - the first one was an asshole and she dumped him for trying to get in her panties, and the second one was Emmett.

They were together for six years before deciding to get married and she hasn't slept with my brother then; they did the deed only after Emmett proposed to her.

I'm still amazed how my brother withstood all those years without sex. God, I'd go insane after not getting laid for three months.

I'm not a slut, don't get me wrong. But having sex is a must for me. Let's say it's a form of de-stressing.

I've had my fair share of one night stands and fuck buddies. I'd have casual sex, but not to the point that people could and would name me as a whore.

Please, I still have my dignity and all, thank you very much!

"Don't rush." she said and walked out of their kitchen.

I was surprised at how short her usual homily about my love life was. Well, lucky for me, I shrugged and went back to my house.

After meeting Edward, we've been texting frequently, though I wasn't able to reply on time because of my crazy work hours the following week.

The airing of Alice's commercial and the photo shoot for her new line will all be done in the next week. It was really busy for us again, but still. Edward's calls and texts made me all happy. He sure was on my list of my next flings!

"You've been attached to your Blackberry lately." Alice said, behind my back.

I gave out a small squeak, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Stop scaring me, Alice!"

She just giggled and went to sit beside me. "Spill the beans, Belly Bean."

Yep, she calls me ridiculous names.

"I met a super duper sexy and hot guy last weekend and we had coffee that night. God Alice! My panties almost dropped when I saw him!" I gushed.

"Will I be able to meet this guy or he's just your one time thingies?"

I nudged her shoulder and glared playfully. "Maybe you'll see him around. I plan to maximize his body."

Alice gasped and hit my shoulder, making us both laugh. "I see Naughty Bella has come back."

"I sure am!" I nodded. "He's just... so... fuckable! I can't wait to see him again."

"Well if he's so fuckable, why don't you ask him out?" Alice asked.

I made a face and shook my head. "That would totally mess things up, Alice. I can't ask him out or he'll think that I'd want to date him - which I don't."

"Yeah, I forgot about your Rules of Dating. Well then, you'd just have to wait and rot before he asks you out."

Well, I didn't actually have rules when dating or whatever shit you call it, but I have my specifications on how my love life would go. Well, I wouldn't call it 'love life', come to think of it.

"Shut up, Alice."

"As your best friend, I never will." she said, both making us laugh. Then, my phone rang and Edward's name flashed on the screen. Alice pushed me to the side so I could answer his call.

_"Hello, Bella_." God, I missed his deep voice.

"Hello! What's up?"

_"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out with me on Saturday?"_

"Yes." I said, not even thinking twice. "Just tell me the time and place we'd meet."

"_I'll pick you up at six in the morning, don't worry. Text me your address, alright?"_

"Will do."

_"Great! So, I'll see you in two days. Bye, Bella."_

"See you!" I hung up.

I couldn't stop myself from doing an actual happy dance. Alice didn't need to ask what Edward said on the phone. "I'll take care of your clothes, make sure you ask what you should be wearing."

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

I barely slept the night before our trip and I was up by four in the morning. Edward didn't tell me where we'd be going, but I assumed it was somewhere nice since he asked me to wear a casual dress. Alice made me wear a tie-dyed maxi dress from her collection which showed an ample amount of my décolletage. He, however looked hot in his khaki pants and white polo shirt.

Edward whistled once I got in his car. "You have a very big house!" I laughed at him. "No, this isn't my house. My house is within this property, only very smaller than the one that you saw. It's my brother's, you see."

"Hmm. Some rich brother you've got, eh?" he teased once again.

"Yep. Well, Emmett Swan is one great football player."

Edward turned his head to me and slowed down. "Your brother is Emmett Swan? Wow. He is famous. And great!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Everybody reacted the same way when they learn that Emmett, the greatest football player, is my brother. I would be pissed if Edward would ask me about him. "I know, right?" I said wryly.

"Yeah, but I'm still a fan of the Cardinals. Hate to break it to you and your brother. Why didn't I even wonder if you were related to him when we first met?" he chuckled and so did I. But, I'm glad that we didn't dwell on my brother.

Two hours later, we arrived in LA.

Well, that seems like a far place to hang out to me, but LA just looks so good! I've been here a lot of times because of Alice and my brother and I love the place.

Should I move here?

Alice would definitely love to visit Rodeo Drive everyday...

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm doing a project here and I'd go crazy if I'd drive for another two hours without company, so I thought of calling you. You've been here right?" Edward spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Best friend is a fashion designer, brother is a football player and sister-in-law is a model and former Dallas cheerleader. Can't miss to visit LA sometime in my life."

Edward threw his head back in laughter and drove away.

We went to Beverly Hills, where it's almost like La Jolla, but who cares? Beverly Hills is Beverly Hills.

Edward's project was a house in that area and it was almost done. The house was based on the homes from the Basque Region. The property was vast and there was a pool and tennis court.

"You did a pretty good job here." I said as I walked in the empty master's bedroom.

"Thanks," Edward blushed and gave a soft smile. It was my first time seeing him so humble.

After exploring the property for about two or three hours, we went out to the city to have some fun.

We ate at Rodeo Drive, fooled around the Spanish Steps, tried on a ton of designer clothes (which left us getting out our debit cards and with a few things in hand after several stores), and enjoyed people watching.

We held hands, held each other, touched more than a friend (or an acquaintance) should. It wasn't a date for me, and I hope Edward didn't think this was a date.

God, it would be a disaster, even if Edward was a Greek god!

We were having dinner outside when the conversation about our lives started.

"You're twenty-four, a graduate student, living with her famous brother and working for her famous best friend; you're outgoing, an extrovert person and you're fun to be with; you're hot... and single. So tell, me, why don't you have a boyfriend or some suitor?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

I didn't know how to start because not all people would agree with me. But, fuck them. I don't really give a damn.

"Because relationships should be damned."

Edward quirked a brow at my answer, and I went on to expound it. "I don't like the feeling of having to answer to someone or having to think of someone before making a decision or simply making a damn sandwich.

"I don't like the idea of being in a cage. I don't like the idea of having to think of what someone feels when I say something because frankly, I don't give a shit. I hated feeling like I needed someone to depend on.

"I don't do relationships; it's just not my thing. And, just so you know, this isn't a date." I finished my winking at him and taking a sip from my wine.

"What about your last boyfriend?" Edward asked.

I laughed at the memory. "The last guy I went out with was when I was a sophomore in college. Paul and I met in a frat party and we've been together for almost a year. He was the one who made me realize that I don't do the relationship sort of shit."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No," I shook my head, "he was just too clingy and jealous that I reached the point where I had to slap him to keep him sane. Fuck, that was the worst."

"You slapped him?" Edward's brows quirked once again.

"Well, socked him in the gut." I shrugged nonchalantly. "He lost his cool when he saw a good friend of mine put an arm around my shoulders. Paul was an idiot." I grinned. "Why did it last for almost a year then?" Edward asked again.

"The sex was pretty damn good." Paul was the one to 'devirginize' me. Even if he was the first guy whom I slept with, I've compared him to the other guys I slept with and he really was good in bed.

"Sex is the answer, after all." Edward chuckled. "So, you've never had boyfriends after him?"

"Well, I've had several, but nothing lasted beyond a month or two – except if you're talking about flings or FuBus or FWBs – whatever you call it – then that's a different story."

"Fuck Buddies... I like it..." Edward said, mainly to himself I think.

I looked at him with a raised brow now. His facial expression turned into amusement, then was calculating and then, he was smirking. "I have a feeling we'll get along really well, Bella Swan."

I smirked back and asked him about his love life. "How about you? Got any girlfriends?"

He shook his head, still with his smirk on. "Nope. None that I know of. We've got the same issue here. See, I hate it when girls demand. But what I hate most is when they beat around the bush. Like, what the fuck? Can't they just say what's on their minds? No offense, Bella. But most girls are just frustrating and clingy. I don't want to deal with that shit either."

Damn, I've never found a guy like Edward. He was hot and he didn't require any solid form of commitment just to spend time with him. I liked him, then and there.

His casualness when it comes to relationships made him even better.

"Same here, amigo." I laughed. "Cheers?" I held my wine glass up and he took his and clinked his to mine.

"Cheers to fucking relationships!" Edward said.

Our flirtation schemes went on through dinner and it was a fucking turn on. I brushed my heel on time on his sheen, and leaned closer to him, showing a bit more of my cleavage.

Edward, however, teased me by moaning with almost every bite of his steak and brushing his fingers on my arms and legs.

Damn, the man was a tease!

I was so horny towards the end of dinner and I really wanted him to take me to bed.

"So... do you have any plans of sleeping tonight?" I bit my lower lip and played with my hair as waited for his answer.

Edward didn't think any further as he immediately took out his wallet, laid some bills on the table and pulled me out of my chair.

We drove back to the house we were in earlier. We could barely properly by the time we stepped in the front door, as we've been kissing heavily as soon as the car was parked.

We were both walking blindly to some part of the spacious house as our lips captured one another and our hands wandered off each other's body.

Edward took off pieces of my clothing as we walked and so did I. By the time we reached the empty kitchen, we didn't have anything on but our underwear.

I took a step back, assessing his perfectly carved abs. I absolutely adored that perfectly sculpted V-line. My mouth watered at once.

My eyes dragged down to that prominent tent in his boxers. I took a step closer and put my hands on his waist.

His breathing was as uneven as mine. When I looked up to his gorgeous green eyes, it reflected the same amount of hunger that I had.

I slowly pulled of his boxers and let my hands take his dick. My eyes bulged at how big and long he was but I never took my gaze off Edward's.

I saw him smirk at that. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, pushing away the straps of my bra, then trailing on my back to unhook it.

I saw his eyes darken more was my breasts were freed from its cage. Edward licked his lips as he stared at my tits. His hands massaged my breasts and played with my hardened tits.

Damn, it felt so good!

I felt his other hand, then in my panties, rubbing softly against my folds and clit.

"You're so wet..." he whispered. Then he played with my clit, earning a long and loud moan from me. His fingers slid in my slit, one... two fingers.

He fingered me so fucking good that I came in just a few moments.

Edward's hands were magical!

I couldn't take this much foreplay anymore and told him what to do. "Edward, fuck me."

With that, he pulled my head to his and kissed me torridly. My remaining underwear was removed and he pulled me up and wrapped my thighs around his waist.

His hands, pinching my ass as he laid me on the cold counter top. I laid down and saw the glint in his eyes.

He looked at me and smirked before positioning his protected dick in my entrance.

I was horny and fucking impatient. "I said: Fuck. Me."

He slammed right into me as I said those words.

He pushed in and out of me, harder and faster than anyone did. My body shook along with his thrusts and I loved it!

His thumb then circled on my clit, making me cry his name out louder.

I could hear him grunt as he pushed in me. He bent down on me, capturing my left breast in his mouth.

His tongue flickered on my nipple and my hand flew to his messy mop of hair. I cried out again.

He hit all of my buttons perfectly that I came hard on him.

"Bella..." he moaned, cumming as well.

That would have been even better if he didn't have a condom on, I thought to myself.

But, whatever. He fucked me good.

We fucked like crazy bunnies last night and I feel like I couldn't walk for days. He was so amazing that I couldn't just keep myself from him.

We had breakfast at Rodeo Drive and spent a little more time there before driving back home. When we reached San Diego, we ate lunch and hung out until it was nighttime.

I was exhausted and I felt disgusted for I haven't taken a bath. Edward drove me back home.

"So... am I better than Paul or what?" Edward asked as he parked the car.

I threw him my purse and he laughed. Of course the cocky dude had to ask!

"No." I said.

"No? What do you mean no?" his playfulness was now gone and was quite serious.

I leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "Guess you'll just have to practice more." I made sure that my teeth grazed over his ear, making him breathe in.

I took my pursed from his lap and made sure that I brush not so subtly over his hardening dick.

His face snapped to mine with determination, "I'll show you who's better."

"You will." I winked at him and got out of the car.

"And I know deep down that silly trick of yours, you've had the best sex of your life. Bye Bella!" He smirked and drove away.

I was amused by him and thought that I've found my match - not in the romantic kind of way, mind.

He was right though.

That was the best sex I've had. I will never forget how Edward Cullen made me cum.

"Someone's been out all night. Where have you been?" Rose's voice startled me as I entered their kitchen to get some dinner.

"Fuck, Rose! Don't do that again!" I said annoyingly.

"Sorry, I was just cooking dinner. I didn't realize you'd be home by now. You didn't answer any of my messages or calls."

"You called?" I asked, slightly bewildered. Rose nodded and cooked. "So, you've been on a date? How was it?"

"Ugh, it wasn't a date, Rose." I looked at her. "I don't do dates."

Rose sighed. "You make dating sound bad."

"Well it is bad," I snickered. "This is a free country so why should other people care what I do?" I was getting annoyed with Rose's commitment talks.

"Okay, whatever. You might as well show yourself to your brother. He's been looking for you since yesterday."

I groaned and Rose laughed. I really hate it when Emmett looks for me. Our father. the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, had taught him well on how to torture and torment me.

I begrudgingly walked out of the kitchen to look for Emmett. I found him in his office, on the phone, pacing back and forth. When he saw me, I really wanted to punch him when I heard what he said on the phone.

"She's here, Dad. No need to call the police dep. Bye!" he said and rushed to me. "Bella! Don't you ever do that again!" He said, crushing me into his arm and kissing all over my face.

"Oh! God, gross! Em! Put me down!" I tried to sly out of his grasp but it was hard to.

"Didn't you miss your big brother, Little Bella?"

"Ugh! Get away, Emmett Charles Swan!" I shouted and he finally put me down.

"Don't you ever do that again, Bella! I was so worried!"

"Shut up, Emmett. I'm a grown woman and if you ever call Dad again about me going out, I'd beat the crap out of you."

Emmett burst in laughter and flexed his big, disgusting muscles. "Try Bella. Just try giving me a punch right here," he pointed to his arm.

Of course I was annoyed when he did that. He always underestimates my physical capabilities. Well, I do outsmart him most of the time.

"No, Emmett. I don't want to hurt your precious arm right now. Maybe when your games are all over. Let's see then." I said, walking to the door.

"Chicken." he spat as I walked nearer to the door. Little did he know, I took one of his footballs and threw it swiftly to his face.

"Ow! Shit!" he yelled. "Chicken, am I?" I laughed. "And seriously Em, you'll get one of those hits right down your precious manhood if you don't leave me alone."

I left the office and went to the kitchen to have dinner. Dilan and James laughed their asses off when they saw their father with a bandaged nose and especially, when I told them I was the one who did it.

"Dad's a wuss!" James laughed. "Wimp!" Dilan seconded.

"Your father is a pussy!" I laughed and gave my nephews high fives. Emmett glared at us and laughed mockingly. Rose wasn't able to hide her laughter as their kids called their father names.

"Don't be a sore loser, sweetie. At least you taught our kids well."

Emmett muttered angrily and shoved his food in his mouth.

Over the next week, Alice held me hostage in her office, demanding what happened over the weekend.

I told her what we did and how we fucked that night... and morning. God, thinking about it turned me on!

"Wow! Sounds like you've had a busy weekend." Alice giggled.

"A very busy one!" I wiggled my brows. "Wait, how's it going on with that Jasper dude?"

Alice turned all dreamy on me once she talked about Jasper. "He is so amazing, Bella! I can't believe how much fun we have together. We share the same interests - especially in the arts - we both love watching musicals and we both love colors! He's prefect, Bells!"

"Have you slept with him or not?" I asked.

"Not yet. Not in our minds yet – I've told you this! We just want to get to know each other more before moving to the next level."

I rolled my eyes at her, but being her best friend, I understood her. "Well, don't keep him waiting too long."

"I'm not a prune, Bella." she glared playfully.

Alice didn't just sleep with any man she met. She sleeps with her boyfriends months into the relationship. I can't tell her what to do and what not to, the same way she does to me. Right?

"So, have you decided under what classification does mister Fuck Bunny fit?" Alice asked.

This is how we were with one another, straightforward.

"Fuck Buddy. Def, Fuck Buddy." I nodded.

"Well, make sure I get to see this Fuck Bunny of yours. I want to test your judgment on his beauty."

I laughed at her request. "Alright. Sometime these days, I'm sure I'll be seeing more of him."

Of course, I said that with double meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Chapter 1*<strong>

**I hope you guys like this fic :) I'll post as soon as I could!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! :)**


	3. That Night

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here ya go! Hope you like this :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: That Night<p>

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been meeting for about three months now.

All we did was enjoy each other's company and sex drives. By now we have established the usual ground rules for those Fuck Buddy or FWB incidences.

We're first and foremost, friends. And basically, the NSA (No Strings Attached) rule is being followed by us.

Edward and I weren't bothered spending time with each other as friends or as passionate lovers in bed. I don't know how, but we always knew how to play those two different roles efficiently and smoothly. It's like we were great actors. To be honest though, we haven't spent much time on the friendship department.

Despite Alice bugging me to let her meet Edward, I didn't give in.

I don't know why, but it made it sound formal… like we're dating and I don't want any of that. They will meet, when they will meet.

"She asks you about me everyday?" Edward was a little surprised.

"Yeah and she gets even more relentless every time. Just do me a favor, when you meet her, shut her up. Okay?" I said.

"Uh, shut her up how? By kissing her? She has a boyfriend, right? I don't mind kissing people who are taken." Edward smiled.

I threw a punch on his bare chest. "What an ass you are! Not like that, Horny Boy. Just… I don't know. You'll shut her up just by showing that pretty face of yours."

Edward then sat up, leaning on his side to look at me. He has this crazy look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"You think I'm a pretty man? Well, not pretty but handsome – it's the same point anyway."

"Oh God!" I rolled my eyes at him, and got off the bed.

I got off because I knew I was blushing. I didn't mean to praise him and all that. "Come on Bella! You think I'm handsome, don't you?" Edward said.

He never failed to make me laugh by what he says. "Like you don't know that one, Cullen." I flipped him off and went to the bathroom of his condo.

It was our third to sleep with one another – the second time was in his car on the Fourth of July and I don't know if that was sleeping together. It had been two weeks since we saw each other then and we were both craving for some action, so we did it in his Volvo.

And just a week after that, we hung out and viola, ended up in his super posh penthouse condo unit.

Of course last night, I wasn't paying attention to every detail in his condo, but now that I am sober from his presence and in his bathroom, I finally took time to look at his things.

His bathroom was full of expensive products that I grew familiar with – thanks to the people who surrounds me.

He had several perfumes in one of his cabinets that all smelled good. His closet was very neat and of course, full of designer clothes.

I took one of his undershirts and pulled it over my head.

"Don't you have anything cheap in there?" I asked as I left the bathroom. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"I need to dress up for my clients." He winked at me and got off from the bed. He wore his boxers then pulled me out of the room into the kitchen.

He started the coffee maker and asked me what I wanted to eat. "There's Cheerios in here, Cap n' Crunch… some bread and peanut butter… cream cheese. Milk. Sausage… Take your pick."

"Wow, so many to choose from!" I said mockingly. He glared at me and I laughed.

We ended up with a bowl of Cap n' Crunch and a mug of coffee each. I took my time again to explore his whole unit.

Damn. He was living the Bachelor's dream, I tell you.

He has a damn theater room! With a really big Big Screen and all that shit. He even has a hot tub in his balcony and he has a pool table in his office. Come on, right?

"Exactly how much do you earn from your job?" I asked him.

Edward just chuckled behind me as he watched me look at his office.

"I've saved up for this, so don't get any ideas."

I quirked a brow at him. "Don't be humble now, Horny Boy. I'm sure you make a pretty good load out there. Lots and lots of it."

Edward laughed at me then headed out his balcony for a quick smoke.

He can't last a day without those mother fucking sticks. Well, I don't blame him because I do smoke, occasionally and to be frank, he tasted good after he smoked. Yes, I know it's weird and possibly disgusting to other people.

Through the weeks, we have been meeting each other regularly. The most we've been together is three times a week – eighty percent of those times were spent making good, good sex. Though we've ended up in his condo all the time, I've never stayed for breakfast or coffee again. I don't know why I never stayed for that again.

Oh wait, I do! It was too close for comfort.

One time in the first days of September, Alice and I planned a sleepover at my house.

"I missed this, Bella." she said as we laid comfortably in my bed, watching Pretty Woman with a tub of ice cream and a bowl of popcorn. "You're too busy with that blond boy of yours. You don't have any time for me now." I replied.

"I don't?" Alice sat up with a hurt look on her face.

Alice was pretty sensitive. I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm just kidding! I understand that you'd want to spend all of your time with your boyfriend. It's no big."

She was still pouting and I felt bad for my little slip. It's true that we haven't spent any time with each other outside of work.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

"Alice, it's fine. And to be perfectly honest, I've kind of been neglecting you anyway, since I thought you were preoccupied with Jasper I'd go doing other stuff too. It's no big, seriously."

Alice then patted my shoulder. "We'll make up for lost time, don't worry. We'll do this regularly again; every week or once in two weeks. Deal?"

"Deal." I said, taking her offered pinky with mine.

"How's Architect Fuckable doing, by the way? Still seeing him?"

I knew she'd ask for Edward again!

"We're not seeing each other, Alice." I grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever! Though you get what I'm trying to say here." I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yes, we still have that… thing… arrangement…. Whatever."

"Okay. So, why haven't I seen him?"

"It's different with me, meeting your Jasper and getting to know him for I am your best friend. You will see him when you will see him, alright? Now quit yakking, here comes my favorite part." I said, sitting up.

Of course my favorite part had to be the piano scene.

I'd die for sex like that!

The next day, we went to my brother's house to hangout with his family. We went into the kitchen where Rose was at.

"Hey Tinker-Bell! I was wondering what you'd like to do for your birthday?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Bella. I was about to ask you the same question." Rose said as she pulled out something in the oven.

Whenever these two get a long, all they did was plan events. They always did my birthday which I didn't usually mind, but talking to all those people exhausts me that I end up hiding in the bar and having myself a few drinks. My birthday is on September 13th, and it's only less than two weeks away from now.

Come to think of it, it's only now that I was thinking of what to do on that day.

"We could have a Swan Lake themed party! I'll be dressing you in a swan-inspired white gown with Swarovski crystals!" Alice clapped her hands and jumped in her seat.

"Yeah, and we can have it by the lagoon near here! It would be so beautiful with all the real swans too!" Rose added.

Oh God.

See what I mean about crazy?

And tacky!

I'm not big on celebrations. A simple dinner with my family would do. But this year, I just want to have my Birthday Sex.

That's it. Nothing else.

"Pizza is fine; I don't want anything more. You two stop whatever you're planning in your crazy minds and let me have my birthday. Got it?"

They looked at each other first before they both shrugged and their faces fell.

"Sure, suit yourself. " Rose said.

"You are boring." Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Rose, starting on a new topic about shoes.

Thank goodness!

Alice's commercial launched successfully and the photo shoot went well. We've been having a good week at work that we're able to leave early throughout the week. Of course, Edward was always the first person I called in that case.

We spent another night together in his condo. I left early as I knew Emmett would be looking for me. I took a cab home. I didn't wake Edward to tell him I was leaving nor did I leave a note – it's given that we don't need to mind each other's business as much as we'd like each to. It works that way for us.

As I went in the gate, my stomach rumbled for I was really hungry.

All the sex had me worn out, so I decided to raid my brother's kitchen.

As I was in the middle of my meal, Rose came in the kitchen still dressed in her robes.

"Oh, Bella! Did you just get in?" she didn't look surprised at all. I shrugged, "Yeah?"

She shook her head and went to prepare for her cooking. After a few minutes, she spoke. "You've been going home at this hour frequently for the past two months. Did I count correctly?"

I didn't speak for I knew where this was going. I should've ordered take out instead of coming here for breakfast! I finished my food and hurried to the door, hoping to escape Rose and her homilies.

"Bella, I don't like this." She said pointedly.

Damn it!

"What? You don't have to like anything." I said, pushing the door open.

"Hold it!" Rose said and made me face her. "Bella, I just want you to be careful and I don't want you to end up in a bad place."

"I'm not in a bad place." I defended.

"Yes, I know that. But I'm afraid this set up you have with guys might. Bells, why don't you try dating again? You've done it before, why don't you do it again?"

Fuck Rosalie and whatever it is she was thinking that she could make me do.

"I know guys who are dying to take you out, Bells!" she added. "He's a doctor. He just moved here in La Jolla - "

"No, Rosalie. I do not want to date idiots. I will in time, maybe. So until then, you'd have to put in that blonde bombshell head of yours that this is how I do relationships. Thanks, but no thanks." I said to her sharply and went to my home.

The whole weekend I spent it in my bed, having movie marathons and a bunch of take outs. I locked all my doors and I also put a placard out front, warning people not to enter.

I was really pissed at Rosalie and I ignored all calls and texts until I got to work on Monday.

Alice just did her usual when I was pissed – handing me a cup of coffee and a cupcake. It's been our thing when one of us is pissed or sad.

"Thanks," I gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

Edward called me that day and invited me to coffee which I accepted and immediately went to where he was.

I was quiet from the beginning and he noticed it.

"I won't ask the obvious; I will ask who is behind this." He said, putting his coffee mug down.

I sighed. Edward was a friend I could really talk to about these things.

"Rosalie is very annoying. I don't understand why she can't just shut up about me, dating. I don't know what's so important about dating!"

"And?" he prodded.

"She says she doesn't want me to get hurt, but fuck! The chances of you, getting hurt is higher when you're in a relationship. And, most of the time that will leave you vulnerable and broken for God knows how long! God damn it!"

Edward reached over my hand and rubbed the back of it.

"Bella, breathe." He said and I obliged.

I closed my eyes for a second and let myself relax. Having Edward with me helped me to.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward's handsome face and his sincere smile. Seeing him was a great way to relax. "Feel better?"

I laughed. "I do – I actually do. Thank you."

We spent the night together again in his condo. I left when we both woke up and he drove me home.

The week passed with me not entering my brother's home and avoiding them. I am still pissed at his wife.

One evening though, Emmett came into my house while I was preparing for bed.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted.

I looked at him briefly and went back to fixing my bed.

"Bells, don't be like that." He nudged my shoulder. "I know Rose has the tendency to control you or other people, but really she wants only good things for you. Bella, I know she may go overboard, but sometimes she feels like she has to be a mother to you or that you need someone to look up to."

I sighed at what he said. Of course I shouldn't be mad at my brother since it's between me and his wife.

I know it was petty of me, but I can't stand it when Rose barks at me all the time.

"I know that but she has to recognize her limits, too."

"Why don't you tell that to her personally? She has to learn too, right?" Emmett suggested.

"I don't know Em…" I shrugged. "I don't want to get into a fight with her."

Emmett sat down on my bed and pulled me next to him. "You won't Bella. She loves you as I do. I've already talked to her so I'm pretty sure she's been doing some thinking. Just talk it through. I just don't want my family apart."

Neither do I.

Emmett and I have divorced parents. My dad is based in Forks and we grew up with him while our mother, Renee, flew to all sides of the Earth God knows doing what.

It was tough on Emmett and I; seeing our father raise the two of us and provide for us while struggling with depression. On the other hand, our mother was enjoying travelling and sending us post cards once in a while.

That's where our bond grew and we've been inseparable ever since.

"I'll see what I can do. Sorry Em, for being a little puerile about this." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nah! Rosie needs to learn a lesson or two." He laughed.

We stayed up pretty late, catching up. Emmett tucked me in bed that night and I missed it when he does that.

The next day, when I got back from work, I went into Em and Rose's kitchen as it was dinner time in their household.

"Auntie Bellaaaaaaa!" My two nephews came rushing to me.

I hugged them both. I can't believe how much I missed these two. "I brought ice cream. Who wants ice cream?"

The boys raised their hands and jumped up and down. I laughed at how they scrambled over what I brought. I joined dinner and had a good laugh, listening to my nephews' stories.

"Alright boys, Cars is showing on Disney Channel. Let's go!" Emmett ushered his kids out of the room and gave a knowing gaze at his wife and I .

I just sat in my chair, avoiding Rose's gaze while I ate my ice cream.

"I'm sorry…" Rose finally said.

I looked up to her, quite shocked. Rose wasn't the first one to say sorry – at any cost. I thought we would be having a waiting contest (of whoever apologizes first) here tonight.

Well, I'm not the wrong one anyway.

"What did you eat?" I asked.

Rose sighed and sat beside me. "Don't mock me, okay? I realized… I was wrong; it was wrong for me to force you onto something you don't want in the first place."

I blinked, quite surprised by her apology. This is big for her, so there's no reason for me not to forgive her or at least, ignore her.

"Yeah, that's completely wrong." I said. She laughed, "Don't push it, Bells."

"Whatever! You started it."

"I know," she sighed. "And I promise I won't do that again and just keep my mouth shut no matter how I object your decisions."

I eyed her suspiciously and said, "You promise? Really?"

She nodded. "I'm not kidding here."

"Okay then. Fair enough." I smiled.

Things were back to normal. Rose of course asked what I wanted to eat on my birthday. I rolled my eyes at her and told her again and again that all I wanted was pizza.

And Birthday Sex, I interjected in my mind.

Alice also asked me about my birthday, but I gave her a glare and she then stopped bugging me about that. I understand they want to make that day special for me, but I just can't handle extravagant and very big celebrations.

I'd rather go to a bar and party than have my own party and mind all those who came. That requires a lot of work.

"Are they obsessed with birthdays?" Edward laughed as we laid down, just finished working under the sheets.

"I told you, they turn into freaks when they have the opportunity to plan and I think they're going crazy because I didn't let then plan this year's birthday."

"Well, what have you really planned on your birthday? You must have thought of something." Edward looked at me curiously while he waited for my answer.

I looked away and hoped that he didn't see my traitor blush.

Edward elbowed me lightly in the arm. "Speak up, Bella. I might be able to fulfill a birthday wish."

I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "You definitely will."

I hovered over him and kissed him on the lips. I hope he got what I wanted on my birthday.

My birthday falls on a Monday and Edward and I agreed to meet after work. We weren't going on a date _date,_ just friends celebrating the other's birthday – the usual. I went lingerie shopping on Sunday morning. I wanted to look extra hot on my birthday.

Well, anyone in lingerie is hot.

When Monday came, my brother and his family woke me up by singing happy birthday with a home baked cake in tow.

"Happy birthday!" They all said after they've sang.

"Make a wish!" Dilan said, excitedly.

I closed my eyes and wished that my birthday sex would be fantastic!

"Help me blow the candles, please?" I said to my nephews. Well, they basically did if for me and they gave me kisses and hugs after.

"We've got you presents!" Emmett announced happily and the boys handed out their handmade cards to me.

"Aww, thank you boys!" I said, kissing them each.

"And here is my gift to you, dear sister." Emmett sat beside me.

"Aw, Em. I told you not to!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I already bought it so shut up and just open it!"

I did what he said and my eyes bulged at it. "Em, what?"

He laughed at me and kissed my forehead! "Don't worry about that Bells. That didn't hurt my bank account."

I rolled my eyes at what he said and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Emmett! I love you."

"Love ya too, Bells."

"Open mine now!" Said Rose, handing me a wrapped box. I thanked her and started unwrapping it.

Of course, it was something designer.

A new Prada tote. The one I've been eyeing for weeks now. "OH MY GOD! ROSALIE!" I shot out of the bed to give her a big, big hug.

"You're welcome," Rose laughed and hugged me back.

This is the best birthday so far!

"Hey! What about my gift? An iPad is more helpful and useful than that… frumpy looking bag." Emmett said.

"Hey! A Prada bag is not frumpy looking! That's two-thousand dollars off your bank account, don't you know?" Rose said, affronted.

"WHAT!" Emmett's voice boomed in the room.

"Babe, keep it down. What is two-thousand dollars if it's for Bella?" Rose said, rushing to his side.

Emmett's facial expression went back to a calm façade. "Yeah, you're lucky it's for Bella." He said, kissing Rose's forehead.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate all this." I smiled at them.

"You sure you don't want us to accompany you tonight?" Em asked again.

I'd already told my family that I'd like to spend the evening alone in some place. I didn't give out any details as it might only ruin the whole plan. The plan is to drive to Edward's home after work and then have dinner at some restaurant he says that has amazing meals then, fulfill my birthday wish.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Emmett. Tomorrow, maybe." I smiled at them and told them nicely to leave so I could get to work on time.

Alice had prepared a dress for me that I should be wear for work and if we had dinner out (emphasize on the _should_).

The one I wore for work was as a maxi dress – similar to the one I wore when Edward and I went to Rodeo Drive.

I'd reserve the bandage dress she gave me for dinner with Edward. Of course I needed to like sex on legs.

The office had prepared a song for me and a lunch for everyone – I do know it was Alice who planned all this. My coworkers greeted me and some gave me presents. It was a nice bonding experience and thank goodness everyone was in a good mood.

"Bells! Did you change your mind? I'm free tonight so you wouldn't have to go alone –"

"No, Alice." I smiled, cutting her off. "Thank you, but I want to be by myself, really."

I took a sip from my bottle of water, looking away from her. I'm not much of a good liar so I had to look away from Alice. I saw that she pouted and then perked up right away.

"Well, we'd just have to make a plan soon!" she said. I nodded in agreement with her, just so I wouldn't get caught.

We finished work at around six in the evening and I was running late.

I was rushing to get out and I wasn't able to say goodbye to Alice – who disappeared suddenly.

Then when I was driving to the main road, my phone began chirping. I cursed and all, getting it out of my bag.

It was probably Edward.

"I'm so sorry! I know I'm – "

"Bella." Rose's voice answered. Whew! I almost blew my cover!

"Bella, I'm sorry to bother you but… there's an emergency…" she sounded really frantic that I began to worry.

"Emergency? What kind?"

"Just get here as soon as you can Bella. Please…" she whispered, almost like she was sobbing.

"Alright. Be there in five." I said and drove away.

I texted Edward: _Don't think I could make it. Will call as soon as I can. Sry – B_

I rushed to our home, worrying what happened to my family. I was sick in the gut and luckily I was able to drive fast without hurling or anything. As soon as I got down, I noticed the light was turned on in the backyard. I walked there right away, then to my horror, people said at the same time:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

This was a trap.

"Fuck." I spat.

"Happy birthday, kid!" Em hugged me tightly. "We caught you by surprise, didn't ya?" he laughed.

"Wow, great…" I said monotonously, trying to contain my anger.

They sure did, mother fucker!

I was pissed. So damn pissed at Rose and Alice for I knew they were the ones to push this celebration shit.

FUCK I AM GOING TO MISS THE (SUPPOSEDLY) BEST SEX OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THESE BITCHES!

"Happy birthday, Bells! Oh my gosh! I knew Sapphire blue would look good on you! The bandage dress looks perfect! I should make more of those for you." Alice hugged me but I didn't move. Rose also greeted me as well, but I just stood, frozen.

It took all of my will power not to hit their pretty fucking faces.

I saw my sister-in-law and best friend look at each other with curious glances. I just walked past them and into the sea of people whom I only knew half of the big group. They will be paying for this.

I recognized a few of Em's teammates and Rose's friends – fuck them too, for showing up. I just nodded at them and went straight to the bar.

I downed two Irish Car Bombs so I could calm down. I don't care if I get drunk and humiliate myself – it would be better if I did.

I'm just so angry at my family. I asked them to give just a little time for myself, and now…. this?

I hated them right now. Well, not the nephews and not so much on the brother, just the sister-in-law and the best friend.

Selfish pricks.

I sent Edward a text message to come get me at home as soon as possible, and he said he will. I didn't want to be here and I don't care if they planned all of this for me, but this isn't what I wanted. God damn it!

I stayed at the end of the bar. It was hard to see me because of the bottles that were stacked adjacent to me . I only told Edward where I was so it would be easy for him to find me.

"Bella, there you are!" Rose said. "I was looking for you. Anyway, I'd like you to meet Jacob, he's the Doctor that I've been talking about," Rose wiggled her brows at me. "And Jacob, this is Bella, my sister-in-law."

Damn Rose had the nerve to do this to me.

"Hi!" Jacob said and extended his hand to me. He was good looking, I must say. Tall, dark and handsome. I could see he hit the gym regularly by muscles in his forearms. He had dark eyes and a very nice nose. But he looks...gay.

I gave him a tight smile and looked at my nails to send a message that I'm not interested.

"Bella here works for Alice, the tiny woman you met yesterday – she's the Vice President of her company. And Bells, Jacob is new here – just moved from Oregon. He works at _ Hospital and is the new Physician of Emmett's team. Isn't that great?" Rose said, all excited.

I didn't even look at her and went back to drinking my new glass of Sex on the Beach.

"Sorry, Jacob. Will you excuse us for a minute," I heard Rose say before she grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her.

"Don't touch me!" I said, glaring at her.

"What is up with you? Jacob is a great man and yet you sit here, like he's nothing! You sit here like _we_ did nothing for you! Honestly, Bella!" she said, obviously mad.

Oh no she didn't.

She asked for it, she's gonna get it.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled, losing it. "You blame me for ignoring this dude in front of me, just because he is a fucking Doctor that you're setting up with me… You blame me for not enjoying this fucking party which I didn't ask for in the first place!

"If you think I'm having fun, no. Fucking no! I told you I wanted to be alone on my fucking birthday! Just one night and you can't fucking leave me alone! Just one night you can't fucking stay away from me and not meddle in my life!"

"Bells, I think we should take this inside – " Em tried to say, but I cut him off. I noticed that people were looking at us, but I don't give a fuck.

"No, Emmett. Shut up! You said your wife here needs to learn a lesson, so here it is! You, Rosalie fucking Swan are one fucking bitch who loves to meddle in people's lives! I do not fucking give a damn on what you think of me! I don't give a shit for your personal views or morals. God damn it! If you can manipulate your husband and your kids, you cannot manipulate me! I am sick and tired of always trying to understand you. Emmett, I'm sorry but I cannot live with this witch anymore! I'm done trying. I have my own life, you selfish people!

"NEWS FLASH: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW, ABOUT HURTING ALL OF YOUR FEELINGS BECAUSE YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME! STOP CONTROLLING MY FUCKING LIFE, ROSALIE! AS WELL AS YOU, ALICE BRANDON! Some best friend you are…" I finished, still fuming and I was crying by then.

Every one was shocked and no one moved. I could see Rosalie was crying and she looked angry. Emmett had an expression of mixed emotions. Alice was sobbing, while begging me to listen to her.

"Please, Bella?" Alice cried, reaching for my hand. I flinched away from her, "Don't touch me!" I spat.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. It was weird that I felt better when he called out my name. He stood behind my family and I was so glad he came. I couldn't take this shit anymore.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I warned my family. I stopped to where the Doctor stood and shook his hand. "Oh! Hi, I'm Bella! And FYI, I don't date gay Doctors!"

I then, ran into Edwards arms. He hugged me and ran his hands up and down my back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Take me away from here." I looked into his eyes.

He gave me a smile and nodded.

We got into his Volvo and he started driving. "So, how long are you planning to get away?"

I shrugged. "A week? Or maybe, two?"

"Good, 'coz I'd be taking you to places." He said and drove faster.

I love the purr of his engine.

Edward had purchased tickets to the place that we would definitely have the best times of our lives and a few hours after the during the plane ride, Edward had woken me. "What?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." Edward said with his smooth voice.

And when I opened my eyes, I saw the beautiful nightlife of Las fucking Vegas.

"Oh my God!" I laughed. I cannot believe that we're here! I've only been here once and my stay here was brief!

Edward chuckled and took my hand. "I'm taking you like where I brought you?"

"Hell yes!" I said.

I was all excited as we hailed a cab out the airport and drove to the entertainment center of the city. Edward told the driver some hotel name and off we drove.

I was like a five year old at Disneyland, to be honest.

All the anger I had before was turned into excitement and adrenalin.

When we got to the hotel, I was easily mesmerized.

"Good morning ma'am, sir! Welcome to the Wynn Hotel." The busboy greeted us.

"Is it morning already?" I giggled, feeling silly at me question. Edward chuckled beside me, "Apparently, it is."

The lobby was vast and of course it looked really good and expensive.

"What's the best suite you've got?" Edward asked the girl in the front desk, giving her his best smirk.

Of course his charm worked on her.

"We've got the penthouse suite for tonight, Sir. I could also get you a discount on that rooom". She batted her eyes a little too much, which made her look like she had something in there. God, she looked hideous.

"Really? Sweet! We'll get that." Edward said and the poor girl nodded.

I was about to search my belongings for my wallet but in my haste before, I forgot to get it from my car.

"Shit! Edward, I don't know if you noticed but I know it's expensive here and I don't have any money or card on me. I'd pay you… back home though. We can stay somewhere cheaper, that would be okay with me – "

Edward put a finger on my mouth. "Bella, shut up!" he said and told me to wait at some place he pointed to; I obliged.

Minutes later, he came back to me with the key and a smirk in tow, "Let's go!"

As we rode the elevator, I told him I would be paying him when we get home and we'd have to split bills from the plane tickets and I told him I'd be paying for the hotel stay since he accompanied me.

"Bella, I'm not asking for your money. How do you think that makes me feel and look like? I'm a gentleman and I certainly do not make ladies pay."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are but – "

"Bella, just shut up." He laughed and kissed me on the lips.

Yeah, he tastes sooo good!

Then, the elevator dinged and opened to our floor. We counted one to three before we opened the door. Both of us were quite speechless.

"Holy shit!" I whispered as we both looked at the vast room. It was… spectacular and very elegant.

"Yeah… Holy shit." Edward echoed.

We both explored the suite before being able to shake away all the three year old fantasies. We were grinning like fools at each other.

"Why do they call this place Sin City? This looks so far from the name." Edward commented.

I agree.

I smiled bigger at him. "I'd live in sin, nonetheless."

"Wanna see more of hell?"

I nodded at Edward's offer and took his hand.

We had one great night as we spent it in a casino. We won quite an amount and I was really impressed by Edward's skills on Black Jack – I bet he'd be recruited in by Kevin Spacey in the movie _21_ if he were a student in MIT. We went back to our hotel suite at around… I dunno what time that was, but the sun was already apparent.

We woke in the afternoon and had a shower before going down. We realized we didn't bring clothes with us so we had to do some shopping – thank God we won some money last night. We made plans of playing at another casino and use the money won on this trip. Yeah, that was a nice arrangement.

"So, what else do you want to do in this fine city?" Edward asked when we were shopping for clothes.

I thought for a minute before answering. "I know one thing we could do; indoor skydiving!"

Edward ginned, "I like that!"

And so we did that after we went shopping. Damn was it great! We both laughed at how hideous we looked when the wind blew hard at our faces. It was fun and we both enjoyed it.

I wanted to do a Kendra Wilkinson stint – skydiving topless – but I was afraid that it would hurt my boobs.

When we got back from the indoor sky diving, Edward and I searched the internet for the best things to do in this wonderful city and we made a checklist of our picks.

I never brought up my family or anything about what happened. I just begged Edward one time during the day to make me forget what has happened. He knew better not to ask and press on it; and so far, he was doing good on his promise.

I could never thank him enough from keeping me away from what was hunting me and for keeping me sane.

The next three nights, we were drunk and passed out when we got back to our hotel room. But I do remember how awesome Edward had fucked me over and over those nights.

I groaned when I woke. I immediately checked for condom wrappers – it has been a routine for the past three mornings. The first morning, we both woke up at the same time and frantically searched for condom wrappers and thank God we found we've used two or three. We both breathed comfortably at that.

"Did we use?" Edward groggily asked. "We did. Two only." I answered.

"Let's go for three then." Edward pulled me back down and hovered over me.

I had no plans of fighting the urge once his lips landed hotly on my neck.

After one hot sex, we preceded with the last things on our To Do and To Visit list. This time though, most of the nighttime activities were done.

That night, we decided to spend the afternoon at the spa and have dinner afterwards.

"This is the life!" Edward laughed and I agreed.

Edward had won a total of twenty grand from his Black Jack and Poker skills. But I had a role too; I was the distraction to his opponents. Of course I would seduce and flirt with them and that would eventually lead us to our win. We were a great tandem.

We had ordered a very scrumptious dinner from room service. We even dressed up and ate formally over the suite's dining hall – another silly To Do of ours.

"This is nice…" Edward said.

"I know. And yummy too! God, the crab is soooo to die for!" I said and Edward laughed.

There was a little awkward silence then Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, did you want to go back to your family after tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked tentatively.

He stopped eating and leaned forward. "Well, I have another place to bring you to. It just popped in my head, actually. I remembered my friend was offering me his place to stay in if I wanted to go to that side of the world. So, what do you say? It won't be a date for I'd be doing some work there, I'm sure of it. I swear, Bella!"

I thought about his offer for a moment.

I didn't want to go home yet. I wasn't feeling any good about what happened, still. I also didn't know how to act or treat my family after the whole scene I had created. Maybe I needed a little more time away from them.

"I'm in. As long as you let me pay." I said.

Edward quirked a brow and shook his head. "Alright, fine. You pay for something when you decide to go home. Did you want a road trip or a plane ride?"

"Let's do a road trip this time." I answered at once and he nodded.

We started eating again, then his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kate!" Edward answered and a smile grew on his face.

I wasn't bothered by this, but it did spark my interest seeing Edward beam like that. I never thought twice about teasing him when he got off the phone.

"Must be some girl you've got…" I said as I took a glass of wine and drank from it.

"Huh?" Edward quirked a brow at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "Edward has a crush on someone." I said with a made-up tune to tease him.

Edward just shook his head and went on eating.

"Since when did you have a crush on her, huh?"

"Shut up." Edward grumbled. "Someone's guilty!" I teased.

Edward chuckled, "Shut the fuck up and eat, Bella. Don't worry, if I eventually had a crush on her, I'd tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything," I smiled.

It was a rule between us.

That evening, we just spent it in our suite. We played Guitar Hero for as long as we could remember and ate almost everything from the room service.

The next day was our second to the last day. We decided to spend it by just swimming in the hotel and catching on some sleep. By nighttime, we planned just to walk around the entertainment strip and visit the famous Belagio Fountain.

While we were in the middle of our walk, Edward took my hand. It wasn't like he didn't do it before, but it had an unusual feeling.

When we reached the fountain, we were both speechless once again. It was really beautiful and we decided to hang around for a while.

"I'm going to miss this place." I sighed.

"Yeah. I will too. The last time I went here was three years ago, for my friend's stud party."

"That must've been a hell lot of fun!"

"More than you could imagine." Edward laughed. His hand brushed against mine and I really had a tingly feeling in my gut. I don't know why, though but when I looked at him, he looked quite shocked and confused.

I asked, "What's the problem?" But, he didn't answer. Instead, he pulled me up and told me he wanted some ice cream.

Yeah, totally weird dude.

That night, we didn't hook up or anything. We just slept beside each other. I don't know if it was only me or the fact that they were about to leave this happy place because things got a little bit awkward when we woke up.

In the morning, we flew back to San Diego to pick up Edward's parked car in the airport and head to Napa Valley.

I was damn excited.

It was a quite a long ride, but hell it was worth it!

Edward stopped in front of a house that looked absolutely beautiful with it's big open windows and it's wood façade. It looked a million times better and modified in the houses in the camps.

I loved it.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"This is where my friend, Collin lives; his parents bequeathed this home and their vineyard to him. And by the way, we met in college. Close your mouth Bella before we go inside." Edward snickered.

I slapped the back of his head for making fun of me and got out of the car.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am! What can I do for a lovely lady like you?" A tall, brunette-haired man said to me. He was good looking and he looked like the typical Harvard-graduate boys, only with a few wrinkles in the eyes. Edward, of course looked as posh as he did.

I had to internally roll my eyes at that. I instantly knew Collin is one of those rich Ivy League boys. Just like Edward - whom I still have to pry about the status of his college degree.

"Easy with the flirting, Collin." Edward said as he got out of the car.

"What is that Eddie? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Collin retorted, hugging Edward.

"Fuck you." Edward laughed and released him. "I went here because we wanted some place to escape, plus I remember you wanted to have something checked?"

Collin nodded. "I do want you to check on the wine cellar. We'd want something more spacious –

"Oh, how rude of us." Edward turned to me. "Collin, this is Bella, a friend of mine; Bella, this is Collin, the owner of this fine, fine place."

Collin rolled his eyes and extended a hand to me. Of course I took the opportunity to look at his toned arm. Yummy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." Said Collin I took his hand and to my surprise, he kissed the back of it.

Dang, why did Edward's friend have to be so smooth?

I blushed. "The pleasure is all mine."

He ushered us in and immediately offered us a bottle of wine. It tasted divine and it was my first time to taste a three-hundred year old wine. Epic!

Edward and I spent the night in one room, as usual. Despite the size and the number of rooms in Collin's house, I felt quite uncomfortable with staying alone.

I teased him about making frequent phone calls to Kate until I got too sleepy to even bother.

The next day, Collin took us to a tour around the fields. It was vast and the view was just amazing. Lucky enough we were just in time for the harvesting season – the best time to visit Napa Valley wineries, Collin said.

In the afternoon, he took us to the private wine cellar, where their family kept the most valuable bottles of wine they have preserved for years and years.

I was looking at one rack, when suddenly, Collin spoke. "You know, my great great great great great – I don't know how many greats – grandfather started as a farmer? He bought his land little by little until the next generation had acquired this big lot of ours. I'm glad that my family preserved this beautiful environment."

"That's a good success story." I commented.

"The best." He laughed. "Would you like to have dinner? Edward went to check on something and won't be back for an hour or so."

I nodded at his invitation and followed him upstairs.

Dinner was good, but I hated the fact that Collin was flirting with me. I am surprised by myself because with a guy as hot as he is, I would definitely hit on him!

But, no. It felt weird and really annoying that he was subtly brushing his arm against mine or holding my hand out of the blue. I wasn't enjoying that part of being with him.

When Edward got back, I was so relieved and a big smile grew on my face.

Collin is hot, but no one could beat the Greek-god, boy next door appeal of Edward. He looks perfect.

He joined our conversation, but excused himself when his phone rang and I found it as an excuse to get up to our room and just lay down.

I was getting ready for bed when Edward came in.

"You sleeping already?"

I pointed at my nightgown (that we bought in Vegas), indicating that I was preparing to go to bed.

"Yeah, how smart of me to ask that," he said sarcastically. "Come on, Bella. Let's hang out in the balcony."

I followed him out and sat on the wooden bench. The cold summer breeze was good to feel against your skin.

We sat in silence for a few moments. He initiated the conversation.

"So, Bella, what really did happen on your birthday? You may seem happy, but I know that it hasn't escaped you deep down. I just want to know because I'm your friend too; it feels like it's been months since we have last spoken about things."

I was surprised by his question. I realized that he knew me quite well now.

I was repressing every thought and feeling of that night.

"I… don't know." I sighed. "Rose and Alice pushed me to the edge. I can't bare them controlling or meddling with my life anymore."

"They did that ever since?" Edward wanted to know.

I nodded, "With Rose, yes, but with Alice, not so much the first years we've met."

"They gave you that birthday party, right?"

I nodded and I was crying then, feeling all the emotions pent up now. I cry when I'm very annoyed with someone or frustrated. Well, it's mostly Rose who makes me cry out of frustration.

I hate it when people force things they want on me. I have my own life and I don't want other people ruling it.

Edward pulled me to his chest.

"I know how you feel, Bella. It's okay, shh…" he said rubbing my shoulders.

"I just hate it when Rose acts like she can control me! She does that to Em and their kids, but she can't do it to me!

"And Alice! I thought she wouldn't be selfish enough to let me decide what to do on my birthday… I mean I already let her dress me and shit! I wish I had people who would accept me for who I am and not judge the decisions I make… I wish it wasn't only Emmett and my nephews who sees me that way." I sobbed harder. "It's not even my birthday, it's about them sort of oppressing me or taking me for granted."

"Bella, I don't judge you based on your decisions. Many people do not do that, you know." Edward ran his hand on my hair.

"I know, but it sucks that my family is even worse than other people." I said. "Sorry. Am I being too much of a chick?" I giggled.

"I have my moments, too." he laughed. Well you'll always have me as a friend so… you can always run to me. No strings attached, remember?" he winked.

I laughed at him.

We stayed silent for a few moments and then he asked me again.

"What's up with the 'I don't date gay Doctors', by the way?"

I laughed again, remembering that. "You know how Rosalie keeps on meddling in my life particularly my love life. It sucks that she always sets me up into stupid blind dates or she gives my phone number to some guy she thinks fits me well. Ugh, I don't know why she hasn't given up. She knew about my opinion on these things yet she still pushes hers."

Edward didn't respond at once. He looked like he was in deep thought then.

I continued, "And she always says shit like I'm afraid to commit because of how my parents end up. I don't like it when she says that because I've committed to someone before, and that's when I realized it's not for me – at least, not yet. Why can't she just let me do things at my pace?"

I said, feeling all the anger rise.

I hate it when Rose tells me that I'd end up falling in love one of these days and that I'd be to afraid to commit because of my parents or the lifestyle I was living. I hate it when she brings up my parent's wrecked relationship into mine and does that stupid shit wherein she assesses me. Who is she, anyway? She's not a freaking shrink!

"Some people just feel like everyone is at their call and beck. They have to see that the world doesn't revolve around them." Edward replies.

Angry tears came falling from my eyes and I was sobbing once again.

Edward let me cry on his chest, though it only took me a few minutes to compose myself, I'm glad I had someone who is willing to just listen to me.

Edward pushed me off his chest and lifted my chin with his finger. "Bella, things will be okay."

His words were comforting and slowly, our heads drew closer to one another.

Our eyes locked and closed at the same time we touched each other's lips.

Edward scooped me up and carried me without breaking our kiss. It was passionate and slow.

He gently laid me on the bed and hovered over me carefully. Our movements were caring and light.

We took our time savoring each other's taste and removing our clothes.

We both knew we were out of condoms and it took me only two seconds after he wrapped his arms around me that I'd be sleeping with him – pill or no pill.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head, telling him it was okay and he gave me a peck on the lips.

He ran his dick over my slit and circled it around my clit. I cried out his name.

His lips dipped into mine and his hips grinded into mine. I could feel my wetness rub on him as he moved himself up and down my sex.

He then pulled away and looked into my face. His other hand roamed from my face down to my wet and aching pussy. He ran a finger and then brought it to his mouth, tasting me.

I bit my lip at how I was turned on by that.

Edward then positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. Both of us moaned as he entered me.

He pulled in and out of me slowly that made it more arousing for he was never like this to me before. I loved feeling him move inside me.

His hot breath fanned on my neck that made me shiver at times. I loved the way his body felt so close to mine. I don't mind having him this close to me.

I knew by the way I felt that I would be coming soon. I gripped Edward's hair tighter, and pulled him closer.

He penetrated me deeper when I did that, making us both grunt.

He pushed deeper and longer with each thrust, making me clamp down on him.

I didn't mean to, but my nails buried on his back as I cried his name when I released.

Seconds later, I felt Edward fill me in with his own release, making me cry out more.

He didn't pull away from me at once, letting our breathing return to normal before.

I have never had sex like this before. It was damn passionate!

We slept in each other's arms and we woke up, that way.

My heart gave a somersault when I felt his arms were wrapped around my waist and when my head was lying on his chest.

Normally, it would freak me out by the proximity but… it felt comfortable and good.

Freakishly good that I had to jump off the bed at once.

I was frantic at that. My brain was quick to realize this. Thanks to that, I wouldn't have to bear something awkward when Edward wakes up.

I was rushing out of the room and went to the kitchen. Collin was there, making breakfast.

"How do you find your stay here? Are you enjoying?" Collin asked.

"Yes, I am, actually. It's really nice here. I wish I could live here."

"You're always welcome here." Collin winked. "Thanks," I chuckled to hide my embarrassment.

Normally, I'd take this opportunity to flirt, but I really didn't feel like it. Even yesterday.

We both heard Edward's voice get nearer and then he appeared with his phone with him. I heard him mention Kate's name, and it wasn't new to me.

I spent the day with Collin, just talking. He was still flirting with me, but I wasn't flirting back. Edward was always on the phone so we left him to his business. Even that night, Edward slept late talking to Kate.

I just rolled my eyes at him when I woke up and saw that his phone was in his hands. Clearly, he fell asleep talking to that Kate.

I did not like it.

Throughout the day, I stayed in the library. I was completely blown away by the rich collection they have over here.

And of course, I also hid here so I wouldn't have to hear Edward's one-sided conversation with Kate. The number of times his phone chirped or his shit eating grin when he was talking on his phone annoyed the hell out of me.

I knew it wasn't normal anymore and that something was begin to form within me – but I refuse to feel it and I won't acknowledge it anymore – I'd try not to.

"Shit!" I slammed the book on the table. This isn't right. This is so not right.

This needs to end, right now.

Before I could feel something more. Before things end up in a bad way.

Fuck.

I fled out the room to find Edward.

He was in the backyard, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Edward, I'm ready to go home." I said without even thinking twice.

I just know I had to do it.

He looked at me confusedly. "Okay. When do you want to leave then?"

"As soon as possible." Again, I said without thinking.

He looked at the time on his phone. "How about around six in the evening? That would give us time to eat and pack properly."

I nodded and went right up to our room. I just dumped all my belongings in the bag we've also bought in Vegas and I was done. I raced down to look for James and tell him that we'd be leaving in two hours.

"Why are in such a hurry to leave? I've still got so many things to show you in this place." Collin pouted.

"Yeah, I know. But I just realized I'm ready to go home. Don't worry, I'd be visiting as often as I could. I told you I already love this place." I gave an encouraging smile to him.

We had a quick meal before leaving and I left Edward and Collin to spend a few moments alone to catch up on whatever.

I waited by the entrance of the house. I was really itching to get away from Edward.

Finally, the two showed up and it was time for us to leave.

"Bye Collin. Thank you so much for welcoming us here. I'll call you when I plan to go back here." I hugged him. "You're always welcome Bella. I'll be waiting for you." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, man." Edward hugged him too. "Talk to ya soon." He said, walking to the driver's seat.

"Drive safely!" Collin waved.

We both waved at him as we drove away.

I was completely silent and I sat as far as I could from him.

"Why the sudden desire to go home?" Edward cocked a brow at my direction.

I shrugged. "I guess I've found the heart to forgive them. Besides, it's enough torture for them not knowing where I was for nearly two weeks."

I cringed at the thought of Emmett and my father worried sick about my whereabouts.

"Alright. You know whom to call when something like that happens, right? Remember, I'm your friend, too, Bella." Edward touched my hand.

I didn't move my hand and just looked out the window.

My heart was beating so fast and I so wanted to hold his hand back…

No! I don't want to!

Jesus Chirst!

I should say: Yeah, right. Like I would call you from now on.

Yeah, that's the right thing to think of and say!

God, why was my heart beating faster than it should?

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to calm myself.

It must've been so calming doing that because Edward was already waking me up.

"Bella, wake up. We're here." He shook me lightly.

"What…" I said groggily, trying to open my eyes.

"We're here." Edward's smile was bright even if it was already dark. I blinked several more times and sat up.

"I better go in now. Edward, thank you." I said genuinely.

He gave me another smile. "You're welcome."

I will so miss that beautiful smile…

Before I could change my mind, I gave him a hug that not only says my thanks but also my goodbye.

I gave him a kiss that was supposed to be innocent, but turned into a torrid one.

I tasted him for the last time and his tongue fighting against mine felt so good. I will never forget him.

Or maybe I will...

God, this was confusing!

We pulled away, panting.

"Good night. Edward. And thanks again." I said.

"Good night, Bella." There was a flicker of sadness in his face but I'm not sure if there really was.

I didn't look back when he drove away. It just hurt to know that I won't be seeing him again.

Shit. I am a fool.

What is happening to me!

I, Isabella Marie Swan, don't do relationships! I hate that I'm feeling this way…

"Fuck!" I growled and band my head on the wall accidentally.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I rubbed my forehead. Stupid wall!

Then I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell in my brother's home. Lucky me I've forgotten my keys – which had the remote for their gate.

"Who's there?" my brother's groggy voice resounded from the intercom.

I took another deep breath, "It's me Em."


	4. Knowing

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I OWN TWO STORIES :

**A/N: Here ya go! Hope you like this one :) No lemons here, though. Sorry, lol :))  
>Btw, as a favor to <em>Michsky70<em>, please go on check out her story, _SKYLINE_**

**_ fanfiction(dot)net/s/7079903/1/SKYLINE_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Knowing<p>

**BPOV**

The gates opened at once and I thanked Emmett before heading in.

As I was just about to get from my spare key from where I hid it, Emmett appeared.

He came rushing to me and hugged me real tight. "Oh Bells! Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

I missed my brother too, but he was crushing me with his hug. "Can't – breathe – ouch Em!" He made one more squeeze before he let me down. "You're lucky I didn't call the cops! I was fucking worried about you!"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Thanks Emmett."

"Where have you been?" he asked again with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I was exhausted physically and mentally. "We'll talk another day, Emmett. I've got a lot of things in my mind and I haven't forgiven you completely."

"You can't forgive me?" he pouted. I shook my head, "Not completely. Not yet."

Emmett pouted even more. "Not even if I am the best big brother in the whole wide world?" he asked in a small voice which made me laugh.

"I got ya smiling! See, even for that, you couldn't?" Emmett pouted again.

"No, Emmett. Give me some time, please."

He sighed. "Alright. Always here for ya Bells. Love you!"

"Thanks Emmett. And I love you too." I kissed his cheek and went inside my home.

Home at last.

But I wasn't having the best feeling right now. Not at all.

All I did for the past three days was think about why I had suddenly missed Edward. Fuck it. He called and texted several times, but I never answered. I had sent him a quick message yesterday: _**Sorry, not feeling good – B.**_

It took all of my self-control not to call and beg him to make sweet love to me.

Shit! I was in deep shit.

I never meant for this to happen. I couldn't believe I have a little crush on Edward! What the fuck! Rose was right in some way, but I am not about to admit that. It's a good thing I got out of it this early before I had completely felt something more and end up getting hurt.

"I can get over this! And I do not have a crush on Edward." I sat up and headed to the shower. I called Jessica and Tanya for an impromptu night out – Alice and I had a group in college, that consisted four girls (that included Alice and I) and four guys: Laurent, Mike, Tyler, and Ben.

I need to collect a few guys in order to get this horrid feeling for Edward off me. That's how I play.

I wore a corset top and a mini bandage skirt. I curled my hair and put a fire red lipstick on. Dang, I looked hot.

I drove down to the newly opened club called Temptation. I met with Jess and Tanya at the front door. Lucky for us, we're VIP so we didn't have to fall in line; thanks to my ex-best friend.

"You look good Bella!" Jess said as we took over one of the couches and ordered us drinks. "She's dressed as a bait, didn't you notice?" Tanya laughed.

"Ladies, we should always dress good when we have a night out." I ignored their jokes on me.

"Come on! We all know why you wanted to go here. Dumped another boy toy?" Tanya quirked her brow.

Before I could answer, Laurent, Tyler, and Ben showed up. Laurent was dark skinned and had bright brown eyes. He was of French decent that's why he had this accent that we all made fun of and tried at one point in our lives. Tyler was tall and dark skinned as well, but he had Hazel eyes. Ben, however was the geeky type of guy. He had glasses and he barely dressed up – always in a collared shirt and khaki pants. He's a straight A student and at the top of the class when we graduated, but he is one party go-er, I tell you. He has the strongest liver in the entire world. We're all passed out drunk while he still could walk in a straight line and do shit like he had just two bottles of beer.

We greeted them and scooted over.

"What's with the sudden call?" Laurent asked. "Missed us?"

"Yeah, we did." I giggled.

Tanya shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason." Jess added, "Try another one."

"Looking for a new boy toy?" Ben said and laughed.

"No need to Bells, your new boy toy is going to be here soon." Tyler wiggled his brows. I knew he was pertaining to Mike who has a crush on me since forever.

Yuck.

"Shut up!" I slapped his chest. "So gross! No offense, Jess."

Jess has this huge crush on Mike, though. She has been trying to get his attention since forever as well. Sometimes I feel this competitive streak from her, but I couldn't care less about Mike. She can have him for all she wants.

"Still not talking to Alice?" Ben asked.

I shook my head.

"That was one hell of a show by the way Alice told us." Laurent said. "Too bad we arrived after that happened." Tyler joked, which earned him another slap from me.

"Yeah, well she deserved it – she and Rose. They can't stop meddling in my fucking life for once." I then drained my margarita.

I wasn't anymore; I was more disappointed in Alice.

A few moments later, Mike, a blond haired man with blue eyes had shown up. With Alice in tow.

Great.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! Hi Bella." Mike smiled at me as he took his seat. Alice greeted everyone and sat opposite me.

"Hey Mike." I said, clearly ignoring Alice.

I could feel all eyes were on her and me.

Thank God Ben had the right mind to start a new conversation. I chatted with everyone, but Alice. Whenever she said something to what I just had said, I'd go on like I never heard her. Even when we were at the dance floor, I ignored her.

I knew I was hurting her feelings, but I think this doesn't double what she had made me feel.

I had fun with my friends, but my goal of getting a new boy toy wasn't successful. Not a guy that fits my taste back there. So by midnight, I announced that I was going home.

"I'll accompany you to your car, Bells." Mike offered to walk me to my car but I turned it down politely. "I'm fine own my own, Mike. Thank you."

He looked defeated, but I wasn't about to tolerate him. When will he ever give up?

I kissed them all goodbye except for Alice.

As I unlocked my car door, I heard Alice call me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Alice was sobbing. "I didn't mean to… I thought you'd be happy because we threw you a party…"

I sighed. "Didn't you hear what I said before? I told you I didn't want a party, right? Oh wait, you weren't paying attention to me!"

"I know… and I should've listened. I'm sorry, Bella. You know I don't repeat my mistakes." At least she realized her mistake. And she was right about not repeating mistakes – at least, not often enough.

I sighed again and turned to face her. I spread my arms and she ran to me. Her little, but stoned body slammed against mine. I had to take several steps back to keep us both standing on the ground.

Alice sobbed. "Thanks Bells! I'm really sorry! I promise to back off when you say so."

"You should." I said sternly, but with a chuckle.

"I really will. You had me worried, Bells."

"I had everyone worried." I winked at her.

"Will I be seeing you at work tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "I'd go back to work on Monday. Still need to get a lot of things cleared up." Especially, in my head.

"Alright. I'll be expecting you on Monday. You have five more days to do whatever it is you need to do. Do you want to hang tonight?" she beamed at me.

"No, I don't Alice." I really didn't want to have company tonight. I missed her, but I just wanted to lie in bed and wonder why I hadn't spotted a guy who looked good enough to pass as my boy toy. "Maybe tomorrow. Let's have lunch or something at my house. I'll let you know."

She nodded. "Okay. Take care then. Love you, Belly Welly." I laughed at her new nickname and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Al."

I can forgive her but not Rose. I… not yet? I think. She has to make a great apology first. I doubt she would after bashing the party she threw for me.

Alice and I had lunch the next day and she asked what I did when I ran away from home. I shimmied the topic to a different direction because I was in the process of forcefully forgetting the person I was with.

And I knew Alice had a clue what was going on in my head and didn't press on. That's what I loved about Alice, most of the time she could read me easily and wait until I come to her. _Most of the time. _For the weekend, I played soccer with my nephews, but never spoke or acknowledged the presence of their mother no matter how much she tried to call my attention.

On Monday, I went to work, as promised. People didn't bother asking where I went – they have probably been warned by Alice. Bless her.

Before heading home after a late night at work, I drove to a nearby coffee shop. I ordered some Green Tea and sat on a chair by the window.

Thoughts about what I had done to forget _someone _came to me.

What have I gotten myself into?

I'm beginning to think that maybe, I liked Edward too much that I wasn't able to find someone who could equal him.

"God damn it!" I muttered as I buried my head in the arm of the couch.

"Bella?"

I looked up and to my horror, I saw Jacob, the Doctor dude that Rose introduced to me.

"Um… Hi?" I said with a shaky voice. God, I knew my face was flaming red.

Jacob chuckled. "Mind if I sit down?"

I nodded without looking at him. I kept my gaze on the mug of my tea.

Awkward.

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke.

"I guess you decided to go home? Not that I'm poking into your business."

"Yup." I said.

There was another awkward silence and I briefly looked up to him. He has a gorgeous smile on his face and I loved his prominent cheekbones. It looks so… manly.

I saw his eyes crinkle and I noticed he was now looking at me.

I blushed once again.

"Listen," he cleared his throat, "sorry about popping in your birthday. Rose just told me we'd be having dinner over at Emmett's place, the next thing I knew I was being introduced to you."

My gaze snapped to his. I wasn't expecting to hear this from him.

"Rose can be sneaky and pushy when she wants me to do something. I'm sorry you got dragged into the mess." I said, feeling embarrassed for my sister-in-law. "You don't have to say sorry, Bella. I say, that was a good thing you did – standing up to her." Jacob's smile was infectious; I couldn't help smiling back.

"Sorry about calling you gay." I said in a small voice. Again, I was burning red.

"Oh, that!" Jacob let out a laugh. "That was actually pretty good. That was the first time I heard that from someone."

"I'm sorry. I did that to piss Rose off."

"That, you did. Are you good now or…" he left the question hanging. I shrugged, "I don't know. But she hasn't apologized and I believe I am in the right place to wait for one; if she won't, then I'm fine not talking to her."

He chuckled again. "You are, indeed, stubborn as she says."

"It's one of my attributes," I winked at him.

"Lovely attribute…" he whispered.

"What?" I quirked a brow at him.

I don't think he realized what he just said by the way he looked.

"You're lovely…" he whispered again.

"I'm what?" I asked, giggling.

His eyes widened and he suddenly turned his head away from mine, I could see his cheeks were beginning to color as he drank into his coffee. Then, he chocked because of his sudden movements.

I stood up and patted his back. He seemed to have choked pretty bad. "Oh my gosh. Jacob, are you okay?"

He gave me a thumbs up and coughed a little bit more. I went to get him some water and he looked pretty embarrassed when I handed the cup to him.

"That was funny…" I said, lightening up the mood.

"It was embarrassing for me." Jacob said. Then we both laughed.

"By the way, what are you doing here at… almost one in the morning?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Oh! I'm in a thirty-six hour duty. I was only supposed to buy a cup of coffee but I saw you and I thought it would be good to ask how you're doing."

I inquired, "Will you be in trouble for being late?" Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Not really."

I raised my brow at him then he held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, maybe I will be in a little trouble, but nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I must be one chick that you can't stand not to talk to." I said teasingly.

Yes! I was flirting!

Take that, Fucking Edward Cullen A.K.A. Architect Fuckable!

"Well, you have the ability and the sex appeal to convert a gay Doctor to a straight one."

I laughed at his statement. Yes, I take it as a statement. I like this dude.

"Well, you better get back to work and I better get home, or Emmett might ground me." I joked.

"Okay. Did you bring a car? I can drive you home."

"I brought my car, so no need. Maybe some other time." I winked at him.

"Would that some other time be tomorrow? I'd take you out today if I could, but I get off tonight at eleven. How about dinner tomorrow?"

Yes! I was doing my happy dance in my head.

"I say yes to dinner tomorrow." I batted my lashes at Jacob.

"Great. Pick you up at six then." He opened and closed my car door for me. I waved at him and drove home.

When I woke up in the afternoon, I immediately took a long, warm bath. I soaked up in my tub as long as I could before getting ready for my night out with Jacob.

I didn't exactly know what to wear, so I picked a gold-ish oversized knitted sweater (that doubles as a dress) and added a belt to give me shape. I wore thigh-high stockings that has patterns to give some life to my outfit and wore black pumps. I curled my hair into big and loose waves and put a wee bit more makeup.

At six on the dot, Jacob rang my doorbell. I quickly took my purse and went out of my house. I saw him standing at the gate with a bouquet of white roses.

He was wearing black slacks and a short-sleeved polo.

Too formal, if I may.

"Hey! You look gorgeous!" Jacob greeted and bent down to give a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks," I said, "you look good, too, but are you sure I'm not underdressed?"

"No, you aren't; you look lovely. Shall we go?"

I nodded and he helped me into his car.

Jacob took me to a small Thai restaurant that had a really good ambiance. It was unknown to many because it's located at the backyard of a house. Nonetheless, it looked nice here.

"How did you know this place?" I asked as we ate. I ordered chicken that had some sauce in it which was awesome! I forgot what it was called, too hard to pronounce and too long to remember.

"A friend of mine owns this. We went to med school together, but his real passion is cooking. He once went to Thailand and loved everything about it there so he decided to bring cuisine here. This was originally open to his close friends and family, but we convinced him opening it to the public and so he did a few months ago. He's out of the country, though."

"Wow. That sounds really adventurous. This food is great!" I said, digging in.

After our hearty meal, we delved into conversations about ourselves. Jacob asked me about my college life and I told him it was the best days of my life.

"I've learned so much from staying in the university – not only in lectures but everything in life, and of course about myself. That's where Alice and I met, actually."

"I met my best friend, Quil when I was in college as well. I can say the same thing for me; I really did have the time of my life in those four years of partying and studying. You know, I really hated going to classes when I was still nursing a hangover."

"I know, right!" I exclaimed. "One time, I came into class hung over, then I almost vomited on one of my professors when he called me!" Jacob laughed. "Well, I remember puking in one of our rooms – excuse me for being gory."

"That's alright. I've a brother so I'm used to those things. I'm not your typical girl."

"I figured." Jacob smiled.

I smiled back at him and asked him why he chose to be a doctor. I wasn't expecting to hear his answer.

"When I was fifteen, my mom and dad went out of town to celebrate their anniversary. There was a storm and they weren't supposed to go home, but insisted because it was my birthday the next day. I was excited for them to go home because I missed her so much; I haven't been away from my mom that long and I'm a momma's boy, see. Ten minutes passed after their supposed arrival, they weren't there. I was counting the minutes that they were supposed to show up in the driveway until my eldest sister, Rebecca, came out of the room and called me and my other elder sister, Rachel.

"She didn't say anything, but just ordered us to get in the car. I knew in my heart that something wasn't right. We arrived at the hospital, and there it all sank into me. I knew I wasn't going to see my mother anymore, so I just reminded myself that whatever happens, she'll always be with me.

"My mother died of a car crash – stupid drunk truck driver. My father survived, but the doctors had to cut his legs so now, he's in a wheel chair. It was the saddest birthday I've had and I missed my mother so much. For a while, I blamed myself, but my dad got mad at that. The night they got into an accident, I promised myself that I would be a person who would save lives so a kid would never had to experience the hurt and loss of their parents gone at a young age; so they wouldn't have to celebrate birthdays with a great feeling of longing. I wouldn't let that happen." Jacob finished with a smile.

"Jacob… I… That's really admirable of you." I said, sniffing. It was touching and I was proud that he wasn't ashamed to admit that he's a momma's boy.

He blushed. "Thank you, Bella. I appreciate it."

God, this doctor is amazing!

Makes me like him even more!

Jacob and I drove around the park, watching the moonlit sky with ice cream in our hands. It was a little breezy and he lent me a jacket that was in his car.

We were throwing slam book questions at each other and it was so fun. We did it until he drove me home.

"Okay… Who and when was your first kiss?" I asked.

Jacob put a finger on his chin, thinking deeply. "I… think it was a girl named Sandra when I was in… sixth grade. Sorry, I'm a late bloomer."

I giggled. "Oh come on! Late bloomer? I had my first kiss when I was in a junior high school! Emmett was scaring all the guys who tried to make a move on me so I blossomed later than you did."

"What did Emmett do to those guys?"

"Tie them to a tree, ultimate weggies, threaten to hit them with a baseball bat, getting them chased by the neighbor's Doberman… I dunno what else my brother did. I just remember being so embarrassed by and angry at him." I laughed at the memories.

"Wow," Jake breathed. "You're lucky you got your first kiss ever."

I nodded, "I sure am."

Jacob's beeper sounded and he was being called at the hospital. I was sad that the date was about to end. He walked me to my door, just like any other first date should end.

"Does Emmett have a baseball bat somewhere in there?"

"What? No?" I quirked a brow at Jacob.

"Do you have any Dobermans or dogs that would chew me to death?"

"Are you crazy?" I laughed. "No, we don't have dogs.

"Is your brother around here spying on us?"

"What are you – You're crazy! You know that?"

Jacob shook his head with a smile. "I was asking because I'm going to do this…"

With that, he put a hand on the back of my head and slowly put his lips on mine.

His lips were soft and warm that I didn't hesitate to kiss back. It wasn't for a long time, but it was good and wholesome – no tongue actions. At least, not yet.

"Wow…" he whispered as he pulled back.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to ambush you."

I gave him a beam. "I liked it, so no worries."

Jacob laughed. "I liked it too – and I don't mean to be crass or sound like a pervert. Anyway, I've got to go now. I really had a fun time with you. Thank you for tonight."

"I had so much fun, too. I'm looking forward to more. Thanks for tonight also. Take care, Jacob."

"Jake. Call me Jake. And I will call you often, so be warned. Good night." He leaned to kiss me cheek. "I'll keep my phone open for you. Bye Jake!" I said and he walked to the gate.

He honked before driving away.

I couldn't resist calling Alice to gush over my date with Jacob. Damn, I was so excited telling her that she had to rush over here so I could tell her in person.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Sounds like you really had a good time and Jacob seems to be a nice catch." Alice said as she scooped a spoonful of yogurt.

"I know! God, I've never felt this excited and complacent with a guy I've only gone out with once. He's an amazing person and for once, I didn't even think about just hooking up or how big he is or how good he is in bed."

Alice giggled. "He cleansed your dirty mind?"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her. "Don't you understand, it's like I'm ready for some sort of long-term relationship, Alice. I could definitely feel this would last."

This only hit me as I said it to my best friend.

"What do you think changed that?" Alice asked.

I then thought about it. Edward was a part of the reason, I guess. I was about to like him more than I should, but he wasn't they type of guy that I should be with in a relationship. Maybe, it really was Jacob who was destined to be that person who I could spend my time with and get to know really well; maybe he's the one who would be helping me change the way I see how relationships work?

Edward, even if he is thirty-two, he's still a playboy and he definitely has no plans of settling down or any form of romantic relationship. He is living _the_ bachelor's life!

Meanwhile, Jacob, only younger than Edward by two years has a sense of maturity. Even I can't tell why I was feeling ready to be in a relationship, I could only assume.

"Well, I'll let you get back tome when you figure things out. For now, let's go celebrate the new path you're taking." Alice turned the speakers of my iHome on and we danced until we passed out.

The next week, Jacob and I saw each other and we went out twice. I was surprised by how much I looked forward to seeing him and how much I liked being taken cared of.

He always made sure I was comfortable, or happy, or full with all the meals he cooked for me – take note, he is an amazing cook. He is even more awesome with grilling! He always makes me dinner or lunch or whatever meal we were having.

I like being pampered and all. In all honesty, I loved it.

Another three weeks passed, and we tried to see each other more often despite our busy schedules. Dating Jacob was no mistake. And we've been dating for about a month now.

With no sex! Hooray for me!

Alice congratulated me by sewing me a new body-fitting dress for my next dinner out with Jake. She and Jasper has been getting along well with him – they've met him about four times.

We've gone out to lunch once. Jasper brought us to this place called Extraordinary Desserts and I loved the place. It was flowing with damn good cakes and pastries.

I ate like a pig when we were there and took about three boxes of what they had in their store home. Ever since, I've been hooked up with anything from there.

After I came home from the hospital one evening, I decided to let my brother and his wife know the big decision that I've made.

I was proud of myself for growing up a little bit and try being with someone not only for sex for a change… though I was hoping for some banging not too long from now. I know Jake has raging hormones too.

Anyway, I entered my brother's home as I knew they were having dinner. My present relationship with Rose was pure silent treatment, and I hope she comes into here senses later on.

"Good timing Bells! We're having lasagna, your favorite." Em wiggled his brows.

"Okay, please get me some before I make a small announcement." I told Emmett.

Even if I was so full from the dinner Jacob and I shared at the hospital, I still wanted to eat Rose's lasagna. It is to die for.

He begrudgingly stood up and Rose scolded him for being a lazy man. She shot me an apologetic look and I didn't react.

When Em gave me a bowl, I started scooping a mouthful of lasagna. I probably ate half of it before Emmett asked about what I had to say.

"Sorry, this is just great." I chewed. "Anyway, Jacob and I are dating."

I heard Emmett's fork drop on his bowl and an audible gasp from Rosalie. They looked at each other, shocked.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I prodded.

Emmett then stood from his seat and gave me another bone crushing hug. "That's so good to hear!"

"Thanks Em, but could you put me down?" I giggled and he did. Emmett was teary-eyed. I couldn't believe he was going to cry over this.

To my horror, my eyes started watering.

"Bella, I'm happy for you. And I'm sorry." Rose said. I looked at her, and she looked sorry enough.

"I know I was a selfless bitch; you're right. I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I am really sorry from the bottom of my heart now." Rose said.

"So, you're saying that you didn't mean your apology the first time?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, I know I just said sorry for the sake of having your forgiveness; and since I'm your sister, I figured you wouldn't get mad if I threw you a party. I thought it was harmless, but I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

Rose was crying and I started to cry as well. Damn it, I was so emotional this night, I wonder why?

"I forgive you but one more strike Rose, and I'd completely cut you out of my life." I said.

Rose nodded and rushed to me, giving me a tight hug. "I missed you." She bawled, "I missed having a sister."

I nodded and bawled too.

God, we were emotional freaks.

When we pulled away, Emmett was blinking like he was an idiot. "I… uh… The onions… uh I think you left some cut onions, hun. I'm starting to tear up."

Rose and I laughed at his excuse and spent the night together as a family again.

When Jacob called before bed, I told him what happened and he was happy that we were all talking again.

"That's good to hear, honey." He said. "We should have dinner over there. Maybe next month? You remember I have a conference to attend to in a few days for three weeks? By the time I get back, I know it would be hectic in the hospital for about a week."

He called me honey! Heh!

"I'm all for it. Just let me know, alright? Now, finish your shift so you could rest. I feel so sleepy after that drama." I said. I couldn't believe it, but it was just ten in the evening and I was already sleepy.

I was sleepy all the time recently.

"I will. Goodnight, honey. Sleep tight." He said and I wished him a good night, too.

When I went to work, I also told Alice what happened last night and she was glad, too.

Jake and I were able to see each other briefly before he flew to that stupid conference in Wisconsin. Well, it's not stupid, but heck I only got to see him when he dropped by my house before going to the airport. I hated his thirty-six hour shifts!

I was so cranky at that we weren't even able to talk properly. I felt bad for it.

He was out of town for a conference, but I understood deep down why he had to do it, even if the was the down side of being a doctor – having few times with one.

Then, I felt like karma was teaching me a lesson since almost all those times that we weren't able to meet, I was feeling under the weather. I think it's just fatigue or dehydration since I was always vomiting and I felt very weak.

Jake told me to get a lot of rest and stay at home.

On one hand, when I felt better, I spent munching on whatever it was in front of me, ordering anything from Extraordinary Desserts, sleeping, crying at movies, and eating again. I did exercise, but I felt tired easily so it was kind of a struggle – that's weird, actually.

I was living the life of a pig.

Alice was reminding me everyday to watch what I ate or else I might be as wide as a building. She's worried that I might be falling ill because of all the 'bad stuff' I was eating.

"Jeez, Alice. It's not like I like I ate like Emmett everyday!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're almost there, Bella. I'm serious! If you don't watch what you eat, you'll blow up… like that!" she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Alice, we go to the gym together and you know well this is within my calorie limit and it's not beyond bad. Our nutritionist says it's fine." I said but she rolled her eyes at me now. "I know that, Bells. I'm just warning you. And what is with you? Your mood is giving me a whiplash these days! You're having a major PMS and diva fever. Bitch!"

Well, her warning sucks and as for my mood swings, it is most probably PMS. I don't feel guilty for she does snap at me when she's stressed out plus the food is great and I was irritated at her for telling me off.

"And I'm warning you to shut the fuck up before I strangle you. Lay off my food, dwarf." I spat at her.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and muttered something about me, being so crabby.

My phone rang suddenly, breaking our glares and it was Jacob.

"Hey!" I greeted. "How was work?"

"Good. Listen, I'm getting out of the conference earlier, so I'll be taking a flight tomorrow. I'm taking you to dinner when I get back."

"Sure," my smiled grew, "where are we off to?"

"Just dress a little formally." Jacob chortled.

I gave a squeal. My foul mood suddenly brightened. "Okay, See you in two days! Bye!"

I was practically jumping up and down (which hurt the hell out of my boobs – I probably will be having my period any time soon. Bring tampons to the date, just in case.) as I told Alice the reason why Jacob called.

Our petty fight was forgotten as she immediately went to the storage room, where she kept her clothes, took several with her then told me to drive home.

She was going to play Bella Barbie, and I agreed – surprisingly.

I took a quick shower and Alice had already laid out a lot of dresses. We picked a simple red keyhole neck-lined, knee length dress that would hug my body and show my curves.

When I tried it on, it wasn't exactly that fabulous, though. In fact, I had a hard time putting it on. I knew Alice had my measurements by heart, but the dress was fucking tight on the chest, squishing my breasts and it was tight on the hip area.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sure I got your measurements right…" Alice muttered to herself. "See what I told you about watching your food intake!" she scolded.

I rolled my eyes. This has nothing to do with what I eat. "Never mind that. I'll be having my period – probably why I'm bloated – so no big."

Alice quirked a brow at me and looked at the keyhole neckline of the dress which showed a lot of cleavage. My boobs were so pushed together. Well, my boobs seems really… big.

As in big.

I remember last week, I tossed my bra away because it was too tight and opted for a dress that wouldn't show I wasn't wearing one. Dammit, I hate having all these premenstrual symptoms!

"Are you sure it's just that, Bella? Your jugs seem really…" her hands moved in a way that would indicate how huge my boobs seemed to appear.

"Yeah, I know. But really, things like these happen when you get your period, right? Which explains why I've been munching on the past…" I counted back to the first time I drive by a pastry shop that seemed to have started my craving for sweets. It was about two or three weeks ago…

Suddenly, I had this bad feeling that something was not right.

Alice seemed to have thought of it, too, because we both have the same calculating expressions.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Alice asked.

I calculated and the last time I had my period was a two weeks before my birthday and today was the last week of October.

"No! I can't be pregnant!" I laughed sarcastically. "I can't!" I said more to myself.

God, I suddenly felt nauseous at the thought.

"Why don't we go to the drug store so we could check tomorrow? I just want to be sure."

Her idea was practical and the best thing that I could do, so I just nodded.

I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant! I chanted in my head over and over. Alice decided to sleep over so we could do it real early in the morning.

Fuck, I can't even sleep!

If I was pregnant, it would be the end of the world!

Well… not the end, but, God! There are a lot of things that would change and will be at stake. I just can only hope that I am not pregnant.

And the father….

After a month of successfully trying to erase him from my mind…

My worst fear ever!

No! That wouldn't happen because I am not pregnant!

Please let me not be pregnant!

I want to cry.

Alice's phone rang in alarm at six in the morning and I immediately jumped out of my bed. I took a really rapid shower, just to shake all the bad thoughts in my head. Alice was in her yellow Porsche, waiting for me.

We took about six or seven boxes and a few bottles of water.

I practically flew to my bathroom and peed on the stick immediately. Fuck, I took all boxes and peed on everything, not looking at the results at all. I just peed and peed and hoped every test was working and the negative sign would be accurate enough.

"Did you want to look at it now? It's been five minutes…" Alice asked.

I didn't know if I wanted to see those. Fuck, I think I can't know the answer right now.

"Come on Bella, I thought you always used protection? Maybe, you're over reacting."

"Err…" I shifted in my seat, not looking directly at Alice. "What do you mean, 'err'?" her tone was a bit stern.

I sighed. "There was this time that both of us didn't use protection… I… Well, the possibilities of being pregnant is not high, right?"

Alice shook her head and took a deep breath. "Bella, just in case you are, you're old enough to decide what will be the future of the child – if there is – you are carrying. I am only here to guide you and be behind you all the way, I just hope you think through every decision you make."

I was so touched by what she had said, though my mind was still on the results of the sticks I peed on.

If it was negative – which it all is – then it would be a huge relief. I wouldn't have to contact that Edward again. Ever.

If it was positive…

I'm done.

"I know, Alice." My eyes began to tear up.

"I'm going to get the sticks – you're just prolonging the agony. Remember Bella, be brave." Alice hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I whispered my thanks and took deep breaths. Alice then reappeared from the toilet room with the sticks in her hands.

"This is it…" she breathed. "You ready?"

"No." I answered truthfully at once.

"Alright, we'll look at it together. At the count of three."

I nodded at her and held my breath as she counted.

"Three… two… one!" Alice said and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't feel anything of my body anymore.

"Bells…" Alice whispered.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"What?" Alice yelled back, shocked by my yelling.

"I don't know! Oh my God! How did this happen!"

"I don't know too!"

Alice and I were screaming, yelling out our thoughts. I didn't even think of the things that I was saying, I was just so… I'm not mentally with myself right now.

I wasn't feeling any good - physically - as well. I felt like bile was rising to my throat and I was feeling so cold and faint. Jesus Christ!

I threw all those fucking defective sticks in the trash and told Alice we'd get new ones but she reasoned that all seven different branded pregnancy test kits all resulting in positive is enough for me to know that I am pregnant.

Then, my front door opened with a bang. Both Alice and I looked and were surprised to see Emmett.

"Guess who flew back to surprise you?" My brother boomed in laugther then Jacob appeared by his side, holding a bouquet of roses.

HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!

Alice and I looked at one another in shock. And panic!

"Mother fucker." I said, before bowing down to spill out the contents of everything I ate last night.

I was really feeling sick.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

I felt something cool and damp on my forehead and I realized, I fell asleep.

I didn't open my eyes, hoping that everything that I _think_ happened earlier was not real.

All the sticks resulted to negative instead of positive and Jacob hadn't flown in yet to see me.

"How is she?" I heard my brother's voice.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest, Emmett. She hasn't been feeling well the past weeks. I'll bring her to the hospital later so she could have some tests." I heard Jake's voice, close to me.

Oh fuck. I could only hope that illusion I was thinking of were real.

Mother fucker. How am I going to get out of this mess?

Oh, let me sleep forever!

"She'll be alright, Emmett. It's nothing worse." I heard Alice's high-pitched voice but I could here it fading as she probably shunned my brother out of my house.

Yeah right! I wanted to scream at her. My life is in ruins now that I don't even know what to do!

I know one thing for sure though, I could not let Jacob into this mess I've made.

Resentfully, I opened my eyes.

"Hey," Jake said softly. "How are you feeling now?"

I looked at his face and saw genuine concern for me. I suddenly burst into tears because I was so sorry for him, that he had to go through understanding my newly converted point of view about relationships. Now the worst thing about relationships is happening – I get hurt or I hurt someone else.

Oh fucking day!

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake sat beside me and started to comfort me by hugging me to his chest. "It's alright, Bella. You're fine. I think you're only dehydrated that's why you're experiencing these symptoms. Don't worry, I'll be bringing you to the hospital myself…" Jake brushed his hands up and down my hair.

Why did he have to be so good?

I pushed him away from me, still crying. "No. You c-can't… I-I… I can't do this anymore…" I cried.

"What do you mean, I can't?" he sounded affronted.

I looked up at him in my blurry vision but I could see that he was obviously trying to contain his anger.

I took his hands in mine. "Jacob I was stupid to get in this with you. I… We can't see each other – I can't see you anymore."

"Excuse me? Bella, what's happening?"

I let out a few more sobs and wiped my eyes before I spoke again. "Jacob… you don't deserve me. You're – you're a good man that I… can't let you in this mess I've made. You don't deserve someone like me. I'll end up just breaking you…"

I didn't know this would sting a bit. I was really looking forward to a change in me and then, this happens.

Well, things will definitely change.

"Bella? I… don't understand – what are you talking about? Are you seeing someone else…?" Jake's face looked so broken that I felt even more guilty for doing this to him.

"No, I'm not seeing other people behind your back. I… This is so complicated that you can't even imagine the embarrassment I'm feeling right now. Jake… I… We can't see each other. Okay? Not again. Not ever! Oh God!" I ran to my bathroom and locked myself in.

Jacob knocked several times but I told him to leave me alone. After minutes, he finally spoke.

"This isn't goodbye, Bella. You take care…"

And that was the last thing I heard from him and the front door closing.

Oh fuck! I've ruined everything!

I laid on the bathroom floor, just crying my heart out.

I was scared of what would happen to me. I was scared of my future. I'm only twenty-four and I have no idea how I am going to raise a child!

One minute, I was single and juggling fun, excitement, and adventure in my hands, the next, I am pregnant!

Alice came in my bathroom and held me close to her. She was my rock right now. And I couldn't thank her enough for her presence.

I told her not to let Emmett or Rosalie in and to tell them that Jake had prescribed me to get a lot of fluids in and sleep so they wouldn't be too worried.

"So, what now?" Alice asked. We were in my daybed, opposite one another, looking out the starry sky.

I shrugged.

I was certain about not aborting this baby and raising it on my own. My problems were how I am going to raise my child, how I am going to tell my family and if I'd tell the father.

"Edward has the right to know." Alice voiced out.

I sighed. He has, but what if he rejects me and his child? Then I'd be feeling more foolish and I'd just drown in self-pity. I'd rather not take that rode for my sake and for my child's.

"Bells, look, if Edward was the 'gentleman' like you once said he was", ergo Alice's air quotes, "then he'd be brave to take equal responsibility. It's his loss if he doesn't want to be involved in your child's life and we'll always be here for your baby. Just give it a try, let your child know that you at least, tried to get him or her to be acknowledged by his father. It's not just you now."

Alice made a lot of sense and I was willing to do anything for this being that I was carrying now – even if it was going to have some emotional toll on me. I don't want to be blamed later on, about not giving him or her the proper family she or he would've had if I told Edward about me, being pregnant.

"I will tell him, Alice. But I will raise this child on my own, whether he is there or not." I said with conviction.

Alice reached for my hand and gave me a warm smile. "I'm proud of you, Bella Boo." I giggled, for the first time this day. "Thank you, Alice. So much."

I wouldn't be able to survive this if it weren't for Alice. I know that.

"No problemo. Love you!" she hugged me real tight.

Alice went home that night, and I reassured her that I will be having my first checkup the next day.

I felt like everything was still surreal. Like everything was a dream, but all the signs of my crying the entire day and night was in my puffy red eyes. All the used Kleenex in my room was another sign.

I was going to have my first OB Gyn checkup today, and I wanted to do it by myself, so I just texted Alice that I was already in the hospital. I chose the hospital that Jacob wasn't in and pretty far from his work place so I wouldn't get to bump into him.

I was nervous as hell. And when the nurse called my name, I jumped from my seat, startling the father, next to me.

God, it sucked being alone.

"Hello! How are you doing… Bella?" A tall and slender female doctor greeted me. She had naturally tanned skin and slanted eyes. Her hair was a dark shade of black and cut up to her chin.

"Yes, my name is Bella. And you're Doctor Clearwater?" I shook her hand. "Leah, you can call me Leah." She smiled and I nodded.

"So, says here you're pregnant?"

"I think so," I shrugged. "All seven sticks of them said positive."

"And your urine test says so too. Alright, let's check then." I felt her hands on my abdomen, doing some weird massage movements. "Yep, you definitely are. Let's just double check."

She then ran and ultrasound and I couldn't believe the joy I felt.

Seeing the tiny seed-like shape in my womb made all of my fears and worries gone in just a snap. Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't believe the love that was swelling from me.

"Well, everything seems to be good. The baby is implanted in the right position and I say you're about six weeks. This is your first, right?" Leah asked and I nodded. "Did you tell him or her already?" she asked again.

"Him; and no, I haven't." I shook my head while I wiped my face with a tissue she gave me.

Will I ever tell him?

"Well, congratulations. I hope your partner doesn't take this surprise badly, because really, babies are a blessing."

I could only give a small hum of agreement to that, just to be polite. It is a blessing if the father wasn't a playboy or just loved the idea of fooling around, I wanted to say.

She gave me a copy of the picture of my tiny baby. That gave me the empowerment then – seeing that beauty inside of me.

I really have made up my mind to raise this child I am carrying on my own without anyone's help. I will be the responsible adult and parent that I should be.

After the hospital trip, I also bought the necessary vitamins and supplements that I should be taking during my pregnancy. I have also dropped by the bookstore to get something to read that would help me and of course, I did replenish my groceries. I bought a lot of fruits to compensate for my pigging out on everything, especially desserts.

I showed Alice the copy when we met that night and she was bouncing with happiness.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I never thought this day would come." She smiled.

I laughed at what she said. "Neither did I."

I've been really vocal about how I see myself in the future. I didn't want kids – not until I was thirty, at least. I wanted to explore so many things. I wanted to travel alone. I wanted to be free… I just, wasn't for a settled life.

Well, of course that all went down the drain after learning that I am pregnant.

I don't regret having this child in me. I do regret not having him or her later. I just hope I was more prepared and knowledgeable about being a parent. God, I so do not want to be like my mother.

My mother… Shit! How am I going to tell my family that I am pregnant?

Jesus Christ!

My father is going to kill me. Emmett might just join in the killing me process.

Oh dear Lord. What have I gotten myself into?

"What's wrong?" Alice asked me, deeply concerned. I gave out a long sigh. "I figured, if I tell my family that I am pregnant, then they might just kill me. I hope they do wait for my beautiful baby to be born by then. I'll leave him or her under your care."

Alice hit my shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Bella. They won't do that!"

"I could only hope for it." I muttered. "You're crazy!" Alice rolled her eyes.

The days passed by in a daze. I wasn't feeling so much bad and was able to go to work and do about my new daily routine – which was mainly work and just stay home.

I had all meals with Em and the family during the weekend so that they wouldn't be suspicious why I had been in the house all the time.

I wasn't so vivacious and rowdy with the boys. Good thing they thought I was recovering from dehydration or else my behavior would seem odd to them.

It's so hard to keep things from them. I wanted to cry.

The next week came and I was moody as hell. I wasn't able to work well being so irritable by little things. I was only able to go on Monday to Thursday. I was feeling really terrible Friday morning, I could barely move from my bed. Luckily, Alice understood. She came over after lunch and even slept over. And like the good best friend she is, she cooked meals for me.

Good thing I was feeling a lot better Saturday afternoon so she's able to go home.

I couldn't thank her enough for helping me and I promised to give her something really special for all the help.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean for you to stay the night."

Alice shook her head. "Belly Bee, you know it's nothing. Besides, I expect you to help me out when it's my turn."

I giggled. "I certainly will!"

"Very good. Well, anyway, in light of your very unexpected pregnancy, I shall ban you from working beyond five in the afternoon and I ban you from having heavy work loads."

"Alice, I am pregnant, not incapacitated. What's wrong if I have to work late night? Scratch that – I know it's not good for the baby, but if I have to, I won't compromise my job. I have to earn for us, you know."

"I knew you'd argue about it, so I thought of something. You will be working home beyond five. If and only if I told you so and if it is very important, but I am considerate enough not to let you stay up later than ten. Honestly Bells, you shouldn't stress yourself out. Think of the baby." She reasoned.

Yes, she is right. "Thank you, Alice. I guess I'm fine with that."

"Speaking of earning – how is Edward?"

Oh fuck. _The father_.

I hate having to think of him.

"I take it you haven't told him. Bells, I thought you were going to talk to him? You've been putting that off for two weeks." Alice quirked a brow at me.

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't want him to know." I said indignantly. Along with my mood swings came my shaky decision whether to tell Edward or not. "I can raise our child on my own, thank you very much. I can raise him or her without a penny from him."

Alice clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Bella, this isn't even about the money. This is about the emotional and psychological welfare of your child. How many times will I have to remind you of that?"

"I can be a father and a mother."

"No, you can't. No matter how hard you try, you still can't fill out the void of the other parent. You of all people should know that." Alice said pointedly.

I knew she was the brains in our relationship. She always thought objectively.

Alice stood from my bed and faced me. "And you know, I think you're being selfish. You are depriving your child of a possible healthy relationship with his father. I know you fear being rejected, but what is the harm in trying? What if the odds turned out to be the best for both you and your child and you didn't even try, wouldn't that be a big loss for you? This is not about you Bella; this isn't just you and only you anymore. You have someone else to think about; whom will depend on you for – hopefully – good reasons and intents the rest of their lives."

I hate her for having so much sense in her tiny body.

"I just don't want to get hurt and then eventually, feel the hurt when I tell my child in the future that his father did not want him. I can't bear that – even just thinking of it." I sniffed.

Alice sighed and held my hand. "Nobody wants that, Bells. But the least you could do, is try. Do this for your baby."

She knocked so much sense into me that the next thing I knew I was fidgeting in the coffee shop we first hung out, Sunday morning, waiting for him to appear.

If only I could take a couple of shots, then I would because my nerves were killing me.

Edward was surprised when I called him last night. Of course, it's been about two months since we have spoken and seen each other. I went MIA on him and of course, he'd be surprised that I was calling him.

All the while I was trying to forget my little crush on hi, then I find out I'm pregnant with his child. Fuck it.

I am now eight weeks along and I've been eating like Emmett though I was always sick. I hate morning sickness! I hope the feeling stuck to its name or better, never occurred to me.

I wanted to do this, for my baby as well. I was just so scared for the both of us – scared to be scarred forever.

I, myself, wouldn't know how to explain it to my child if the father doesn't acknowledge him. Or her.

God, this was so stressful.

I looked at the time and it was seconds away until nine in the morning – the time we agreed to meet.

Will he ever come?

The bell rang, signaling someone came in the door. A familiar mop of bronze hair came into view. Edward came into view and he was as gorgeous as ever.

"Bella!" his face broke into a smile. He bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek and I inhaled in his scent.

He smelled as delicious as ever.

I offered him a weak smile as he sat down. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I could hear the drumming all over the place.

"What's up? It's been a long time!" he seemed really chirpy but his mood wasn't affecting me.

I felt sick. I felt like I was going to vomit right now.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way. And I see you've replace your usual with a mug of hot chocolate." He chuckled.

"No big." I said, nervously. It was the least I could do for him before his world comes shattering with my news.

Edward's brows knitted and looked worried. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked at him with all emotions running through me. I didn't know what to do first – cry, or vomit.

Well, my body decided the latter one.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and ran to the bathroom.

The morning sickness plus anxiety made me feel bad. I've spilled out everything in my gut and looked myself in the mirror. I was crying not only because of vomiting, but because of what I was feeling – which was a lot of mixed emotions.

"Come on Bella, you can do this." I whispered to myself, holding onto my abdomen.

I fixed myself before going out, hopefully, I looked presentable enough. I had a hard time collecting myself, but I just had to do this.

"You okay?" Edward looked worried. I nodded and sat down.

"Edward, I asked you to come here because there's something important that we have to discuss – or at least, just to let you know." That was smoother than what I expected.

Edward leaned forward. "Alright, what is it?"

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I was nervous and scared. I could feel my hands tremble on my lap.

"I'm pregnant. With your baby."

I finally said.

I was biting my lip, anticipating his violent reaction to what I just said.

Edward's face was plain shocked. His lips were slightly apart and his handsome features turned into stone.

I was expecting this to happen.

He didn't move or blink for minutes that I got worried.

"Edward?" I shook him.

At last, he blinked and shook his head a little.

He looked into my eyes, full of worry and fear. I was feeling those too and more.

"Are… Are you sure?" he choked.

I nodded and looked at my own hands, avoiding his gaze. I could feel the tears resurface in my eyes, and tried my hardest to keep it all in.

I don't know why, but his question hurt me a lot.

I think I know this is heading to a bad direction.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 3*<strong>

**What do you guys think? Show me some love, don't be shy :p**


	5. Confession

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here's the fourth Chapter. Hope you like this one.  
>Oh, and still no lemons in this chapter : lmao**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Confession<p>

**BPOV**

"How far a long are you?" he asked. I could feel his gaze was on me, which made me a little uneasy.

"Three months in two weeks." I said, trying to hold everything back. "And for how long have you known? That – that you're positive, I m-mean." he stuttered.

I gave out a long sigh. "Over a month ago."

His jaw snapped shut and I could see him tensed up. He was wearing a scowl on his face and I was annoyed by it that I snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I was scared shitless - I am scared shitless. You don't know what I'm going through right now; imagine my horror and fear, finding out that I am pregnant and thinking if telling you was right decision I've made." I sighed again, "Edward, I'm not asking for your money. I just want your presence in our child's life and if you don't even want this child, then fine. I have no problems with raising this child alone – I just wanted to give you a chance to be fair for you and the baby. I, we're not after your damn hard earned money."

He looked offended by what I had said and replied a little sharply. "I'm not saying you're after my fucking money, Bella."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

Edward shook his head and just closed his eyes. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he opted to pinch the bridge of his nose instead. He usually does that when he was frustrated or pissed or angry.

I was fuming and anxious about this. I didn't have a fucking clue about what was going on in his mind. I was dying to get this over with. I just wanted to know what he had to say about this. On one hand, I could understand why he wasn't saying anything. Of course, if I were a guy then someone I was screwing with told me she was pregnant with my baby, I might have lost it.

I gave up with his silence and spoke. "Edward, you don't have to say anything right now. I-I still have more than six months before I bore this child. Maybe then, you could let me know. Goodbye, Edward. Thanks for coming."

I was gathering my things when I felt his hand on mine. "Bella, come with me." He stood up and we walked together to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I sat in without questioning him.

He drove to the park near Emmett's gated subdivision and he nodded for me to get out.

He lead me to one of the benches where the view was of the playground where children were at.

Meanwhile, I smiled as I watched the happy scene in the park, thinking immediately of my unborn child. I'd imagine he or she will have everything from the father. I would definitely love if my baby inherits the shade of his father's eyes. Well, better the whole features of his face. My baby would look gorgeous no matter the sex.

We sat in silence, and I wondered again what Edward was thinking. He looked ahead, staring into nothing... I guess?

Then, I felt his hand on mine. I looked at him and his eyes were looking softer and no trace of worry was there but hurt (I could only assume). "Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out? Or maybe when you were feeling something unusual already?"

I cringed at the memory of my failed attempt of trying to forget him entirely. "I told you, I was scared shitless. And I was really moody – one minute, I was determined to tell you, the next I was determined to raise this child on my own without your knowledge. You know, the mood swings are terrible. Very! And… you know…" I shrugged, not knowing how I'd continue about his dating style, bachelor lifestyle, and parenthood.

"Did our past arrangement had something to do with you not telling me?" he looked at me curiously.

I answered honestly. "Yes. I knew you in terms of what you thought about relationships and all that shiz. I am most certain that a child is not in your priorities right now, especially you're busy with your projects and your company. Besides, who would want to father a child from a woman you were just fucking?"

"I do!" Edward raised his hand. "I mean, I would willingly step up. Didn't you ever think that I wouldn't let you go through this alone?"

"No… I didn't..." I mumbled. I thought the opposite, I wanted to say.

He tugged on his hair and muttered under his breath. He then heaved out a breath and took my hands in his. I was forced to look directly into those melting green eyes that was obviously smiling at me.

"No, Bella, I would not let you go through this alone, for your information. I am equally responsible for this and I will be a father to our child. Understand?"

I was… stunned. Speechless. Shocked. Astounded.

I was expecting for the worst. Never in all of my imaginations or day dreams did he say he would want to support our child.

He wants to! Wow.

"Dude, are you serious?" I blurted out and he nodded with a chuckle.

I was overwhelmed. Completely overwhelmed. I gave a small nod and couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "Thank you…" I hiccupped and he pulled me to his chest.

I cannot be thankful enough for his support. Edward is a really good person behind his playboy bravado. Edward kissed me on top of my head as I calmed down and pushed away from him. He handed me his hanky and I took it. He then lifted my chin with a finger, forcing my gaze to his once again.

"Bella, everything will be alright as long as we help one another. Believe me." His words has so much conviction that I didn't doubt him.

I told Alice the next day at work about what happened when I told Edward. She was really happy that she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"See what I told you about trying?" she smirked.

"Yes." I grumbled, "thanks for pointing that out, smarty pants."

"My job," she pointed to herself proudly. Then she looked as if she wants to say something but was holding back. She looks like she wanted to piss or something.

"What?" I hissed. She then, lounged the question at me. "Since the father isn't going anywhere… isn't it time for me to meet him?"

I rolled my eyes at her persistence. She looked so giddy and excited as she anticipated for my answer. Typical Alice.

"Yeah, whatever." I said and she jumped in excitement.

Honestly, what is so exciting about meeting the guy who knocked your best friend up?

"After I've told my family…" I cringed as I thought about my family.

Just thinking about it made me feel sick.

I promised Edward that I would tell my family the same time he would – this weekend.

Fuck, why did I even agree to that? I am so stupid.

**_xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx_**

"Well, I don't know what's got you so frightened! They can never stay mad at you for that; families cannot do that. And, they shouldn't be mad." Alice said, popping in a grape in her mouth.

I've been sitting here for the past hour beside to toilet bowl in the bathroom. I called Edward too, but Alice came first.

It was Friday – the day that Emmett gets to go home early from practice. And I was about to tell him and Rose until I felt really sick. I was on the verge of passing out, actually.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a father with a gun who has a license to kill; you don't have a brother who could effortlessly tackle and beat the shit out of me; and you don't have a mother who thinks you're a stupid whore because you got knocked up!"

See, my mother wasn't really a mother, if you know what I mean. Emmett and I both agree that she's just like a surrogate mother. She fled when I was in middle school, claiming that she's not living the life she should be.

Turns out, that meant her travelling to different places doing God knows what and sending us letters and postcards – now, emails or e-cards – about what she has been up to every once in a while. Despite her absence, she never failed to lecture me about commitments, marriage and families. All of which she claims to be the kiss of death.

She was a fucking twat, right?

Regardless, I was still worried about what she had to say to me. And because of her, I also promised myself to be there for my child 24/7.

And about my father… Oh fuckiddy fuck.

He's the fucking police chief and I'm definite that he'll be shooting me in the middle of my forehead. Well, I hope he and Emmett wait for me to give birth to my beautiful baby. I will ask Alice to keep him or her under her care.

"Bells, that's not true! You must tell them as soon as possible, before things get worse."

Panic rose within me once again. "I can't! I… I-I can't tell them!"

Then, my doorbell rang.

"Yes, you can and I will get that." Alice disappeared from my view.

From the murmuring I was hearing, I knew Alice was finally introducing herself to Edward. She's been waiting for this for too long.

"Bella? What happened – "

I held up a finger at him, stopping him from what he was going to say and I leaned in the toilet bowl.

I then felt Edward collect and hold my hair for me while rubbing my back. I appreciated the act but it felt awkward to me. After I've spilled all the contents from my stomach, I shimmied his hands away, thanking him before rinsing my mouth.

I was still feeling sick, but not so much now.

"You okay now?" Edward offered a curious smile at me. I nodded back in return. "Always like this, so no big. Sorry you had to witness that though." I pushed past him so we could gather in the living room. I still felt weak and very terrified.

"Bella, it's okay if you aren't ready to tell your family right now. You don't have to just because I am." Edward said.

Alice shook her head disapprovingly. "No, really I think she shouldn't be buying much time. Her belly's getting bigger," she pointed at my stomach, "and Bella, which is more terrifying, telling your family who will be disappointed yet still loves you so much and will always be there for you, or the one who knocked you up who has the option to leave without notice? No offense." she shot at Edward.

"No offense taken," Edward smiled at Alice. That had her giggling.

What the fuck is with that giggle? I glared at Alice.

Well, I really hated that she has a point.

Edward nodded. "Alice is right. They will just have to accept that this is happening and they should be proud for you taking responsibility for your actions."

Yeah, damn it bastard. I know.

"Remember Bella, that I am always here." Edward smiled while Alice nodded her head vigorously with a big stupid grin on her face. I sighed, shaking my head in concede.

I held much onto his words that I found myself walking in the kitchen door of my brother's house while Alice and Edward stood outside.

When I got in, I knew Rose was cooking. She's always cooking. "Bella! I haven't seen you in days! You've been blowing us off lately. You've been too busy that you're usually passed out when I come in to get you." Rose pouted.

Well, it was true.

One reasons were, first, the smell of garlic, rosemary, butter, and onion made me really ill; second, bad case of morning sickness; and lastly, I still haven't figured out how to tell them about my pregnancy and I am not a good liar.

"By the way, is that Jacob's car parked at the back of Alice's? I haven't seen him in awhile. I didn't know he had a Volvo…" Rose blabbered on and on and on.

I cringed upon hearing Jacob's name. They don't really know about us falling apart because I am pregnant.

"Where's Emmett? I need to talk to you both." I said, cutting her off.

"He's in the game room." Rose smiled. "By the way, let's talk about Thanksgiving too."

Well, fuck. Thanksgiving is in about two weeks. I forgot.

I was shaking as I spoke into the intercom and told Emmett to come down. I was afraid of what my brother would think of me. I was afraid of losing my brother because of my wrongdoing. I would hate myself if that happens.

As for Rose, I was sure she will not like this news and I am expecting her to be mad at me. I'm not too worried about her, just really Emmett.

Emmett's voice boomed and startled me. He enveloped me into one of his big bear hugs, making me feel really guilty and sad. Plus sicker.

"Bells, you still look sick! Have you been eating properly?" Em asked.

"I haven't been eating as well as I'd want to…" I muttered.

Emmett chuckled at me, I don't know why, while Rose quirked a brow at me. "Sweetie, shut it. Bella's going to say something."

"Y-yeah… Why don't you t-two sit-sit down…" my voice quivered and they did.

They were looking at me both expectantly and excitedly. I felt so weak and I was really shaking, and sweating. Fuck, what was I going to do now that my mouth seemed to have dried and I've kind of lost my voice.

I think I was going to be sick.

Shit!

"Bells? You okay? You look like crap." Emmett said.

Come on Bella! You can do it!

"Bella?" Rose asked carefully.

Suddenly, the scent of rosemary assaulted my nose that made me sick instantly. I knew I had to say something now before I spit out something different later.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled, scrambling for the sink.

I threw up, thanks to whatever Rose was cooking. I pinched my nose to avoid smelling the stench.

When I turned to them, Rose's lips were pursed into a very fine line and her eyes narrowed at me in disapproval. I chanced a look at Emmett and saw that his nostrils were flared, and his chest was heaving up and down.

"Is this Jacob's? Because if it is, I'd like a work with him. He sh – "

"No, Emmett!" I said, waving my hands. "It's-it's Edward's and mine – the one whom I called to take me away from here on my birthday. He's here, outside with Alice."

Before I absorbed what was going to happen, Emmett stormed out of the kitchen to where Edward and Alice were. I instantly regretted letting that information out.

"Emmett! No!" I said as I tried to run after him. But it was too late.

"Holy shit!" I spat.

He was charging towards Edward – like a bull, if I may add – and then, I saw his body fly and slam into Edward's. Their bodies both fell onto the ground and slid a few feet on the ground.

Dear God, I groaned.

"Emmett Charles Swan! Get up!" I yelled and threw punches at his stone hard back, coaxing him to get up. I tried with all my might to yank him off Edward's body but he was just too big for me.

My brother finally got up, still looking as livid as ever. I decided to kick him one more time in the sheen. I bent down to Edward to check if he was okay.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked, confused whether I should touch him or just leave him be. I was afraid my brother had damaged this fine piece of meat. God, what if Em had done damage to him? What about his child now?

Edward grunted and moved a little. "Are you okay?"

He groaned in reply.

"Do you think you've broken anything? Can you move?"

He moved again and coughed. "I'm good… just... a little body pain…" he answered in a raspy voice.

With my help and Alice's he sat up slowly and I saw that he had gashes at the back of his arms. Probably his back too.

That did it. I was fuming now. I looked at my brother pent up with anger. I walked to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"What the fuck!" his eyes was wide with shock and his voice could've shaken the whole community for its loudness. I heard Rose and Alice gasp at what I did.

"You do not have the right to do that to Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes I do! He knocked you up! What makes you think I have no right then, huh?"

"Bella, your brother's right – "

"Shut the fuck up!" I turned swiftly to Edward then back to Emmett. "We are both responsible for this little glitch, Emmett! We both did this and it's not like he took advantage of me. We were both aware we weren't being careful. It was our mistake – actually, I am not calling this child a mistake or an accident. Now, we are both stepping up to bring this child up and we have no regrets, whatsoever. We're owning up to whatever choice we made in the past that may have been impulsive and brought something really unexpected, but this one," I pointed to my belly, "was never wrong. Sure, might have been a little too early for our liking, but we can't change anything now. So, you absolutely do not have the right doing that to Edward just because we are taking full responsibility! I am equally responsible so if you're going to beat the shit out of him, might as well beat the shit out of me too! Well, maybe after the baby is born, but… whatever! You just can't do that to him, you dick!"

I finished, catching my breath. I was really angry. I dared Emmett to say something, but he didn't. Then his features softened and his shoulders slumped.

My brother looked at me with a pretty somber expression. To my surprise, he walked past me and helped Edward up. "Sorry, man."

I finally relaxed and blew out a breath of relief.

"It's nothing." Edward said, wincing as Emmett patted his back.

"Oh shit! Sorry man. I'll drive you to the hospital." Emmett said then he turned to me. "Sorry too, Bells. I guess I shouldn't have done that. Well… We still have to talk though and you too." He pointed at Edward.

I nodded.

Emmett came to me and gave me a gentle hug. "I'll always be here for you, Bella."

I was touched by my brother that I hugged him back as tight as I could. All the worries and fear gone. "I'm sorry, Em. I love you." I cried.

Emmett rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, whispering that he loved me too. "Stop crying, Bells." He smiled as he tilted my chin up to his face. I sniffed and tried to stop myself from crying.

"That's better!" Emmett smiled. "But, no matter how much I love and support you, I ain't gonna tell Charlie."

I laughed at what he said, so did Alice. I saw Edward with a smile on his face. I then turned to Rose, feeling I've neglected her so much in the past minutes.

I knew she wasn't happy by the look on her face. I looked at her apologetically for not telling her as soon as I could. She then shook her head lightly and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

She walked to me and gave me a hug, surprising me too. "I'm happy for you." She whispered.

I hugged her back and thanked her. Internally, I thanked her for not saying anymore than that. But her daggers for Edward said enough as she pulled away from me.

With that done, Edward, Alice, and I went back to my house. I was in the bathroom with Edward, treating his gashes and wounds. I gasped when he took of his shirt. Seeing his defined torso and remembering how it felt made my center feel warm. I had to stifle a moan or else it would be really embarrassing.

He hissed when I put the ointment on his biggest wound on his elbow.

"Sorry." I said. Edward chortled. "It's fine. Don't worry."

Emmett's a Defensive Lineman and his job was to tackle and ambush players trying to do the same thing to the QBs of their respective teams. He was like Hulk's long lost brother. He could effortlessly toss out 300-pound men, and I knew Emmett hurt Edward real bad.

"I'm glad you didn't break anything. I was so worried you won't be able to walk again."

"You don't know how relieved I am to find out the same thing. I thought I wasn't going to recover from that. Damn, remind me never to cross lines with your brother again. I don't know if I could ever manage a second tackle in my entire life."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, I'll always keep you in check with Emmett. Thank you for being understanding." Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it. "It's nothing, Bella." I gave him a faint smile and went back to treating his wounds.

After that, Edward left. I at least made him promise to have himself checked in the hospital, but he said his father could do it for him – I forgot that his father was a surgeon.

"Wow, a Doctor Daddy. Architect Fuckable could've been the hottest Doctor Daddy out there…" I heard Alice mumble.

"What the hell Alice?" I glared at her. What is that stupid name? I wanted to yell at her. She just shrugged, "What? Architect Fuckable is hot! You fucked him because of that, right?"

God, sometimes I want to kill Alice.

**_XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX_**

The following days passed with me, feeling sick almost every damn day. It was now Thanksgiving. I was damn nervous since Charlie would come down here the morning of Black Friday as always.

I was thinking of some excuse to save myself from the murder that Charlie might be doing on me but that wasn't right. Edward told his parents about all the pregnancy shit I could do the same for the sake of this baby. Damn, I would be taking a bullet for this one.

"Oh the things that I would do for you." I patted my slightly obvious belly.

Rose said I was lucky that I wasn't growing big. I just seemed curvier, but definitely I still was sexy. It was flattering, but sometimes I think I'm as big as a crew ship. I was definitely getting bigger in some places. My bra is now two sizes bigger and I have humongous jugs. Obviously, my hip area has began to grow as well. But it was true that I am not as big as women who are three months pregnant.

Thank God! I would dread that if that were to happen.

Edward visited last week and this morning. Both times he brought me a box of sweets from Extraordinary Desserts. My eyes shined with excitement once I saw him carry it from his car.

Alice wasn't too happy about my eating habits. Neither was Rose.

"You're eating those junk foods again." my sister-in-law clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Rose, fuck off my food. I have bad hormonal imbalance right now so if you don't want a World War III, drop it."

She sighed and continued on her mixing. She knew I hated the smell of the herbs shit she put on her cooking and used their other kitchen, the one out in the yard whenever her recipes had some of those nasty things. I never came in her home when she was cooking or else I'd fall ill unless she was baking some delish desserts and pastries.

Then I heard little voices that belonged to my nephews and two deep voices from my brother and... I froze.

"Shit!" I spat. "He's not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

Rose shrugged. "He called in early, what are we supposed to do?"

"You could've warned me! Bitch!" I spat, feeling really nervous. I haven't prepared my final speech! Damn it. I wasn't expecting my father to arrive a day early! Plus I was just wearing a tank top and sweat pants that didn't hide my growing belly!

I ran as fast as I could to my home. Luckily, I didn't fall or trip. I took a shower and changed as fast as I could. I hated Rose for not telling me about my father's arrival.

Stupid siblings!

An oversized tank top did the trick and I was really pale so I put a little make up. Of course I was nervous of telling my father. But with Emmett on my side, I thought, he'd be a good shield in case Dad wanted to strangle me.

"Let's just hope he won't take it as bad as I think." I patted my belly. I blew out another deep breath before going inside.

"Bells!" My father beamed.

"Hey dad!" I gave a fake smile. It wasn't that I was not happy he's here, it's just apparent that I am dead scared of what will happen when I tell him.

"How have you been? You look really good sweat heart!" he kissed my cheek. "Thanks Dad." I blushed.

I was relieved when Em invited him to the theatre room. It was our dad's favorite place in the entire house. Because there, he could sit back and enjoy football or baseball all day.

Rose laughed and I glared at her. I so wanted to destroy her precious appliances, but I can't. It's too expensive for me to repay if I ruined those.

Dinner came too fast for my liking.

Charlie sat next to me and Dilan sat on my other side. We spent a few good minutes catching up about my life.

"Why didn't you invite Alice? I was expecting to see her here." Charlie pouted.

"Dad, I didn't know you were going to be here today. She'll be dropping by tomorrow, don't worry. And she's spending Thanksgiving with her new boyfriend."

"Well tell her I have to meet that man. Must be good enough for her to miss Thanksgiving with the family..." He muttered.

My insides churned as I thought about my father seeing Edward. God knows what Charlie would do to him.

Then Rose had prepared the turkey with just salt and pepper. She made some delicious smelling gravy to save my ass. And there were other food in the table that I didn't know of but I totally don't care because whatever Rose cooks tastes great.

I was about to help myself to some but Rose slapped my hand away.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We have to say our thanks first. Charlie, why don't you start."

My dad cleared his throat. "I am thankful that my children are all doing well and I am thankful that we're all happy. I'm content with seeing them grow up to be responsible adults. Bella, your turn."

I squirmed in my seat, my insides plummeting down. Did he have to say _responsible adults_? I mean, that wasn't necessary at all.

I gulped on my water before speaking. "I… I am thankful for everything that has happened, and I'm thankful for those people whom I know will always understand and will be by my side no matter what decision I make."

Emmett gave me a smile, so did Rose. After they've said their thanks, Dilan and James were arguing who goes first. That made Charlie laugh.

I wondered, for a moment if Charlie would be as happy with my child?

"Alright you twats, Dilan goes first!" Emmett laughed. James scowled at him.

"Okay. I am thankful that daddy let me first than James. I am thankful for my new remote control car that Daddy and Mommy bought me yesterday. And I'm thankful that auntie Bella is having a baby."

My eyes bulged and my head swiveled to a smiling Dilan. How did this child know I was carrying one of his kind? Damn mother fucker! I didn't even tell the kids that I had a bun in the oven.

I looked over at Charlie who was purple in the face. I turned to Dilan with annoyance and said, "You rat bastard."

I turned back to my dad who still looked like he was choking on air. I don't think he was even breathing. I hit him on the back and he finally coughed. For a second I thought I was going to have to do some mouth to mouth action. No thank you.

My dad then pounded his fist on the table, startling all of us. That also served as a signal for Emmett and company to leave me and my father alone.

There was dead silence. I wanted to comfort my father, but how could I when I was the reason for his disappointment?

"Dad…" I started.

Charlie looked at me like he did when I accidentally broke his favorite mug in eleventh grade. A mug that had been made by my mother before they got divorced.

It hurt me to know that I hurt him.

"Bella, I don't even know where to start…" he shook his head.

I took a deep breath. "Neither do I, but I am keeping this child. I will raise this child, Dad and nothing you say will let me do otherwise."

He shook his head again. "I'm not asking you to abandon or abort that kid Bella! I… I'm just worried about you – how are you going to support this child? I mean, things don't come in cheap now, Bells. I know you earn well, but can you raise a child on your own? Are you capable of doing that without the father's help? Do you even know where he is? Does he even know – "

"Dad," I said before he could add more. "I can definitely support this child financially and I also believe, emotionally, on my own. I'm still not sure about the how part, but taking responsibility has made me prove myself that I can be a grown up and I that I am at least trying my best to be a good parent. As for the father, he's in for this."

"Are you sure? He can always flake out and leave you with alone with a child."

A stab of pain hit my in the heart. I knew that sad part of the truth.

"Then I would be a proud single mom raising a beautiful daughter or son as best I could without compromising his or her needs." I smiled. It was true. Like I said, I was willing to take a bullet for this child. And more.

Charlie smiled but he still looked apprehensive.

I reached for his hand and took it in mine. "Dad, I know you're disappointed about this and I'm sorry."

I was crying again. I was surprised at how may gallons of tears a pregnant women could produce.

"Oh Bells, I'm not disappointed. I'm proud of you; you've definitely grown up, honey." Charlie kissed my forehead and hugged me. "I just want to crush to a million pieces and shoot that mother fucker who got you pregnant."

"I know, Dad." I laughed. "But Emmett beat you to it. He tackled Edward and I was damn afraid my baby daddy got hurt."

I heard Emmett's booming laugh and he came into view. "I did give him one heck of a body pain."

Charlie grinned. "'Atta boy, son! Be thankful Emmett here didn't follow my footsteps or else that baby daddy of yours would've ended up soaked in blood."

"And possibly soaked in jail." Emmett winked and I threw a napkin at him.

"Kidding aside, I just want to thank the two boys in my life whom I know will never hurt me. I love you two." I said, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"Daddy's always here, Bells." Charlie kissed the top of my head.

"Aww, shocks!" Emmett kicked the floor bashfully before crushing my dad and I in a hug.

Finally, we were able to have our dinner. I was glad to have that big needle of my chest. At least there's no cold war between me and my dad. The last person I needed to inform was my mother. I actually don't give a damn to what she has to say. All she did was criticize and remind me how much having Emmett and I sucked, so yeah.

After the fun celebration, my dad and I had another moment to ourselves. We reminisced about my childhood and how he used to laugh at what Emmett did to those 'suckers' who tried to court me. Typical Charlie.

I had to go bed early though, because Alice and Rose were taking me shopping. They wanted to do some baby shopping, but I refused. I wasn't in the mind set for that. Before I hit the sack though, I scanned a picture of the ultrasound of my baby and sent it to her email.

I put a caption that read: **I'm gonna be a hot momma. Suck it, bitch.**

And I hit send.

I am robbing it in her face like a boss.

The next day was a chaos. Of course Black Fridays were always busy and crowded and I was beyond exhausted once we got home.

Alice and Rose forced me into getting maternity dresses, but I refused at first. I threw a fit and told them I wouldn't be wearing a tent. I'd wear cute clothes that can fit me and my growing belly, but not a tent. They rolled their eyes at me and pointed out that those clothes were for stylish pregnant women. I liked the sound of it so I gave it a try. I ended up buying a load of shit from that one store.

At least I would still look good despite my growing body. I wish pregnancy wouldn't let you store thrice the amount of fat your body usually does.

Charlie was too happy seeing Alice. She was like a daughter to him as well and the two chatted away. I didn't even bother joining them and went straight to my house where I fell asleep on my couch.

Charlie stayed for over a week and we brought him to the airport on the day of his departure. I'm going to miss him again.

Alice, however, was being her usual self and was excited about the Christmas season. She was planning all sorts of party and whatever once we got home from the airport. My bad that I just fell asleep while she droned on and on.

On mid-December, Edward came over for his weekly visits.

"Hey!" he smiled, leaning on my door frame. "Hey yourself." I chuckled.

He then raised a box of sweets. It wasn't from Extraordinary Desserts, but who cares! I took it from him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before he entered.

He was earlier than usual this one time, actually. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I, uh… just have something important to discuss with you. Do you mind if I let a friend in?"

My heart gave a slight twinge. If it was some girl he was seeing, I would be beyond embarrassed.

I think he read the hesitation in my eyes since he said, "Don't worry, Bella. He's just a friend from College. We need him for our little talk." I eyed him dubiously about this 'little talk'. "Alright, whatever."

His friend was apparently a lawyer. Little did I know, he had papers from drawn for him by his lawyer friend, Alec, whom he met during college.

The paper says that Edward would be paying all the hospital bills and everything for my care (during pregnancy) and the baby's; he will also be giving child support of one thousand five hundred dollars a month, separate from other things that he or she would be needing for schooling and other crap; he'd be allowed joint custody of the child and he will be attending all events that should be attended until our child gets 'tired' of him; also indicated in the papers was that he will be willing to have his name taken by the child. He said the custody and that last statement was up to me, though.

"Holy shit! Fifteen hundred and more a month?" I looked frantically at him.

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No! But – but are you sure? I mean, that is more than enough and you know I will not be leaving my work. I still have money for him or her and we could always split the bills – " but before I could even finish speaking, he was shaking his head.

"Bella, this is what a father does, so shut up with the offers. I want to support my child."

"Yes, but what about me? What am I supposed to do?" I said. "I don't like people taking care of me financially. I am capable, thank you very much."

Edward rolled his eyes and threw his hands in surrender. "Fine, a thousand a month. Is that alright? You can always buy him things, too, with your money."

"I know that, jerk. I just think it's too much. Just put the extra five hundred dollars in his trust fund, that would be better. And I will be using the remainder of the thousand for toys and clothes and whatever things he needs aside from the essentials so you won't have to cash out. Deal?" I said.

"Fair enough." He agreed.

"Good. And as for the custody, of course I'd agree to the joint custody. It's our baby, after all. And as for the name, they can take Cullen as long as I can give their first names."

"'They' and 'their'?" Edward quirked a brow at me while I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired of saying 'he or she' all the time so deal with it."

He chuckled at my response.

I blushed at my little slip. I didn't mean to make it sound that I was planning on having another baby with him. Not that I would mind, but that is a whole different story.

Focus, Bella. You're not planning a family here! I scolded myself.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat. "Could you also indicate there that whatever decisions that has to be made should be done by the both of us?"

Edward nodded and his lawyer friend took note. When we were both settled, Alec left the two of us so we could have dinner. Of course I still didn't cook and relied on take out menus – which I already knew by heart.

We ate our pizza in the dining room and there was comfortable silence. Edward had several projects on his plate right now and he reassured me that he would be with me during my check up next week. I was turning four months pregnant next week and he wanted to be there for the very first time.

Since he was too eager to come with me, I finally agrede despite the slight discomfort (on the subject) I was feeling.

I noticed Edward was pretty fidgety since his lawyer friend left and that he was sweating despite the cool air. I easily felt hot so I didn't set the heater too warm.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Edward then looked at me a little surprise and quirked a brow at me. "Yes, I am. Sorry. I-I think I'm just not feeling too well."

"Cold turkey?" I teased. "It hasn't even been three hours since you were here."

"Actually, I stopped smoking since you told me you were pregnant." He said.

I stopped laughing and let out a weak "Oh…" I was quite embarrassed, but I still surprised at his small revelation. I refused my mind to think that he did it for me. It was silly! He did it for our child, duh!

"So, I told my parents," Edward started, "and they want to have you over for Christmas."

Okay, that was an even more surprising news. I couldn't even answer him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do it. My mom just wants to get to know you a little bit."

"You mean do a background check on me?" I cringed as the thought of Charlie doing that to Edward sprang into my mind.

He chuckled, "Partly. Well, nobody's forcing you anyway, so it's fine." I actually felt touched that his parents wanted me meet me and that he felt I was important enough to be known by people close to him. "Okay."

"Excuse me?" Edward halted.

"I said, okay; I'll go with you."

He smiled and we continued to eat.

Christmas came by. The last visit of Edward was with his friend lawyer. He wasn't able to accompany me the week after that for he had to do something at work.

It was fine with me since I didn't really want him to see me cry over the baby's heartbeat. Rose had accompanied me that day and I was thankful for her support.

And now that Christmas day and I got up early for our trip to Carmel Valley - where Edward's parents lived.

My doorbell rang and I knew it was him. I opened my door and saw him leaning on the doorframe. He looked like a fucking Greek god whom I'd want to taste. Damn, why did he have to be so handsome?

"Merry Christmas!" he greeted. "Are you ready for today's trip? I got you a present, by the way."

I arched a brow at him. "Well aren't you an excited little fucker? Merry Christmas to you too." He chuckled and leaned to give me a kiss on the cheek. He then went inside and I noticed he had four boxes from Extraordinary Desserts. Yumm-o!

He put the boxes on top of my kitchen counter. "I hade these made extra special."

I felt guilty for I wasn't even able to buy him anything. I was still so sick and I barely had time to go out because of that and work.

"Edward. I-I haven't gotten you anything. Sorry but I'm going to have to give you a late Christmas present." I could feel myself redden as I confessed.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Don't mind it, Bella. I know you haven't been feeling good. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

I nodded and went to grab my things.

We talked during the drive. I told him about the doctor's checkup. "The baby is healthy, I am healthy. You should've been there to hear the heartbeat. It was amazing!"

Edward smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. More like a polite one. "Well, I'm going to have to make sure that I be there for your next appointment. I will have to."

"Don't worry, I got you a picture from the ultrasound." Edward had beamed hugely at what I said, "Awsome!"

"Yes, it is quite awesome. You better go if you wanna see this kid's balls or vajayjay."

Edward laughed at what I had said.

We reached their home and it was big. A little smaller than Emmett's property, but still... It was huge. I knew Edward was one of those Rich Ivy League boys.

"Where did you say you went to College again?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the big white house.

"Columbia. Both graduate and undergraduate. Why?"

Bingo.

Smart and rich.

And gorgeous - can't miss that one.

I shook my head and followed him as he went in the front door. I was busy looking at the beautiful interior when Edward ushered me into a room. It was a den, actually.

Vast rows of books and a long mahogany table sat by the side. I hadn't noticed there was another person in there until Edward spoke.

"Hey Dad! Merry Christmas!" he said and kissed him. "Hello, son. Merry Christmas! I see you have brought someone with you." The gorgeous man looked directly at me.

He looked so much like Edward; the jaws, the cheekbones, the nose, and the body built.

"Yes, Dad this is Bella; Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen." Edward said, pulling me forward.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Merry Christmas!" I blushed, suddenly nervous.

Carlisle Cullen smiled, giving me a warm hug. "You too, Bella. Oh please! Call me Carlisle. Have a sit; Esme is just doing something in the kitchen."

I did as Carlisle told me too. It was surprising how easy Edward, Carlisle and I fell into conversation. Carlisle reminded me to always rehydrate since I've been feeling sick most of the time. Knowing he was a surgeon, he did advise Edward and I on what we should do during certain situations.

It had been over an hour when someone else came in the room. A slender, brunette woman whom Edward have gotten his eyes, hair, and lips from.

"Mom!" Edward came to her at once and hugged her.

They were whispering to each other and the moment just looked too good. I felt a pang of jealousy for I wanted my mother to want me just as much as Esme wanted Edward.

Too bad that won't happen to me.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Bella; Bella, my mother, Esme."

I stood up and offered her a hand. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen and merry Christmas!"

She smiled a tight one and reached for my hand apprehensively. "Thank you, Bella. Merry Christmas."

Okay, not as chirpy as Carlisle, but it's fine. We've just met anyway. She didn't say much as her boys and I chatted again. I wonder why? I was stealing glances at her, but she was sitting quietly beside Carlisle. Maybe she was really quiet. After an hour, I think she finally announced that lunch was ready.

She was an amazing cook! Her mushroom ravioli was so good!

"Esme this really tastes good. Do you mind if I help myself to a second serving?" I asked. I wasn't even embarrassed. I am pregnant, therefore I was entitled to pig out.

Carlisle and Edward laughed while Esme gave a curt nod. Was she always this stiff? I thought to myself.

After eating Esme's delicious cooking, we were at their family room good thing because I suddenly felt tired. We'd be leaving in an hour or so, we just wanted to rest for a little bit. I noticed there was a grand piano by the window in the room.

I was about to ask who played when Edward stood up. To my surprise, soft sounds from the piano filled the room. I closed my eyes to the sound. It was nice and relaxing.

I put my hands on my belly and started talking to my baby in my mind. _Do you like what Daddy is playing? He's really good, huh?_

Then the beautiful cacophony of the keys that were played stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that Esme came in the room.

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to stop, Edward." She smiled apologetically.

Edward brushed his hand at the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yeah… I know…"

I was clueless about the exchange and wondered why he was embarrassed about playing the piano. It wasn't gay. No. It was a fucking turn on. To my second surprise, Edward decided to flee out of the room and look for Carlisle. Esme and I were left alone and it was a bit awkward.

"So… um… I went to have a checkup last week. I heard the baby's heart rate. Too bad Edward wasn't there..." I rambled nervously.

Esme again had tensed. "Bella, I just want to ask you something and be honest."

"Oh. Okay." I smiled despite feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"How much are you asking from my son? How did you plan to get pregnant by my son? Do you know he is busy right now managing his company?"

Her questions were totally unexpected; from a woman like her – who looks respectable. polite, and classy, an elite, maybe. How could she ever think of that?

My fists clenched on my sides. I was humiliated and enraged by her thoughts and subtle accusation.

"I did not ask and never will ask money from your son." I said through clenched teeth. "For you information, Mrs. Cullen, I was planning to raise this child without his help, but I would feel very sorry for my child and your son for not being able to give them a chance of knowing each other. I am very capable of supporting myself and my child alone – _without anyone's help._" I emphasized. "I may not be as rich as you maybe, but I can stand on my own two feet.

"This whole thing wasn't planned by neither of us and I know how much he has in his hands. Don't you think I am not as busy as he is with my work? I am very sorry for disappointing you, but it was Edward's choice to acknowledge his child and provide for whatever he or she may need. I'm surprised you aren't proud of your son for being a responsible parent; you should be."

Her eyes widened in shock and I could see her nostrils were flared. I was breathing heavily in anger. I so wanted to scream at her.

I take back the jealousy of having her as a mother.

I felt tears run down my cheeks in fury. I wasn't so good at hiding my emotions, especially now that I was easily provoked and accused. Edward came in the room and quickly wiped my tears away. He looked at me then at his mother.

"What did you say to her?" Edward asked to his mother.

Esme narrowed her eyes at her son. "Nothing."

Liar!

"What did you say?" Edward asked, almost yelling. I didn't want to be involved in this and to be blamed more for something I was only a part of.

"Edward, drop it. She's not worth it." Yes, it is not worth it to stoop down to his Desperate Housewife of a mother. No matter how offensive it maybe, I didn't care. As long as she gets a taste of her own medicine.

I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Damn it.

Edward looked at me apologetically and turned back to his mother. "You accused her, didn't you? You asked her about my money?"

Esme looked away from his son with her head held high. "You do not talk to your mother that way, Edward Anthony. Besides, what is wrong about asking her a few practical questions? I am your mother, after all and I have the privilege to."

What? Is she kidding me!

I laughed a cold one.

"You being my mother, doesn't give you the right to accuse Bella of what she never did. I never knew this day would come, but fuck you, Mom. Fuck you."

She gasped audibly and her eyes and widened in pure shock. "I beg your pardon!"

"Fuck you, Mom, and fuck off Bella. She is an amazingly strong and beautiful woman. I know that she will be a better mother than what you've been showing to her." Edward grabbed my things, then my hand. "Let's go."

And then we were driving back home.

I wasn't angry anymore. In fact, I was so happy someone stood up for me – Edward stood up for me. At least someone would be protecting me from those who were judging me wrong.

I liked that… more than I should be.

Fuck, I'm screwing this again!

New Year came and I only told Alice what happened during our visit to Edward's parents. Edward had apologized for his mother's behavior and I accepted it. It was inevitable given our situation. I was just glad I had someone – aside from myself – who was willing to stand up for this child.

Indeed, the things I'd do for this little being.

Alice was appalled by Edward's mother. She wanted to scream at her. I did too, but I think it would be just a waste of our time and saliva. Esme can think and do whatever she wants anyway.

I didn't want to tell anybody else because I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. Also, I know Emmett would be pissed and Rose would be even madder at Edward; I do not want that.

We spent the New Year in Emmett's house and just us family. Our family includes Alice, by the way. Just a simple party that they had enjoyed until the wee hours of the morning, while I was barely awake at one thirty in the morning. I was the party pooper now.

Bummer.

Edward came on January 1st for his weekly visit. I was up and about early in the morning and I knew the rest of my family weren't. I spent the whole day scribbling in my journal since I've loved writing. I've been keeping my thoughts in tab especially since I knew I was pregnant. I wanted those pregnancy moments scrapbook even if it was shitty to others.

I didn't see some of my family members until it was the early afternoon. I shunned them away my home when Edward came for dinner.

I noticed he was dressed real nicely. "Are you going somewhere?" He shook his head, "No. I'm just going to visit you. Why?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I think you're too dressed for just visiting me. Besides, you know well that you don't have to check on me personally once a week. There's always the iPhone and Blackberry, you know?" I waved my phone at him and he laughed.

"Yeah, well it makes me feel like a douche not doing it personally. I hope you at least, let me be a gentleman to you, after everything that's happening…" he cleared his throat and immediately shifted the topic. "What's on the menu tonight?"

I handed him my basket of takeout menus. I am the top chef of takeout menus, sue me!

Edward was suspiciously quiet during the whole wait for the delivery and during dinner. I noticed he wasn't even eating his meal properly, just playing with his food.

I felt guilty as I thought about what he had said to his mother the last week. I was afraid it was because of that, that he's not okay right now.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Oh. Nothing. Everything's fine…" he muttered while I just looked at him dubiously. "Actually – there is," he said.

"What is it?"

To my utter astonishment, he stood from his chair and bent down on one knee, holding a tiny mint green box in his hand.

"Bella, I feel that I should be a good role model to our daughter and I don't want to leave you to do everything on your own. We share this responsibility and you know I'll always be here for you and the baby. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 4*<strong>

**Another cliffy! Oops! You hafta read more to find out! Until next week! ;))**


	6. The Moment

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: The fifth chapter... and still no lemons :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Moment<p>

**BPOV**

A million thoughts fluttered into my head, but I was sure of one thing...

I hugged Edward, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. I was happy and thankful that he didn't want me to be alone in this whole ordeal, but I knew deep inside my heart that I couldn't take advantage of that. Never.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sorry." I cried. Edward then sighed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and his hands, rubbing my back.

"It's okay, Bella…"

He tried to hush my cries. I was truly overwhelmed by everything Edward has shown and given to me, but I won't let him sacrifice his own happiness just to take care of his responsibility.

Edward deserves someone who would love him as he loves her, not because of guilt or responsibility.

After apologizing repeatedly, Edward laughed and reprimanded me. "Bella, if you don't shut the fuck up with the apologies, I will call a minister right now and have him marry us without your consent. I swear!"

I finally managed to let out a laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm sor–so hungry!" I quickly changed what I originally wanted to say upon Edward's playful glare.

When it was already time for bed, I was restless. My mind was all over the place that I couldn't sleep well.

I felt really happy that Edward was willing to do things sort of traditionally – when the baby always comes first. Yes, it may be rude or very proud of me to decline his marriage proposal, but I most certainly do not want for us to be married just to get things in the most possible '_right'_ way. That should be completely eschewed. 

I can't do that to him. Not after neglecting to take the damn pills.

I took away from him his chance of having his own, ideal family and the least I could do for him is try to give him another shot at it.

Somebody tell me I'm a martyr. Come on!

I sighed heavily. I just can't live with it I'd agree to marry him out of guilt and how things would end up badly if we did. Things are better off this way.

Besides, I think he was relieved since he heaved out a huge breath when I said no to him.

Even if I didn't accept Edward's offer to marry, I was still damn proud that I've had experienced being proposed to.

The next day, I told Rose and Emmett about it over breakfast.

"Edward proposed to me last night." I said as I took a bite off my special blueberry pancake.

My brother spilled his hot coffee on himself and cursing like mad at how hot it was, making me look at him with a quirked brow. Rose looked startled, on one hand. "What? Did you say 'yes'?" she asked in panic.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's sudden clumsiness.

"No, I didn't. Why would I?"

"Oh thank God!" Emmett breathed. Rose then quirked her brow at me quizzically. "Why didn't you take it, Bella?"

I put down my fork and looked directly at them in all seriousness. This wasn't a light issue to me, and if Rose lectures me about not taking the damn ring and having a proper family, I stab her with my fork - no second thoughts. "Duh, I'm knocked up, yes, but it doesn't mean that we need to get married. I don't want to be married for that reason; it's bull shit."

"You're right, Bells. He's a good guy, but I don't think he'd be the right husband for you. No one will be. Do not forget that." Emmett said and I flipped him off.

Rose nodded and gave a nonchalant shrug. "I see your point. At least the Sperm Donor has a little more brain cells than I thought. He's earned himself some Brownie Points for that – I shall inform Charlie."

"His name is Edward; E-D-W-A-R-D. Maybe you could ask for a few brain cells from him since you couldn't remember his name."

Emmett guffawed at what I had said while Rose glared at him. "Bit you in the ass hun!" He teased.

It was the wrong move for him though since Rose's eyes were full of fury that I, too, had to cringe when I saw her face. Emmett straightened up but he was trying so hard to contain his laughter that he looked awful.

"Jeez Rose. Let the dude laugh! He looks like he's gonna shit in his pants."

Rose flipped her hair in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "You two are assholes – remember that." She then left the room with both Emmett and I laughing our asses off.

The weeks passed and I was now carrying a full four-month-old fetus. Edward hasn't been able to visit me since he was on trips out of town for his projects. On the plus side, he never forgot to have at least a box a week of Extraordinary Desserts delivered to me.

Bless that fine piece of meat.

Rose has also been on my ass about getting some exercise but I was too lazy to so I always declined. However, one day in the mid of my fourth month, I finally had the will to go.

I did because when I looked at myself at the mirror, I was mortified by how much weight I've packed. It was a damn wake up call, I tell you. I stepped in the weighing scale and it was definitely not the digits I was expecting to see.

I almost fainted.

"Rose, you have got to take me that exercise shit you were telling me. Right now!" I barged into one of their boys' room. I didn't care at all that I cursed; their father does it all the time in front of them anyway. Rose smirked at me and nodded. She didn't think twice about bringing me to a yoga studio not too far away from home.

My first day was good. I've done some yoga before, so it wasn't all bad. I did feel a little sore the next day, but it was normal since I haven't been doing good with my exercise and diet for the past month – thanks to the holidays.

Aside from doing yoga, I've been swimming for at least thirty minutes everyday, recommended by my very meek and hippie yoga instructor. Gosh I wonder where she even got her voice, it was so tiny and soft.

By the time I was due again for my monthly check up and Edward picked me up from home. It had been three weeks since we saw each other. I thought it would be worse after the proposal, but it wasn't. Thankfully.

Edward was his usual self – all smiles and very friendly.

Leah greeted us with all smiles at well – especially when her eyes landed on Edward. It's like she saw a pile of candy. She was fucking smiling at him like I wasn't in the room the room. "Oh, hi there! I am Leah; Leah Clearwater. I'm her OB Gyn. Did you want anything?"

Leah was actually scrambling in her clinic, obviously dazzled by Edward while I was just sitting like I wasn't even there. I refrained from rolling my eyes in front of her. Edward, however seem to have found it funny since he was trying to suppress his laughter at her blatant flirting.

"No, I'm fine. Did you want anything, Bella?" he then turned to me with his panty dropping smile.

"Um, no thanks." I said.

Leah nodded and told me to sit in the chair specially for pregnant women. I felt a little conscious as Edward stood beside me. Leah started with the check up, occasionally asking me questions about the past month's progress.

"Alright. Now, the due date of your baby is on… June 20th."

"Really?" Edward beamed.

"Yes," Leah blushed. "But of course she could give birth earlier or later; we couldn't tell."

"Well I hope she does go out on June 20th so we'd have the same birthday."

"June 20th…" I murmured, trying to figure out what that date meant. I knew there was something that happened on that day, I just can't remember yet.

"We could only hope for it. By the way Bella, you didn't tell me you had a handsome boyfriend." Leah chided.

I was about to correct her about the boyfriend thing, but Edward began to ask her about something. He winked at me while Leah was busy answering his query.

What was that? I was surprised that he purposely prevented me from correcting her. Did he just actually do that?

Leah made a clapping gesture that made me break out of my thoughts. She then had the Doppler in hand for the baby's heartbeat. Edward then took my hand in his and gave a light squeeze as Leah was looking for the perfect spot to hear the heartbeat.

I looked at him, his face was elated with excitement and a little bit of worry. Then I looked back at our hands.

I got this tingly feeling and it's note solely because of hearing the baby's heartbeat, but because of our touch.

"Wow…" Edward whispered. "My first time hearing her heartbeat."

"Her?" I quirked a brow at Edward. He smiled sheepishly, "Yep. I have a feeling."

"No. I've got a feeling the baby's a boy." I said.

"Wrong." Edward smirked. "Try me." I answered back.

"Wanna bet?"

"Winner gets a new car. But we can't know the sex – not until _he_ is born."

Edward smirked. "You mean, until _she _is born; you're on, Swan." I smiled and took his hand to shake, sealing the deal. I have a huge feeling that we'll be having a boy. A boy who looks exactly like him.

Leah was laughing at us, claiming she has never seen such an adorable couple like us. Again, Edward distracted her before I could tell her we weren't together.

Second time around. Does that mean anything?

Edward asked me if I could accompany him to check out something for his project. He said he needed an opinion from a woman and since we were on the way to the said village, I agreed.

Then, we parked in front of a house that looked absolutely beautiful. It wasn't as big as Emmett nor was it as small as my house. The house was very beautiful as it was mostly made of glass and wood only.

As usual, his creation took my breath away. The house gave a very tropical-ish vibe and the landscaped garden in front was really beautiful.

He ushered me inside and I saw that it was already fully furnished. "Edward, this house is absolutely beautiful." I gushed.

"It is a beautiful home," he sighed. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

The house had five bedrooms and six toilet and baths. The house also has an infinity pool and a vast backyard where you could grill and do whatever you wish. I wished I had the insane amount of money to purchase this home. My money isn't that much – not enough for an estate as big as this.

"The owner of this home is a coffee addict - just a little info there - and he wanted a relaxing feel every time he got home. He also wanted his daughter to live in a place where she could run everywhere – have a happy, and memorable childhood." Edward smiled as he put a hand on my back, guiding me to the east end of the second floor.

"Sounds like a sweet person. I bet he's an amazing father."

His smile reached his ears. "That, he only hopes to be. Here we are," he put his hand on the knob of the door. "This is the fifth and final room – oh, and also my favorite in the entire home. But, you can't see it yet."

I blinked in confusion. "What? What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"Well, this room isn't done yet, so when it is, I'd have to bring you again. The owner won't mind if I brought someone here anyway but I do have to let him know. Will you come and check it out when it's done?" his tone was a little hopeful, which made me curious.

"Okay, fine. But I don't get this shit. I can smell something fishy."

"Nothing you could arrest me with_, Bones_." He said and winked.

"Yeah, right. You boned me." i said dryly while he couldn't stop letting out a booming laughter.

Edward had dinner at my house again. I told him about the stuff I've been doing lately. Plus we were both waiting for the baby do something since the Doc said he should be letting his presence more know by his movements. It was silly though, both of us sat still most of the time waiting for something.

When I laid in bed that night, I kept wondering why on Earth he didn't let me say anything about our relationship. It's fine that he'd want to play pranks or something on Leah, but at least, give me a heads up. I didn't want any of this crap in my mind so I'd like to be warmed the next time, also so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot. I made a mental note of asking him the next time we see each other.

The thought still bothered me days after though. But I just kept things to myself. It's not of a big deal anyway.

"Bella! I have a proposal – and no, you can't say anything about it so shut up." Alice pranced into my office with her energy radiating all over the place. She had her sketchbook in hand and she sat on my table. "I want you to take a look at these."

I took her sketchbook and flipped the pages. I arched my brow at her new designs – it was a collection each for pregnant women and for children.

I called her questioningly. "Alice?"

"Yes?" She smiled all too sweetly for me. Jesus I hope she doesn't make me do it!

"What is this?" Alice shrugged at my question and answered, "I envisioned you when I was making these collections and I was also envisioning your child. You two will be my models. And you know well you can't argue with me because I own this company and you know very well, too, that I do not like getting models whom I didn't see while creating my art pieces."

"Jesus Alice, really? Come on! You know I'm no model material! Look at how much weight I've gained! Sure, I'll let my beautiful child model for you, but not me Alice. No. Never."

Alice pouted. "You… don't like it…"

Fuck. I knew what she was doing. She's trying to make me feel guilty! Oh dear. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Alice, you know how much work a new collection entails? Many paperwork has to be done for this, you know that." I reasoned out.

"I know that." Her shoulders slumped. "I-I just thought my best friend would want to do this little favor. It's not like I'd ask you to if I know you'd be making a fool out of yourself…"

I sighed. She always does this to me and I don't know why I always give into her. "Fine." I muttered.

She squealed and flung her arms around my neck. Then she patted my rapidly growing belly. "You're such a good girl. Just like your godmother!"

"Excuse me? It's a he! Right baby?" I talked to my son.

"She, Bella. _She_. I have _fifth sense_," Alice tapped on the side of her head quoting Karen from the movie Mean Girls. "Yeah, shut up." I threw a piece of crumpled paper at her.

When the next week came, Edward visited. As per usual we hade take out or dinner and still no sign of movement from my little prince.

"Are you sure there's none yet?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes at him and answered impatiently, "None, Edward."

When we were just hanging out, I finally asked about the deal with Leah and our 'relationship'.

"Edward, I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Shoot." He said.

"Why didn't you let me correct Leah about you being my boyfriend? I mean – it's not really a big deal, but Edward, we aren't a couple and I wouldn't want to lead people onto that thought since I don't want to be called a liar, so…" I finished by shrugging.

Edward looked taken a back by my question. He had to blink a few times and look away from me before answering. I could see he was a little disoriented and that he played with the ends of his hair on his nape.

"Um…" he cleared his throat, "I didn't mean for it to be that way but… I-I just, you know… I… I didn't want Leah on my back so I didn't say anything about us being together. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly and I saw that he was blushing.

He was so damn cute. "No big, Edward. Why don't you take a cigarette break while I go make you coffee?"

"Thanks for the coffee, but no thanks to the cigarette."

"What?" I spat, stopping halfway to the kitchen. "What did you say about the cigarette?"

Edward chortled at my befuddled expression. "I said, no thanks to the cigarette; I've quit smoking, remember?"

My eyes bulged out of my head and I certainly was confused whether I should believe him or not. Then I remembered he told me that small detail sometime before Christmas.

"Yes, I remember. Since you mentioned it, may I just ask you why the sudden change of heart?" I called out from the kitchen and poured the coffee into his mug.

He answered when I was in my living room as he took his warm mug from me. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah! I want to know about the smoking thing! I am definitely curious!"

"I quit smoking, yes. I was doing it since you told me you're pregnant. You may have seen me smoke a few times, but I was in my withdrawal stage; I had to have a few last sticks before I completely said goodbye. But for the past month now, I haven't had a single stick."

I whistled. "Wow."

"I know," he smiled at me. "I just didn't want our child to see something like that from me as she grows. Plus I want to live longer for her, so I quit. It was easy just imagining our daughter with sick invention in between her fingers and lips. It completely disgusts me now."

I was moved by this. He was doing efforts for our child. I am just happy that he's accepted this child and maybe, already loves the baby so much like I do. I wanted to cry at that. I placed my hand on top of his.

"I'm glad you're doing things for the better; for our child. Edward Cullen, you will be one heck of a father."

His beautiful smile spread on his face and his hand squeezed mine. "Thank you, Bella. Now you… you will be an amazing mother, I know it. We make the best parents in the world."

We both laughed and I thanked him for the compliment. But I immediately came to a halt when I felt something kick inside of me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward asked frantically. I shook my head. "Edward… the baby!" I pointed at my belly.

His own eyes widened and put his hand on my belly.

Something kicked. Or moved.

We both had silly grins on our faces as we were excited to feel this little being inside of me respond to us. "Wow…" Edward blew out.

It was one of the best feelings in the world – this kind of beautiful scenario.

"I know!" I bit my lip in excitement.

Edward then leaned down and placed his head on my stomach. "Hey pretty girl! Can you hear Daddy? I love you."

Another kick.

Edward loves our baby!

Edward looked up to me with a gooey look on his face. I knew he was jumping in and out inside. I was, too.

I was surprised as Edward lifted my top, exposing my stomach. He held up a finger, stopping me from saying anything. His hands roamed around my exposed tummy and he had a smile on his face. He dipped his head, placing a warm kiss on my belly, then, he laid his ears on my belly, humming a beautiful lullaby.

I reddened.

God, I was so melting at Edward's sweetness here. If only we were a traditional couple in a relationship, then this would definitely be a perfect moment for us.

Warning bells resounded in my head, but I disregarded it. Just for this night, I wanted to feel like I was truly loved by someone; and I love someone in return.

Just this one night…

The next days, I marveled at how surprisingly pleasant last night with Edward was. It was wonderful – really wonderful. I never thought we'd have something like that. I'm just glad though that he loves our son dearly; at least I don't have to worry about my child feeling neglected.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Alice waved her hands in my face. I blinked a few times before responding to her. "What?"

Alice's brow rose and her lips pursed into a thin line. "You are hiding something. Spill."

"I'm not hiding anything." I said as I really wasn't.

"You know what, I wouldn't really mind right now since I know you'd be telling me whatever's boiling in that head of yours soon enough. Putting that aside, I need for you to focus. We are going to New York in the fall…" Alice went on and on about the places that we had to go to this year.

I couldn't care less anyway. As usual, I was dead tired when I got home from work. Good thing there was still a box of those delicious desserts. I was my usual sloth self, just lying on the couch, flipping the channels while munching on something when my phone rang.

I cursed as I stood up and racked my bag for my phone.

"Hello?" I said a tad annoyed without checking the caller ID.

"_Hey Bella,"_ Edward's silky voice resounded in the receiver. I couldn't stay annoyed at him – not even his voice.

"Oh, hey Edward! What's up?"

"_Nothing much. I-I just wanted to ask how you're doing…"_ he sounded a little shaken. I threw curious glances at random spaces in my living room in question at his tone. "I'm fine, Edward. You could've just texted… Did you need something?"

Short pause.

"_Actually, I do. I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight? I can pick you up from work and eat wherever you want…_" he offered.

It was nice and I would've automatically said yes, but the warning bell in my head was more prominent and clear now that my eyes went wide.

It all came crashing down to me then.

Jesus H. Christ!

I knew there was something wrong! I knew it! Shit! What have I gotten myself into? Again!

"Sorry, Edward. I still have a few stuff to do for work, so…" I shrugged, "maybe next time. I'll let you know. Thanks!"

"_Oh_…" his voice sounded defeated. "Alright, talk to you later. Bye!" I immediately dropped the call and I was hyperventilating.

I was panicking.

Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have Edward do that crazy romantic shit on my tummy! I knew it would do damage! I knew it! I knew it! But I was a sucker for wanting to feel like I was loved...

Damn it!

My selfish desires and me... I cannot believe myself!

This was the second time that I have gotten too close for comfort with Edward. This time though, I vowed to myself that I will never cross the friendship line again. Ever!

And so, for the past weeks I have been doing my best ignoring Edward. It was surprisingly easy this time around. He called me, several times, asking how I was doing. I've always made it a point not to answer most of his calls or just send him a quick text, claiming I was busy with work or sleeping.

It was working all fine. I have no other feeling besides guilt. I went to my next month of checkup with Alice. Leah was quite disappointed that I didn't bring Edward; heck Edward was disappointed I didn't bring Edward. I had to tell him that I can't reschedule the checkup because of something Rose and I would be doing which is totally a lie.

If only he could see me, he'd know exactly that I was lying.

Little Edward Junior was moving actively for the past month. I told Leah that neither Edward nor I wanted to know the sex of our baby until birth. Alice quirked still brow at my little deal with Edward that I told her. She thinks it's absurd that I wasn't caving in to the idea that I was going to have a girl. I still say my baby's a boy.

Anyway, one day during my sixth month of pregnancy, I was hanging out at Rose's kitchen, eating – again some of her baked bread. I love food.

"I've been meaning to ask you – why hasn't the Sperm Donor been in your house frequently? What's the deal?"

"Projects." I lied again.

Then, Rose saw me eating her baked bread and gave a disapproving look. "Bella, you can't just eat bread; you have to eat wheat bread. Leah told you to lay off the sweets and high-sugar content in foods." She chided.

Yeah, what do I care about what she eats? I exercise everyday! "I'm watching it." I lied. I was getting good at this lying game.

"Speaking of doctors… have you talked to Jacob?" Rose glanced at me with wary eyes.

I stopped abruptly, knowing of whom she was talking to. Rose has been asking me what I was going to do with Jacob and when I was going to tell him. Emmett, too.

"No," I mumbled.

She sighed. "Bella, you need to tell Jacob. You dumped the dude in a very… unconventional way and unexpected moment, you owe him an explanation." Another homily, but this time, I was listening. She continued, "The guy has been asking for you for months, Bella. He looks like a wreck; I've seen him myself."

Great. Rose knows the way to make me feel more guilty.

"He looks like hell, Bells." Emmett suddenly appeared. "You broke his heart."

I pouted. "I didn't mean to hurt Jacob in anyway."

"Oh Bells, no one intended to hurt anyone." Rose patted my hand. "Just tell him the truth, he'll understand. Jake's a good guy. If not, you could always call your big brother and I'll take care of him." Emmett wiggled his brows.

I gave a small smile but I was really bugged about Jacob now. I've been avoiding him as well and I was just guilty for leading him on. I just wish I could turn back time and tell him what really happened, not like what I opted to do.

I've been picking up the phone then putting it down immediately when I've reached Jake's name in my contacts. I've been doing this for two weeks now, thinking of how I'd be going around to tell Jake what really happened.

I was a coward.

"Oh for God's sake Bella! Just call him!" Alice fumed. She has been seeing my cowardly self for the past two weeks now and clearly, she has grown tired of it.

"I'm scared!" I whined and she rolled her eyes. "That's not new, Bella."

I was supposed to be offended by what she said, but it was true. I'm always scared of things and I have to face Jake sooner or later. I at least owe him a truthful explanation. That night I've stayed up, thinking of something good on how I could tell Jacob about my situation.

At around eleven in the evening, I decided to write him a little note and gave it to Emmett the next day. I told my brother to give it to Jacob when he sees him at practice. Emmett followed my instructions and he said Jacob was still a little miffed but glad he heard from me.

"What did that shitty second grade note-giving act say anyway?" Emmett asked.

I slapped his chest. "It's not shitty, and I won't be telling you; it's private."

My brother muttered stuff about not being open and saying that I should share things with him since he was my brother. I shrugged it off.

I simply wrote on the note: _**Hi Jake! How are you? I'm sorry about how things happened between us, but soon enough the time would come for me to explain what really happened. I promise I will tell you the truth. I hope you still find the heart to listen to me. I will talk to you soon. Take care, Bella.**_

I debated whether or not to put that I missed him - I did miss him. I missed talking to him without any hesitance; I missed my friend in Jacob.

Jacob gladly sent me a personal message saying, **"**_**I am looking forward to that. Take care too, Bells."**_

Towards my third trimester, Edward had visited me but always with Alice's presence. She knew why she had to be there and I was grateful that she understood and need not to ask me what was going on. I have never ever let him in my home for more than two hours, afraid that I let myself grow close to him again.

I could sense his disappointments, apprehensions, and questions at first but he gradually grew accustomed to it. I felt guilty whenever I denied his offers, but really, it's for both of our sakes. Actually, I only felt guilty at first.

He asked me _out_ twice after my realization of our being too close. Of course, I did not agree. First, it was because of a really bad case of morning sickness, and second, I just didn't feel pretty enough to dress up.

Who in their rightful minds would ask out a woman whom you had just knocked up for dinner? I can't bear to think what people would say about us without knowing our future familial set up; it's just not right.

I was saving Edward from speculations and rumors and judgments by people surrounding us – I was saving us from that.

For the times that I've told him I wasn't not up for our usual weekly dinner, he always brought me something to eat or a good book. I appreciated the small gesture and his efforts of trying to get to spend time me – like our usual dinners or hangout nights – but I never gave in. I was proud of myself for not messing this up for the third time. I do not wish to complicate things between us further.

I am thankful enough that I have experienced that amazing feeling of having a complete family of your own before I had to keep myself from Edward.

On my twenty-eight week, Leah practically banned me from carbs, a threat to having a possible Caesarian-section if I didn't watch what I eat. She totally sounded like Rose, so I zoned out during that check up.

Leah told me to go on a healthy diet, so I did – a healthy man diet. No dates, no boys other than my brother and friends to call, no… no romantic anything involved in my life. Just me and my extremely sumptuous dessert and movies to watch.

I was a fat hag.

Then on my thirty-sixth week, I was resting at my home since Alice banned me from the office and ordered me to work home – she wanted me not to get too stressed. I was doubtful that she could handle everything business-related. I know she was struggling but I was going to bestow her the benefit of the doubt.

I was bored at home, to be honest. I don't have much work done, I'm mostly by myself. I can't come in the Rose's kitchen since she was cooking all the time and it would make me feel really ill.

"Alice!" I whined on my phone, "I'm so bored."

She giggled. "_Don't you have any work to do?"_

"Bitch. You gave me so little to do, how come you ask me that right now?"

"_Alright! Chill! Wanna go shopping? You still have to complete your list, you know."_

"See you in fifteen." I said to her and quickly changed my clothes. I've never been so excited about shopping, but I loved shopping for baby stuff! It was a new hobby, actually and I wondered to myself if I'd still enjoy shopping just as much when I give birth.

Alice came to pick me up and we drove off to the nearest mall. I was now going to buy clothes for my precious boy.

"Really? How sure are you that your baby's a boy?" Alice quirked her brow at me. "I have a feeling, Alice. He's telling me he's a he. See how he's so nimble and strong?" I grabbed her hand and placed it on my belly as my boy kicked.

I was trying not to grimace as my baby boy kicked me hard on the inside. I hated whenever he kicks my ribs. Damn it, it was so painful! He always does that. I don't know why he hates me at such an early age.

Maybe because I was scolding him when he kicked to hard… Yep, I know; weird things happen to you when you are pregnant – like thinking your unborn child hates you because you scold him about not kicking too hard and avoid the ribs. Yes, crazy, right?

Classic.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, that's she simply protesting that she's a she. I have a feeling too, Bella and you know that I am never wrong when it comes to these things."

"We'll see. Wanna bet too?"

"No. Can't have you giving out two cars with a baby in tow." She smirked while I cursed at her. I cannot believe she was taking sides with that Architect Playboy.

We decided have some snacks down at a coffee shop. When we reached the door I accidentally dropped one of my paper bags. A lady came to get it for me.

"Oops! Sorry." I giggled. "Than – " I wasn't even able to finish my sentence for I froze.

I cannot believe Edward's mother would be here in town. We were both stoned. I didn't really know what to do.

"Bella! What is taking you so long?" Alice rambled. "Bella?" she called again, appearing on my side.

Esme then straightened up and gave a polite smile as she handed me the bag. "Here you go."

I took it blindly, gaping at her sudden warmer reception at me.

"Thanks!" Alice said for me. I noticed Alice was clearly taking in Esme's beautiful feline features – she has Edward's eyes, hair, and lips. Alice said again, "I'm sorry but we need to go now. Bella, come on." She tugged on my arm.

"Wait!" Esme called. "Do you mind if I speak with your friend for a moment?"

Alice didn't hesitate to let Esme talk to me and left with telling me what she was getting me. I was befuddled that Alice didn't even ask what was going on and left me alone with a woman whom, assuming, she doesn't know that I know.

"Bella, come join me for a while." Esme smiled at me and nodded her head to a table. She put a hand at the back of my back, surprising me, and lead me to one of the chairs.

I sat down and I knew I was throwing her a questioning look.

"Bella," she smiled, "how are you doing?"

Oh now she's being polite. I couldn't hide the amusement that instantly turned into annoyance.

"I was doing good until I saw you." I said pointedly. I wouldn't let this mother fucking bitch let a negative word out about me again. I was ready to play her game.

Her smile fell off her face and she took in a deep breath. She then took one of my hand in hers, really surprising me. "Bella, I am very sorry for what happened."

Okay, that outdid her earlier gestures. "Pardon me?" I choked.

"I am sorry for what I have said to you. I-I didn't mean to hurt you I just… I was disappointed in my son! I was disappointed at him for not being careful, afraid that his judgment might be cloudy. I was disappointed that he might lose his chance for a real family... Bella I mean no offense with the things I am saying." She sighed, "I was sad and afraid for him that my motherly instincts took it to the next level. I was frustrated and I took it all out on you. It was wrong of me to accuse you of running after my son's money and painting a bad picture on you. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. I was a fool." Esme said.

I took time absorbing in everything she was saying.

She continued, "It was really out of line and I know it's not that easy to forgive me, but believe it or not, I would like to get to know you and my grandchild." She smiled warmly. "I was on my way to your home, actually. I just wanted get you something before visiting you then I ran into you here," she laughed. "I hope you do give me a chance, Bella. I would really love to be a part of our grandchild's life. Plus, I'm not really the wicked witch that you think of me now. I promise that I only have good intentions."

I didn't answer right away. I was asking myself why I believed her so easily. I was asking why I didn't even think twice about forgiving her. She hurt me, and I want to hurt her too, but not after what she said to me.

"Okay." I gave a curt nod.

She beamed genuinely. Then, she stood up from her chair and have me a hug. When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. "Thank you! I can't thank you enough for this."

"You're welcome, Esme." I rubbed her back comforting her while I was trying to prevent myself from crying. "But one wrong move though, I won't hesitate for my son not to go visit you and Carlisle regularly." I joked.

Esme's eyes lit up in excitement. "A boy! You and Edward are having a boy?"

"We don't know," I laughed, "it's just a hunch. Edward's thinks the baby's a girl though."

"Well, I think it's a girl too. You look really radiant and beautiful." Esme said as I felt my face redden.

Alice soon joined us and I introduced Esme to her. They seemed to get along fine and it was surprisingly easy to talk with Esme. We weren't able to hang out as much since she had to drive back to Carmel Valley.

I finally told Alice about the little rift Esme and I had once and she was glad everything was over now. We just hope we wouldn't go around that path again. I called Edward and retold him about his mother's and my reconciliation.

He was surprised and asked about five times if I was kidding. He said that he hasn't talked to and was avoiding his mother since Christmas.

I told him he shouldn't be too hard on her since he had some faults too.

I had the photo shoot for Alice's new maternity line. The wake up call was at seven in the morning and I was already up by five-thirty.

I was nervous beforehand. I don't think I could handle it of peopl would comment on how much weight I was carrying. But my coworkers told me how beautiful I looked. I didn't care if they were sucking up, but I liked it. Overall, I thought it would not go on as well as I expected but it was actually fun. It was good being pampered and all. Alice also made sure that all products used for hair and makeup was safe for me and the baby. She also had a ton of delicious food for me to eat. It was great!

The next two days, I stayed at home. Alice said I was officially on maternal leave. I still hated the boredom, though.

Alice came by in the afternoon, claiming she has nothing to do in the office.

"I know Bella! We could continue shopping!"

Shopping… I didn't like the idea much. Not when my back is aching. "Can't we do it tomorrow?"

Alice shook her head. "I can't. I have a meeting with a client, remember? Come on Bells. The boredom is killing me!"

"Damn it!" I muttered. "Fine!"

I dressed in a very light maxi dress. I loved maxi dresses since it was cool and can be easily worn. I had a hard time riding in low cars like my R8 and Alice's Porsche, so we borrowed Emmett's SUV. How Alice managed to drive a vehicle so big? I do not know.

We just stopped on a red light when suddenly, Alice puts a blindfold on me.

"What the fuck! Alice!" I yelled, trying to keep that fucking red thing off me. Alice's strong grip held my arms from untying the piece of cloth. "Bella, do not dare to take that blindfold off or I swear I'll do an Emmett on you." Her voice was lethal and I nodded.

Alice was really strong for her tiny built.

"Fine, but did you have to put that without any announcement? Fuck you scared the shit out of me!" It was true. My heart was pounding real fast because of her ninja moves.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Won't do it again. Anyway, now you know that I am kidnapping you."

"I know, bitch." I mumbled.

After minutes of burning curiosity, we finally came to a stop and Alice helped me off the vehicle. "Alright Bells, just a few more steps to the right… Perfect! You can take off your blindfold in the count of three. Three, Bella, three!"

I rolled my eyes despite her not seeing me. "I think I know how to count to three!" I was anxious. I didn't wish for another take on my birthday disaster. I hope it wasn't any like that.

Alice then counted to three and I still had my eyes closed as people yelled, 'Surprise' in unison.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the whole gang there! Jess, Tanya, Laurent, Ben, Tyler, and Mike! They were in a line with their randomly printed shirts: _**Hot Momma poppin' soon!, Bella Swan is one Hot Momma, My rockin' Momma's name is Bella, **_and lastly,_**We love Hot Momma Bella.**_

"Oh my gosh! Alice!" I said as my tears feel from my face. I gave her a hug, really touched by what she had done. This were the kinds of surprise parties I was for – true friends and very few decors and a simple menu.

Jasper was there, too and so was Edward. I wasn't expecting him to be there, but it was time for my friends to meet him. Besides, this house was where Edward brought me not too long ago. I took in the beauty of this place as it may be the last time I might be here.

I came over to Edward after greeting the friends. "Hey!" I said, "Thanks for this."

Edward kissed my cheek in greeting and chuckled. "No problem. You deserve this. It's a good thing I thought of calling Alice – she helped me plan this."

I arched a brow at him. "You did this?" He nodded. I notice he wore a different shirt saying, **_I've got a pretty girl who looks like her_**_** Hot Momma Bella**_. Again, I tried hard not to digest any of his words.

"Aw, you didn't have to." I flashed him a smile, thankful for his little gift. I then introduced him to my rowdy friends. They, of course, unabashedly teased me why I slept with Edward – because of 'to-die-for looks', as Tyler put it.

"Shut up, ass!" I slapped the back of his head. "My child could hear you, so shut the fuck up!" I said and they all laughed.

Edward and Jasper jived perfectly with our group despite meeting all of them for the first time. We were all done eating and just hanging around the living room.

"I still can't get over this house. I wish I had the money to build something like this or buy something like this," Tanya sighed.

"Hell yeah. Did you see the Theater Room? Fuck I wanted to sleep in there!" Laurent laughed. "Ditto!" Ben and Tyler replied.

"I'd bring chicks in this home!" Tyler added.

"I'd only want to live with one chick in this home." Mike butted in, looking directly at me. I averted my gaze from him and took a sip from my orange juice. felt my face heat up and reddened. For fuck's sake! I was fucking pregnant and he was still hitting on me!

"Presents!" Alice jumped from her seat excitedly. Thank goodness she was here veer Mike's attention off me.

I opened each and I felt really grateful for my friends. They knew me best and no other baby shower could top this. "Thank you, guys. Really, I appreciate it all…" then I began to cry, "I'm just really happy. This is perfect."

"Aww, Bells..." Tanya started to tear up and so did the other girls. "You know it's no big, Bella!" Laurent ruffled my hair which made me giggle. I so love them!

"Speaking of presents," Alice wiped the tears off her face, "we should be going now."

They all stood up which left me confused. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Oh, not you, Bella." Jess chortled. "It's our time to leave now. Anyway, we'll see ya later and the little… whatever the baby is." Ben laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was confused why they were leaving now. "We'd be leaving you with Architect Pretty here; she's all yours man." Tyler clamped Edward's shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"What? Why do you guys have to leave – Alice! Can't you all stay here?" I asked as I wanted more time with my friends. I haven't been able to hang with them in the past months.

"Enjoy, Bella! Call me tomorrow morning!" she waved and then left. Great, now how was I supposed to go home?

I took a few calming breaths before turning to face Edward. I just couldn't understand any of their immediate escape. "What's going on?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

He shook his head with his sexy smirk on his face. "You agreed to come with me when the fifth room was done, right?"

I nodded, "Yup. I did. So, is it done now?"

"Yes, it is. Let's go up then." He put his hand on the small of my back, sending a shiver from the back of my neck down my spine. His touch was electrifying – in a good way.

I tried my best to ignore it, but the feeling also went straight to my center where I ached to feel his touch the most. Not the time for that, though. If only I took that damn pill...

"Oh, I only realized that your friend or client lent you this place. Remind me to buy him something in return. I'm so thankful that he let you use this. Do you happen to know what he'd want or something?" I rambled as we walked.

"Hmm... Let's see… Well, I think he'd just want a simple dinner. If destiny would not permit, maybe a cup of coffee would suffice. Or a good company from you."

I made a mental note of what he said, not letting my mind digest the possible hidden meaning or meanings in his last words. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll just give him a bag of coffee beans…" I said more to myself. Then, we reached the room.

He put his hands over my eyes and led me in. "Let's count to three again. One… two… three!"

When I opened my eyes, I gasped once again.

The fifth room was a very beautiful nursery. A very beautiful one! It was like in one of those architectural magazines! I instantly felt envious for my baby. I still haven't figured out his nursery. The only things set up were his crib and a drawer I had bought during Black Friday.

"Damn! I wish I had something done with the nursery I have at home! Fuck this is beautiful! And what our son has is… a messy, unprepared room." I pouted.

Edward put a finger under my chin and lifter my face up. "Hey! The owner of this room says _our daughter_ could use this during her sleepovers when she's with me."

"What?" I asked, confused. Something reeks in this scenario, I could smell it.

He took his finger off me and walked to the crib, grabbing a little toy and played with it. "I'm really close with the owner this home. He told me our daughter could have this."

I pursed my lips at him and I narrowed my eyes. I thought carefully of his words and then, it hit me.

"Are you-are you trying t-to say to me that–that you…" I wasn't even able to finish the sentence. "That I what, Bella?" he raised his brow teasingly.

"That you… are the owner of this place?" I said softly. Edward smiled and nodded. "I am the owner of this place – and our daughter will, eventually."

I was in a state of slight shock. Damn it! I don't understand why people just don't tell me things at the beginning instead of just dropping the bomb every time!

"This is lovely, Edward." I said, looking away form him and at the still blank picture frames. "I know," he said, "I wanted to do this for our daughter. I figured, a penthouse isn't wise for a child to live in."

"I agree," I laughed. "Also, the baby's a he; stop calling him a her or you might regret it. Don't call the baby a she if you don't want me to hit you. Or castrate you – just, don't assume he's a girl!"

Edward threw his head back in laughter then his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said to me as he turned his back on me. "Hey Kate! I'll have to call you back, I'm still in the middle of something… I will…" then he put his phone in his pocked and went back to where he stood.

Maybe he and Kate had been dating for awhile now. I didn't want to ask for I didn't want Edward to think I was meddling in his life. He could date all the Kates in the world and I couldn't care less.

He brought me home after I've looked at everything in the room.

God this man's amazing. Kate's one lucky bitch if he'd be choosing her as a wife – or any girl at that.

When I got home, the light from the living room at Emmett's was switched off – it usually wasn't in their home. I wonder where they went?

"Thanks for the ride, Edward." I smiled at him. "No problem." He returned my smile with his and got off the car to help me. He accompanied me to the door which was an SOP for him. When I opened my front door, Emmett, Rose, Dilan, James, Alice, and Jasper were there. Also wearing the customized printed shirts.

Aww, this was so touching. I cannot believe I was having another perfect baby shower! This was a blast! This time though, I cannot help the tears fall from my eyes as soon as I stepped in the house.

Emmett hugged me real tight and I returned his hug and everyone else's. We had a little snack time as we were done having dinner. I spent another round of opening presents. Edward had another one for me and from his parents as well.

They gave me the most perfect gift ever – interior decorating the nursery!

There was the changing table and drawers I bought, a crib, a couch, drawers… Everything! It was complete with all the essentials for a baby's care.

It was just really beautiful. I loved the rocking La-Z-Boy and the small window bed. It was the most perfect nursery anyone could ask for. I was thankful for their efforts and their time for decorating this simple room for the baby.

Rose was fond of Edward's parents since she got to talk to them while setting up the nursery. She's not too fond with Edward, still. Rose still sneered at him, ignored his presence or simply flip her hair at him. Edward was used to her coldness towards him and had learned to laughed it all off.

Alice told me that Edward had planned all this and asked Rosalie herself to help with the preparations for the two baby showers. My heart gave a weird flutter. I wasn't used to that feeling – not until I met Edward.

I felt really happy and grateful.

A few times I have felt that weird sensation and it was always accompanied by warning bells in my head. I knew it was a sign that I was crossing the line, and I promised myself to never go that far, ever.

No, Bella, do not be too happy about this shit.

I can't explain the feeling why I was scolding myself for being happy and excited that Edward had gone through a little trouble for me. I couldn't just fathom it! Quickly, I erased all thoughts that would've given double meaning and thought of everything as a platonic act.

I am just the mother of his child to him.

I know that. It should be the only thing as well.

They left at around eleven in the evening. Rose, Alice, and Edward had stayed to clean up while Emmett tucked in my nephews and Edward's parents had already gone home. I was really sleepy and I wanted to help them, but they only shunned me away.

"Yep, thanks for the offer." I huffed at them.

"I offer that you sit down and rest. Better yet go straight to your room and sleep now; it's late." Edward said, tapping at his watch.

"I don't care. I just want to help you guys."

"Bella, please shut up and go to your room. Did you want me to drag you there? I can pull you by the hair." Rose smiled. Her threat worked. I didn't want her to do that.

I said goodnight to them and kissed their cheeks. I gave Edward a kiss as well, in gratitude. I also made a mental note to get him something nicer than a bag of coffee beans.

Even if I was laying on my bed, I was trying to fight my sleepiness. I wanted to be sure that they were okay out there and that Rose hadn't chopped Edward into pieces. I was really scared that would happen.

No matter how hard I tried to stay awake, unconsciousness still took over me. I did dream, though. I think Edward kissed my on my forehead before he left and whispered that I was so beautiful.

It was a weird yet pleasurable dream.

Although, I didn't dwell on replaying it all over again as it would only do brain damage to me. I have been successful in keeping my boundaries in tact and I wouldn't want all my efforts to be throne away just because of one dream that I had.

The next days, I've already sent Edward a present. I got him two tickets to the next Cirque de Soleil and gift checks from the Wynn hotel for when he next goes to Vegas. He loved it so much and I thought he'd love to bring Kate there. I was planning to give it to him when we meet again. He was going to be out of town and the country for two weeks again, leaving plenty of time for my due date to come.

We'd talked about how the arrangement of things would be when the day comes.

Edward offered to be with me at the hospital but I was quick to decline. I told him that I didn't want him to feel pressured and he could see our son later. He wasn't having it though. He wanted to be there to see our child born. We had argued about it and we still aren't done talking about that particular issue. We couldn't seem to find a moot point.

Rose found it entertaining though. She said she'd totally let Edward with me in my birthing room, just to see how he'd pass out. I had to roll my eyes at her immature thinking.

_**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**_

**PRESENT **

I was on my thirty-eighth week, and I was doing about my usual business at home. I was bored to death and Alice wouldn't give me any workload. Edward was going to be home in three days. We planned to talk about the arrangement then.

I was due on June twentieth – only less than two weeks away!

I called Alice in morning, asking if she could come by tomorrow and plan for whatever will happen of ever I give birth early. That night proved that Alice and I would be planning a little sooner than we thought. My usual back pains were getting a little less bearable throughout the night. I ignored it at first, but one sharp pain in the back caused me to wake in the (now) wee hours of the morning. I tried to sleep it off but it just wasn't working. The pain kept coming back and it was really painful. I knew it wasn't an ordinary back pain – that it was _it_.

Trying to keep myself calm, I called Alice and told her to come over at once. She said she would be here in ten, then I called my sister-in-law.

"Rose…" I panted in the receiver. "I'm in labor!"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes!" I almost wanted to yell in pain.

"Alright. I'll come down there and check on you. It might just be a false alarm."

After just a minute – I think – Emmett barged into my home. "Is it real? Are you really in labor? Does it hurt? Where are your things?"

He talked so quickly that I didn't even know if I understood a fourth of what he said. "Emmett, shut up will you? We're not even sure if Bella's really in labor." Rose said, appearing behind Emmett.

As usual, her doctoral instinct came first she. "Pain intervals?" she asked.

"Two-three minutes? I don't know!"

"How long does the pain last?"

I sighed. "I don't know either!"

"How are we going to assess this if you won't tell me the details?" Rose hissed. "Oh, I know! Maybe… bring me to the fucking hospital? Fuck, ouch!" I winced as another wave of pain washed through me.

Rose shook her head. "Bella, just practice your breathing techniques, alright? I think you are in the early stages of labor, but we aren't going to bring you to the hospital yet."

"What!" I burst. "What do you mean you fucking can't?"

Emmett looked as confused as I was. "Yeah hun, why? Bells is in labor, clearly. Look at her! She's panting like some coke addict, sniffing on that shit."

I gave Em a glare for his description. Rose just rolled her eyes. Then, Alice came into the room. "What's going on? Did she give birth already?"

I groaned. Another crazy person was in the room now.

"Not yet but she's in labor." Rose said to Alice then turned back to me. "Bella, go to your room and get some sleep. It won't be later until the pain worsens."

"What do you mean by later? I'm not staying here! I'm going to the damn hospital!" I huffed and walked to where I hung my car keys.

"Rosie honey, can't we just drive her? I don't think Bella's able to – she's gone crazy." Emmett said, seriously.

God, I hate my brother's way of thinking. "Really, Em? Really? You pick now to make some stupid comment about my insanity? Try being in my shoes and see if the pain won't drive you insane. Ass!"

Emmett raised his palms up in surrender and back off. "Easy Bells. I just thought you were – "

"Babe!" Rose interjected. "Maybe you could just run back to the house and get some sleep? Bella won't be going to the hospital in no less than three hours or maybe nine. She'll be fine; I'll be letting you know what happens plus Alice will be staying here so Bella's not alone."

Emmett obliged and left the room. Rose snickered at his defeat and couldn't get over Emmett's face when I lashed out on him.

"Okay Bella, go to your bedroom and relax. We can't go to the hospital yet because they might just send you home. I'll just stay here." Rose smiled.

"I'll go pack your bags!" Alice announced and went into my room. I had no other choice but to do so.

I wanted to slap Rose for being so calm about this.

Thankfully, there were times when I'd no feel contractions for about twenty minutes of so. I thanked Alice for staying with me despite the odd hour that I called.

After three hours, I finally begged Rosalie to drive me to the hospital. I was in intense fucking pain! I don't even know how I could handle it.

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe." Rose encouraged. "Remember the breathing technique we learnt at Yoga?"

"I am fucking breathing, Rosie fucking Namaste, but it just doesn't work. Just please shut the fuck up."

Rose huffed in the passenger seat while Alice was laughing her ass off at what I had said. "Chill out, Grizzly Belly," Alice said. I didn't mean to snap at Rose but I was just in too much pain! It was a mother fucking bitch.

When we got to the hospital, Leah said I could still stay at home as I was only five centimeters dilate and it wouldn't be hours until something progresses. "Would you like to go home first?" Leah asked.

"Oh, I don't want to go home…" pant, "I think I want to…" pant, "go to the mall. And…" pant, "shop for baby clothes…" pant.

Alice laughed again. "Okay, so we'll be staying here now."

Fucking idiots… I muttered.

God I was a crappy pregnant woman.

So I was admitted into the hospital and now, we were at my room. I sent Edward a text to let him know and he immediately called. He was agitated and nervous. I told him to calm down as I was getting nervous as well.

He was in Calgary and he said he'd be here as soon as he could. I told him he could just stay there and finish his project. I really didn't want him in the hospital with me – it makes it seem like we're a real family.

I prayed to the heavens that he may not make it when I haven't delivered the baby. I don't want him in the same room when I was going to give birth. I don't want the dude to see my stretched and deformed vagina then.

I stood by the window, munching on my favorite dessert which Edward had sent after I've talked to him. Meanwhile, Alice was sketching on her notebook, Rose was picking with my food. I was grateful for these two – without them I could've never went through with this pregnancy as successful as I did. I cannot thank them enough for being here with me.

Good thing I've already bought my tokens of appreciation for them. I got Rose her most coveted designer dress online. I bought Alice a new set of expensive markers and colored pencils. I bought my brother a pair of new shoes, and new Nintendo Wii games for my nephews. They were so sweet, making me a card and for their cousin.

I did the "hee-hee-hoo" method of breathing that helped ease pain – a very small amount of pain at that. I don't know, but I just can't tolerate pain that well.

At the same time, a whole lot of emotions was going through me. I was anxious, nervous, scared, and excited. I cannot believe that in a few moments, I will be holding my son in my arms. I cannot believe that all this was happening so fast.

In just five hours after I've checked in – I was admitted at around six in the morning – I gave birth to the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.

This time, I cannot believe that I will feel the amount of overwhelming love that I felt when I first held my baby in my arms.

* * *

><p>*<strong>END OF CHAPTER 5*<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**


	7. Hello, Sunshine!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here you go guys! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Hello, Sunshine!<p>

**BPOV**

Never had I thought that I'd be this happy. Never have I thought that I would think that my life is complete once I had a baby. Heck, I never thought that I would even have a baby! A very beautiful one at that.

"Hello, my little sunshine! Aren't you a pretty little princess?" I cooed at my sleeping baby girl.

I had a normal delivery on the eighth day of June and thank God I there wasn't any complications. I was originally planning on having a natural birth, but what was I thinking? I immediately asked for the fucking drug once I got my own room. I didn't care about Rose's homily about taking all the pain in and channeling it somewhere else. She is a crazy lunatic for that – how she managed to do that twice without any drug, I do not know.

When Leah announced that I had a baby girl, I couldn't care less about the bet Edward and I had. I was just so happy to hold her in my arms and hearing her first cry.

I was crying too, and no other moment could top that. As they say, the pain really was worth it.

Emmett and Rose had come in my room after my vajayjay was stitched up. Alice was with me, holding my hand the whole time. I could never thank her enough for being with me. Leah commended me by not being a 'screamer' while I gave birth. Emmett looked like he wanted to choke when he heard that.

Edward, however, was only able to fly back here in San Diego the day we were released from the hospital. He went straight to my house and immediately looked if Jolie Sayuri was in my arms.

I laughed upon seeing his face light in anticipation. "Where is she?" he immediately asked.

"In the nursery, Mufasa." His hair was totally all over the place that it could be his mane, hence the nickname I just called , he rushed inside the nursery after giving me a peck on the cheek. I shook my head and was really happy that he had no second thoughts about having our daughter in his life.

He played with her little fingers and placed a kiss on her hand before kissing her cheek.

I wanted to cry in happiness, but I shook it off and tried my best to regain my composure. "Edward," I cleared my throat, "do you want to hold her?"

He looked a bit surprised, then shook his head vehemently. "I-I don't think I could carry a three-day old…"

"Relax! I never thought I could, too, but it's surprisingly easy. Go sit on the rocking chair." I said and Edward followed apprehensively. I took a sleeping Sayuri and gently placed her on her father's arms.

Edward was really stiff at first but I told him again to relax and lean back. He did relax after a few moments. They looked so cute together that I took a picture of them with my phone.

He marveled at her beauty and I understood why Edward was so absorbed with her. She was just captivating, and thank God it wasn't only me.

I had named her Jolie Sayuri; Jolie meaning pretty in French, and Sayuri, meaning little lily in Japanese. When you put it all together, her name literally means pretty little lily.

Edward and I did video calls and I sent him a lot of pictures when we were still at the hospital. He claimed that it didn't do justice. I smiled, as it was true. Our baby is gorgeous. I gasped the first time I saw her blue-green eyes and that rosy tint she had on her cheeks coming from me. Being a newborn, she was already breathtaking, what more when she grows up?

Edward stayed for dinner. I could tell he had a hard time leaving Sayuri as it took him about an hour to say goodnight to her. He also took tons of pictures that he sent to his parents… and Kate. It was fucking cute… except the part with Kate in the scene.

Having a baby is very hard. At times, she would be crying nonstop while I did everything, but she seemed to have enjoyed crying her lungs out that nothing worked. I did want to cry too when she does that.

For the past three weeks, Rose has been very helpful to me and my baby. Edward tried to be here as often as he could, but he had a lot of projects in his hands that he couldn't just set aside. Alice did help me, too. She volunteered to run errands for me like grocery shopping. Bless those women.

One morning, I had just given my baby girl a bath and I was already amazed by how fast she was growing and getting heavier.

"You are really a pretty baby, you know." Rose played with her fingers.

"Of course! She looks like her mom." I giggled. "Let's just pray that you get your grandpa Charlie's brain and sense of reasoning, then you're perfect." Rose said.

"Hey!" I threw her a napkin. "She has my intelligence and cleverness, okay? Get away from my baby! You're brain washing her." I pushed Rose aside jokingly and we both laughed.

Since Sayuri was born, I was trying to breastfeed her but I think she hates it. I was really worried about this, but Leah said it was normal. She will be hooking me up with a Lactation Consultant soon so I would be able to solve my little problem. For now, she drinks formula.

"Still no milk in that pair of melons?"

I shook my head as I carried my baby. "Leah said it can be solved. I don't know why she doesn't like my milk. I personally think mine's better than the formula."

Rose laughed, "Sad. You've got really huge jugs yet you can't even produce milk for your daughter. Well, she's being stubborn at such an early age. Clearly, she has so much after you. Good luck with that, Mommy." I flipped her off.

"How's the Sperm Donor, by the way?" Rose asked despite her obvious dislike for Edward. I had grown tired of correcting her all the time and just ignored whatever names she called Edward.

I shrugged, "He's fine, I guess. I think he's dating Kate now, though. The last time he was here he was talking to her again and sending pictures of our baby."

Rose shook her head disapprovingly. "Hasn't he learned his lesson? That jackass! And be careful of that ho he's sending your baby's pictures to; she cannot be trusted."

I quirked a brow at her. "Cannot be trusted? How? I think she's a decent woman. She's Edward's Accountant and from what I heard, she did modeling on the sidetrack."

"The more you can't trust her."

"What?" I asked, utterly bewildered at what Rose was saying. "Are you saying that I can't trust you?"

"You can, bitch! I-I... just… don't trust her, okay? I have a feeling."

I stared at her unbelievingly. I wanted to press for definite answers but I know she'd just go loony and angry at me. Then my phone rang; Edward said he was on his way here now for dinner.

"Alright, my cue to leave. I don't want to cross paths with your promiscuous father, right Sayuri? Auntie Rose will miss you." She kissed my baby despite my glaring at her. Seriously, I cannot understand why Rose has the audacity to say foul words in front of my daughter while she would kill me if I cursed in front of her boys. What is that?

I had a quick change of clothes. I was still wearing baggy pieces of cloth for I still have fifteen pounds to shed before I get back to my pre-pregnancy weight. God I haven't worked out or done any form of exercise since I gave birth.

"I look like a cow," I made a face in front of the mirror.

Damn, I need to do something.

My doorbell rang, flinging me out of my thoughts – I'd have to think of my body issue later. I opened the door and saw Edward with a grin on his face and a pack of soda and a carton of ice cream in his hands.

Yum.

Even if I'm not pregnant anymore, I still have the worst cravings for dessert, especially ice cream and Extraordinary Desserts. That's right, I will never lose weight.

"Hey," he kissed my cheek. "Hi, Edward!"

"How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Tired."

He winced a little bit. "Sorry I wasn't able to help. It's a little crazy in the office."

I noticed that Edward had bags under his eyes that were darker than the usual. His hair was messier than it should normally be. Nonetheless, he still looks gorgeous. "Don't be too tough on yourself. We're doing fine, anyway."

He smirked at me… and there goes my underwear, dropping from my hip. "Thanks for understanding, Bella. I really want to be able to help with as much as I could. How's Sayuri, by the way?"

"Sleeping," I sighed. "Lucky her."

Edward chuckled. "Ditto. Can I see her?"

I led Edward to the nursery and we looked at our daughter as she slept peacefully in her crib.

I noticed Edward was staring at her again and I decided to leave them for a while. I cleared my throat, making Edward drift away from his moment with Sayuri. "Sorry, I just want to tell you that I'll be fixing dinner. I'll leave you two alone."

I didn't mean for him to be caught staring, but he looked embarrassed and nodded in reply.

I was smiling all the way as I prepared our dinner – thank you takeout inventor. I just find it so cute when Edward looked at Sayuri like there's no tomorrow.

When I came back after half an hour, I saw Edward carrying our daughter in her arms. He wasn't scared of holding her anymore.

Damn, they were cute to look at.

I had heard him whisper to our daughter that she was the best early birthday gift ever. I was stomped by what he said and I couldn't help but voice it out. There was something odd by what he said.

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "What do you mean early birthday gift?"

He turned his head in a swift motion and I noticed he was blushing a light shade of pink. "I didn't notice you were there," he chuckled. "I… It's my birthday – I mean – it was my birthday last June 20."

I FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT THAT LITTLE DETAIL.

Ugh! I knew I forgot something. Shit! Why didn't I write that down on the calendar? I knew I was red from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you remind me?" That was a stupid question, idiot. I winced at my mistake. "We could've done something. You were here that day, right? It was when you brought her a toy..."

I felt a little sad that I didn't prepare him anything – I really didn't remember.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He raised a brow at me. "Not really."

"Good. Dinner's going to wait for a little bit." I said and immediately called Alice. I asked her to bring over a cake at once. It was the least I could do after Edward had helped me on my birthday last year. There are so many things that I was thankful for the things he does for me and his daughter.

On the hindsight, I was very cautious and aware of the line between us. We're friends, plain and simple; nothing more.

Thankfully, Alice came after fifteen minutes with the cake. I invited her and Jasper to the small impromptu celebration, but they already made plans.

I quickly rearranged the table into a more formal-ish one. Fuck, what is formal with a bunch of plastic plates on your table? This is when I regret not listening to Rose when she persuades me to buy things for the kitchen.

I called Edward into the dining room and told him to put Sayuri in the carrier. When he came in, I saw the surprise in his face when he saw me holding a cake in my hands.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you..." I sang. Edward had a silly smile on his face as I finished the song. "Really?" he asked.

I giggled. "Really! Make a wish, Edward. Hurry up! The cake's of sort of heavy."

He chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment, then blew the candles. "Thanks, Bella."

"Don't thank me yet! We still have my best dish for dinner – takeout." I smiled.

He threw his head back in laughter and we had dinner. We had a very animated conversation over the meal and I always had to remind myself not to get too close again. I was doing really good at that.

Edward had to leave then and I walked him to my door. "Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Architect Cullen. It's the least I could do."

"Well, your efforts paid off – best party ever."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't just say that, Edward. I'm sure you've had other big and glamorous ones. Anyway, belated happy birthday again. Thanks for dropping by."

He nodded. "Bye Bella. Thank you again. Call me if you need anything." He kissed my cheek and stepped out of my house. Being friends with Edward wasn't hard.

As the days passed, I was really exhausted by the end of each – I actually do not know when my days start since Sayuri's crying all the damn time during nighttime.

This is what you call stress, ladies.

During my free times, I was busy doing my paper for the different courses for my graduate studies… NOT!

I was asleep, most of the time, or I wash Sayuri's bottles, prepare her things, do the laundry, or clean my house. I was always damn exhausted and I couldn't get anything else done!

I badly needed a nanny or some housekeeper. Damn it, why haven't I thought of this when I was still pregnant?

I still needed one despite the help I was getting from Edward, Alice, and Rose. Rose said that she'd be sleeping through the night in no time and I couldn't wait for that, really.

Two months passed and my little angel is now three months and three weeks old. She was finally sleeping through the night, thank goodness for that! I didn't have to get up as often as I used to.

She's began to smile at anyone, even at her own reflection. I found it ridiculous but cute. She could also push her shoulders up, lifting her head when she was lying on her stomach.

Dr. Kim, Sayuri's Pediatrician said that she could also see faces and detect objects at her age. As well as recognize me as her momma. Ain't that sweet?

I got a little more time in my hands now. I was able to start on one of my three major papers. I was also able to be in a better mood due to longer hours of sleep.

I still have about the major papers to write, and a lot of things going on, but it wasn't a big deal. I was glad I could do something now.

At five months, my baby's hair was growing out. It was clear that she got the shade of her father's reddish-brown hair and my waves. Also, she was able to have her first official modeling stint. Thanks to Alice for that. She's able to sit by herself now so it was a perfect time to do it.

Edward was hesitant about having this photo shoot. He didn't want to stress out Sayuri, but Dr. Kim gave the go signal, so Alice and I won. I understood his concern though.

The call time was at seven and Edward picked us up. I put the Sayuri in her carrier that doubled as a car seat at the back of Edward's car. When we got the location, I was a damn proud mom as everyone in there couldn't get enough of her. My baby's a real beauty and I'm not just saying that.

Edward was also beaming like mad as he held her when people played with her. I could tell they weren't just dazzled by my baby, but by Edward as well. I cannot do anything about that, it works for me – I mean, it worked on me before.

God, what was I saying in my mind?

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called. Oh goodie! Distraction. "Hey Alice." I kissed her cheek. Alice kissed Edward in greeting too. "Hello my pretty model!" Alice cooed to a smiling Sayuri.

"We'll be starting right after we get her into the first outfit. Let's go now." Alice bobbed her to the direction we were heading. The shoot started and I realized that my daughter was a flirt with the camera. She just kept on smiling and looked really cute in all of her pictures. Even the photographer was really fond of her.

Edward and I occasionally looked at each other with grins on our faces. "She's a natural. Told you she'll be a model." I said, reminding him of the banter about our daughter's future profession one night in the past.

"She may be a model as long as she ends up with a Harvard degree."

I chuckled. "Even if she finishes it for fifty years?"

Edward scowled at me. "Not on my watch." He muttered then his phone rang. "One moment," he held a finger up at me.

I heard him say Kate's name and I was curious at what had her calling him at an early hour. Was it about work?

Edward then put his phone down. "Hey Bella, you don't mind if Kate comes over, do you? I invited her today, I hope it's okay with you."

I smiled at Edward. "Of course I don't. It's about time I meet the infamous Kate, but she does know that I will be here, right? I mean the woman you knocked up is here?"

Edward frowned at what I had said. "Bella, you're not just some accidental fuck up, so stop saying that. And yes, she knows you will be here and who you are in my life so no need to worry or feel embarrassed."

My heart skipped a beat.

I wondered what meaning he held to those words. Fuck, I hate this kind of feeling. But I am deeply curious about all this.

I nodded in reply. I was refraining myself from asking whether or not they were serious. To me, it was apparent that they were since he's invited her here to see his baby.

"Like I said, I'd love to meet the infamous Kate. It's about time I see her and not just overhear her voice from your conversations." I said. "And you will be in a few moments." He said.

"I'd also love to see how she would be mesmerized by our daughter." Edward laughed, "That, I want to see too."

A little later, Martha, one of Alice's assistants came into view announcing Kate's arrival. "Mr. Cullen, your visitor is here." She smiled and walked away. Then, a very tall and slender blonde stepped forward. Probably Rosie Huntington-Whitely's sister.

She must be 5'10" or something without heels, still shorter than Edward's 6'3" frame. I literally felt small in my 5'5" height. Damn, I really wished Sayuri to be as tall as Lamar Odom… Nah, I'm just exaggerating. About 5'10" will be enough for her to make it as a big time model. As I was saying, she has blonde hair with a little streaks of brown in it. She was a little tanned and she wore her corporate suit really good – as in I want to fuck my secretary but still have respect for her sort of look.

I told myself that I'd buy one of those suits or have on made by Alice, just to see if I could pull it off.

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find a good parking space." Kate said as she kissed Edward on the cheek.

"It's fine, Kate. By the way, I'd like you to meet Bella, the beautiful mother of my beautiful daughter; Bella, this is Kate." Edward smiled.

I could feel myself blush at his compliment. I'm sure he didn't mean anything malicious by that. "Hi! Nice to finally meet you." Kate said as she offered her hand.

I took it and smiled back at her. "Thanks! I'm so glad I finally met you too! I was beginning to think you were just a piece of his imagination."

"If I were, the more it proves that he's a psycho." Kate said and we both laughed at her joke. Edward was just scowling at us. I like this girl regardless of who she is in Edward's life. She was warm and friendly, not like what Rose sees her to be.

I then took Sayuri for her wardrobe change and introduced her to Kate.

"Ah, there she is! My little princess!" Edward said as we walked to them. "Oh wow! She's so cute!" Kate's eyes widened in delight. "You're right, Ed. The pictures don't do justice. Hello Sayuri! I'm Kate." She played with my daughter's hands.

Wow. They already had special nicknames for one another.

I looked over at Edward who wiggled his brows at me. We were having a silent conversation about how Kate was being drawn in by our daughter.

"Sorry Kate, I need to bring her over for wardrobe change." I said and she smiled apologetically. "Go ahead."

I left the lovebirds to do whatever they wish and went to in the dressing room. "Was that Kate? _The_ phone pal Kate?" Alice asked in a rush.

"Yes, she is the phone pal Kate. She's really nice, Alice. No wonder why Edward likes her." I said. She ran to the window of the room and looked at Kate and Edward talking. I rolled my eyes at her very barbaric action. "Will you stop looking like you're drooling over them? It's weird." I said.

Jasper laughed. "She's getting an idea for her next porn scene – the Architect tools an Accountant." I also laughed at what he said while Alice rolled her eyes at us.

"That was bad, Jasper." I laughed.

"If you don't shut it, I'll have you booked on an underwear fashion show." She glared at Jasper and he shut up. "Bells, I don't mean no offense and I want you to know that you are very beautiful, so much now that you're a mother, but… Kate is hot! Like office-fuck hot!"

Instead of being pissed at her comment, I laughed at it. I can never defy Alice's tastes because it was always good or the best among the rest. She has the eye for everything beautiful let's put it at that. Besides, I can't deny the obvious – Kate is hot.

"I can see that, Alice." Then I noticed Jasper chancing a look at where Kate and Edward were. "Woah! Damn it! He sure hit jackpot... Lucky bastard!" Jasper said, almost yelling.

Alice gasped and hit Jasper's arm. "How dare you? You are so walking that runway with just a t-back on!" Alice took her phone out and walked out the room while Jasper followed her, begging for her forgiveness. They are so cute together. I'm happy Alice found him.

"They're crazy, right?" I said to Sayuri who was smiling at me.

Kate stayed only for an hour. She said she had to do something in the office and just wanted to meet me and Sayuri. Edward walked her out, of course the gentleman that he was.

We were given about an hour break so our baby could rest. I was still struggling to breastfeed her; I always forgot to follow up with the schedule of the Lactation Consultant. I should remember it by now.

Edward stayed with us all day and finally, the shoot was a wrap by four in the afternoon. Our little flirt got cranky towards the end, but she still got cute shoots. Being a stage mother was a little hard and tiring. I had to call her attention a few times and did some stupid stuff.

Edward didn't stay over for dinner as he had to drop by his office. He said a quick bye to Sayuri – his quick goodbye averages to fifteen minutes. It was cute and weird at the same time.

The next day, I showed my siblings the pictures from yesterday. My baby's so damn pretty in all those outfits Auntie Alice had dressed her in.

"Aww. I wish I had a little girl to dress up," Rose pouted.

"No!" Emmett was quick to answer. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Having a daughter cannot and will not give you a heart attack!"

"Yes, having a daughter will!"

I was giggling at the image of Emmett with a daughter. It will be fucking amusing if they did. "Listen to him, Rose. I am more than a hundred percent sure that he will; also, he won't think twice about building a tower for your future daughter in a deserted forest wherein you two are the only ones who could come up and down - Rapunzel style. Take it from the woman he's been protecting for the last twenty-five years."

Emmett nodded his head vigorously. "And I still am going to protect you, and little monk."

"Little what?" I asked. As much as I found my brother's words sweet, I was distracted by his nickname for my daughter. "Little Monkey. She's hairy." He said.

My brother is a git. Honestly. Where did my parent's pick him up or something?

"Hello baby momma and baby!" Alice said once she entered my house one morning.

"In here!" I called out as I was changing Sayuri's clothes. I had just given her a bath. "I love the smell of babies!" Alice said as she kissed her goddaughter. "You can change now, Bella. I'll take care of her."

"Oh, this is what I'm wearing." I said. I knew by her eyes narrowing at me that she was not pleased with my get up. I was wearing a dress shirt that I was fond of wearing when I was just five months pregnant. I thought it wasn't so bad since it didn't look too baggy on me. Besides, I still have the post-pregnancy weight that I still have to get rid of someday… if ever I find my will power.

Alice and I were going shopping today – actually she's the only one who is, I just wanted to take out Sayuri. "This is comfortable for today's agenda." I defended.

"You are not wearing that table cloth. You have tons of beautiful and new clothes that would flatter your body, and look good on you. Get that thing off."

I argued. "No, I won't! I'm not going on a fashion show, Alice. I'm wearing this for comfort."

"You are most certainly not!" she almost yelled. I could tell she was turning into a beast and I feared my daughter my get hurt or something since she was holding her.

"Alice, calm the fuck down!"

"No! Not until you change." She answered back. "I won't and will you please put my baby down? You're scaring me." I said, keeping my eyes on my daughter who knew nothing about her Auntie Alice's loony days.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Alice came walking forward to me, as I stood stoned. "There you go! Now, go change Momma bear." Alice patted my arm with a grin on her face.

I couldn't fucking believe her! She tore the fucking dress!

I walked past her and when I was in the hallway, I took off my dress and threw it at her in the room. I heard her laugh while I cursed on the way to my walk-in closet.

I pulled on an inner tank top that was fit on my body and I threw a blazer above to hide my fat belly. I wore dark jeans to also camouflage my bulging hips and put a scarf around my neck that hung until past my hips.

I looked decent and not too fat. The truth was, I didn't really feel pretty enough to dress up. I felt like I'd look like a fucking fat joke with hideous looking clothes that don't fit her because of her fucking fat belly, wide hips, and huge thighs. Not forgetting, her chicken wing of an arm. Damn it. I hated my body right now.

I know having a daughter is a blessing and all, but I just hated how I lost my confidence along with the added pounds to my body. Foods should come with a notice, especially for pregnant ladies saying: **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A WHALE!**

All I could do was sigh in front of my floor length mirror. No one would ever like me. No one.

"Fat ass!" I said and turned my back to leave the room.

"That's better!" Alice mused, "Look at mommy, Little Lily, isn't she pretty?"

"Shut up, Alice. Let's go." I grabbed our stuff and went to Emmett's SUV where Sayuri could sit at Dilan's old car seat. Alice tucked her in and rode on the passenger side, while I drove.

It was a quiet car ride, me only thinking about my fucking fat body and my deflated self esteem. I was so pissed at Alice for making me wear dressy clothes. I fucking hated the feeling of being judged. I didn't want it.

Alice was the one to break the silence. "I'm not sorry."

I didn't answer as I do not give a fuck.

She sighed. "I know that you are saying DILLIGAF in that brunette head of yours, but honey, you know I'm doing this for you."

I snickered at her. "Wow. Very noble of you?"

"Bella, don't be a drama queen. Being your best friend, I know that you're feeling really down about yourself – I can see it by the way you dressed – so I made you change once I saw that you were going out in that sad piece of table cloth. Bella, I know it's an internal thing and the only thing I could do for you to see that you absolutely look beautiful is to help you – in the best way that I could – is through clothes. I want you to see for yourself that having gained weight should not make you feel bad, instead motivate you; it's supposed to make you feel better." Alice explained.

I thought about what she said. I can never blame Alice for trying to make me feel better. These were the times that I needed her here with me, to make me appreciate what I have instead of dwelling on the negative things.

I took my time before speaking. I wanted to let her words comfort me. These also were the times that I wish I had a special someone whom would tell me words or encouragement.

"Thank you." I squeezed Alice's hand. She patted it back. "That's what I'm here for."

Throughout the day, I felt a little better about myself. I still thought I looked fat, but at least, not hideous in clothes that fit me well.

For the next days, I sat in front of my laptop, staring back at the cursor blinking on my Microsoft Word page. Instead of doing my paper while my baby was sleeping, I was thinking of my body image.

I sit here, feeling sorry for myself for gaining so much weight, yet I have done nothing. If I really wanted to look good in order to feel good about myself, I should start taking care of my body.

I finally shut the Word window and opened my Notepad. Inspired by Alice's speech a few days ago, I made a list of my goals that I should attain, at least, before Sayuri turned one.

While doing so, I've realized how much I missed working and being around people. I love being with my daughter – don't get me wrong – but, I just can't not be at home and be a homemaker. I can't live that way; it's not who I am.

Due to this realization, it was time that I looked for a nanny of a baby sitter for when I went out to work. I would talk to Alice and do some compromise about my work schedule.

I've worked on my list and so far, it was pretty good. I have set three major goals for me and scribbled notes under those.

I knew I was ready and capable of handling mommy duties, work, and my studies. I won't let anyone let me think other wise.

Before declaring it to the world, I made a well thought out plan out my list then called Alice, and Rose to tell them about my brilliant idea.

We were having lunch at my brother's when I told them.

"Isn't it too early to leave your baby alone?" Rose asked.

"Rose, she won't be leaving her baby. She'd just be away whenever we need her at the office, if not, she will be at home, and there she could work. She'll never abandon Sayuri." Alice said.

They were debating about that and I was tired of my head bobbing from Alice's direction to Rose's, and back. I was getting dazed by the two of them until we all stopped at we heard from Emmett.

"Hello little baby. Why are you so hairy? Are you a monkey? You look like a chipmunk, not a monkey. Nah," he shook his head, "you look like a monkey. I'm a hundred percent sure now."

We were staring at my brother like he was crazy. He just called my baby a fucking monkey, and a chipmunk.

Probably noticing the silence, Emmett looked up meeting all of our gazes with such innocence.

"What?" he asked. His face looked like when dad accused him of something that he didn't do. He really looked more than pure right now.

Rose's lips were a thin line and she shook her head. Alice was just giggling, while I couldn't believe he called my beautiful daughter a monkey, and a chipmunk. But he's Emmett so I chose to ignore him and told the two girls to continue our conversation.

I sometimes think if my brother knows what he was actually saying. Wait! The real question was, is he really my brother?

"Where were we before I was rudely interrupted by my moronic husband?" Rose sighed.

"Right. Um… as I was saying, I will be going back to work. Alice and I already made a compromise and I think that it's the most suitable one." Alice added, "Bella can do it, Rose."

My sister-in-law smiled. "Oh, I know she can. Can I see the list you've said you made?"

"When you drop by at my house. I'll let you." I said and Rose nodded. I absolutely did not want my brother teasing me about my fucking weight. Although, I know Rose wouldn't let that happen, but still.

When I showed Alice and Rose my list in the afternoon, they were proud of me.

"I like the third one – _be the hottest, sexiest and best single mother in the whole world._" Rose laughed. "You're following my footsteps, honey."

"I've already got the gym to ourselves, Bella. Not to mention, the best trainer in town for you. I'm so excited! Promise to let me enjoy this transformation? Please, please, please?" Alice bounced up and downm tugging on my arm.

I was happy that my best friends are willing to share these changes with me. I love how supportive they were. "Of course you can. We'll all do this together!"

**_XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX_**

Charlie has seen Sayuri via Skype. It took Emmett and I God knows how long on the phone just to teach my father how to use that source of communication. I could tell he was wrapped around that little girl's finger as well – she does that to everyone, something she inherited from the father.

He couldn't come down here at once, as they will be understaffed (one of his coworkers left for a vacation and won't be back in weeks). But Charlie said he'd try to come visit on my birthday, which was good for me.

I called my father, telling him of my little thought of going back to work. He said it was a great idea but asked me where I'd leave my daughter whenever I went out? Rose is not always available and Alice has work, of course. He reminded me that leaving my daughter alone with a stranger isn't always the best idea and that I couldn't just trust people.

Immediately after the phone, I texted Alice and Rose to hook my up with Nanny agencies.

The official step of getting back into work and in a very swift way was on the move. I just hope that nanny would come soon and that it was a decent one. I just needed someone who would take care of her while I was gone.

One night, Alice came over to hang out with me. "Let me see your list again."

I sighed and handed her the pad. I was writing the things that I should be doing to get my life running and not just all about my baby; I need to have a balanced life.

Alice read, "Look for a nanny, go to the gym, reorganize work stuff, and office stuff, make a schedule for Sayuri when working and when not… hmm… Nothing's missing here but the nanny! Why can't we fucking find one? This is so annoying!"

I laughed at her frustration. My plan has only been for a day. This morning, we went to the gym, and I had the most hard ass work out I've ever had. I sweated like a pig, literally. Anyway, Rose had texted me that three nannies-slash-house helps are being sent tomorrow by the agency she called.

The interview took place the next day. I hired the first one since she looked decent enough and of course, knew things about taking care of a baby and a house. She had a presentable curriculum vitae sent by the agency before hand. I was really satisfied by what she had answered me, and by what she has shown me when I gave her tricky situations. She passed my test.

I was so happy that everything was going according to plan. Alice squealed on the phone when I told her so and she quickly sent me the schedule on Monday. I'd have to be in the office to make my 'sexy comeback' as Alice puts it. She was already planning my outfit and I just feel so thrilled about everything.

However, I was left with one more thing to do, that was to tell Edward about this whole plan. We agreed that decisions regarding our daughter must be done together, and he has the right to know what will happen when I get back to work.

That night, Edward was coming over for his weekly visits. Edward came over as I was ordering Chinese, and went straight to Sayuri's room. I let them be until dinner came. Our daughter was awake so I had her on the carrier on my dining table.

We were quiet aside from the usual how are you questions while eating the pizza. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt his eating because he was chowing down like mad – bite after bite after bite.

I was about to ask him if he was okay but he fucking moaned with his eyes closed.

The sound sent shivers down my spine and made my aching center drenched. He sounded just like when I was getting down on him – smooth and it was a turn on. My eyes lingered on his body, eye fucking him. I wanted to see him buck-naked! I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything inappropriate. I had to chug down on my water to distract myself from Edward's sexiness.

I knew I was red in the face and I stood up from my chair to use the bathroom. I had to calm down before Edward notices the sudden turn on from the heavenly sound he made. That was just once and I turned me on in an instant.

I needed to get laid, but I couldn't. What kind of mother would I be then?

I had to splash water on my face to shake off that feeling. When I went out, Edward was on his third slice of pizza. That was when I decided to bring up the work thingy.

"Edward," I cleared my throat, "I have some news for you."

He quirked a brow at me and nodded his head for me to continue.

"This morning I had an interview with a nanny-slash-house help. I would be going back to work on Monday."

His eyes bulged out and he quickly swallowed his bite of pizza. "But what about… Sayuri? Isn't she too young to be left alone with a stranger? Who is that nanny you're talking about? How sure are you she won't kidnap or abuse our baby? Did she come from an accredited agency? How come you didn't tell me you were meeting her today?"

I help up my hands to stop Edward firing questions at me. I wasn't quite expecting this to happen. "First, I wouldn't be away all the time as Alice and I already made a compromise about my work schedule. I will be staying at home most of the time, and will only head out when I am needed. Second, yes, the agency is accredited, and the nanny is good. I can show you her curriculum vitae later, and the reviews the agency sent me. Lastly, this property is decked up with CCTVs almost everywhere; I believe our baby won't be kidnapped."

He looked like he was about to argue further but chose take a deep breath. "Alright then; I know there is no stopping you. But I would like to meet that suspicious nanny of yours. I can't trust anyone but you and myself when it comes to Sayuri."

I laughed at what he had said. "Not even Emmett or Alice?"

"Not completely." He answered as he took a bite of his pizza. "They could still influence her, you know? And we should be the only ones influencing her."

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Chill, mister. I think having and extra hand is best since I couldn't wash dishes or do any house chores at my exhaustion. I tend to procrastinate when it comes to those. Plus, the nannies would be of help when I decide to go out on a whim."

"Go out? Where? To the grocery store?" Edward asked. Seriously! The dude was killing me.

"No, dumbass. Whenever we have a GNO or dinner with the gang… When I go dating." I shrugged. Well, the last part was my hope. I'm not desperate to have some man in my life. It would be just a strong kick in the gut if that doesn't happen. I'd end up with a nonexistent self-esteem then.

Edward then choked and coughed really hard. He pounded his chest and immediately grabbed the can of soda he brought. I didn't know if I was to be insulted by this.

"What do you mean dates?" he coughed.

It was my time to quirk a brow at him. "Dates as in going out with other guys. What, just because I was knocked up and a single mother doesn't give me the right to date, per se? And you, you are allowed to just because you are a man; and men can only date given the situation we're in. Is that what you are trying to imply here?"

His eyes widened then he shook his head vigorously. "No, Bella. No! I'm sorry if it came out that way, it's just – "

"Just what?" I impatiently asked. He sighed, "Nothing, Bella. I believe men and women have equal rights, and I do not have a say on what you want to do if it doesn't concern our baby."

I could hear the defeat in his voice and I saw the way his shoulders slumped. I watched his body language – his jaw was tight, his nostrils were flared, and his brows were connected. If only I had the right, I would be asking if he was jealous. I wished I did, but I wouldn't want to be scared by him denying it.

"Good. So, we're settled then."

He gave a curt nod and didn't touch his food after. I tried my best not to think about his reaction too much. He was the one who give his daughter a change of clothes while I washed the dishes. After a while, he apologized for being sort of a jerk about me going back to work, and left.

I didn't let thoughts other that he was disappointed that Sayuri was going to be left with someone he doesn't trust.

On Monday, Alice came in early with the outfit she chose for me. It was damn sexy for a comeback that I totally loved. I wore a Gomez Garcia Working Girl dress paired with my Yves Saint Lauren platform pumps. I was fucking hot with all my curves hugged in the right places.

I know well that I will never be in the same shape as I was when I was before I had Sayuri. I learned to love my new boobs, ass, and hips anyway – makes me feel more sexy, and a vixen; I felt like I was more fuckable with this new figure I had. I still have a few more pounds to shed, but I'm definitely keeping the boobs, hips, and ass.

"Hot Momma!" Alice fanned her hand on her face. I blushed and squealed. "I know! I never imagined I would look this way."

I left Sayuri with Helen, the nanny-slash-house help I hired. She was, maybe in her thirties. It was really hard to say goodbye to my daughter. Edward, however, wasn't able to make it but still talked to Helen via Skype. It took half an hour, I think before he was finally convinced that our daughter was safe enough. I missed Sayuri just as I walked to the door.

I drove my R8 today, feeling I have neglected it so much. I missed my car, though I might have to sell this and purchase a crossover vehicle or something safe for a child. Speaking of cars, I'd have to buy my baby daddy one since he won the bet – I made a mental note for that.

Work was welcoming and fun. I was so in the mood to get back, and I immediately got into work. I checked papers, documents, and other things that had to be looked at for the company. It was a bit plenty, but nothing I couldn't handle. I missed Sayuri though. I've called the house about seven times since I left just to ask if she was asleep or what she was doing.

I survived the whole day, and I was really excited to get home. Rose, and my brother asked how my day was and I said it was completely good. And my baby wasn't a pain in the ass, according to Helen. She just slept all day and drank milk – of course.

I went to the office for the whole week, rearranging everything on my planner so I could fix my schedule and plan the days I'd be needed in the office. Over all, things were great with the nanny… until the next week.

I was in a meeting when Helen called. "Helen? Is there something wrong?"

"Hello, Bella. I'm sorry to worry you, but I slipped and twisted my ankle." She said.

"What? What happened? Where's Sayuri? Did you two fall together?" I asked in panic. "Okay – don't answer those. I'll be there in fifteen. Don't put pressure on that ankle, elevate your legs."

I immediately left, worried about my daughter being hurt or something. And yes, I am worried about Helen too. When I got there, I saw Helen sitting by the step from the hall to the living area with her one leg up on the wall. Her ankle was indeed swollen.

"Oh, Helen. What happened?" I asked, getting an icepack for her. "I forgot there was a step from the hall." She said.

"I'm sorry. I should've put a sign or something. I'll bring you to the hospital. I'll just go get Sayuri." I said, walking into the nursery to get my sleeping baby. Then, I drove to the hospital in Emmett's SUV. It was just my fucking luck that my nanny can't work for about a month. That was a fucking bust. I immediately called the agency to send me new ones that I could choose from.

Sayuri just turned into her fifth month, and Edward was present during the interviews for new nannies. It was almost a fucking disaster. He took interrogation to the next level that I doubted if he really was an Architect or a CIA agent. We went through about six interviews until he was finally okay with the new one we have.

Finally, I was able to go back to work. Just my luck though, I had to fire the nanny right that afternoon. She was smoking in my fucking house with my fucking baby beside her! What was she thinking? God, I wanted to smash her head and light her up with the cigarette she was holding.

Fucking Christ!

"So much for your interrogation skills, huh?" I teased Edward when he visited.

"Yeah, shut up!" he flipped me off and I laughed.

Edward was feeding Sayuri, for the first time, some Gerber. They looked so cute and these were moments worth remembering so I took pictures of them. Well, I always take pictures of my daughter.

She's cutter now that she suddenly ballooned. From 13.5 lbs and twenty finches, to 21.3 lbs ad twenty-eight inches. She was growing so fast. I think she really will be a model considering her height at five months. Her father is tall, and her other grandfather, and her uncle is tall, and bulky – though I hope she doesn't get the bulky part.

"Eat up, baby! So you could grow more! You're one cute little Lebanese sausage!" Edward said. "What the – Lebanese sausage? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "She has folds on her wrists and thighs. She's like the Michelin baby only really smaller and thinner and less Shar Pei looking."

I rolled my eyes at him, remembering Emmett's pet name for my daughter. "Why is your Dad, and uncle so mean, huh? It's not like he's perfect!"

"Oh, I am!" Edward said. "No, he isn't', right?" I talked to our daughter, "He's one self-absorbed mother fucker who can't even fix his hair." I laughed as Sayuri's brows were knotted. I was actually cursing at that since she wasn't supposed to look confused as a part of making fun of her father.

"Hey!" Edward's hands flew to his hair. "You try working at the firm, try not pulling your hair out!"

"Oh, don't hurt yourself too much, bud." I quickly averted my gaze to him and back to our baby. My mind was devouring into places full of kinky thoughts and memories. "Daddy's hair looks like a feather duster." I continued to tease though Sayuri still looked confused. Can't blame her though.

"Oh, that's how your Mom wants to play, huh?" Edward quirked his brow up, "Well, your Mom's hair looks like a haystack."

I gasped audibly and a fist flew to Edward's upper arm. He yelled "Ouch!" and rubbed where I hit him. "You fucking ass! You weren't supposed to tease me back! I'm a girl!"

"You're so unfair! You are always talking about equal rights, and here I am, giving it to you. We're equal when it comes to anything especially to teasing one another. No questions asked about that." He reasoned with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You evil son of a bitch."

"I'm telling my mom, sister." Edward said with a playful tone. "Alright, fine! Let our baby decide who has the best hair from her parents." I proposed.

Edward looked like he was about to choke in laughter and agreed.

"Sweety, Daddy's looks like a feather duster, right?" Sayuri moved her head to the side as if questioning us. She looked so damn cute. "My turn!" Edward declared. "Mommy's hair looks like a haystack, right?" then, to my fucking surprise, and horror… our baby laughed. For the first time!

Both Edward and I were stunned – all teasing about each other's hair forgotten.

"She…" Edward trailed off and I just nodded. "Make her laugh, I'll shoot a video of her." I said, and then tinkered with my camera.

It wasn't hard to make her laugh, and it was the most beautiful sound both Edward, and I ever heard. Oh what a joy for us parents that night was.

The next day, we had lunch with Rose. She was planning Emmett's thirtieth birthday this month (November twentieth). I couldn't believe he was turning thirty in less than two weeks.

"Everything going smoothly?" I asked.

Rose smiled. "Of course! I am very knowledgeable in this area, Bella. Plus it would be definitely great. I also have learned something from you, though."

"Huh?" was all I could say out of confusion. "Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes," she nodded. "I realized that celebrations could be done in small groups that will hold the same meaning – even more – as the big, glamorous parties I throw him. This time, it'll be different and I hope he likes it."

Wow. Rosalie Hale learned from Bella Swan… that's a new one. Though I still had my doubts. "How small is small, then?"

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Fifteen tops excluding you, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and our kids."

My eyes bulged. "Seriously?" and she nodded again in reply.

"Wow! That is an improvement! Way to go, sis!" I said. This wasn't normal for Rosalie. She always went for glam, and numbers.

"Yes, stop mocking me or I'll stab you. Anyway, I'd like to… ask something – if it's okay with you?"

I stiffened a bit and hesitated. I didn't want being put on the spot. "Shoo."

"There's no beating around the bush here, but is it okay if I introduce you to a friend? You don't have to make it as a date thing. Just… I just want you to have someone else whom you can lean onto or just talk to. It's not that we don't want to, but I don't want to let you social skills forgotten just because you're a mother now. I promise Bella, no games here; I will just be introducing you, plain and simple.

I thought about it, and I think it would be okay for me. Maybe. "Alright, Rose. I'll think about it – whether it would be a date or not. Oh, wait, am I given the option to do that?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, of course!"

"Alright. I'll think about the date thing, and you can introduce us to one another. Okay?"

Rose clapped her hands and gave me a hug. "That's my girl!" she said and went back to writing on her notebook.

Alice came that evening. She was completely bummed by the whole being nanny-less thing. Believe me, I was, too. I can never be more disappointed, but my baby needs me and I am a mother first, and foremost.

"Why are you fucking unfortunate when it comes to nannies? I fucking hate your nanny-vibes!" Alice whined.

I laughed. "Shut up, Alice. Don't jinx it."

"Ugh!" she groaned, "I never thought having a baby was this hard! Nor find a nanny would be – and it isn't even for my child! Imagine what I would be like when it was me in your shoes?"

I giggled at the mental image of Alice that popped in my head. Crazy and stressed Alice is whole different person. "Oh I think you'd be smoking a box of Marlboros for every half an hour." She ignored me.

I was still thinking about what Rose said earlier. I didn't know if it was appropriate to date or not. I don't know, I just feel like I would be judged wrongly because I decided to be a single mother.

Wait a minute! Holdup there for a moment!

When did I, Isabella Marie Swan, care about what other people say about me? I can and will not ever let society judge me for being a better person. Screw them! Hell, I've made up my mind already.

I need to find a nanny soon or just a babysitter. See, there's a huge difference between a nanny, and a babysitter. Believe me, I've researched on that.

A week from then, I still couldn't find a suitable nanny or babysitter. I've gone about placing ads in the internet, and spreading the word through texting my friends. It was frustrating and exhausting.

I had to bring my baby last Wednesday because I had a meeting that I couldn't miss. Luckily, she was asleep the whole time. There was also a time this week that Rose watched her for a few hours for me. Thank God for her gorgeous MILF ass.

"Don't you know anyone who could watch Sayuri briefly tomorrow, and in time for Emmett's party?" I asked Alice in frustration.

Tomorrow is Saturday and my scheduled visit to the lactation consultant Rose had hooked me up with. And then in the afternoon I need to be in the office for about two hours, and I didn't want my daughter to be stressed from all the travelling back and forth.

God, this was so fucked up!

"Sorry, Belly. You know I'm doing my best to help you." She pouted.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the rocking chair. "Where in the world are good nannies?" I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me about it!"

I sighed again. "If I can't find a sitter for Em's party, then screw the date Rose is setting me up."

Alice gasped in horror, covering her hands with her mouth. "Bella you cannot do that! Do you hear me?" her eyes were wide. "I have the most perfect date dress for you and it will not be out to waste!"

"Well, how can I leave my baby all alone? I can't do that and the party will be too stressful for her. She needs to be in a healthy environment." I argued.

Alice was talking insanely fast that I didn't know whether I should try to catch what she was saying or just ignore her.

"Whatever. I'll deal with this. I'd just bring her in the office tomorrow as I have no choice."

"Yes, Bella. I will be there. I wish we could find someone to watch over Sayuri for a little bit. She isn't even any trouble at all." Alice said.

It was all right with me – watching my baby and doing stuff for her. It was only natural, of course. I was aiming to be a dedicated mother and I can't begrudge my baby for having her – that was pure evil.

The next day, Alice and I weren't able to meet with the Lactation Consultant as something came up in her schedule. We are now meeting in two weeks instead. I really want to be checked on because I want Sayuri to be breastfed well. Every time I make her try, she only sucks on a few minutes, then cries.

Breast-feeding is still frustrating.

My so-called new adventures were going down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 6*<strong>

**Until next week!**


	8. Back at One

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**The 7th chapter! It's pretty short, though. I promise the next one will be longer and more fun.  
>Enjoy! :) <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Back at One<p>

**BPOV**

There has been a change of plans the next week. I still brought Sayuri to the office one day, but I picked up Charlie at the airport that afternoon. He decided to fly in early for Thanksgiving, and Emmett's birthday celebration.

Charlie was, too, mesmerized by my daughter. I'm not really surprised now about my daughter's ability to captive a person.

"Wow Bells! She's a beauty!" Charlie said. He was seated at the back, as he wanted to close to his only granddaughter.

I smirked at my father's remark. "Of course, Dad! She's he's _my_ daughter so it's only right that she's beautiful." He snickered. "Yeah, well I bet the father has something to do with her beauty."

I didn't know whether to be offended or not by his comment. "Dad, what are you trying to say?"

I could see my father slap his forehead while muttering something under his breath. "Nothing, Bells. You're beautiful, and Sakura got that from you."

"Dad, Sayuri! How many times do I have to repeat that?" I giggled. My father always got my daughter's name wrong. I don't know what's his problem with my daughter's name. It's so easy to remember!

"Sayuri! Jeez. I'm sorry kid. Getting pretty old here."

Charlie insisted that I bring his only granddaughter to Emmett's party, and so I agreed. I had texted Edward to let him know that Sayuri will be having her first out of town trip. We're heading to Em's beach house in LA. Yay!

He called me at once, asking if I was sure about it and if I could handle bringing Sayuri to a travel. I was okay with his concerns, although he sounded as if he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be there – or maybe my mind was just tinkering with me again. I did invite him to be polite, but he declined claiming he has work to do and will see us both when we get back.

Also, I wanted to back out the whole meeting thing Rose has set me up but she reassured me that the hired sitter will be there to watch all kids as they sleep in the room upstairs so I had no excuse. Alice didn't let me back out either. Those evil bitches.

Then, we drove out to LA the afternoon before Em's birthday. Sayuri was asleep the whole travel and wasn't any trouble at all. She's a well-behaved heavy five month old. Anyway, that night, thoughts in my head were racing.

I was nervous of what will happen tomorrow night at Emmett's party. I didn't want to be judged – really. I'm afraid that I might not be able to keep it all in if he says something ill about me, or my daughter. I keep on thinking about bad stuff in my head.

Came the next day, I was really worried as fuck.

I need foxy Bella back, ASAP!

"Jesus, Bella! Relax!" Alice snapped as she applied makeup on me. "Right, sorry." I winced.

"Come on, this isn't even a date _date_! You're just meeting the damn guy! Now, sit still!" Alice said through her gritted teeth and I complied. I probably was agitating her that's why she was irritable.

She made me wear a blue Marc Kors' shoulder cutout dress in blue paired with a nude Louboutin pumps. Seeing myself bloom in a simple dress made my nerves calm down. I am thankful that I, at least, do not have to worry about how I look – Alice did a perfect job as always.

When we got down, there were indeed only a few people. Em's teammates were just a handful, as he'll throw another bash for the whole team. And the others were familiar, but I didn't know all of the by name.

I was pretty much alone, talking to random people who came my way. These were the kind of parties that I am all for. The one wherein you don't have to stress out yourself and have fun the entire night… the one Rosalie usually haves.

Although I work closely with a socially surrounded business, I still wasn't for the entire spotlight – I hated it. No matter how I am surrounded by famous people, I always preferred to work behind the scenes. I hated public appearances where people harass you for mundane things, or speculate, and other shit. I do love meeting people and being around people, just in a different way. A simpler way, if you will.

I was alone for a few moments, drinking champagne when somebody tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey there! Foxy momma!"

"Dwight! Oh my gosh! It's been a long time since I saw your fucking ass!" I threw my arms around his waist and he did the same, hugging me real tight. Freeney Dwight and I have known each other for years; he and Emmett are really close despite their opposing teams.

He chuckled. "It's been a long time since I've seen your white ass!"

I rolled my eyes at his joke and asked, "How are you doing? Too busy with training and all that you don't even text or give me a call."

"Oh, Bells! Don't go dramatic over me again. We're here for fun, and that's no fun! So, I heard you just popped out a little girl?"

I smiled. "I did! She's so pretty but she's asleep right now so, too bad you'll have to drive all the way to our house just to see what a beauty she is."

He made a face a shook his head. "I can never win. Okay, I'll visit in a few weeks, gotta sort out my schedule." I rolled my eyes once again.

"Where's the father, by the way?"

This was the question that I dread the most. Why do people always have to ask?

"He's back at La Jolla. We're not together – if that's what you're wondering about, but he's taking responsibility of our daughter; we both are."

"Well, that's good to hear. So, have you any prospects here tonight?" he wiggled his brows at me. "Don't have to look. Rose is in charge." I said.

He chuckled. "Oh, Rose and her matchmaking skills. I can't blame her though, she's a damn good matchmaker."

"Speaking of, where's Irina?" I asked. Irina is a model, a friend of Rose's. She came from Russia and is now based where Dwight is. They will be marrying in the next month before her belly becomes too big to fit her gorgeous Vera Wang.

"She's didn't want to travel with me, but she didn't want me to stay home and miss Emmett's birthday either so she called her mother to stay with her and help her with the wedding. I cannot understand women when it comes to weddings." He shook his head and I laughed.

No one will ever. Even I don't understand why women turn into Bridezillas. Weddings should be fun.

Rose then made a toast to Emmett and right after, we had dinner. I sat with my father whom was chatting away with the Chargers' Coach. They're like long lost brothers, honestly. I was enjoying myself watching my father so caught up in the world of sports until Rose tapped my shoulder.

Her glimmering face need not say it all and I knew my father sensed something fishy. I heard him grumble something about not needing a man, but it was too late. Rose had dragged my out to the terrace where a tall, slender man's back was in front of me.

"Rosalie, I need to check myself," I whispered. "No need! You look perfect. Go get him, tiger!" she said then pushed me forward and closed the glass door.

"Fuck!" I spat. Jesus Christ! I almost twisted my ankle!

When I looked up, I noticed the man was standing in front of me. He has a gorgeous face. His eyes were hazel and he had wavy blonde hair that reaches up to his chin. His nose was perfect and his brows were… shaped.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I bought a few seconds to collect myself. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. So-sorry about that." He chuckled, "That's okay. I know how Rose gets."

He helped me stand straight and led me to where the chairs were. It was strange that I felt instantly comfortable with him. Usually when you know you're on a 'date' you're a bit awkward, but not this 'date'. There was something about him… and his perfectly shaped brows.

"I'm Bella." I offered my hand. He took mine, "I'm Vladimir; I met Rose in College and I believe you're her sister-in-law?"

I nodded. "Got that one right. So… what's your story?"

He chuckled and took a seat beside me. "Well, I'm thirty-one. A Lawyer. Divorced."

I was pretty shocked about this little detail he let slip. "How long have you been divorced?"

"Just finalized a couple of months ago."

"Do tell me what happen." I know it was rude prying, but I really wanted to know. There's not much to talk about, is there?

He shook his head and laughed. "Well, she cheated on me. I was buried in books the first half of the marriage – I was finishing law school. For the second half, I was buried in paperwork, and case studying. In short I wasn't always around so she wanted me to choose between her or my career. I obviously couldn't do it, so she chose for me."

"You blew it." I joked and sipped from the glass of wine that was beside me. "I pretty much did." He laughed.

"Have you got any kids?" I asked.

He shook is head. "No. I'm glad Martha and I didn't. That would be messy."

I felt a little hurt and wary as he let those words out. What would his reaction be like if he does hate kids? I couldn't imagine someone hating an innocent, little being.

He probably saw the look on my face because he started apologizing. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a wrong way. I'd love to have kids, really. I'm just thankful that I didn't have kids that would be involved in a divorce, and a custody battle."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. You have your reasons, hence I won't judge." He's right. Seeing his point, I wouldn't want Sayuri involved in that situation. Imagine the emotional toll it would bring on her. At least this way, Edward and I know how we to function as a 'modern family'.

He gave me a small smile. "Thank you. And you, what's your story?"

"Twenty-five. VP of Brandon Designs Co.. A mother to a very beautiful five month old daughter."

"Rose mentioned about your daughter. Sayuri, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'd show her to you, but she's asleep upstairs. And thank goodness you got her name right! Cheers to that!"

He laughed and clinked his glass to mine. "Well, Rose wouldn't shut up about you and her. I'd love to see Sayuri sometime to know if she really is as gorgeous as you both make it seem to be."

"Oh, she'll knock your balls off, honey." I replied to his joke.

"So, your story?" he prodded.

I laughed again as he echoed my earlier question. "FuBus... One emotional night… BAM! Baby on board."

"That was pretty quick. Is the father…?"

"Oh, yeah. He's taking good responsibility, actually. He's had papers and all drawn up. Beat you to it."

He laughed. "Well, damn! That was one job lost."

I don't know why or how, but the next things that came out form my mouth weren't an ounce of goodness. I was fucking caught up with his mysteriousness and it suddenly came out!

"Are you gay?" I asked then immediately slapped my hands on my mouth. I saw the shock on his face and I was beyond mortified.

I kept on apologizing to him. "Mother fu – I'm so sorry! I'm fucking sorry! Damn, I can't believe – Oh God! I am an idiot!" I knew my face and body was burning red. Me and fucking idiot mouth! What the hell was I thinking? What the fuck, seriously.

No one is going to want to date me. Jesus! Me and my fucking idiot of a mouth.

I wanted to cry, really!

To my surprise, Vladimir confirmed to what I just asked.

"What?" I blurted, completely bewildered.

He chuckled again. "Yes. I am gay, but I haven't admitted it to myself until after the divorce was finalized. Maybe that was just the reason why I'm not satisfied with Martha."

"Oh my god…" I whispered, still in shock. I knew there was something different about him!

"Why so serious, Bella?"

I quirked a brow at him, "You aren't even going to hide that you are? I mean- are you telling me you aren't a closet gay? Does Rose know?"

He shook his head. "No, you're the first one to know, actually. I'm surprised you picked it up so fast; no one else did. I'm not sure if I am what you call a closet gay. If someone asks, I would tell; if not, then I won't. I just want to keep things private and let not other people bother me with the things they say about me. I'd like a peaceful life, you know. And naturally, Rose doesn't know."

"Wow!" I whispered. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll be your friend."

"Thanks, Bella. I've got to thank Rose for introducing me to you. I was really hesitant about this but I'm glad I've found a friend."

"Aww, me too. I'm thankful you didn't turn out to be a lunatic. That would be plain sad." We both laughed at what I had said. The feel around us was light at easy. Talking to Vladimir is like talking to a guy friend who understands the girl language. I love it! I absolutely do. We spent a long time out despite the cool breeze. It wasn't until he decided it was time for him to go home to prepare for a court appearance in two days. He said goodbye to Rose and Emmett with a promise to come by sometime. We've exchanged numbers so we could talk any time we want.

"Thanks for tonight. I really had an amazing date." I said.

"Oh, so now you're calling it a date?" he giggled. "Well, I had so much fun, too. I revealed so much of me without even removing any piece of my clothing."

"Save that for someone else. Good night." I kissed his cheek. "I will. I'll call you soon." He said.

As I opened the door to let him out, one person whom I least expected to be here met my gaze. He was standing with this arm raised to reach for the doorbell, but I opened the door before he eve got a chance to ring it.

I am so not prepared for this.

"Bella…" my name came out softly from Jake's lips. He looked pretty shaken as well but recovered fast.

Vladimir elbowed me on the side of my ribs, making me go back to reality. "Jacob." I cleared my throat.

Vladimir greeted him and introduced himself before whispering to my ear, demanding I should call him as soon as I wake tomorrow and left.

Jake and I stood unmoved for several moments until he began to explain himself. "S-sorry. I… Coach told me to come over… I wasn't really supposed to be here… I mean – it's not okay to party crash. I should've told Rose I'd be going. I'm sorry…"

It was pretty funny seeing Jacob babble nonsense. I wasn't expecting him as well as Rose made sure he was away during this party. Yes, I was a coward for wishing I didn't come, or he didn't have to show up, but it got me thinking… Knowing myself, I would never pluck the courage to meet with him until an incident like this occurs. I figured, I better make the best of this since he's already here, and I still owe him an explanation.

"Jake!" I giggled, "It's fine. I'm sure they won't mind." He blew out a breath and gave a curt nod.

We both stood in awkward silence again until my a little buzzed brain ordered my mouth to utter these words. "Jacob, let's take a walk on the beach."

And so we did. It's been a few minutes since we've been walking on the shoreline. It was definitely cold, but I loved the feeling anyway. Besides, Jacob lent me his huge coat that I have draping on my shoulders. It was a perfect place to let everything out in the open without anyone or anything interrupting us. I was walking a few steps ahead, while Jacob silently followed my footsteps.

"How are you?" I heard him ask, then, I stopped on my track, facing him. "I'm good. You?"

He shrugged. "Likewise. You look really good, Bella. There's something different about you; it's… made you more beautiful."

I blushed at his words. If there's one more thing that I liked about him it was his ability to make me feel good about myself. But, I could see in his face that he wanted so much to know what was going on. I could see that he wants to know everything, and I would be giving it to him.

I sat on the sand, and patted the side next to me. He sat beside me and we both looked up the sky as I began to reveal what happened.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. For everything," I started, "I had no intentions of hurting you, whatsoever. I've had some of the most amazing times with you, and I was happy. Really! I never thought that I would be a relationship type of girl one day, you know? Anyway, little did I know, all the time we've spent getting to know each other, there's something else growing inside of me…"

Jacob raised a brow in question. "That is…?"

"A baby." I smiled at him. Just thinking of my baby makes me so damn happy all the time. I chanced a look at Jacob who seemed really taken a back at my news. I looked back up the sky at told him about how I discovered about my pregnancy and my cowardly way of running away from him. Also, I've told him about Edward and our little familial arrangement, just like what I told Vladimir earlier.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That… is so much to take in!"

"Can't handle it?" I teased.

He laughed mockingly. "Oh, please! I am, a Doctor, after all. Nothing I couldn't handle."

I was glad Jacob didn't react violently to this. I knew I owe him much, especially after running away from him. "Jacob, I'm really sorry – from the bottom of my heart. If there's any other way to not run away from you, I would. Honestly, I would've loved to see where we would've gone, but I love my baby too much not to have her in my life. I know it's not enough for hurting you, but I just want you to know that I am. And thanks for not hating me."

Jacob reached for my hand and gave me a genuine smile. "I can never hate you, Bella."

"Thank you."

"Although… I did want to ask you something…" I nodded for him to continue. He took a few seconds to collect himself, I guess. "I just wanted t-to know if…" he drew another breath. "So you did not leave because you didn't want me?"

I was surprised by this, but I guess I should've seen it coming by the way I handled my situation not too long ago. "No, Jake. I left because you didn't deserve someone like me. I knew at one point I was going to fuck up but I did not expect it to come so fast. You deserve someone you can start a good life with, not with someone who's still growing up; you and Edward both deserve that."

Jacob squeezed my hand. "Bella, men would be crazy not to want to start a life with you – heck I would be crazy to say that I didn't want you. You are wonderful, Bella. More than you give yourself credit for. Edward found a very good Baby Momma – and I say this with no offense."

Jacob was making me feel so better about myself that I cannot help but flush a thousand times. "Thank you. You shouldn't be the one kissing some ass here, I should be. I fucked up, remember?"

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter. The good thing is it's all cleared up and the mystery has been revealed."

"I'm sorry," I bit my lower lip. Jake put a finger on my lips. "Stop saying sorry."

"Alright," I nodded. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Aside from thinking of you, the usual Doc duties. How about you? How's motherhood?"

I felt guilty about his little confession. I wasn't thinking much about it. I've got too much going on lately that I actually forgot about Jacob for a while. "It is amazing. The best feeling ever! Did you… wanna see my baby?"

I asked without even thinking. I didn't want to rub it on his face. Rub what in his face? That, I have yet to figure it out.

He beamed at me. "Can I?"

"Of course!" We came up to the room through the kitchen to escape Rose's, and Alice's canine senses. The kids were sleeping in one room so we had to be really quiet as we went in.

I opened the lampshade to add brightness to the room. I let Jake walk to the crib first.

Alas, Jake was wrapped around my baby too.

"She's so pretty Bella! She has your blush."

"Thanks, Jake." I patted his back. "Wait till you see the eyes. You have to see it."

He straightened up to face me. "Well, we'll have to setup a date for that."

I quirked a brow at what he said and he only realized it a little later. "Oh shit!" he put a hand to cover his eyes, muttering words I couldn't understand. Obviously, he did not mean for that to slip

"Shit, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it that way. I mean… I'd love to continue to date you but only if you want to. I mean… You – I… shit Bella."

My shoulders were shaking and I was having a really hard time containing my laughter to myself. "God Jake! It pains me to see you struggle. Have you had too much to drink?"

"I know. Shoot me now!" he joined me laughing, but he stopped to ask me something.

"I'm serious though. Would you be okay for us to continue where we started?"

I had stopped laughing to and nodded my head to the side so we could talk about it elsewhere. I gave my baby a kiss before following him out. I found him in the terrace.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, Bella. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking! You've got a lot in your hands right now and I don't think you can date. No, not like that. I mean – you want to spend time with your baby and I'm happy just to be your friend and stuff." Jake's babbling really is priceless. I have got to take a video of this some time.

"Let me ask you a few questions. Alright?" I said and he nodded.

"Are you willing to put up with my now, crazier life? Are you ready to date someone like me, a mother? Because honestly, I do not know a person – a single, handsome Doctor at that – whom would want to date a mother, Jacob. I don't think men would be okay to be mistaken as the father of the child."

It was my apprehensions and I do not want Jacob to feel pity or whatever. I did not want him to be involved in something… unusual; not a conventional relationship, if you may. It may be too much for him and my fear being hurt might just happen when he realizes he's not good for this shit.

"You know very well that I would not do that, and do not generalize men for I am not like most." Jake stated firmly. I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be like those men, who in reality are pigs.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry for anything." Jacob smiled.

There was silence in the air as I thought about everything. My mind says I should go for it, but my heart was… My heart wasn't all for it. Nonetheless, I decided to go with my mind.

"We'll see what happens, Jacob. One date at a time."

His straight face turned into a gleeful one. He hugged me real tight kissed me on the forehead. "I promise to be the man you deserve."

I didn't say anything as I just held onto his waist.

My heart should've made a weird move like it should when a man says that to you, but… it didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>*End of Chapter 7*<strong>

**What do you guys think? :)  
>See you soon!<strong>


	9. Feeling

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGH

**A/N: Here it is**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Feeling<p>

**BPOV**

The day after Emmett's party was a good day for Rose. For one, she had the biggest, and shittiest sex grin all day, and second, she's super thrilled that I decided to continue or restart where Jacob Black and I have left about a year ago. That justified it when she screamed her fucking lungs out while jumping up and down. Everyone else who wasn't in the living room came rushing to us in panic.

Obviously, my father and brother had to ask what was going on and her big mouth declared that I was 'dating' Jake.

My dad looked like he was about to drop dead any second while Emmett wiggled his brows in approval.

What a chaos Rose has done.

I instantly regretted telling her that one.

Sayuri and I spent most of the day at the beach where the breeze was cool but relaxing. I let her feet touch the sand for the very first time, but she did not like it at all.

I'm glad Alice was there to get that all on video and I could not wait for Edward to see it. Sayuri was hilarious.

Speak of the devil… Should I be telling him that I was back to trying out things with Jacob? Are we supposed to dispel how our love lives have been going? How do parents in situations like mine do this?

Damn it. This is hard to figure out.

Whatever! It's not like Jake and I are getting married. I personally do not want to rush into any of this so I don't think it's relevant that I tell him. Besides, Jake said no pressure and I am holding him to that.

Jake and I talked about the essence of our relationship, per se.

I told him that I don't think I cannot delve into a deep romantic relationship right now. Dates and hanging out would be okay for the meantime as I have a daughter to consider in my decisions. I just can't jump into anything like I did before.

When we got back to La Jolla, Edward came by exactly five minutes after we've arrived.

The dude was totally wrapped by our little girl's finger.

I could hear him playing with our baby in the nursery and hearing my baby laugh was heart melting.

Before I let my mind go elsewhere, I immediately unpacked and sorted out our things. Thanksgiving was in four days and I know it will be crazy during the sale. Alice, Rose, and I will be going, of course. I have things to buy for my baby, as usual and I really wanted to go shop for new clothes.

On the coming Tuesday, Alice will be accompanying me to the Lactation Consultant. I can't wait for my baby to get proper dozes from my milk!

"How was the party?" Edward asked.

"Good. It was actually the best party Rose planned."

Edward quirked a brow. "How is that?"

"There was only about twenty-five people at the party compared to nearly a hundred people she used to invite." I said as I chewed on my food.

"You really love intimate moments, do you?" Edward's tone made me look up to him. I met his eyes that held do much warmth in it. I felt myself redden, not knowing why. I nodded in answer, as I didn't want to say something stupid.

He let out a chortle. "Well, it seems of an irony considering your job."

"I know. I just like spending time with people whom I know. I don't have problems with meeting new people, but if I get to spend my birthdays with people I barely knew, then, what is the fun in that? How can I have a good memory of those occasions when all I did was introduce myself or say thanks to acquaintances? Am I still making sense?" I chuckled in the end.

"Thus, the runaway episode a year ago." he smiled, "And yes, you're still sensible."

"Good. At least you get me. For once that makes me think that you are smart."

"Columbia graduate, honey – I surely have got _the _brains."

"You spoiled, rich kids just have it all, don't you? The money, the education, and the big head?" I snickered at my own joke. Edward tried to hold back his laughter but failed.

After finishing our snack, he left for work and promised to help with Sayuri during his free time.

Right after Edward left, Charlie came in my home. Like always, he was very straightforward and doesn't buy time in saying what he really wants to say. Doesn't filter his words either.

"Bring that Douchebag on Thanksgiving. It's time he gets some real grilling from Zeus." He said and left.

I didn't even have time to react at once. It took me several moments to gather everything that he has said.

Why did he have to meet Edward? It's not as if we're together. No, scratch that – my father, of course, has the right to meet Edward given the circumstances we are in. After all, it has been long due. Still, it doesn't erase my apprehension.

It's something too formal to me, and I hope it won't be an uptight event. Though that might be impossible considering Charlie's attitude and interrogation scheme. The man can absolutely drive you mad. But, does he have to grill Edward?

And… God what did he just call himself?

"Dad!" I called in as I entered Emmett's theater room. "What was that whole storming in and out of my house about?"

"Don't question me, Bella. I have the right to meet him. I should've met him a long time ago."

Charlie was giving me his stern look, but I am a grown ass woman now. That only worked when I was still under his roof. "Dad, I know you do, but will you please lighten up about it? I won't let you meet him until you promise me that you wouldn't be rude, snarky, or an asshole to him. I don't want you to make this as if he's going down on one knee to ask me to marry him. As much as possible, do not put on the Chief mask, be a father for once. You know me dad; I don't want you to make it out as if we're in a relationship. We're in a very complex situation, and I don't want you adding up to the stress."

My father gave me a pointed look. "You should have thought about that before your past actions. Being a parent is not easy, especially you were pregnant out of wedlock. And I know that you have the tendency to start one thing without finishing it."

I knew one day, this would bite me in the ass – whether it was my daughter fighting me, or someone giving me a fuck about what I did in the past. And this is where all of my resolve crumbles down.

"Do you think I want to mature right away as my daughter does? That I am growing up just now? Do you think I want my daughter to be in a family wherein she might not feel accepted when her father will have had a different family in the future? Do you think I would want my daughter to feel incomplete or unwanted? Do you fucking think that I don't give a fucking damn about the effects of the situation that I, her own mother put her in?

"Do you honestly think that I would fucking leave her like your mother fucking wife – who was our mother fucking mother – did to your son and I? Do you know how damn hard I try to give my daughter everything even when I was just pregnant with her? Do you think that I do not want her to have a fucking normal family? Do you, Charlie? Do you really think I don't give a fuck about Sayuri? I know what I did in the past, I know I have shortcomings, and I fucking try my best everyday to show her how much I lover her! I want to give her the best of life and I hope she fucking appreciates it when she grows up. It's not the time to live in the past, fucking Grandpa."

I was out of breath from yelling and crying. I left the room, and handed my baby to Rose as I calmed myself down.

The entire emotional toll that was on me was projected to my father, which I am not too guilty for doing so. I knew he was just biting his tongue before, and he should've bit his tongue off, really. My father always loved to bring up our past mistakes as a reminder not to fuck up – like we don't know that already.

It just really hurt that my father thinks that I have the nerve to be like Renee. How dare he! That was a low blow, and I cannot forgive him for that. I love my daughter so much, and I would be the best mother that I could be.

I'd fucking show my father. Well, some father he is for thinking the worse of his child.

I have never had ill feelings toward him until now.

No matter how much my father tried to talk to me for the past days was inefficient. I completely ignored him and gave him the silent treatment. He had hurt me so much that I even decided to spent Thanksgiving with Tanya, Alice, and Jess.

Rose understood and didn't even throw a tantrum about my absence. She told me that Charlie was really upset when we were shopping on Black Friday.

I flashed her the DILLIGAF look and she backed off.

"So, is the Sperm Donor still coming over tonight?" Rose diverted the conversation.

"Yes, MILF. Why?"

"Nothing. Since I'm feeling extra generous, I cooked something for you guys."

Both Alice and I had stopped on our tracks upon hearing those words from Rose's mouth. I definitely could not believe this.

"No kidding!" Alice gasped. "Are you telling me you are turning into a good person right now?"

"Shut up, you freakishly tiny person! I am a good person since I was born!" Rose flipped her hair in defense. "Besides, I've got model skin so I've learned to be tough through the years – that doesn't make me less of a good person, dwarf."

"Shut up! You're still doing something for your most hated person in the world." Alice squeaked.

Rose hit Alice's arm pretty hard. "Shut the fuck up, will you? I'm doing this for Bella, not for that brainless man whore!"

"I don't care who it's fucking for, I'm just happy you're cooking us something." I said. I didn't want to push Rose off the cliff and left that to Alice. If I joined in teasing her, then my sister-in-law just might kick me out of the house.

Internally, I was happy that she was doing this – even if she claims she's doing it for me.

When we got home, I immediately changed Sayuri's clothes and I, too, fixed myself up a little bit. Edward came with a dessert and the non-alcoholic beverage like he promised.

"Happy Gobble-Gobble Day!" he greeted with his to-die for smirk, and kissed my cheek.

"Belated, actually." I giggled.

"Happy first Gobble-Gobble Day, Princess!" Edward yelled at his innocent I daughter, and took her from the carrier.

I rolled my eyes at his playfulness and went to the kitchen for dinner. Edward had requested we take a family picture before eating with the whole food and shiz, so we did. It was for our baby anyway.

I felt that weird tingly feeling in my stomach as he put his arm around me, and pulled me close to his body. I missed his damn smell…

But before I could do anything embarrassing, I stood up and moved my seat across from Edward.

As a tradition, we said our Thanksgiving before dinner. I went first.

"I am thankful for everything that involves, Sayuri, and for the success we're both experiencing. I'm thankful to have a good relationship with you and… for everything."

Edward smiled and started his, "I am first and foremost thankful for our beautiful daughter; I'm thankful for everything bestowed upon us, and for our good health. Lastly, I'm thankful someone like you walked into my life… giving me the best gift I ever had." Edward's gaze drifted from mine with obvious apprehension and kissed our daughter's forehead instead.

I didn't understand why did so, and my heart was beating so fast. I cleared my throat and decided to get on with dinner. My mind was in a haze and I couldn't even think straight. It was silent for a long time until our baby decided to grab a chunk of mashed potatoes and put it in her own mouth.

Edward and I couldn't get over the cuteness, yet again.

At almost midnight, Edward decided to go home. I was obviously trying to keep myself away as I rocked Sayuri to sleep.

"See you Monday? You're not working in the office, right?" he asked.

I nodded as I yawned.

He chuckled. "Right, well then, good night. See you!" He kissed me on the cheek, then, kissed our baby a good night.

That night would be added to my list of unforgettable moments in my life. I had such a good time with Edward then.

Came Monday, Edward was at my house a little after lunch and played with our daughter. About an hour late, he came from the nursery. "Sayuri fell asleep now."

"Okay," I mumbled, as I didn't want to look at him. If I did, I won't be able to focus on my paperwork.

"Is there anything I can do? Laundry… or the bottles?"

Having Edward around keeps me less stressed and gives me more time in my hands. Though Emmett's house help comes over thrice a week, still, I could use Edward's help. To which, I am so much happy.

"You could fold Sayuri's clothes and put those in the drawers." I said and he obliged.

Edward did more than just that and took the liberty of filling up our daughter's bottles with water, and has done God knows what else in the nursery. He put a mug of hot chocolate in front of me before he sad on the couch across me (I am taking very low amounts of caffeine as I don't want it to hurt my chances of breastfeeding). And he sat comfortably on my couch, switching the channels on the television with his can of Dr. Pepper.

You know what, I hate Architect Fuckable!

For the past freaking hour he has sat on my stupid couch, I couldn't help but steal a glimpse of him! He makes it so damn hard for me to focus on my Macroeconomics paper due in a week.

I hated that he looked devastatingly gorgeous in just those 7 For All Mankind jeans, and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. The guy obviously looked ridiculously hot! Considering he was just in his 'home clothes' or whatever!

I actually caught myself looking at his gorgeous, manly profile for a solid five minutes. Five minutes! I've stared ridiculously at the man for five freaking minute!

Damn it.

The sound of my phone jolted me out of my dreamy haze. It took me a freaking second to collect myself.

"Hello?" my voice cracked.

"_Bella!"_ Alice's voice chimed in. "_Bells, I'm really sorry but I have to cancel tomorrow. I have an important thing to attend to tomorrow. Payless just called and asked me if I could design for them."_

"What!" I exploded. "What do you mean just called? They should have gotten through me first!"

"_I know, I know. Relax, but Jamie thought you were still on maternal leave, thus, he called me directly. Is there any other day for your consultation? I'm sure we can fit in something."_

To be honest, I wanted to yell at her, but I couldn't – it's Alice's business and I'm the one asking her a favor to accompany me. Of course, her matter is more important but could it have been a better timing than this?

I sighed heavily. "I can't reschedule anymore, Alice. She'll be away for a month if I miss tomorrow's consultation and I don't think Sayuri and I can wait that longer. I guess I'll have to go by myself."

"_Sorry, Bells. Really, I am."_

"I know, I know. We can't do anything about it, can we? Thanks, anyway. Will you be able to go to the Yoga classes though?"

"_Oh jeez… I don't think I can either. The meeting might take the whole day…"_

Feeling defeated, I had no choice but to go alone tomorrow. "It's fine. I'll just go by myself. I know Rose is busy because Dad's still here." Also, I think my nephews have something going on at school that she needs to attend to

"_Yeah, have you talked to him? And do tell me what happens during the consultation, and the parent-child yoga session."_

"Will do. And no, I still have no plans of talking to my father." Alice said something about being stubborn, which I ignored and we hung the phone up.

I sighed heavily and leaned my forehead on the table as I groaned. Why do things have to be so difficult?

"What was that about?" I heard Edward ask in front of me. I jumped a little, as I didn't expect him to come nearer.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I mumbled.

"That wasn't something you would be asking Alice or Rose to come with you if it wasn't something you can do alone." He stated with a smug look on his face. "It's fine, I can do it own my own." I said, trying my best to avoid his gaze.

"No, I don't think you can, Bella. Besides, you mentioned my daughter and I sure have a say about the things that would be involving her." I looked at him and his face was determined. I guess I can't escape this guy.

"I'm having a consultation with the Lactation Consultant, then a parent-child yoga session. Both I could handle on my own, thank you very much."

"What time are you doing those?"

"Eight in the morning with the consultant, then the yoga right after we're done."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Said Edward. I was about to argue but he shot a hand to my mouth, temporarily silencing me. "It's alright, Bella. I can show a little more support. Besides, I haven't taken my daughter out so maybe now's the first time I will."

Naturally, I wasn't able to say anything that could make him think otherwise. He immediately had his phone out and I overheard him rearrange something with Kate. I hate that stupid feeling of uneasiness whenever I hear him utter her name.

I still cannot fully absorb what just happened and I opted to continue with my paperwork. "By the way," I called out as he sat on the couch, "you should be choosing what car you want. You've won the bet and it's time you get yourself a new baby."

"As much as I love our daughter, I don't think I'm ready just yet. Ask me again when she turns one." Edward winked.

My jaw dropped at what he said. I threw him a piece of crumpled paper but I have a very bad aim causing it to fly across the room instead of hitting him. "You can do better than that." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut the fuck up, jerk." I said and went back to making my paperwork – thinking of how things will go through tomorrow.

Edward and I ended up checking for cars that he wanted. First was a Porsche Cayen Cross over vehicle, which is pretty much safer than a car, but then it didn't appear in any of the safest cars we searched on the Internet. Thus, his last choices were a BMW X1, a Bentley, a Cadillac 2012 SRX, and a Mercedes Benz-GLK-Class.

It is just my luck that he had to win the bet.

I know I can never argue with his choices because I know how he is – quality over quantity.

Edward left in the afternoon claiming he had to do something and promised to be here early for tomorrow.

I never told Rose or Alice that Edward would be accompanying me, and if they ask where Edward and I will be heading today, I would definitely tell a lie about it.

At quarter to eight, Edward rang my doorbell and there he stood in his not-so-causal-to-normal-people outfit. Why did he have to look dashing every time?

He took Sayuri and he walked ahead. I noticed he didn't bring the carrier, which had me rolling my eyes and grumbling how irresponsible he is for forgetting it.

"Edward! The ca – " I stopped as I saw his new BMW X1 with our daughter in a car seat at the backseat.

"You were saying?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my confused state. "What have you done?" I asked.

He shrugged and asked tentatively, "I… bought a car and a car seat?"

Really, I was annoyed that he bought a car. It was unfair – he won and I lost! I decided to roll my eyes and ride in the passenger seat while remaining silent. I know he has all the money and shit, but really, I felt kind of offended that he had to go buy thing stupid white car!

Probably sensing my change in attitude, Edward asked me what was wrong… which made me voice out my annoyance.

"You asshole. Why did you buy the friggin car?"

"Because it's safer for our baby to ride in? What is the matter?"

"The matter is, you bought the fucking car when you shouldn't! I should've bought it! I will buy it out for you, alright? I'll give you the fucking check later."

I heard Edward chuckle before speaking. "Bella, I'm not asking for your money. I bought the car because I want to."

"You're wrong there, okay, Mister I-Earn-Big-Bucks! You won the bet fair and square; hence I should be buying you the car. Don't you get it?"

"I don't want you to buy me, Bella. That bet was stupid."

"No, it wasn't!" I fumed. "A deal is a deal. And I fucking hate it when it gets broken."

Truthfully, I don't know why I was picking a fight with him. I know I was being a dick, but something in me wanted to be comforted by him.

"If it really means that much to you, then I'd let you buy our daughter a car when she turns sixteen." I was about to argue back, but he held a hand up to me. "As the winner of the bet, I believe I have a say on the said prize, and I have the power to amend the conditions. Alright, Mom?"

All I could do was blink at him after he called me Mom. My heart was… in a crazy race and I scrambled to get out of the car. God, the jerk was going to kill me with his smooth talking.

When we got in, a tiny woman who reminded me a little of Alice greeted us and introduced herself as Jane, the Consultant. She had blonde hair and a very fair complexion.

She proceeded at once, discussing about the mammary glands, and all other things with a video presentation along. I was being a diligent student here and took down notes of everything she had to say.

I thought after a full thirty minutes of discussion, we were done, but turned out we weren't.

"Okay, Bella," she smiled. "I want you to lay down here and take your top off. I need to show how Daddy can help with the stimulation of milk production."

"I-I don't think that's necessary. I… um… I got everything I need on my notepad… and… um… It's okay – I mean… taking my top off is really unnecessary. You have the figurine there, let's just make use of it." I felt myself redden as I stammered through my words.

God, this was humiliating.

"Come on Bella, don't be shy. This is for Sayuri anyway, and Daddy can really help here; it's your role as parents." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, Bella. This is for our baby, we should do it." Edward had an amused expression on his face, making me annoyed at him again.

"I'm… kind of ticklish so I think – "

"I'm sure Daddy knows where not to touch. Now come on, don't be shy." Jane had pulled me off my chair and led me to the narrow bed by the wall.

Fucking breast-feeding coach. I shouldn't have done this.

I took my top of, feeling embarrassed at my still apparent post-baby bod. I still have a lot of gym visits to do before I went down to my goal weight.

"Oh, you have to take your bra off too." Jane said as she and Edward stood by me.

I couldn't argue further as I had no choice but to do this. But I will definitely kill Alice.

"When this is over, I will kill Alice." I grumbled and Edward laughed.

I laid face down as directed and was totally embarrassed by this. I have never felt this embarrassed, mind you.

I tuned out everything Jane was instructed Edward the same time I felt his hands glide effortlessly on my back. Jane said it would be helpful to do the massaging technique every night, also to ease my back pains. I felt myself shiver as Edward's talented hands touched my skin.

He was so good at it that I accidentally let out a moan.

"Alright Bella, turn around."

My eyes shot open as I heard what Jane had said. And yet, I had no choice. I think my whole body was lobster red from all this shit. I avoided Edward's gaze and closed my eyes to my very little dignity left.

God, I hate Alice so much.

Jane had taught Edward how to massage my now, bigger breasts and fuck did I feel so horny.

I have always loved when Edward played with my taught nipples, and I couldn't help but remember those steamy, passionate nights we had. It took all of my will not to moan or react to how Edward's hands did glory to my breasts.

Not having had sex for more than a year now… made me come so fast by him doing so.

Jesus. I need to get one of Alice's bunny friends.

After minutes of massaging, Jane finally said it was over and I couldn't be of any more relief. "Great job, Edward. Be sure Bella gets her massage as often as you can give it to her, and do not forget to use extra virgin olive oil only to it would be safe for the baby." She said and left the room for the meantime.

"Got it, Jane." Edward said after her as he offered me a hand to help me up. I covered my breasts with my arms in my so called shyness.

"Relax, Bella. I'll leave for you to change." He handed me my clothes. "You look good, by the way." he said, kissing me on the forehead.

Again, my heart did this weird, stupid kicking thing that I have yet to recognize what it is. All I know is I had a stupid smile on my face as I got out of the room, and saw him playing with our daughter.

"Thank you, Jane. See you soon." Edward said and walked out of the clinic. "I really appreciate your help, so, thanks again." I added.

"No problem. Just give me a call when you need anything. You two look really good together. Sayuri is lucky to have you both." Jane smiled.

Her words were etched into my mind, and I absolutely agree with her – just not so sure about the 'we look good together' part. Maybe, Edward and I look good together as a team.

I had told Edward that we should skip yoga and eat out instead to save myself from the embarrassment earlier.

The next morning, Alice came over unannounced.

"We bagged it!" she squealed and pranced into my room. "You, fucking dwarf." I said to her.

Her shock-stricken face was priceless and then I went on to tell her what generally had happened. She had the nerve to laugh her ass off at me.

"Oh my God! That is priceless!"

"I know, so fuck you." I gave her the bird.

"Did he touch you anywhere else?"

"What? God no! You are disgusting, Alice." I walked past her with my baby in my arms.

"Don't play innocent with me, Swan. I know you liked it and yearned for his touch."

"I was humiliated, Alice! And yet you find it amusing and hilarious. Fuck you, my so-called best friend." I said back.

Alice still couldn't stop her laughter even if I was feeling totally annoyed. "Yeah, and I stand firmly by what I just said; I know somewhere deep down in you, you're thankful that you have been touched by a very talented man for the very first time in more than a year. I know you, Bella. Do not ever forget that." Alice said knowingly. Of course she knew me very well, thought I refuse to let her get through me.

Being my stubborn self, I said to her, "You still owe me. Big time! I can never let you live this down!"

"Would you accept a celebratory dinner for compensation?" Alice batted her lashes at me.

I wasn't going that easy though. "Only if you find the best sitter – and not just any sitter, mind you – one who will obey with all the rules in my home and one who will be good for my daughter despite her little knowledge on what's going on in the world. I don't want someone whom you just randomly know and agreed just because you bribed her into paying for a hundred bucks an hour." I said to her.

Sure it wasn't totally hard, but I know how frustrated she gets when we're looking for nannies or babysitters. I'm sure I will be enjoying her misery later on.

Alice nodded, "Anything else?"

"That's about it. For now, though. And don't schedule the dinner tonight. I have to finish my paperwork, maybe during the weekend or next week would be better."

Alice nodded again and we then flowed into a conversation about the deal she had bagged from Payless Shoe Source.

One night, during the week, Vladimir called to check up on me. "Hey Vlad!" I greeted.

"_Hello to you too, darling. So, how's it going?"_

If there was another person whom I felt I've really connected to, it was he. I could tell him anything and everything just like I am with Alice, but never with Rose – Rose can be a snotty judgmental MILF.

Recently, I was bothered with the idea of Jacob and I delving into a relationship. I know I agreed to it, and I've got a nagging feeling about it ever since. Plus, I forget about him instantly when Edward pops into my mind. I'm really confused now.

"I think I shouldn't have agreed to Jacob's request."

"_Mhmm. Do elaborate."_

"Something in me thinks it was really stupid to agree to him, that I just feel guilty for hurting him in the past that I want to make it up to him now. I haven't even called him and stuff. I think I was unconsciously avoiding him." Come to think of it, I was unknowingly doing that.

"_Something tells me it's not just that, Bella."_

"Huh." I huffed, "I don't understand you. Anyway, I'm just overthinking things. Maybe when we get to hang out I'd figure everything out."

"_Oh honey, you know exactly what I am talking about. I think you're just afraid of admitting it to yourself." _Vlad chuckled.

I was staring off at the wall and sat in silence as I tried to digest what he had said. "You know what, you Lawyers have an absurd way of explaining things to people. No wonder your wife left you, you suck at giving advises. How do you get paid?"

He laughed on the phone. "_Dear, it is I, whom is not ignorant of her surroundings. Always remember that. Gotta run, now. I have a meeting in a few."_

"You see! Totally vague, my friend! Alright, good look with your meeting-slash-date." I said and we both hung up.

Truthfully, I was awake for a while, trying to figure out what Vlad just said.

The weekend came, and Alice was bouncing excitedly in my home. She came here right after work only to shun me into my bathroom and pick out clothes for me to wear.

I figured she had found someone to watch over my baby for the dinner she planned the beginning of the week. I was deeply curious of whom she had found and I will be doing the necessary drill on hiring a new nanny. I hated to do this on such a short notice, but Alice left me no choice.

She had me in an Herve Leger Jessica Crisscross Signature bandage dress in Peach with a pair of MiuMiu pumps. I curled my hair and tied it into a low, side ponytail. I wanted to make it simple considering what Alice had me worn.

When I got out of my room, I immediately asked Alice for the sitter. I wasn't all for going out and leaving my baby, but she insisted I needed some time out with friends, too.

"If your sitter's not here in five minutes, I'm taking these off and change into my pajamas." I pointed to my outfit.

"That won't happen. The sitter's on his way – " then the doorbell rang. "And that might just be the sitter."

I rolled my eyes and answered the door. To my utter surprise, Edward was standing in front of me.

I was so surprised that I began explaining to him. "Oh! Edward… I was… Alice and I will be having dinner and we're actually waiting for the sitter. I was just about to call you, actually."

He nodded then smiled at me. "Actually, I am the sitter."

"You're what?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I called him yesterday," Alice then appeared by the living room, "he's the perfect fit for your qualifications, Bella."

Edward wiggled his brows at me while he walked past me to get our baby from Alice. "I agree! I am the best sitter you can get."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked the two of them, bemused. I noticed, that's all I've been lately – utterly confused.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you asked for the best sitter and I've got you one. What more could you ask?"

"She's helping me fulfill my duty as a parent." Edward seconded.

I gather that I won't benefit at all if I decided to throw a fit over this. I have to give it to Alice, though. She thought of a brilliant idea. Seeing my resolve come down, Alice went out to make a few phone calls and told me to get out of the house right after I've said goodbye.

"Alright, what do you do when she cries?" I began firing my questions at Edward.

"Check if she has poop in her diapers or hungry or just sleepy… or wants the attention of her handsome father." Edward said playfully.

"Oh shut it! This is important. Moving on, how do you put her to sleep?"

"Bang her head on the wall." Edward said flatly, making me irritated. "I'm kidding, okay? There's no way I'd do that. I will simply feed her a bottle of milk, rock her to sleep while singing her a lullaby."

"Good boy, Daddy." I snapped.

Edward chuckled took my chin in his hand, tilting my head up. "Relax, Bella. I can do this on my own. You have fun at dinner. I'll call if we need anything."

I sighed and finally, a small smile grew on my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go crazy on you."

"Yep, I know that." Edward returned my smile. "You deserve a night out, that's why I'm here."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything. I'm just gonna go grab my things then head out." I said and Edward nodded. When I got out, I saw him sitting in the living room with one hand on the remote and one hand wrapped around Sayuri's waist as he sat on his tummy. They looked so cute together that I had to take a picture of them before going out.

"Call me if you need anything." I said to Edward. Then, I leaned over to say goodbye to our daughter. "Bye baby. Be good! Mommy will miss you."

As I stood up from giving her a kiss, my cheek accidentally grazed on Edward's. I can't escape his smell that has been etched in my mind for god knows how long and that even made me blush.

Then, Alice drove us to Tapenade, a pretty posh restaurant. I thought it was just the two of us but I saw Jasper, and Jacob waiting for us by the entrance.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me Jacob was going to be here?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She shrugged, "Well, he wanted to surprise you. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right?"

Yes, I get her point.

"Hey," I greeted Jacob as we approached them. "Hi Bella." He kissed my lips and automatically wound his arm around my waist. I wasn't expecting the kiss, so I was surprised, once again. I didn't like it, but I was polite enough not to tell him in his face. I wasn't about to ruin dinner.

The conversation was flowing around our dinner table. I enjoyed the company except for Jacob's closeness. I now fully regret agreeing to Jacob's wish and I had wished to think about it deeply than I've had.

"What is up with you?" Alice asked immediately when Jake and Jasper left for the bar.

I then told her what I had told Vlad a few nights ago, and added the part where I felt something weird in my heart whenever Edward touched me or said something moving – all in a rush.

Alice had her eyes narrowed at me and her lips pursed.

"What?" I asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I knew it." She stated vaguely.

"Knew what?" I hissed at her. Seriously, what is with the thrill?

Her face then softened and she was smiling at me. "You love him."

"Love who?"

Then, a grin now spread on her face as she answered smugly, "Edward."

All right, what the hell was she talking about?

"Face it, you have been in love with him even before you had Sayuri. You were in love with him the moment you ran away from him. And you fall in love with him over and over, especially now that you see someone in him that only you see whenever you're together as a family. I've seen how you two act around each other, and I believe he feels the same way for you. I've been waiting for the moment you realize this, Bella, and I really like him. I think he's the best man for you. Really." Alice finished with an encouraging smile on her face.

Everything she had said filled my mind completely. I don't know if I should believe her or not. Was this some kind of trick she was playing with me because I don't think it's funny at all…

Just as I was about to ask her if she was serious, the guys came over with our drinks. I had to talk to Alice after this.

After a while, Alice and Jasper announced that they were leaving. I shot her a pleading look not to leave me here with Jacob, but we were having one of those telepathic conversations wherein she's telling me to stay and confront Jacob about my feelings.

And I should do that, so, I didn't protest against her.

I was still so wrapped around what she had said earlier until Jacob took my hand and gaze it a squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?" Jacob asked me. "Yeah, why?" I answered automatically.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "you've been sitting quietly since we came back with the drinks... Is there something bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about my baby." I said, half truthful.

"How is she?"

"She's still the cutest. Last night, she took the camera from me and looked as if she was taking photos when she was holding it. She's so adorable." I giggled. "Oh, sorry. I find myself gushing about my baby every time I get a chance to."

Jake smiled and took my hand. "Don't worry. I find it adorable of you too."

"Adorable?" I made a face and he chuckled.

Jacob then seemed to be in a deep thought as he said the next words, "I wonder what it's like to be married and have a family of your own?"

I shrugged. "Who knows, if you're married to the right one, then it would be a blissful one despite misunderstandings."

"You speak as if you've been there." He said. I shook my head, "No. I just say how I think a marriage should work."

"Do you already have someone in mind?" Jacob looked me in the eye and flashes of Edward's image were in my mind.

Seeing him with Sayuri when she turns one… Him being there the first time she utters a word or the first time she walks… Seeing him in her graduation, teaching her how to drive… Sending our daughter to College…

Suddenly, all Alice and Vlad said to me clicked and I felt so stupid for denying it all along. She's right, I just ran away from my feelings for fear of rejection, and hurt. I have been afraid of feeling all the pain of having someone abandon you all these years. I have been living in fear for the longest time.

I have to say, old habits die hard.

"I have a feeling that you already found someone..." Jake wiped the tears from my face with a somber smile. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"Sorry," I sniffed. "I didn't want to go all emo on you."

"It's nothing, Bella." He said.

I sighed, as this was the chance that I needed to grab. I should not lead on Jacob, even if I hadn't sorted out my feelings yet.

"Jacob, I don't think we could really make anything work out. I'm sorry." I said. I was proud and astonished that I didn't really need much encouraging and that I didn't chicken out. Maybe because I knew I was doing the right thing.

Jacob gave me another somber smile as he took my hand. "Yeah, I kind of new it. I was just hoping that somehow, I'd be that guy. Sorry if I made things hard for you… I guess I just wanted to give it a shot, you know, not miss my chance."

Jacob's kindness never fails to amaze me. I know he is one heck of a person and he deserves someone else. "I'm sorry, really. I did try, at least. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. Thank you, Jacob. For understanding."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It's nothing, Bella. And I do wish all the luck for you and that lucky bastard."

I giggled, "He is kind of a bastard."

"How sweet of you to say that, Bella." Jacob chuckled. "So, have you told Edward?"

"Told him what? And what the hell has Edward to do with this?" I asked him curiously.

Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "Have you told Edward you love him?"

"Oh…" I said as realization hit me.

"I think we need to talk about this more. How about we talk about it over coffee tomorrow? Bring Sayuri, I want to play with her."

"Sounds good." I smiled at Jacob and was happy that I have gained a new friend, instead of losing one.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 8*<strong>

**Well, that's all for now.**


	10. Fire Inside

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: I'm feeling extra generous so I'm gonna leave a very short chapter in E's POV. Would you guys want to hear his side as a part of the story or as an output? **

**Do tell me! Hope you like this one**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Fire Inside<p>

**EPOV**

I was sitting comfortably on Bella's couch I watch a rerun of Two and a Half Men. I love this show, and I think Ashton Kutcher is the best replacement for Charlie Sheen.

Winning!

Sayuri is very well behaved and was now, sleeping on my lap just a few minutes before her mother left.

I was having the time of my life until I received a phone call from a friend.

"What's up Aaron?" I said.

Aaron and I met when I was just starting out my own business and we've been good friends ever since. He and his wife were one of my first clients.

"_Is your baby momma friends with Alice Brandon?"_ he asked.

"Yeah? And you're asking this because…?" I prodded.

"_Nothing. You and Bella aren't together, right?"_

If there's one thing I'd love to do but can't, it is to be with Bella Swan.

"Yes, we aren't. Look man, what the fuck is wrong?" I was running out of patience and the truth of not being with Bella just aggravated my mood.

"_Well, I just saw Bella with Alice Brandon and two other man. She's sitting beside a tall, bulky one. Kind of… pretty close to one another. They're holding hands. Dude, why am I telling you this? Anyway, sorry to disturb you but I think you ought to now. See you around."_

I wasn't able to speak anymore and hung up on Aaron. I have never been this jealous in my entire life and it wasn't the best feeling on Earth. I immediately called Kate. She's the only person whom I can talk to about Bella.

Kate and I met briefly before I met Bella and she's my best friend ever since. I've told her from the moment I made love with Bella that she's is for me. Kate knows how much I adore Bella and my daughter too.

"_Cullen,"_ she answered on the first ring.

"She's with another guy!" I said through my gritted teeth.

I was so angry that I was tugging tightly on my hair. My breathing quickened, and worse, I felt like I had been punched in the gut a hundred times and like my heart was pulled out of my chest.

"_Who's the guy?"_ Kate asked.

"I don't fucking know! Based on how Aaron describe him, I think it's Jacob Black. Fuck, I hate Jacob Black!"

For Sayuri's sake, I put her in the crib and began pacing back and forth.

"Fuck Kate! Fuck!" those were the only coherent words I could utter.

"_Ed, relax!"_ she chuckled.

"How the fuck could I relax, Kate? She's seeing someone! What do you expect me to do, jump in happiness and wish her all the luck?"

"_Okay, since you've asked for it by being a total ass to me, here I go. First of all, she has all the right to date someone because A: she isn't committed; B: she's not with you; and C: she can date who the fuck she wants because she's not with you or any other guy. Do you understand that now?"_

Kate always manages to slap me in the face all the time and help me keep things into perspective.

"_Look, if you hate the idea of her being with another guy, then why hadn't you bust that ass of your for the past year? You have always loved her and yet you do nothing but sulk and stare at her pictures all the fucking time you aren't with her. I've been telling you this long before but you're too chicken to make a move. And now, someone's gotten in your way. Whose fault is it now, Cullen? Do tell me." _

I sighed in defeat. "I know… but I've never thought she'd find another man…"

She continued her very candor unedited speech, _"Ed, she is single and beautiful and sexy. I actually envy her for her post baby bod. Did you check out her ass, it's so nice – oh, anyway, enough about her ass. You see, Bella is different; she's not the one to sit back because of tradition or because of some absurd social perspectives that she has to abide by. Face it, you're just a freak; a coward who can't face rejection if it comes your way."_

I took in everything she said and I realized that I was holding on so much to my thread of hope that maybe Bella would see me as someone whom she wants to be with. Not just as the father of her child.

Through this, I made up my mind once and for all.

"You're right at one point, I _was _coward. Now, I will be fighting for her."

I could almost see Kate's smile on her face as she let out a loud 'Yes!'. I, too, was smiling so much in my determination to win Bella's heart. I will do this and there's nothing nor no one is going to stop me.

"_You're maning up, Cullen. I'm impressed." _Kate said.


	11. Unleashing

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Sorry for the really late post everyone! I was away for a couple of weeks and didn't have time to write. Forgive me. Hope you enjoy this one, in spite having no lemons. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Unleashing<p>

**BPOV**

I had an amusing night and for the most part, it was because I was with Jacob. I have never thought that there would be a guy as understanding as he is. He didn't even get mad nor throw a tantrum about my sudden change in mind.

Typical guys might have called me names and whatsoever but he didn't, and I know he won't ever do that.

Jake drove me home and it is now around eleven in the evening.

"Nice car." Jake nodded his head to Edward's newly purchased BMW. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I was supposed to buy the jerk that car, but he was too generous not to let me buy it."

"I sense a rant about gender equity and fairness." Jake snickered. I threw a punch at his shoulder. "You're a jerk too!" I giggled with him.

"Come on, let's get you tucked into bed."

We walked hand in hand to the front door. "Thanks for tonight," I said.

"No problem. So, coffee tomorrow?"

I nodded in reply.

Jake smiled, "Good." Before I said my good night, Jacob had his hands on my shoulders. His face was leaning closely to mine, and when I realized what he was aiming for I tried to squirm out of his hands.

"Don't move. I just want to try something…" he whispered then out his thumbs on my lips before pressing his lips on his own thumbs.

"Close your eyes!" he ordered in a rush. "Trust me, this is for your own good."

And so I did. I've given up on wondering what people were doing to me anyway.

When his lips over his thumbs pressed on mine, the door opened, startling me a bit.

Both Jacob and I looked over an obviously stunned Edward standing by the doorway. We stood in very awkward silence before he cleared his throat, mumbled an apology, and closed the door on Jake and I.

Jake was laughing beside me while what just happened dawned to me. "Were you trying to make him jealous on purpose?" He nodded his head, still laughing. "I was. Tell me all about what happens when you get in. Good night, Bella. See you tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes at his immature yet smart act. "Alright. Just give me a call tomorrow morning. Thanks, Jake. Good night." I said and tiptoed to give him a good night kiss on the cheek.

I waited on my porch until he got past Emmett's remote controlled iron gate. I sighed deeply, waiting for some reaction from Edward that would give me just a ray of hope that he likes me more than a friend should.

When I got in, I saw him a few step from the door. His expression was a mix of amusement and anger, perhaps?

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hello." He replied flatly.

I walked past him to the nursery to check on my beautiful daughter. "How was Sayuri?"

"Good." I heard his voice from behind me. "She did a number two but I called my mom to help me with all the washing and stuff."

Edward had never changed our daughter's diaper. He absolutely had not idea what to do, and imagining him doing something like that was funny.

"I'm surprised my house is still clean after that. Your mom's a good teacher." I laughed. "You should've called me anyway."

I looked at him and I saw him shrug. "Well, I didn't want to ruin an obviously good night for you," I could hear sarcasm in his tone, "considering the gay doc was with you."

"Hey!" I said affronted, "Don't call Jake gay! He's a very nice man."

He snickered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, whatever! I'm watching him."

His jackass of an attitude was getting to me and I truly felt irritated by this. He was being unreasonable and childish. He does not have the right to say those things to Jacob.

"What is your problem, Edward? It is because you think you're fucking perfect, huh?" I snapped.

"No. It's – " he paused. "It's just – he – he can't be trusted, okay?"

What he just said totally had my left brow shot up. I stood straight and crossed my arms over my chest as well. "Okay. If so, prove it."

"You know what, I'll just let you see for yourself. Good night." He walked by me to give our daughter a kiss and stopped in front of me. I saw him hesitate before he bent down to give me a light kiss on the forehead.

The tension was obvious even if he had gone past the living room, to the door.

I was fuming because I didn't like him saying mean things about Jacob without him knowing how good Jake is. If he only knew how Jacob had me convinced to tell him what I feel… Edward has it all wrong.

What happened then had me quite exhausted that I immediately fell asleep after sending Jacob a text saying: **He's totally pissed and a was a pain in the ass, if that was your goal**.

The next day, Sayuri and I were up early and for the breakfast – more like brunch – and hangout with Jake. We met at the mall at around eleven in the morning.

Jake was immediately a sucker for my baby – what's new about that?

Yeah, I know; I'm so damn happy about my daughter being a flirt.

Oh Jesus! What kind of mother am I?

"Tell me what happened now, Bella. I need deets!" Jake said mocking a girl's voice. I giggled. "What the hell is 'deets', Jake? Sick word! Anyway, last night was completely weird and full of tension."

"Go on." Jake nodded as he strapped on my baby's carrier.

"When I was asking him what happened during his sitting hours, he said he called his mother when Sayuri did a number two, but I told him he should've – well, could've – called me so I could help him. Then, he snapped, saying that he didn't want to disturb my wonderful dinner date with you, the gay doc." I tapped his shoulder, apologizing for what Edward called him.

He just shook his head with a smile and told me to go on.

I continued, "So I got pissed that he was calling you names without really knowing how good of a person you are. Then he said that 'he'll be watching you', and I asked if he thinks he's fucking perfect? Then he said, he'd just let me see for myself what he was talking about'. It was damn annoying that I wanted to hit him in the head, but then I decided I was too tired to do it and fell asleep."

"First, I have to say thank you for defending my glory to him." Jake winked at me. "Second, here goes the guy's point of view: I absolutely think that he's jealous. No - I know he is jealous."

"Jealous by being absolutely immature?" I snorted.

Jake shook his head and gave me a tap on the forehead. "Listen to me, Miss Runaway Girlfriend," Jake said and I rolled my eyes at his pet name for me, "He is feeling threatened by my mere presence, making him territorial and protective of you. Even if you don't have the right to be, it's natural, or should I say, it's the instinct. You see, he wouldn't act that way if he didn't want you to be with someone else but him; he wouldn't say something like those if he sees you only as a friend."

I knew my brows met in confusion and amusement at what he said. "Is that it? Why can't he just say it to my face? I know they say action speaks louder than words, but wouldn't it be more convenient for both of us if he just says it?" I asked Jacob.

I cannot understand why Edward couldn't just be upfront about what he feels for me. Is it so hard for him to be open and tell me that he likes me? It occurred to me that I never knew what was on his mind, I just thought about it, but never really asked. Or I'd just stay away from him like I've done in the past.

Jake raised a brow at me. "The same way it goes to you, Bella. Why can't you just tell him that you love him?"

Oh crap. I guess I understand at one point why Edward couldn't just tell me.

"See. Maybe, he has the same reasons why he couldn't just say it. Imagine the humiliation and hurt when you reject him. You think he will still be visiting as often if that happened?" Jake asked. "It's a good thing he took the proposal thing in a very manly way. I'm surprised his ego wasn't much crumpled when you declined his offer of marriage."

I punched Jake in the arm, and shook my head as I bit my lower lip. I don't want that to ever happen. Again – especially the whole having to say no to a proposal because I would absolutely feel guilty if I accepted it.

I sighed. "This is why I always hated relationships or any sort of commitment – it is plain complicated."

"Too bad, because you've already fallen!" Jake chuckled.

"How am I ever going to solve this?" I whined at him. "Let's get some food first, I'm starving." He took my arm and led me to where he wanted to.

And so we went in a restaurant for lunch. Sayuri sat comfortably on Jake's lap still strapped on the carrier, but she still looks the cutest when she's with her dad. Maybe because they both look so beautiful and awe striking when they're together.

"Guys are confusing." I said as I chewed on my sandwich.

Jacob's eyes widened a bit and then, he shook his head disapprovingly. "You totally speak for yourself, Bella! Try looking at the mirror once in a while."

"I am upfront about my issues!" I argued.

"No, you are most certainly not; not completely anyway." He shook his head.

"What? Are you kidding me Gay Doc?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and clicked his tongue. "For that, I should be charging the bill on you."

"Yeah, whatever!" I waved my hand in dismissal, "What were you saying about my issues?"

"I'm saying is you say you're upfront about your committal preferences – yes, that may be true – but, you also have issues of getting scared, running away, and pushing people away – which is totally bullshit and one of your issues. It is a major issue, by the way."

Another point taken there. Why am I so fucked up when it comes to dumbass relationships? How come Emmett has a better grasp of himself when it comes to relationships? I hate what divorce has done to me.

I heaved out a breath. "I am so screwed? How am I even going to sort all this shit out? I have a truly complicate relationship with my baby daddy!"

"Oh my God, Bella! What have you gotten yourself into?" Jacob wiggled his brows, teasing me.

I rolled my eyes at him and almost flipped him off. Then I heard a familiar voice enter the restaurant. When I looked to my left, I saw Kate, Edward's girlfriend.

"Holy shit! Baby daddy's girlfriend, ten o'clock!" I mumbled to Jacob, avoiding my gaze form her. I saw Jake turn his head to see Kate. "Yep, and baby Daddy is at twelve o'clock, outside."

I groaned at started to panic. "Fuck Jake! What am I supposed to do? She didn't see us, did she? Oh Jesus! This is just horrible! What do we do?"

"Okay! First, breath! Second…" Jake stood up and sat beside me on the couch. Closely to me, if I may add.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he pulled me closer to his side.

"Remember what I said about our closeness and his being territorial. If he sees us like this, then it would provoke him and the more it will be easier to prove my point."

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me again. "Bella, I'm a dude; trust me. Just eat your food, and take note that I am not taking advantage of you in anyway – that I am just being the good friend here – okay baby?"

It was time to roll my eyes at him. "Whatever, Jacob. And keep your filthy hands away from my peaks and trench."

Jake guffawed at what I had said.

I was really uneasy the whole time, and I was trying hard not to look where Edward and Kate were.

Of course I failed!

It was dang hard not to look away from their closeness as they drank whatever was in their glasses and having a deep conversation. I could only see Edward's back, but Kate was facing me so I could see her laughing and all smiles.

I felt jealous as I saw them happy together.

I wished I had that for my poor baby girl. I'm supposed to be in her seat. Not that…ridiculously gorgeous Kate!

"Bella," Jake elbowed me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Baby daddy on the run. Pretend we're happy." Jake said through his gritted teeth. I looked to where Edward was seated, and to my surprise, he just entered the glass door.

"Fuck," I spat and took my plate. I poked whatever it was I could from it and shoved it into Jacob's mouth. It pretty much took him by surprise and it was funny.

"Thanks a lot, baby!" Jake said sarcastically.

"What? I didn't mean to, but it was funny!" I said. Then my baby giggled, which is always cute, making Jake laugh with us.

Then, we heard someone clear his throat in a very annoying manner. Jake winked at me before we looked up at the same time.

We saw Edward looking at us like we were some pests or something.

"Oh, Edward!" I gave him a smile. "This is Jacob, if you remember from last night."

"Hey man!" Jake raised a hand in offer to his. Edward sneered at his hand and looked totally mad.

"Bella," he looked at me pointedly. "I see you have our daughter here with a stranger. I do not like it."

My brow shot several feet high with what he said. "Stranger? Seriously? Jake's close to me, Edward, so he could be as close to Sayuri as I want."

His eyes bulged out and he said, "I am her father and I do not want having some men with my daughter. It's not appropriate."

I looked over at Jacob with pure shock and annoyance on my face. Jake looked amused and gave me a wink. He held my hand spoke, "Edward, Bella and I are just having lunch. No pun intended."

Of course, Edward ignored him. "Bella, I don't care what the fuck you're doing with him, but I don't want my daughter hanging out with this… perv of a doctor."

I laughed sarcastically at his stupid comments. "Edward… Just… Please go. You are annoying the hell out of me and you do not want to deal with that. Trust me, now I'll see you when you visit Sayuri at home." I said pointedly and faced Jacob.

"He's losing it. Just keep this up at he'll blow up anytime." Jake whispered.

Before I could reply to him, Edward leaned over at Jacob, took Sayuri in his arms and sat very closely beside me.

I was stunned by what he did that I just looked at him like he was a lunatic – which he really is.

"What are you doing?" I spat at Edward. "I'm our daughter's chaperone, have you got a problem with that?" Edward raised a brow at me.

"Um, hello? What about your girlfriend?"

Edward didn't even look over at where Kate sat. I mentally scolded myself for that little slip. I wasn't supposed to know that they were here.

"I don't care." He said through his gritted teeth.

"Oh my God…" was all I could utter in my annoyance. I may want to be his girlfriend, but I at least wanted to be treated with respect. I took my bag and grabbed bills from my wallet, and dumped it on the table. "I'm sorry Jake, but I have to take care of this crazy asshole. I'll give you a call."

I took the carrier from Jake, and took Sayuri from Edward. "I'll see you when you're back to normal." I said to him and left.

God was I fuming. I didn't look back despite Edward's protests. I immediately rode in the car and strapped my baby safely in her seat. When I drove away, I saw Edward's car behind me through my rearview mirror.

"That fucker has completely lost it," I muttered to my baby. "Whatever Jacob did, worked effectively."

God, it was annoying. And terrifying.

When we reached home, I wasn't able to close the gates on Edward since he entered the same time I did. Talk about insanity. I immediately got out and took Sayuri in my arms. Edward was already at my door with a very mad look,

"What the hell was that?" he fumed.

"I should be saying that, you fucker!" I pushed past him into the nursery so I could put our child down.

"I told you he wasn't a good guy!"

"Says who, Edward? Anyone else but you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He sneered again. "You don't know how bad and how disgusting his face is when he looks at you. It's like… it's like you're out there, open for everyone to see!"

I laughed sarcastically at his comment. I have never ever felt Jake look at me that way. "You are crazy!"

"At least I do not bring strangers around with my daughter!"

The jerk has the nerve. "How many times do I have to repeat that Jake is not a stranger, you stupid man whore!"

"Don't go there, Bella." Edward said with a deathly voice.

"You know what, I do not have to filter what I say to you because you are sick in the head. My God, what is wrong with you? Ever since last night you have been acting crazy! I do not understand what is your problem with Jake. You have Kate, and I have Jake. What is so wrong with that? You plastic jackass!" I burst. I couldn't keep in everything anymore with what he was showing me.

"I do not trust that person, don't you get it?"

"Oh screw you, Cullen! Who are you to tell me whom to and not to trust?"

He took in a deep breath and answered back. "Because I'm a guy and I know his intentions with just one look – trust me, it is not anything near pleasant. He's dangerous, Bella. He cannot be trusted!"

"I can never see the point of this conversation. You, clearly have issues with things like these and I suggest you undergo therapy for your welfare and our daughter's."

"I can say that I am in perfect condition, Bella. I am in the right frame of mind!" he said.

"Yeah right!" I laughed. "With how you're acting right now? Wow, that's the right frame of mind for you?"

"Yes!" he said exasperated, "It's just because that…"

"What?" I hissed.

We were looking at each other, both full of tension. We were both mad and neither of us was backing down.

I shook my head lightly and heaved out a breath. "Go home, Edward. This is pointless." I said and turned my back to him.

"I love you!" he yelled, making my whole world stop right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 10*<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**


	12. Burning

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus, but I AM BACK!Hope you guys still continue to read DFT :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Burning<p>

**BPOV**

Hearing those three words literally took the breath out of me.

Was I really hearing those words from his goddamn sexy mouth?

I turned to look at him and was stunned when he walked close to me. Then the words flowed from his mouth.

"Bella I have been in love with you since the day you ran away from me. I have been in love with you even before we conceived. I have loved you from the beginning. I cannot bear seeing you with stupid fucking guys but myself, your brother, and your father." He said. "Bella, you keep pushing me away and I keep on taking it. I have never run after you because I didn't want to lose you. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping you through letting you go by your will. This time though, I cannot let you go without a fight. Bella I love you too much and I'd do anything for you and Sayuri just to have you permanently in my life…"

Edward stopped there, closing his eyes and tugging tightly on his perfectly disheveled hair.

All I heard was overwhelming in everyway. I never expected him to feel this way about me. I was happy, yes. But, there is a big 'but' in the picture, which practically took all ounce of happiness from me.

"What… what about… Kate?" I asked, trying not to cry. God I hated pretty bitches like her.

Stupid, pretty, blonde bitches.

Stupid, pretty, blonde bombshell bitches.

Well, she isn't actually a bitch; she just became one because she is dating the man I love, and whom I want to be with.

Edward shook his head and a smile played on his lips. His eyes now open had a playful glint.

"Edward, I swear to God if you're just fucking with me you'll have to say goodbye to your balls and your di – "

He cut me off my pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were an inch apart; his hands were on my waist. I was breathing in his manly scent, making me a little dimwitted from the intoxication.

"I was never in love with her, Bella; it has only been you."

Of course I couldn't believe this. Or I refused to believe this.

He didn't want Kate? Him not having any sort of affair or romantic relationship with her? Damn, Jasper was even stunned by that blonde head of hers, so why wouldn't Edward be, too?

"But… the phone calls? The hanging out…?" I said, ultimately confused and dubious.

He chuckled at me and shook his head lightly. "She doesn't bend my way – she has a girlfriend, actually."

This information took me by shock and my eyes went totally wide. I couldn't even comprehend anything after that piece of information.

"Exactly!" Edward laughed. "I was stunned, too."

"You bet! My gosh she's hot! Some lucky girl she has…" I mused.

"Her girlfriend is hotter, believe me! "

After a short silence, my adrenaline rush made me more frank than I would be in this situation.

"Do you really love me? Do you really feel that way? I am… afraid, Edward. I'm not perfect. I don't even know what to do in a relationship. I might push you away or not… I don't know – see I don't really know what to do! I-I… I can hurt you… You can hurt me…"

I trailed off and looked away from him. I felt warm tears ran down my cheeks.

I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, making me face him. I didn't dare look at him when he pulled me into his embrace. Instead, I just kept my eyes shut and cried what I was feeling.

He cupped my face in his hands and his eyes bore into my tearful ones.

"I have always loved you, Bella. It has always been you, and Sayuri… I'd do anything to show you how much I care, how much I love you! How much I'm dying to spend my life with you." He breathed. I was instantly captivated, hearing those words from him. I wanted him just as bad.

"Just… please… let me… show you…" he breathed into my ear. I felt his warm lips graze slowly down my neck, as our only witness was fast asleep.


	13. Great Days Ahead

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here ya go! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Great Days Ahead<p>

**BPOV**

It's too good to be true. It's too good to be true. It's to good to be true.

Oh God! Did everything really happen? I would kill for it to happen in real life. I didn't know whether or not it was just a dream… it's…. it's just too good to be true!

Edward? Saying he loves me?

That sounds like bull shit, but I'll take the dream anyway. The best dream!

Well, actually I knew it really happened. Yesterday until last night was one of the best days and nights of my life and reality is dawning to me now that I am awake from my slumber.

I haven't opened my eyes for fear that I might be alone in my king size bed.

That would suck, big time.

If the opposite happens, well, I would be overjoyed. I would be the luckiest woman on Earth then. All hoes and bitches would envy me for having the best man, and the prettiest daughter.

Oh, a girl could only dream.

I have to prepare for what might and might not happen though. No matter what, I'll be strong and learn from whatever happens. This is what adults have to do and must always bear in mind – accept change. I just hope that the change that will occur would not involve any heartache.

Easier said than done, I know. But heck, this is life and life sucks a hell lot sometimes.

I accidentally gave out a deep sigh, which of course, gave Edward the clue I was already awake. That is, if he is still here.

Then I felt his warm lips glaze on my exposed shoulder.

The shock went down my spine that felt incredibly good.

He pulled me closer that my back was on his chest. "Good morning, Bella." He whispered in my ear with another kiss.

My heart fluttered in joy! "Good morning too!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "I'm so glad I didn't wake up alone."

Edward raised a brow. "Oh you had to say that? Imagine the times I woke up alone in bed, huh? When _you_ left me alone in bed."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I was still my old self," I pointed at myself.

"You don't have to change anything for me, Bella. I love you for who you are, just don't leave me." Edward's eyes were melting at that point, so was my heart. It was the first time someone had said that to me, and nothing could beat the feeling.

"So you'd want me to push you away and be my overly stubborn self?" I kid. It was his time to roll his eyes. "I'd love for you to give us a chance, Bella. And you do know what I meant when I said you don't have to change anything for me. Although, I think I might revoke that, since you mentioned about your overly stubborn attitude…" he left trailing as he shrugged.

"You jerk." I hit his chest.

"I am, at times. But still, I'm not forcing you to change anything for me. Always remember that. I love you the way you are." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you too," I kissed his bare chest.

We laid arm in arm in silence for a while. "So, how are we going to do this?" Edward suddenly asked.

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "Let's just go with the flow, I guess? I don't really know how these things go."

"I figured. Just so you know, you are my girlfriend, and I love you. You are only mine as I am completely yours."

"So that means you're my boyfriend now? Well, duh! That was a stupid question. Yes, seems only fair. Edward, if you cheat, say goodbye to your sperm sac. I don't care if you bleed to death when I slice it off your body." I said.

Edward laughed. "I treasure my balls, especially you, so I would never cheat. Never." He planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Let's get up now, I bet Sayuri wants milk from her mom considering all that stimulation your body got last night until the wee hours of the morning."

I blushed a deep red by what he said and throw a pillow at his face. He's always cocky that I hate and love at the same time. But I absolutely craved and loved all the stimulation I got.

When I got out of the shower, Edward already has Sayuri seated on her high chair. I longed for mornings like this – waking up beside Edward like a real family. Now, we are a real family.

"What do you babies want?" I asked with a laugh. "Anything cooked and not microwaved." Edward winked. At least I didn't have to pretend I knew how to cook like a Master Chef. Even those kids from Junior Master Chef Australia are better than me. Well that sucks a load.

I fried eggs and bacon since I only knew how to fry food if my life depended on it – well I'd definitely have had a heart attack from all the oil and shit in my body. At least Edward was still happy about the eggs and bacon, I knew this because I did not hear him complain. We ate with our baby, feeding her bananas for breakfast.

We spent the whole day at home since it was a Sunday. I'm sure Em and the fam went out as per usual, so I wasn't worried about Rosalie pestering me. Yet. Alice kept on calling me, which was totally annoying and totally her so I had to send her a quick message and switched off my phone.

Spending the day with Edward was actually… normal. It felt natural that it was only the three of us. I felt complete and very happy; I could see the same in Edward's eyes. Edward had to go home though, which I found a little uncomfortable. Okay, a lot uncomfortable.

I just missed him, silly, as it seems.

The next day, our agenda is work first, and then we'll spend time together after that. I brought Sayuri with me to work so we could have our first official family day, as Edward says. I was so feeling giddy during the whole ride to work because of it. Jake brought me to work before and it didn't feel exciting as this.

"Bye babe, see you later." Edward said as he leaned to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Babe? Really?" I raised a brow and giggled at his pet name.

"Well what did you want me to call you? 'Honey'? I don't think so, it seems a little old for me, don't you think? 'Babe' sounds a lot youthful to me."

I rolled my eyes at his reasoning. "Whatever you say, _babe_!" I mimicked him.

Edward then decided to get off the car and bring Sayuri and I inside the office. I didn't know what to say at first because I didn't want people talking about us, but what the heck, he was already at the door, with our baby in the carrier.

What more can I do?

"Yeah, Alice is going to grill me about this." I grumbled as we walked in the building.

Edward had my hand in his. His face also had this big, goofy smile on his face that reminded me of a five-year old getting his first basketball or some shit. People greeted us and I saw their eyes flicker to our joint hands. They, of course knew that I never dated. Well, they didn't know I tried to date Jake, but that was just a bust.

Edward chuckled. "Well, it's your problem. I saw how excited she gets and I am steering out of that as soon as I we reach your office which is approximately two left turns away."

"Oh, how nice of you!" I said sarcastically. "I just wish we arrived earlier than her so I wouldn't have to tell her in a rush; I'd have something to calm her down, if so. Her car wasn't parked, right?"

Edward shrugged. "Don't know, don't care – sorry. Well, here we are." He opened the door and put Sayuri on my couch. He cooed and played with her for a few moments.

"Okay Princess, say 'bye bye' to daddy, he's gonna be late for work." I said.

"Be good to mommy today, alright? We're gonna have a family day later so be an extra darling." Edward kissed Sayuri. "And you," he walked to me and grabbed my waist, "I will see your beautiful face later. Always wear that gorgeous smile for me."

He kissed me as my heart was melting. God, I sound like a thirteen-year old but hell I care. It took all of my might to pull away from him before our kiss leads elsewhere. "Alright Architect Fuckable, I'm afraid we have to keep it PG as we are in my work place."

"Yeah, I figured." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'll call you when I'm leaving the office. Take care, the two of you. I love you both."

"I love you too." I said. He gave me a last kiss on the forehead and the lips before we saw a very excited Alice by my doorway.

"Oh, shit it is…" I said.

Alice was obviously glowing with excitement.

"And she's all yours," Edward said to Alice as he waved goodbye to us. Yeah, that bastard!

As soon as he closed the door, Alice shot up and down all over the room, startling my baby with her screams of joy. God I hate her sometimes, have I mentioned that?

After I've let my baby calm down, Alice was immediately on my face, asking the details of what happened. "I told you! I told you! I am a very good people-reader! Tell me now! Come on, Bella!"

"Alice, we have a meeting in five minutes! I'm going to have to tell you later."

"We will not leave this room until you tell me what happened! I own this company, I can do whatever I want and I don't give a damn if they wait until Christmas in that stupid conference room. Now, tell me everything!" Alice looks like she's about to torture me to get the words out of me, so I didn't prolong her agony and told her what happened.

I told her the fight and I Edward had when I got home from lunch with Jake, up until the phone call I had with Edward last night – all in about fifteen minutes. I tried to be as detailed as possible so I didn't have to repeat what happened. I told Alice to fire questions at me later as we were already ten minutes late.

"Oh, I love it! I knew this would happen. Oh, I'm just so happy for you Belly-bean!" Alice flung her arms around my neck and I can't help but feel thankful for having her. "Yeah, I'm happy for you as well, you've found a great Southern man, Alice."

I couldn't wait for the meeting to end so Edward could come and pick us up. Alice was still buzzing from the news that she even offered to babysit once in a while.

"Thanks, Alice. But I don't really want to bother you. Edward and I can still hire a sitter."

"Nonsense! I'll do anything for my pretty goddaughter! Her next modeling stint will be done by the time she turns one. I already envisioned it, and by that time I understand she already knows how to walk." Alice's thoughts were far away.

Thinking of our baby growing up so fast was pretty emotional for me. I actually avoid thinking of it so it wouldn't make me sad. "Alice, try to take a chill pill for now. I'm not ready for my daughter to grow up that fast. Also, some learn how to walk by themselves after they have turned one."

Alice looked at Sayuri as if threatening her. "You better be!"

"Alice!" I scolded. "Give us a break, okay? Let her do things at her own pace."

"Yeah, you're right there momma bear. Sorry 'bout that." Alice giggled.

Finally, Edward came for us. I said a quick goodbye to Alice then.

"I missed my girls. Hi Mommy, hi Princess." Edward said and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "We missed you too Daddy." I said.

We had lunch and spent the day at the park. Yes, our daughter wouldn't remember what happens, but still, we just wanted to do something very familial in our very first family day. And yes, some weird couple we are.

After that, we just had dinner at home. For the rest of the week, Edward, Sayuri and I spent the whole week together. The days where I didn't go to the office, he took the afternoons off so we could chill and do whatever.

On Wednesday that week, I stayed at home as I wasn't needed in the office. I was folding Sayuri's clothes when my ever-nosy sister-in-law, Rosalie, came in the nursery.

"Spill, Bella." She said at once. I rolled my eyes at her as she sounded like Alice. "Okay. Edward and I are together."

Silence loomed over the room as I expected her to throw a fit. I know she disapproves of him and I was ready to defend my man. I looked over at Rose and saw her stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she shook her head at once. "I just want to remind you that there's no easy way to working out a relationship. You have to stay committed to it for as long as you can – without damaging yourself and other people."

I gave out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. Edward does, too. We're both helping each other out."

"Well, that's good, I suppose." Rose said then smiled. To my surprise, she smiled.

I was shocked.

"I just hope things work out between the two of you." She added.

I was more shocked at that.

I was staring at Rose like she was mad; waiting for her to burst out her opinions, but nothing came.

"What? You're looking me like I'm crazy. Stop it!" she said, irritated.

"S-sorry. It's just that – Rosalie, you're being extremely nice." I confessed. She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I really do wish the best for the two of you. And I am not glad nor am happy that I get to see his man whore face more often, but at least he is doing a good job at being a father. He's got some balls."

I laughed. "Yeah, I've figured a long time ago that you do not like him."

"Well, whatever. He's your pain in the ass anyway. So, what are your plans for Christmas? You are aware that Charlie is flying in again?"

I gave out another deep sigh. The last time he went to visit, we had a fight. I was deeply hurt by the things he said and I have made no acts or intents of talking to him despite his efforts. I couldn't forget the things he said and how much it hurt.

I'll let time heal those wounds first before I talk to him again.

"Yeah, I know he is. Look, Edward and I have no plans yet, but I'll let you know at once." I said to her.

And as mean as it may sound, I was already planning how to convince Edward to spend the holidays with his parents.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, well Christmas is three weeks away and I'm so excited to have a little girl to give a gift to!"

I snorted, "She isn't the only baby girl you know."

"She is my only niece," she countered. "Well, anyway, when that ass gets here, bring him to our house. We'll have dinner together and you should be telling Em. He's been bugging me for a while now. Ciao girls." Rosalie blew kisses to both Sayuri and I, while I just sat there with my mouth agape.

Oh I don't like these dinners Rose set up. She was extremely nice, making me suspicious of her intentions. Luckily, I had her convinced to move it sometime next week plus I really need some quiet now to think about my father – who upset me so much.

"Isabella, talk to me." Edward said as we sat in my living room, watching whatever this crap is on TV, Friday evening.

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "I wasn't saying anything."

Edward rolled his eyes and cupped my face in his hands. "I've had many practice reading your face. Something's bothering you."

Edward knew me too well that I could not ever lie or hide anything from him. Since Rose came over, I have been thinking about my father, and his words. A lot.

I sighed, "Charlie."

I didn't need to say anything more as Edward knew what happened to us. He pulled me to his side and I rested my face on his chest. "Did you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not now. I just want you here."

"Alright, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head, "I'm always here."


	14. Charlie Problem

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Oh gosh! I am so sorry for the late upload! I've been quite busy with all the papers due this term :(  
><strong>**I do promise to update in two weeks. Cross you fingers that I finish the next chapters by then!  
><strong>**Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Charlie Problem<p>

**BPOV**

I've been talking to Edward about spending the holidays with his parents as a simple escape to not meeting my father; I know it was childish but I don't want either of us to have the worst Christmas.

"Christmas? With my family? You seriously want that?" Edward raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, since we're doing this family shit, why don't we make our own traditions. You know, like we spend Holidays with your family, Thanksgiving with mine, go to Bora Bora on birthdays… You know?" I shrugged then shoved a piece of pizza in my mouth so I wouldn't slip the thing about missing Charlie on purpose.

I am a terrible, terrible liar and I do not need to fail myself this time. Or else Edward would have the time of his life and will use it against me.

Edward chuckled. "Bora Bora? Well, we'll have to see about that. Aren't the beaches in California sufficient for you?" he teased.

"Is California Bora Bora?" I raised a brow at him. He raised his hands in surrender, "Okay then, not gonna argue about that. Anyway, are you sure you want to spend Christmas with my family? I know things are better between my parents, and us but are you sure you could handle the extreme boredom of Christmas parties my parents throw? God, I hate those things." He muttered the last part to himself.

I giggled, "Is it that bad?" We've never talked about Christmas traditions so I found our conversation really interesting.

"The worst! My mother never failed to set me up with someone. God! And my relatives? I need luck with them."

"Oh don't be a drama queen! I've had worse parties too although Rose cooks great meals and has a very respectable amount of booze! Lucky for me then." Those were the only things that saved me from my sister-in-law's big ass Christmas parties or any party, at that. It saved me from having to greet strangers in my brother's home.

"Lucky for you then! My cousins cheat on me all the time. They always had to go somewhere while I could never escape my mother. But what I do like is waking up on Christmas day with the best breakfast of the year, followed after around two to three hours by the best lunch of the year, then she ends Christmas day with the best dinner of the year." Edward wiggled his brows at me and patted his toned tummy. I laughed at his comical expression.

"Good for you then," I winked. "So, what do you say about the Christmas tradition I am thinking of?" Again, I tried my best not to be as obvious with my hopes of escaping my father during Christmas.

Edward replied thoughtfully, "What about your family? Don't you want to spend Christmas with them? We can always visit my parents every weekend or every month, and they go here as often as they can now. Don't you want to spend time with Charlie? It's only a few times a year that you get to see him."

Oh God. I know he means well, but why does he have to make so much sense? With this type of reasoning, I don't think I'll win as easily as I thought I would.

"Wait a minute…" Edward said, making me look at him in panic.

My cover is blown.

"This is about your father, isn't it?" Edward said with his eyes narrowed at me. Being my defensive self, I tried to lie my way out of it. "Of course not, silly. I just… thought about it, you know?" I shrugged.

He raised a brow at me, clearly not taking my obvious lie. I rolled my eyes in defeat. "Alright! It is about Charlie! I've been thinking about ways on how I could avoid spending Christmas with him since Rose brought it up last week."

Edward sniggered. "I figured. And you had to lie?"

Great. He was poking fun at my lying skills now. "Shut up and stop being an ass. This is a sensitive topic here."

"Yeah, you're right." Edward said, moving his chair closer to me so he could wrap his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry I made fun of you at the wrong time. Now, give me something good why you want to spend Christmas away from your family."

I sighed impatiently at his request. "He's a jerk, Edward! He was a jerk to you and he hurt my feelings. You know this!"

Edward smiled at me as he tucked a part of my hair on my ear. "I know sweetheart, but to be honest, you are being immature about this. "

I was about to protest but he held up a hand, stopping me.

"Listen to me first," he said calmly and I nodded for him to continue. "I understand that you are hurt by the things he said and you have the right to be mad. On one hand, I understand where your father is coming from. Being a parent myself, I just want what's best for my princess, and I never want to see her hurt. He's just doing his job as a parent, Isabella. Try putting yourself in his shoes for a minute. I know having a baby is a blessing, but what happened wasn't the most ideal of the situations. Think about it first, alright?"

The words that I had heard from Edward had shaken me into what I was trying to avoid. Those were the things that I knew, but I just didn't want to think about because of my selfishness – I admit I am being selfish, give me that one at the least. I just couldn't handle problems like these that I opt to do my best solution, which is to avoid and escape from the scene.

Well, not the best solution in the world, is it? It's just how Bella Swan deals with her emotions for as long as she could remember.

Easy way out.

Fuck it.

I heaved out a heavy breath. "I don't know… I haven't thought about what I'd say to him or how I'm going to act around him. I just don't want to hurt him by the things I might say, and in return I'd get hurt because I hurt my father. I just can't deal with that so my best option is to avoid him." I told Edward.

He pulled me tighter to him so we were cheek to cheek. "Well, maybe it's time you think about it maturely – or however you want to think of it. Just keep in mind that people make mistakes and I know your father is sorry about what happened the last time he was here. Just give him a break."

I nodded at his words and thought a bit. I was scared that my father would say something totally against my 'unconventional' family that it would send me into hysterics. I was afraid that he might push Edward away from Sayuri and I – I could not bear that.

"And don't worry about me; I can handle myself very well. I pretty much deserve his berating and whatever it is he has to say." He chuckled.

Well, the guy read my mind again.

It wasn't easy for me confessing this out loud, but Edward always made me feel like it was okay to feel something, not to ignore those. I've always had my emotions pent up and having someone like him – a very good listener – is overwhelming, but he makes me feel better. A whole lot better.

He has shown me that opening up is not a weakness.

Until the next week, I have finally decided to be the grown up that I should be and spend Christmas with my family. Edward was right about seeing my father seldom, and he was glad about the decision I have made.

Edward gave me a peck on the lips and held my face in his hands. "I'm proud of you sweetheart."

"Just so you know, I won't be liable for your balls." I winked and he laughed.

We were out with Sayuri as we went Christmas shopping. It was only two more weeks before Christmas and I was way behind my shopping list.

When shopping, I needed my focus to be able to get the right things and Edward was just being the best shopping companion by not being whiny and impatient (like I would be if I was dragged mercilessly by Rose and/or Alice). At least Edward's not a pain in the ass unlike Em who is the worst shopping companion, unless if it was toys you were talking about.

By toys I mean vehicles, remote controlled cars, gadgets… whatever shit there is that cost ridiculous amounts.

My man was perfectly content pushing our baby's stroller around the mall as he held my hand too. Ah, how I loved this.

I dressed my little five-month old in a pink onesies with "Daddy's Little Princess" written on it, below a printed tiara. It was getting cold and I took it a little too far by adding a cute white beanie. I hated being dressed by Rose and Alice (most of the time), but I definitively loved dressing up my daughter. Frankly speaking, it's fun though I do have to clothes that are about a size bigger since my baby is longer and rounder and softer than most her age. God I pray she doesn't inherit Emmett's ridiculously large built. Let her inherit the height, but not the built!

Rosalie kept on calling me while we were out, which annoyed the crap out of me. I haven't exactly kept my word about that dinner she has been inviting Edward and I for more than a week now. I just wasn't sure that she'd be behaving the way she should be despite her being civil towards Edward now.

"Why don't you just switch off your phone instead of getting pissed, ignoring the call?" Edward's voice startled me. "That would be more convenient if you wanted to send someone a message."

I had to roll my eyes at his playful yet tight smile. I knew he was curious about who's been calling me and I know that he is jealous as well.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't know it was bothering you as well."

He raised a brow at me, "It's only because you look half annoyed (too) and half worried when you first saw who's been calling. Am I about to burry my foot on someone's ass?" Then, he stopped and parked the stroller on the side and stood closely behind me to check on my phone, which rang in four seconds ago.

I sighed. "It's just Rose, Edward."

His eyes narrowed and the look of concern took over his face. "What did she do now?"

Edward was always keen about Rose and Alice. He never wanted me to get hurt because of them. He said he won't allow them to hurt me like that again, and they should learn how to back of. Of course I appreciated that very much.

"Nothing. She wants us to have dinner with them so she's been at it for about a week now."

"What's wrong about having dinner with your siblings, Isabella? Don't you do it frequently? I personally have no problems spending time with your family and getting to know them. I don't know what's so bad about it, are you that ashamed of me, Isabella Swan?" Edward joked, but I could see a tint of hurt in his eyes.

Yeah, I was touched by that and at the same time felt a little guilty that I didn't tell Edward about this before. "It's not that I am ashamed of you – I am and will never be ashamed of your damn handsome face." I reddened as I praised this totally hunky Architect in front of me, who happens to be mine. "I am worried about Rose. You don't really know how her crazy mind works – no one knows. I don't want us to die because we were murdered, but of old age"

He raised a brow at me in question and laughed at what I had said. "Don't worry baby. I've had martial arts, Jujitsu, and MMA training. I'm very capable of protecting my two girls. And as for dinner…" he smirked at me then he grabbed my phone and hugged me tightly to his chest so I couldn't reach for my phone as he typed behind me. It all happened so fast that I didn't realize what why he hugged me at once.

Goddamn it couldn't move from his goddamn chest no matter how much I squirmed.

"Dinner at 7… Okay… And sent!" Edward announced with a huge grin on his face and released me from his grip. "What do you think we should bring? We have about two hours more."

I wanted so bad to kick his nuts but I decided to spare him for the moment. I'll let Rose torture him, as she'd be better and more violent at it.

"If I were you, I'd pray to God that I still have my dick and balls attached to my body after this evening, you fucking asshole." I mumbled angrily as I turned around and marched away.

I heard Edward let out a loud laugh and said, "Will do!" after me.

God, I totally hate him right now. Stupid Architect and his fucking Columbia degrees.

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

The drive home wasn't so pleasant to me as I was dreading this dinner. Edward, on one hand found everything amusing. What's so amusing about it? I really don't know.

"Baby, come on! Lighten up. Its just dinner." He gave my hand a squeeze as I saw him look at me through my peripherals.

"Isabella," he sighed, "please don't ignore me? I'm sorry if my jokes were too much. I won't make fun of you anymore, I promise. I, myself would like to spend time to get to know your family. And I am sure Rose will be at her best behavior because she loves you and she wouldn't want to hurt you after what happened a year ago."

I knew what he meant. I'm sure Rose will be behaving, but still, I know she may or may not have something up her sleeves. She has always been protective that she has a very keen eye on whoever or whatever it is that she's met or seen for the first time. Especially that Edward is my boyfriend and the father of my pretty baby.

"Yeah, but I'm still not liable if Rose injures you – accidentally or not. Don't ever come crying to me because I warned you." I winked at him, deciding to let the worries down and just get this over with.

Edward chuckled. "Copy that, love."

I hid my smile as he called me 'love'. That is music to my ears and a tingle down my vajayjay. He should call me 'love' when we make love.

Even before I had the chance to open Em and Rose's front door, it swung open and there stood my brother.

"Hello there!" Em grinned, his dimples showing. With this grin he has on his face, I became alert. I know him too well.

"Hi Emmett." Edward offered his hand in greeting. "Hey man!" Em pulled Edward and my boyfriend slammed on his chest. It was pretty funny as Edward coughed at the impact.

"Come on in!" my brother ushered us in. Rose was approaching us, with a very polite smile on her face. She looked like she had Botox or something. I so wanted to laugh at her but she might poison us so I had to hold it in.

I bet Alice would pay a million to see Rose's shitty polite smile.

"Hello, Edward." Rose nodded.

"Hello Rosalie! Thank you for inviting us for dinner." Edward offered a handshake and I was surprised Rose took it without hesitation.

Emmett and I were watching in amusement. "Alice should've been here." I whispered to him.

"I know right? I should've taken a fucking video." Emmett sounded dismayed at his late idea. "Yeah, idiot. It would be worth the wrath from her whenever we get to see her shit of a smile." I whispered back, desperately trying to control my laughter from coming out.

"Damn right!" Em snickered.

Bad move though, as Rose's seething eyes looked at us. We had to straighten up and cleared our throats.

"So…" Em dragged, the word. "Why don't we go to the kitchen now?" I said, trying to save both my brother and I from Rose's punishment.

"Good idea!" my brother boomed. Rose rolled her eyes at us, obviously annoyed and ushered Edward to the kitchen. Em and I were behind them, but I had to pull my brother aside to make sure I get my warning delivered.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, as I punched his arm so I could get his attention.

"Listen, and listen only – shut the fuck up!" I said as he attempted to say something. "I know you love me, that you have to be protective of me, but please Emmett, don't be a pain in the ass. He's a good guy, I promise. Just, please behave? He's the first guy I intend to go down the road in a long time, so I'd like a little cooperation from you." I finished, practically begging my brother.

I was surprised at how easily I was able to share how much I feared bringing Edward home. I wasn't this open before – even to Emmett and Alice whom I share so much with.

Em smiled and pulled me close to his chest. "Of course I will, Bells. I won't even fight back for that punch you threw earlier. I love you lil sis!"

I giggled. "Well, you taught me well. Thanks for not holding any grudges."

"Sure thing." He winked. "We better get to the kitchen. Rosie's probably so pissed at me. I need to do something so she'd lighten the punishment."

Yeah, he is right. We need to make up for making fun of Rose earlier or we're dead meat. "Good luck to us! Oh, and Em, love you too." I tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek and walked to their gigantic kitchen.

My nephews were already seated in front of Edward, asking him ridiculous questions about remote controlled toys or whatever shit I don't care about.

"Can I please borrow one? Please, please, please?" James bounced up and down in his seat.

Edward chuckled. "Of course! I'll bring it the next time I go here, alright bud?"

"Yes!" James jumped.

But Rose cut his joy short. "No, James! Edward, you don't have to bring your toy next time. I don't have plans of owing you something." She narrowed her eyes at her eldest son, "You have your own toys to play with."

"What kind of toys are we talkin' about here?" Em asked.

**"Scale Collective Pitch Bell 222 RC Helicopter, Parrot AR Drone, Align Helicopters, and more." **Edward said some brand or toy name I have no clue about then my brother went berserk and pushed me as he sat in haste beside Edward. "You have the Bergen RC's 44 Magnum Turbine? The real shit? Are you fucking serious?" Emmett asked. If we were only in a cartoon setting, I bet his eyes are sparkling right now.

I looked over at Rose who had the same expression as I had – bored nuts out of the stupid machines.

"Yeah men. It was the first thing I bought from my first paycheck. It's mint condish baby. Still shiny and perfect." Edward bragged and wiggled his brows at me.

I just snorted and flashed him the DILLIGAF look and went over to help Rose.

The three boys were engrossed in their conversation that it made me feel a little relaxed. At least things were going on smoothly.

"I hope you didn't put any poison in our dinner." I teased Rose. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She winked.

I was glad she wasn't being a pain although I could see and sense how stiff she was moving. We worked as a team when we served dinner. The boys were still hooked up in their conversations about whatever the shit they were talking about. Rose and I were having our own anyway.

"Why does your head look like a lion's? You have so much hair standing up." Dilan blurted out, making us all look at him.

My nephew is the funniest.

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Although I find Edward's post-sex hairdo a turn on, it does look like a lion's mane.

"Nathanial Dilan Swan! That was rude!" Rose scolded. Rose was very particular with her boys' manners. It kills her that Em's witty and – most of the time – offending remarks rubs off on their sons.

Dilan, now afraid of his mother immediately apologized to Edward. "Sorry, Edward."

Edward cleared his throat and ruffled Dilan's hair. "It's alright buddy, no harm done." He, too, seemed like he wanted to burst out laughing but I think Rose's seething image as enough hint for Edward not to say or do anything more.

"I'm so so sorry, Edward. I know I raised my boys better than this." Rose said, shooting an angered look to her three boys. Em and James who were snickering suddenly straightened up. "Finish your food and then up to bed, young man. No buts." Rose finished.

Dilan pouted and just went on with his food.

Edward looked at me with a quirked brow, clearly amazed how Rose has three pairs of balls on her palms. I shrugged as it also amazes me.

The tension was becoming evident and I threw in a conversation starter that would get Rose to lighten up.

"Hey Rose, Edward is doing the plans for Babara Walters' new house." I said. She was obviously thrilled about this as the TV Host is her all time favorite.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rose said repeatedly, fanning her hand across her neck. Then her questions fired nonstop at Edward. My tactics of distracting her was a success. I got my sister-in-law to loosen up and have a real conversation with my boyfriend.

I caught my brother's gaze and he gave me thumbs up. He knew I did bring it up on purpose.

The night went on smoothly. I was surprised at how much fun I had and suddenly regretted denying Rose's many requests of having dinner with Edward and I. It just seemed like any family night – relaxing and enjoyable.

At midnight though, I couldn't bare the sleepiness that I had to break the fun. Edward was getting a little drowsy as well that we called it the night.

"Thanks for having us – well, me, over Em, Rose. It was very generous of you. Your wife has mad cooking skills." Edward flashed his panty-dropping smile at Rose and elbowed Em.

I saw my sister-in-law blush and I decided not to guffaw at that one. Although I didn't know if I should be pissed at Edward for being a little too flirty – intentionally or not.

Em straightened up and put his arms around Rose's shoulders. "One of the reasons why I love her. I found the perfect woman."

Edward pulled me close to his side and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You're not the only one who found his perfect match."

Seriously, the dude was making me wet with his words. Isn't he the sweetest?

"Aww," Rose cooed. "Young love. It makes Christmas all better."

I raised a brow at Rose, "What does love have to do with Christmas?"

She rolled her eyes at me while Edward snickered. "Ugh, you are such a loser. Try watching Serendipity or read a novel on romance for Christ's sake. You clearly aren't a hopeless romantic!"

"Yeah, whatev. I don't give a damn about those." I mumbled. I mentally noted to be more in touch with my inner hopeless romantic so I wouldn't ruin a moment like what Edward and I had a while ago. "Alright, I'll see you freaks tomorrow. Thanks for the di – "

"I have an idea!" Edward suddenly burst. "Let's celebrate Christmas at my house. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What!" I exclaimed, apparently no one heard me.

"That is a great idea!" Rose said, too elated. "Count us in." Em smiled at Edward.

"Good! Well then, good night. Thanks for the dinner." Edward waved goodbye at them and walked us to my house.

"What was that?" I hissed, confused as to our unsettled Holiday plans. What the hell was he thinking?

"Relax baby. I have a good feeling about this." He kissed my cheek and ushered me in my house.

But I wasn't having the best feeling in the world.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Christmas came too fast to my liking. It is now, the Eve and Charlie's arrival. I was totally feeling number and number as the days passed. I just… I still don't know what to say or how to act around Charlie.

What I only know is I want to be an adult about this, but it is so hard. I just want to go on my old ways of running away and just talk to him whenever I feel like talking to him again.

I don't want to fight with my father. On the hindsight, it is impossible not to when I remember the things he said to me when we last saw each other.

Edward pulled me closer to his chest soothed my hair. "It will be okay, sweetheart." He said.

He decided to stay for the night when he caught me several times staring into nothing. He knew I was dreading this Christmas celebration, and how much I wanted to escape, at the same time, make the right decision.

I do question myself why is it so hard for me to meet my father after a row?

Was I being petty?

I sighed, being caught in deep thought. "I don't know why this is so hard for me, Edward. It was just a fight, it happens. All the time. But… why? Why do I feel this way? Why am I having such a hard time about this? I just don't get myself."

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's because you don't cope like this to any situation before. You are trying to change something about yourself that has been a part of you for half of your life. You're doing a different way of facing your problems. It's not easy, yes. But if you really want to make that change, and you are that willing to, then you can surpass it." He kissed the top of my head. "Don't be too hard on yourself, baby. And don't think you're being petty."

"I've thought of that, but…I just wish I could be more graceful about this. I want to be calm and patient when we get to talk, but I think my inner seventeen year old will be unleashed and ready to battle with my father. You know what I mean?"

Edward laughed, "Well, it's better than showing no emotion at all, right? At least Charlie knows – which he does – that he really hurt you."

I groaned. "I just wish we'd end up in peace. This is tormenting me; I don't know why it's so much of an issue for me. Whatever, I'm going to make some breakfast to keep the nerves down."

"If it suits you," Edward gave me a warm smile. "I'm going to go and get Sayuri. We'll leave in an hour."

Since we'll be celebrating at Edward's, we will be heading to his house to prepare. I haven't been there since the shower. I volunteered to help decorate his home and other shit a week ago, but Edward insisted that we go there to day. I feel like he's got something under his sleeve.

And so I cooked breakfast, took a shower and we left for Edward's house. I already gave Rose the directions so everything would be settled for tonight. Alice and Jasper will be joining us and I know she is dying to get to see Edward's house again.

"So… what have you got hiding in this ridiculously vast and beautiful mansion you've got?" I teased my boyfriend as we reached his home.

His creation takes my breath away. I really do want Sayuri to grow up in this house. She would have such an amazing childhood here considering how huge her playground is. Even just her nursery is very spacious.

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well you answer gave it away." I giggled at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

I was carrying our baby and Edward was carrying our bags. "Ready?" he asked as we reached the tall and wide front door. I nodded and gave him a smile. I hated surprises, but I know Edward wouldn't hurt me by doing so.

Edward gave me a peck on the lips first before opening the door.

I gasped once my eyes saw what he had hiding in his home.

He had his place decorated beautifully! The tree was tall, huge! Filled with Christmas balls and other ornaments that I am sure as hell, expensive. The smell of the tree was so inviting and homey.

There was also other Christmas figurines, and other decors that were just pleasing to the eyes. I didn't expect him to spend let alone have his place decorated this elaborately.

"This is… wow!" I said, my eyes still scanning the living room and the staircase. "You didn't have to spend so much for our small gathering…" I said.

Edward chuckled. "I wanted to be our first Christmas as a family special. Besides, it's not so much…" he whispered at the end. I saw him looking coy as he scratched his nape.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "I forgot, you're a gazillionaire."

He shook his head at me with a smile on his face. "Says the VP of a renown designer label?"

"Says the person whom will inherit a gazillion more!" I shot back. I knew he can't bring anything more to the table as he does come from a very wealthy and elite family.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, I give up. But I am still not sure about the whole inheritance thing. My parents might decide to donate the money to a charity, who knows?"

"Like that would happen. I doubt if they do that to their only child!" I snorted.

"Ha ha! Shut up babe!" Edward said sarcastically. "Hey, listen, I've got something else for you."

And as if on cue, I heard Esme's voice from behind me.

"Oh, Bella! You're here, goodie! Hello my darlings!" Esme hugged me and I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Esme, it's so good to see you!" I said.

Even if we had a rough start, Esme and I had grown closer in the recent months. I appreciate the she came down to La Jolla as often as she can, even without Carlisle, to spend time with Sayuri. I am truly grateful that we've both warmed up to each other. I learn a lot from her, given that I have no one to call 'Mom' as I grew up.

She pulled away from me but held my face in her hands. "Oh, we wouldn't miss Christmas with our kids."

Well, that was such a pleasant yet truly overwhelming thing to hear.

"And you very pretty granddaughter." I said, trying to keep my mind from overthinking Esme's words.

She laughed, "Oh, of course. What a true beauty Sayuri is."

"Truly dazzling, like we, Cullen men are." Carlisle appeared and put his arms around Edward's shoulder. "I totally agree with you dad!" Edward grinned foolishly at Esme and I.

"It's just the eyes, Cullen. Everything else came from me, so what do you have against that?" I joked and they laughed.

"That is not true!" Edward argued. "Sorry to break it to you." I winked at him.

I spent the day helping Esme around in the kitchen with whatever I can, while Carlisle, Edward, and Sayuri were together. I don't exactly know what two fully-grown men and a baby were doing, but I don't hear any of my babies crying, so it means they were good.

"Bella," Esme called.

"Yeah?"

She gave me a meek smile before she began speaking. "I have no intentions of prying, but can I just say, as a parent, sometimes we tend to get overprotective of our children that we may not notice how we've crossed the line. Lord knows how much I've crossed that line." I chuckled a long with her and she continued, "Parents have to do what they have to at by any means – but I'm not saying we're always right. I admit I was wrong for accusing you of running after Edward's money, what I am saying is, we're all human and we make mistakes no matter how good our intentions are."

I sighed, taking in the things she said. "Yeah, I just hope both my father and I won't be immature about this."

Esme chuckled. "Oh, things will get better, trust me."

"I do hope it will. Thanks, Esme. I… appreciate it." I gave her a smile. This was the deepest conversation Esme and I ever had. Quite frankly, it isn't hard to open up to her. I knew she has a bitchy, wicked witch side, but that's only if you cross her. Otherwise, she has a warm, very motherly person – the one whom you can always run to for anything. I'm glad I am seeing that side slowly.

Ten p.m. came too fast to my liking – it only means my brother and his family, along with my dad will be here any minute. Good thing I wasn't all jittery and absent-minded. I was just praying that the whole meet the parents' thing would go on nicely and my dad won't be a baby about it so I won't have to be a bitch.

"You look beautiful!" Edward whispered in my ear. I felt his arm wrap around my waist from behind. "It's a shame your family will be here any moment…" he said, trailing hot and wet kisses on my jaw, down my neck.

A small whimper came from my lips as he pulled my closer to his body and his hands trailed down from my waist to my inner thighs.

I turned my head to the side so our lips could meet. As our tongues connected and danced with each other, I could feel he was getting hard that a moan escaped from me again.

He turned me around and pushed me against the wall.

Thank God I decided to wear the Miu Miu dress Alice sent me.

Edward's hand held my ass and his hips easily found its way to and pushed against my crotch area.

I pulled on his hair at by the base of his head as his lips and tongue ran up and down my neck.

I love it when he does that.

My hands were slowly descending to the waistband of his sexy black slacks when someone knocked on the door.

I groaned at the interruption.

Edward muttered. "Mother fucker!" Then, he asked angrily, "What?"

"Your mother wants you down now. Bella's family's a minute away." Carlisle said.

I chuckled at how Edward continued to mutter angrily at our disturbed sex session.

"Calm down baby." I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, let's go down before my mother has our door torn down." He pulled away from me and helped me straighten my dress.

"Don't worry, we'll get back at it later. I want to christen this place like there's tomorrow anyway." I winked at him. He, then, grew a smirk on his face. "Sounds like a perfect Christmas present."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," I said with my sexy voice and bit my lip.

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as his eyes stared down at my décolletage. I teased him by raising my skirt up, almost showing him my underwear and immediately running out of the room in a fit of giggles.

The Cullens and I were in the living room, waiting for my side of the family. Edward was throwing me daggers for cock blocking him a while ago. Esme was busy rearranging stuff in the living room while Carlisle was playing with my gorgeous little angel – she is literally dressed as an angel in her cute little white dress with little wings at the back and her headband as a halo.

Staring at my daughter wasn't enough to calm me down though. I was nervous as hell anticipating the arrival of my family.

"They're here!" Esme clapped as she opened the gate for my brother's car. We all stood up to greet them when the doorbell rang.

My brother whistled once I opened the big wooden door. "Sweet mother of Jesus!" Em said.

Rose and I cringed and called my brother's name at the same time. Of course, he couldn't say anything better in front of my boyfriend's parents.

"Oops," he giggled. "Sorry about that but this house is amazing and huge. Nice work there, rich boy."

The Cullens chuckled at what my brother called Edward.

Rosalie elbowed Emmett at the rib and said, "Sorry, what my husband wants to say is you have a very lovely home, Edward. It really is lovely."

"Thank you," Edward chuckled.

"I told you this house is amazing!" Alice gushed and walked forward and kissed us in greeting with Jasper in tow. "Hey Bells, het Edward! Hi Esme and I assume you're Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, yes I am. And you two are… Alice and Jasper, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, we are!" my best friend smiled.

It's now my turn to introduce everyone before Emmett says something more embarrassing. "Esme, Carlisle, this is my family, Emmett, my brother and his wife Rosalie. These are their kids, Dylan and James," they mumble shy greetings as I called out their names. My dad was still by the door and he looked a little confused, if you may.

Our eyes met and he gave me a weak smile. I took a deep breath, feeling sad about our argument. "And… my dad, Charlie Swan."

Dad stepped forward to shake Esme's and Carlisle's hand. To my surprise, he gave Edward a pat on the arm in greeting.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Edward smiled politely.

"Good evening to you too." He nodded and turned to Edward's parents. "It's nice to finally meet you folks," my dad said.

"Oh, we've been waiting for this moment, actually." Esme smiled. "Come in, everybody. Let's go sit in the living room before dinner."

Everyone agreed but I had to call out my dad before I chicken out on talking to him.

I brought my father in the library so we could talk in private. When we got in, I heard him mutter, "Wow, a library." I wanted to roll my eyes at my father. Like Emmett didn't have a library in his huge as mansion.

"Have a seat, Dad." I said with my voice tight, as I sat across him.

He sat down and I saw him looking at me, but I intentionally avoided his.

I was impatient and I could feel my mind resisting to apologize first for what happened between us.

I was seething, actually. I wanted to yell at him at tell him how much it hurts me. Imagine, my own fucking father thinks ill of me, his daughter. I refuse to apologize, even speak up first.

After what it felt like hours, finally, Charlie found his gut to say something.

He cleared his throat. "Bells, I'm sorry. Sometimes… your old man just wants what's best for you and I kind of forgot you're not a teenager anymore. I guess I just wanted something more… traditional for you or for marriage to ideally come first. But I know I can't decide for you – you've got your own life now and you're – you're a mother now. I… You'll always be my baby girl, Bells."

Yeah, I know that parenting shit always gets in the way.

I was holding back tears while listening to my father.

"I know Dad, I'm a mom now." I chuckled - to my surprise.

"Yes, to a beautiful daughter." he smiled. "You have every right to be mad, you know? I do, too, but I guess there's no point in getting mad seeing as you are truly happy."

I was surprised at what he said. He usually doesn't let things go that easy.

I sighed and finally looked directly at him. "Dad, I'm sorry, too, for a lot of things, but never about having Sayuri. She's the best part of my life. I know what I got myself into, but I will never trade any of this because I love it – I love my daughter, I love being a mother, I love being with Edward. I just wish you gave him a chance before throwing judgments and saying all that bullshit, Dad. You know I haven't been with anyone, and how much I despised and avoided relationships, but look at where I am now? What I'm doing? I am giving Edward and I a chance, so I am saying that I have good judgment when it comes to Edward and him being the best father anyone could ask for. "

He took a deep breath and held my hand. "I know I went too far with what I said, and I am really sorry about that. I promise to give Edward a chance. After all, he is the father of your child and I trust you."

I heaved out a deep breath in relief. "Thank you, Dad. If only you said that before then we wouldn't be here. I can't blame you though, because of how things went, but my goodness... You know, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here with you guys this Christmas. I probably would've taken off with Sayuri and spent the holidays elsewhere." I could feel my inner fourteen-yearold banging on the cage to let her out, but I closed my eyes and took calming breaths to calm her down as well. "Look Dad, I am truly sorry for disappointing you, but I have to learn my own mistakes. I understand your concern and I appreciate it, but this is how life goes no matter how much we hate how things happen, but eventually, we'll see why. We just have to accept it."

My father gave me a smile and said, "I know Bells, I know. I could see now how much you've grown. I can never be more proud of you, honey. That young man truly let's the best out of you."

I broke into a smile upon hearing those words, glad that my father and I understood each other now. "Yes, I surprise myself as well. Dad... Thank you for everything. I love you." I said and walked over to where he sat so I could give him a hug.

"Love you too, Belly. Always." Charlie said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Come on now, let's go celebrate Christmas with the others. I've got to thank that man of yours from preventing you to leave."

I rolled my eyes and gave a good laugh at what he said.

"Best Christmas ever." I whispered to myself as we left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 13*<strong>

**I missed Architect Fuckable and Hot Momma Bella. Did you miss them too? LOL see ya guys soon! :)**


	15. Family Affair

**A/N: I'm back! I apologize for the late post. I have been busy, but I've found time to write now.  
><strong>**Hopefully, I can update at least every week. Hope y'all like this and continue to read DFT**.  
><strong>Really sorry for the long wait, but there's a sprinkle of lemon in this chap. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Family Affair<p>

**BPOV**

Edward was right. Esme's Christmas brunch is the best! I have never eaten so much in my life and Sayuri enjoyed the mashed potatoes that Esme prepared especially for her. Esme's dishes actually inspired me to give cooking a hand. I'd want my man and children to enjoy meals I prepared and to grow up eating family recipes, even my own recipes…

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Edward leaned his body toward mine.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I quickly added, "This is delish!"

Edward flashed his signature grin at me. "I told you, this is the best meal every year. Something to always look forward to coming home."

I agreed with him wholeheartedly as I was thinking about it a while ago.

I've got butterflies thinking about my future with Edward, and more little Cullen's that will fill our home. Thinking of my future with Edward, send me butterflies alone! Oh my God! Am I being too assuming?

Jesus.

Get a grip, Bella!

My family and Edward's were getting along well, that I think Carlisle and Esme are growing fond of my brother's extreme jolliness, Rose's very strong attitude, Alice's, also, extreme perkiness, my nephews' curiosity, and my dad's gibberish. What a crazy mix of attitudes we have, but we jive well and that's why I love my family.

I was glad everything turned out good; this is a great turnout of events. From my falling out with Charlie to having one of the best Christmases ever, I couldn't ask for a better celebration.

Emmett and Rose's bunch left in the afternoon of Christmas with Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle stayed for another night with us before driving back to their house. Charlie however stayed a few more days with us before Em picked him up. Edward's and my holiday plan for this year was to drive to Carmel Valley to celebrate New Year's with his side of the family.

My dad and I got the chance to bond again and I was happy. He was always close to Sayuri, making up time for his only granddaughter.

Jake made the time to visit his goddaughter and my dad before we left.

Gosh, I was so nervous about it. I know he doesn't mention it too much but they're one of those rich families that have pretty much myriad connection to the society – the society's upper scale, mind you.

I've never met anyone in his side of the family, but his parents. It would be an interesting event. I sure hope nothing goes wrong.

On the 30th, we drove to Carmel to the Cullen's home. It wasn't something new for me yet not the usual. Sayuri and I haven't gone back since that horrible Christmas a year ago. One the brighter side, all is well between my love's parents and I. The Cullen's have a family tradition of reunions at New Year's Eve. Edward didn't attend last year's because of the rift with his parents and he was planning to be with me, so now he's making up for the missed event. _We_ are.

I've asked Edward a few times how these reunions go and things about his family just so I come prepared. I've never had an experience like this and to be honest, I don't know if I want to make an impression to the whole fam or not. I wouldn't give a fuck about what they'd think about me, however what they think about my daughter is a different story.

"Tell me about Paulina, Caius and Tia again." I spoke to Edward.

"Paulina is the eldest of my uncle Tod – mom's brother. She's about two years younger than me. We grew up close, together with her siblings, Caius, and Tia – the twins who are just about a year younger. They're practically my siblings. Paulina just arrived from Amsterdam from her annual out of the country trip. She's dying to meet you, by the way." Edward gave my left thigh a squeeze; I gave a meek smile in return.

The reason why I asked for them is because I wanted to make a good impression. They are the closest persons he has as siblings. I want them to like me.

"Caius is studying Filmography at LA, while Tia has an art studio. We've always spent summer at the Hamptons, in grandpa Masen's property or at his house in Chicago."

Well, there goes an inkling of how affluent his family is.

"What did rich kids do during the summer?" I teased. "Go out and race with your yachts or horses? Play hide and seek in your acres of a playground? Swim in money?"

Edward rolled his eyes at my giggling. "Shut up! We do what every kid does – play hide and seek, climb trees, scraped our knees and sheens. And for the record, we're not rich –"

"Right, your parents are the rich ones. Okay. Got that." I emphasized the words through sarcasm, still in teasing. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and hissed. He gets annoyed when I tease him about his social status.

"Money's not a big deal, Bella."

"I know, I know. I was kidding." I smiled softly at him to compensate for my annoyance. "I'm just trying to take the nerves away."

Edward kissed the back of my hand and said, "They'll love you."

I looked out the windshield; onto the road we're heading and silently hoped for a smooth start with the whole clan.

When we got to Edward's parents' house, Esme was already out to greet us. I gave her a timid wave before Edward halted to a stop. "Hi Esme! Good to see you!" I gave her a hug and kiss first before handing Sayuri to her. "Hello dear! I'm glad you got here safely. And hello little princess!" Esme peppered her with kisses right away, telling her how much she missed her.

Yeah, I wouldn't regret forgiving Esme and letting her into our lives. She's one heck of a mother and I am actually starting to aspire her mothering instincts. It's like her calling and mission in the world. I love that about her.

Edward was next to me and clicked his tongue. "Hello, only son here! Only child, may I emphasize?"

I tried to hide my laughter at his silly way of getting attention from his mother.

Esme said, "I don't care. Only grandchild here!" and she used Sayuri's little hand to wave at his father. Edward's face went from expectant to faltered. Epic, I tell you.

"She got ya." I was snorting as Edward hissed at me and took our bags from the backseat.

"Yet." Esme said.

"What 'yet'?" Edward raised a brow at her.

"Well I supposed you don't want to stop at Sayuri? I mean, you've only produced one and with your blessed genes, you can't just stop there. Gotta provide the world with more than one beautiful offspring, am I right?"

I was pretty stunned by what Edward's mom said. I felt my face warmer and I was flattered, to be honest. Flattered that she wants me to produce more babies with Edward, her son.

Esme winked at me as I was pulled to Edward's chest by him and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, mom. I like your logic. I'd love to have about eleven more children."

"Yeah, eleven provided you be the one to carry and give birth to those eleven more." I countered.

"I dare him." Esme chuckled and ushered us inside the house. Carlisle was grilling our lunch outside as we came to greet him.

I tried helping as much as I could with all the preparation for tomorrow's reunion. It was actually fun as I get to spend more time with Esme to bond and learn from her. I also got to observe her meticulous methods that I've instilled in my mind; hopeful I could use it sometime.

Esme insisted on having Sayuri for the night. I was hesitant at first because I really didn't want to bother them.

"She's not a bother to us, Bella. If we're not able to keep her for tonight I'm afraid my wife might barge into your room at the wee hours." Carlisle joked.

"I would not!" Esme narrowed her eyes, affronted.

"Tell me I'm lying then." Carlisle dared with a smile.

Esme said nothing and continued on eating.

Edward was chuckling. "Alright, you can have our princess for the night." He squeezed my hand in reassurance and I guess it really is okay. "But I've got to warn you, she doesn't fart like a princess. At all!"

I hit Edward's arm in protest. "She does! Most of her farts don't have any sound."

"Yeah but it totally smells! I don't know how much methane she produces every time. It is suffocating, you know?"

"Really, Edward? Like your fart doesn't smell? Yours smell like rotten eggs! Did you know that?" I addressed to his parents. "He even had the nerve to fart in my face and not apologize. I was dying."

Esme gasped while Carlisle shook his head, trying to hide his laughter.

Then I forgot we were having dinner throughout my conversation with Edward. How rude. "Shoot. I'm sorry! That was impolite, I – we didn't mean to bring such a topic up – "

"Edward Anthony Cullen I raised you to be a gentleman! Not to be a barbarian." Esme said. "Bella I am sorry for my son's behavior. I am completely embarrassed." I saw that Esme's really apologetic about what I mentioned.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "It's okay, Esme. I didn't mean to make you upset. I mean we were just goofing around when he did that…"

I shot Edward a worried look and he sighed. "Yes, mom. It's nothing grave. We were having fun." Edward reasoned. "It only means we're that comfortable with each other."

"Esme, give them a break. That's what people in relationships share." Carlisle chuckled and winked at Edward. "It's not only love and all the beautiful things, it's about being able to accept the person you love; annoying habits included."

Edward chuckled. "Got that right! No matter how you those unique quirks are about your partner, it will only be one of the things you'll love about them."

Esme tried to smile timidly, but failed and she went back to eating.

My heart fluttered upon a realization I made after Edward's and his father's comments. They were right about those little things in a relationship and it's a whole new thing for me. I love it. I love the comfort, the security… everything! And I cannot believe that I would be able to handle all this without cringing or barfing at the mere thought of having a commitment.

Cheers to my new self!

"So you're saying I have this annoying habit that drives you insane, huh? How come you're hiding things from me now, Cullen?" I raised my brow at Edward and he was suddenly looking scared.

"No, love. I meant… It was… You know… I mean – I – " he scrambled on his words. "Really? That's how you explain something the incident you're caught red handed? Wow, so much for your expensive Ivy League degrees, can't even form a cohesive sentence!" I said dramatically with my arms rising in exasperation.

I could hear Esme and Carlisle giggling at Edward's loss for words.

"Oh for Christ's sake! It's just a theory. Baby, I love everything about you." Edward said dearly to me.

"I love you too. I just want to make fun of you in front of your parents." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"She's good for you, Edward. Really keeps that big head of yours at bay." Esme commented and we all laughed.

Esme winked at me and we spent a little more time bonding over dinner.

As discussed, Esme and Carlisle went into their room after dinner with our little angel. Edward and I were left to the living room just chatting and enjoying our time by the fireplace. It was already midnight when we decided to wash up and go to bed.

I was picking out my nightie from my bag when Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"You know, I could think of something better than sleeping…" he whispered hotly on my ear.

It has been a while since I last felt Edward inside me. From how the hairs on my back stood up, I could tell my body is yearning for him.

Edward's hands roamed on my breasts and caressed my nipples until they were pert and hard. A muffled sound came from my lips and his trailed warm and damp kisses on my neck.

Slowly, his hands slid down to reach for my lace-clad bottom. He played with my clit in round motions and my hands immediately grabbed the hair on his nape.

Sounds of pleasure coming from me, my chest rising in deep breaths as his fingers spread the wetness coming down from me.

He slid a finger in me, causing my body to jerk. I felt his already bare dick harden against my back and did I want him to take me right then and there.

"How do you want my dick in you?" he asked, "Slow and gentle…" his long fingers slid in and out of my slowly. And my breaths started to quicken. "Or… fast and hard…" his pace changed that I gripped harder on his nape as he finger fucked me insanely.

"Fuck me!" I squeaked. And with that, Edward picked me up and pushed me against the wall. He ripped my lace underwear and pushed solidly in me.

He slammed into me hardly and my body shook against the wall and his. Our breaths were labored and I could feel our bodies forming sweat.

He was pounding in me, and I could feel his long and hard dick hit the right spot in me.

I was moaning uncontrollably from the intense lust forming between us. I could feel my walls clamping down on his manhood, as I felt myself combusting any minute.

"Come with me," Edward panted.

And we did. I felt his release in me, as I moaned. God I love that feeling.

Edward then carried me, to the bed and he had this smirk on his face. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back.

"Make love to me." I said in between kisses.

And we did. Several times until dawn. Several, pleasurable times.

That day, Edward and I were able to sleep in despite the caterers and whomever Esme hired to be there, creating all those noise. We woke up in time for brunch, thank goodness.

I just couldn't get enough of Edward… God knows how much I missed exploring and tasting his body.

I tried to help Esme at much I could but she actually has everything under control. I must say, she must always have planned these kinds of things as people already knew well what to do and where to go in their house.

We all got ready after our early dinner, as guests would be arriving by eight – and they did.

"Let's pray that I don't make a shit out of myself, alright?" I told Edward as we went down the stairs.

"Babe, nothing's going to go wrong! They'll love you, I promise. And so will they with our little angel." Edward gave Sayuri a loud kiss and then me.

I heard a woman squealing which made us look her way.

"Oh my God!" a tall, lean, redheaded woman squealed.

"You're here!" Edward exclaimed and pulled me down the stairs with him. He hugged her tightly while trying not to squish our daughter in between them.

I looked at the woman and certainly she's Paulina. Her features resemble those of Esme's and Edward's – like their noses, all thin and pointed in the 'right' ways.

"I missed you! It's been too long!" Edward said.

"Oh I missed you too, big brother!" Paulina held Edward at an arm's length then turned to me. "Sorry about that, we we're being rude."

"Sorry babe!" Edward smiled sheepishly and stepped to my side. "Bella, this is my dearest cousin, Paulina; Paulina, this is my Bella."

"Hi Paulina! It's good that I'm finally meeting you." I extended a hand, which she sneered at but instead she went to hug me.

"You silly girl! No handshakes for a family member." She said.

I was supposed to be affronted, but her intention was good. "Thank you!" I hugged her back.

"Okay, it's time to play with my niece now. God she's so cute!" she took Sayuri from Edward and played with her. For most of the night, actually. She didn't want to let her down and she was more selfish than I am, I must say.

I've met Edward's relatives and they were very nice people, actually. I thought they'd be all snarky and evil, but no. They're as warm as Esme.

I met a few more of Edward's cousins. Most of them were his second cousins. I also met his aunts and uncles who looked evil and cold at first, but surprisingly not. Well, not actually surprisingly, but I just assumed they'd dislike me given that I'm not exactly from an old rich family like they are. They may seem to be nonchalant about their name, but it wasn't to me.

Uncle Tod was insightful, but gosh did he bore me with his political shit. He apparently is the President's Chief of Staff. I wasn't too interested at what he was discussing at me and I was glad enough that aunt Elizabeth pulled me aside.

"He is boring! Ignore him." She laughed. "Everyone ignores my brother, remember that by now or be stuck in his lackluster stories about the government and whoever cares. Anyway, do tell me about yourself, I heard you're Alice Brandon's Vice President?"

I blinked for a few moments, trying to take in everything as aunt Elizabeth brought me to the garden. I wasn't sure if she was serious about uncle Ted. "Um, y-yes. I am the VP of Alice's company. Do you know her?"

"No, but I'd love to meet her. I have a few clothes from her line. She does everything gorgeous, by the way."

I replied, "Yes, that she does well."

"Especially her Glowing Bumps line! I saw you, and honey; you make pregnancy look as easy as blinking an eye! You were absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed as she mentioned my modeling stint. I really didn't think of myself as a model or anything. Then Esme came and joined in our conversation.

"Having a good time? Bella, why are you blushing?" Esme asked, confused. "Elizabeth, are you embarrassing Bella?"

"No! Aunt Elizabeth didn't say anything – " I got cut off my Esme's sister.

She chuckled, "I was saying how she made pregnant look easy when she modeled for Alice Brandon." Her eyes glimmered and clamped her hands together.

"Thanks you? Great styling, I guess." I said. I could feel myself reddening, as I wasn't used to being praised like this. Although, a lot said that I was glowing when I was pregnant and that I was going to have a girl.

And I did have a girl. So… maybe I should own up to being a beautiful pregnant woman. Maybe I should get pregnant all the time so I'd be all glowing and stuff?

Nah! Pregnancy is not easy as blinking an eye. Def not!

"Bella, you were absolutely gorgeous when you were pregnant! It obviously wasn't just styling. If I were as beautiful as you are when you're pregnant, hell I'd have eleven more little Cullens! Besides, you're even more beautiful now." Esme said.

"Darn," aunt Elizabeth shook her head. "You are a pretty young woman." Esme added, "No wonder my son is head over heels for you."

My smile grew at that. Edward is one of the best things that ever happened to me and I'd never deny that he's a lucky bastard for having me, as do I.

"Between the three of us, I'm head over heels for him too." I winked and we all laughed.

Aunt Elizabeth is married with one child, Demitri, who is on duty as a marine.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Okay, what have you ladies been gossiping about?"

"You." I giggled.

"What about me?" he quirked a brow. "Your arrogance." I said.

"I am cocky, but not arrogant." He defended.

Esme shook her head lightly, "Either way, too much isn't good."

"Yeah, well Edward goes beyond too much. First impression lasts." I winked at him and he laughed.

"Bella's good for the family, at least you know how your son is misbehaving. Way to keep our boys at our becks." Aunt Elizabeth said and we all laughed but Edward.

Then I heard my baby crying, I was immediately alert then Paulina came into view.

"I tried everything, but apparently she won't calm down." She handed her to me and sounded worried. "I think she's scared of dad's mustache."

Once Sayuri was in my arms, it took seconds before she calmed down. With my coos and Edward's, she settled into my chest and calmed down. Her little hands, wrapped around Edward's finger and he kissed it.

These were the moments I live for.

All cameras of the three women were set on us. Edward shook his head lightly, "Paparazzis?" he joked.

Paulina sighed. "You are one good-looking family! Smile for me this time."

And we did as they took a couple more pictures of us using their iPhones. Edward also produced his and asked them to take a photo of us. Sayuri was so adorable as her little eyes peeked as she huddled on my chest.

The countdown to the New Year's was really enjoyable as the twins made the members of the family form "2012", capturing it on video and pictures. They were going to do something with those.

I love that we were doing icebreaker games and that everybody is game for it. Edward's family is like any other American family. I love their closeness and the fact that they aren't those stiff, old and prejudiced folks. Our daughter and I were completely accepted and it was just a great thing. I was glad to have spent this time with Edward's family. It was like we were officially together.

Edward pulled me by my waist, looked deeply into my eyes, and said to me. "Happy New Year, babe. I love you so much!"

"As I love you. Happy New Year!" I smiled at him and stood on my toes to give him a big kiss.

We broke off and he gave our sleeping baby a kiss on the forehead. "Happy New Year, princess. Mom and Dad love you so much!"

I could feel that this year would be better, most especially with the loves of my life.


	16. Uphill, Downhill

I do not own Twilight

**A/N: OMG ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! THANK GOD! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Uphill, Downhill<p>

**BPOV**

After the holidays, it was back to our normal routine. I was home for the most part of the week. If I wasn't out for school, I was at work. I left Sayuri with Rose, as I had no choice. I'm very glad to have her around to babysit and that every time she managed to surprise me with Sayuri bringing home new clothes and/or toys.

God did my daughter have a ton more clothes than I do. Her closet is exploding already.

Edward, however, always stayed after work whenever his schedule would allow him. He's been very busy with a ton of projects but he makes his best efforts to spend time with us.

Somehow, we always find something in between our separate lives. Though we aren't 24/7 together, it doesn't matter as we get to look forward to the time we get to share with one another.

It makes me look forward to tomorrow.

Spring is in the air. My March is getting a little crazier with all school shit before spring break. Well, it's my fault since I wasn't too diligent or available to attend classes. I always had to ask for special papers for activities I missed since the beginning of the semester.

And today is one of those days wherein I sit on those long, hard wooden chairs at the University for three straight hours of torture.

Mr. McCollum, our Economics Professor, cleared his throat as we started packing our stuff. "Before the break begins, I am requiring you to attend a conference and write a paper on the subjects to be discussed in the forums. Write it in such a way an Economist would do – not some shit of reaction paper you wrote from college.

Oh, great! Just as I finished my paper for my Quanti class, we have another requirement. On one hand, it would be great to take an out of town trip after all the stress!

"Your attendance and paper will account for half of your grade. The conference will be held at Las Vegas from March 5 to 9. All expenses would be paid for but the airfare or however you choose to get there. So, I shall see you next the first day of the said event. You may go."

Upon hearing how long and where the conference would be I knew I couldn't go to, and so I approached our Professor to ask for a different activity in lieu of this. I couldn't leave my baby.

"Sir – " was all I was able to utter as he cut me off.

"No, Ms. Swan. I am afraid you couldn't miss this one, as there are no alternative activities. I know you just had a baby, but some of your classmates do have families. I've given you much consideration and I've been lenient with you, haven't I?" he looked me in the eye.

I only could nod, as what he said is true.

"Alright. So you'll have to make a few adjustments in your personal life just for a week for this or fail."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you anyway. I'll see you then." I smiled, defeated. He nodded and returned my smile.

I was full of thoughts throughout the drive home. To my surprise, Edward was carrying Sayuri, waiting for me at my porch.

"Hey, you two." I kissed them both. I was about to tell Edward the news about me having to leave but our daughter suddenly cried.

"She's been like this since the afternoon. Rose said she was well behaved until I came to get her. I can't even put her down, she threw quite a fit when I tried." Edward explained. "Well, maybe she didn't want you around." I teased and Edward scowled at me.

"That is quite impossible. I think she just misses me that's why she wants to be cradled in Daddy's arms."

We headed in and I tried to calm her down. She wasn't having her night though she did get at least four hours of sleep before waking up crying. Which is not the usual.

The next day I went to work with Sayuri and had lunch with Jacob at nearby restaurant.

"Hey there!" Jake kissed my cheek and he got Sayuri from me and was a little fussy as Jake held her.

I've ordered for the two of us and then we started chatting. Jake and I regularly meet and call each other. He actually became my male best friend. I like how our relationship settled into where, I believe, it really should be.

He asked. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing unusual although I'm a little bothered by this conference our Professor is requiring us to go to."

"Why?" Jake raised his brow.

"For one, it's in Vegas. Two, it's a week long. Three, I haven't told Edward yet but I'm sure we can work things out. I plan to have them both with me so we could bond."

"Alright, so why are you bothered if you've got it sorted out?"

"I don't know how it will work out. If I have them with me, it would be good because I can easily go to them during breaks and be with them by night, just like when we're here. However, I think it would be useless since we won't really be able to go around; I would be only free at nights. I don't know… am I making sense?"

Jake nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Yes, you are. I suggest you go alone. It wouldn't be practical to have them with you. Either way, you'd still be thinking of them while you're at the conference. Bells, you do know that you have to make a few adjustments for this. Besides, will Edward be able to leave work just like that?"

"I know." I sighed. "I'm just not used to being separated from her for that long. Even from Edward. It freaks me out."

"Take it as a learning experience. At some point these things will come."

"Ugh! It seems like what you're saying is she's getting married tomorrow!" I said.

He laughed. "I'm not, although I'll still be there to say that to you when the time comes. I wanna see you cry your heart out by then. It would be a true Kodak moment!"

I flipped him the finger and he laughed again. "Don't make me strangle you. Just please… Let's not talk about her getting married yet. She has at least… three decades to think about that."

Jake raised an eyebrow at me and I knew he was thinking of what and how I feel towards marriage.

"You've got so much drool there, huh." Jake said and wiped Sayuri's drool.

"Yeah, I've noticed she's been drooling a pool a day."

"Signs of teething." Jake stated and I agreed, "She's learning how to crawl too."

Jake smiled mockingly. "Oh how time flies!"

Yeah, he was right. Time fucking flies that it was only a week left and I still haven't told Edward about the required trip I have. Sayuri, work, school and errands always put me off… Something always puts me off whenever I was to tell him.

I should tell him now before things cannot be undone.

I commissioned Rose to help me prepare a good meal. She taught me how to cook Hot Italian Sausage and Tomato Pasta. As they say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach so maybe, I'd give this a try. It would be quite a shock since I'll only be telling him now.

"So, you think this," Rose said, pointing to the chopped ingredients, "will compensate for your shortcoming?"

Skepticism was obvious in her voice and just rolled my eyes at her. "This should distract him. Besides, it's not like it's something unforgivable. I just forgot, it happens. The anesthesia gets to me most of the time…"

Yeah, blame it on giving birth.

Rose laughed. "Well that's a new excuse! Honey, just come clean. He'd understand."

"I know," I sighed. It's just that everything came all at once. Sayuri teething, my school, work, and Edward... It is exhausting. Exhausting yet satisfying."

"Well I know how that feels." She smiled brightly at me as she held my daughter.

"You should. Shit. I just wish he doesn't have as much workload as he usually does."

"Yeah. If only I could take care of one more baby. My hands are full with three boys." She replied.

"It's okay, Rose. Really. She's not your responsibility. Besides, Edward can handle all these; he's a grown man."

Rose snorted. "Yeah right. Men never mature. Trust me."

"I beg to differ," I replied. "That is only applicable to Emmett."

Rose made a face as I giggled, then later conceded with what I said. She added, "Hope all goes well with dinner."

"Well, as they say, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." I said dramatically.

Deep inside, butterflies were in my stomach, threatening to push my insides out.

That night, Edward immediately caught the intent behind my sweet gesture, a home cooked meal complete with a decorated dining area.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as soon as he entered my house. I was already doing the ridiculously hard plating technique that Rose taught me. She only twisted the pasta on the plate – it looked so easy but it's not. Absolutely not.

"Fucking pasta…" I muttered and did my best to finish Edward's plate at once.

Edward hugged me from the back then planted a kissed on my cheek. "This smells heavenly, babe! What's the occasion?"

I shrugged, trying to be as calm and collected as I can be. "Sayuri's teething."

He raised a brow at me and shook his head. "Women."

"Why don't you sit down and be a good boyfriend by waiting for me? I'll be done in a jiffy." I said as I turned around to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Just… one more…" dipped his head to mine until our lips met. His taste was of mint, making my tongue swipe into his lower lip.

We've eaten heartily and I just felt like hurling no matter how sumptuous I've managed to make this dinner.

"This is amazing! Heaven!" Edward moaned as he cleaned his plate by wiping off the olive oil with the focaccia bread. "Babe, you've got to do this more often! You're a genius!" he stood up and gave me an oily and soundly kiss on the lips.

Normally I would've said something incredibly sexy or witty in response, but all I managed was a shrug and a weak smile.

"Rose helped me prepare this." I said.

Of course he's seen right through me. His brows shut up immediately and his eyes narrowed at me. I can never lie to this man – to anyone else for that matter.

"Give it up; I've caught you. Spill." He said while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing!" I squeaked, desperately trying to cover for my shit. "Celebratory dinner, that's it."

He clicked his tongue at me and shook his head. "You cannot fool me. Now speak up or I'll have to tell your brother that you miss his wake up calls."

Emmett and Edward recently had that conversation about Em's famous wake up calls he pulled on me. Although it caused him trouble most of the time with his wife, he still does it from time to time. Not now though, because Edward mostly sleeps in my bedroom and he wouldn't dare to step in my house neither think about it.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Spill." He challenged.

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed, preparing for the battle.

"I need to go to Vegas for a conference next week. I was supposed to tell you at once, but I was still trying to find a loophole as to how I'd be doing mommy duties while doing my student duties in Vegas. I've thought of bringing the two of you together but you have work and she's not feeling too well so it wouldn't be a good idea; I'll be worried even if she stays with me or not.

"I just kept on forgetting, as always." I sighed deeply in regret. "I'm sorry for springing this on you just now."

I look at him, half-expectant that he'll be going ballistic over this, but no. Instead, he just fired questions with a watchful expression. He asked where I was staying and who with, where the conference will be held, if I had the schedule per day, ticket arrangements, and other stuff regarding my travel.

I answered as detailed as possible. I know how he can over react so for once in my life, I wasn't annoyed that he kept on bugging about every little thing that has to do with my activities there.

After seeing him deliberate for a minute, he gave a small shrug and his features finally softened.

"Alright, I guess I can handle daddy duties for that long. Just seven days, right?"

I nodded. "I can ask Rose to help you – "

"No. It's fine. I'll give my mom a call if ever we need help. We'll stay at the house, okay?" he said with cautious eyes.

"Sure." I gave him a smile. "After all, she loves her room there – so big and girly." I said, trying to lift up the mood; it worked.

Edward grinned his signature one. "Well, she is a girl, after all. Our little teething Princess."

Yeah, the teething made me a little worried again. "Sorry." I said guiltily. I know it would be hard to take care of her with all the fussiness and stuff she's going through.

Edward stood up and kneeled in front of me. He took both of my hands and kissed my knuckles several times.

He looked up to me and caressed my cheek with his right hand. "It's okay, Isabella. I love our daughter; of course I love taking care of her, too. Don't worry about us, okay? I know you want this so we won't step in the way. I can take care of her. Jeez, I'm a grown man!"

I giggled, leaning into his palm. I remember one time when he got soaked wet for the first time he washed Sayuri's tiny bum.

"Oh you are, Architect Cullen."

He gave me a sweet kiss and I knew things were good between us. We talked about the arrangements for the following week until we drifted off in each other's amrs.

Oh how I love this man.

The next day, we both had work so I took the shower after Edward. I was taking my sweet time when I suddenly heard Edward scream my name.

"BELLA! BELLA!" his voice tainted with agony, fear… pain even.

"What?" I replied, my knees quite weak and I felt cold.

I was so scared that I jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towel as fast as I could. Much to my luck, I slipped and hit my head by the sink, but it didn't bother me. I felt no pain for I was in fear that something had happened to the loves of my life.

I was praying to anyone who was out there hearing me that nothing happened to him or her. I was so scared… scared of losing either…

"Edward?" I called out. "Edward, what happened?"

When I finally got out of the bathroom I saw Edward standing up with his iPhone raised. Then, he said cheerily and pointed to my right, "She's crawling! Look!"

I looked to my right and indeed, I saw my baby crawling on our bed. She looked at me and giggled, then dipped her head in between her chest and arms. So adorable!

"Aww, my princess is crawling!" I took her into my arms and peppered her with kisses. No matter how special this moment is, I am pissed at her father. Edward shouldn't scream like that. My gosh. It nearly gave me a heart attack.

I punched Edward's arm in annoyance. "You ass! Must you scream like you were being murdered or abducted? Do you know how much it frightened me?"

"I'm sorry! I just got excited – shit!" he suddenly exclaimed and then took Sayuri for me. "Get cleaned now. Right new. We have to go to ER. Fast."

I was staring blankly at him for I couldn't comprehend what he just had said.

Well… it turns out I got a cut on my forehead from the fall earlier. I had to get stitches, ugh. But good thing Edward was with me. A pissed Edward for 'being careless and idiot, which lead to me getting hurt', he said.

He took my hand and caressed the back of it. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay," I answered back. "Accidents happen especially that I can be a total klutz."

I was given the go signal to go home. Edward was being extra gentle to me as we walked to the elevator.

"Bella?" Jake called from my left side. I saw him walk toward us with a goofy smile on his face. I could sense he was up to something no good.

"Of all people…" I heard Edward sneer. "Be nice," I elbowed him.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked as we were face to face.

I shrugged. "Hit my head on the counter. It's nothing."

"Typical Bella?" he teased.

"Whatever, Jake." I rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed with a grin on his face. "Oh well, you should be taking care of yourself. You never know, you might be out of town in a week. Won a ticket to Vegas or something." He shrugged nonchalantly.

If only I could kick him in the nuts right now, I'd do it. Instead, I scratched my forehead with my middle finger, sending him a clear message. "I don't even join the lottery, stupid." I muttered.

"You can never know what fate brings to us," Jake sighed dramatically. I chanced a look at Edward and I saw his hands were balled into fists.

"Stop it!" I mouthed to Jake.

He glared at me for a second then he smiled brightly. "Well then, see you two lovebirds soon. I have to finish my rounds. You," he pointed at Edward, "make sure to give her meds on the clock and wake her up every after two hours, just to be sure. You can put an icepack to ease the pain. Call me if you need anything."

"Bye Jake!" I put my right foot forward as he walked to the elevator. He tripped and grabbed on a nurse's boob to save his face from being planted on the floor. I didn't know what happened after he scrambled to get up and apologized, last I saw he gave me a glare while the elevator closed.

Yes, that would teach my best friend a lesson.

I snickered at my revenge. "He is in so much trouble!" I was having a good laugh but I stopped when I glanced at Edward, who was clearly having the opposite emotion.

I shut up at once and looked away from him. We were quiet until we got to the car. I knew Edward was pissed and he caught something between Jake's and my exchange earlier.

I was taking a peek at Edward though. His jaw was tight and his brows were knit. Well, I guess I should be coming clean now.

"Babe, there's something I need to tell you." I said, facing him.

I saw his hands clench the steering wheel and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in a relatively slow manner. I know he wouldn't like this. I braced myself for the coming feud I know we're going to have. Having kept this from him, I know it's my fault. I still don't know if I deliberately kept if from him or not, making things a lot worse.

"Err… Remember the Vegas thing? Well, Jake and I talked about it. I sought advice from him one time over lunch. You see, he's my best friend, so I go to him for these sort of stuff and he helped me sort this out."

He gave a dark chuckle, obviously pissed.

"Well what a surprise! You think telling your best friend _first_ before your boyfriend – who is your daughter's father – would be a good idea?"

I gave myself a chance to peek at him to gage his reaction. His jaw still tight and his brows are knotted. He brought his left hand to his forehead and rubbed his fingers over it.

I was biting my lip, knowing that I am in trouble with this.

"'Sort this out' how exactly did you sort this out? By making a decision without my consent? I know you're a grown woman, but fuck Isabella! It's my god damn business, not his!" he seethed and slammed onto the gas pedal as the lights turned into yellow.

Oh he's mad.

"I didn't intend it that way." I whispered. I didn't want him to feel like he's not my confidant.

"Well it makes me feel like shit, just so you know. It feels like I've been cheated on. Honestly, what am I here for then?"

"You're the love of my life, Edward. And there's nothing going on between Jake and I – we're just best friends, if not close friends."

He shifted his head to one side and his free hand pulled into his mop of bronze hair. "If so, you shouldn't be hiding shit like this to me!" he said with his tone obviously seething.

It took me a few more minutes to answer him as I let things calm a little bit. I don't want another fight with him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't want to make you feel that way. Just… just think of my relationship with Jake as your relationship with Kate."

"Whatever." He hissed.

I gasped, "Edward…"

My eyes wide, shocked by his reaction. I wanted to say something, but I don't know what. He didn't speak for the rest of our drive home or when he put me into bed and gave me Tylenol. I didn't argue, whatsoever. I just kept my mouth shut and stared at the ceiling before drifting off.

I woke up to Rose's tapping on my shoulder. It turns out I've been asleep for two hours and as per instructed by the doctor, I have to be woken.

"Where's Edward?" I asked groggily.

"He left for work thirty minutes ago. He called me just now to remind me to wake you. Here, drink." She hands me a glass of water and I sat up carefully so I could drink.

Rose took the glass from me after I drank and set it on the table before sitting down on my bed. "I take it things didn't go well with you leaving for next week. The dude was totally crabby."

I lied down extra cautious of my head and took a deep breath, not wanting to remember the fight Edward and I are having.

"No," I muttered. "It's because I finally came clean about Jake and I being best friends."

Rose shook her head; "I never understood why you felt the need to keep it from him if nothing's going on." I waved my finger to her direction in response. "What he said!"

"Well it's true, sis. Edward maybe a jealous motherfucker, but he is reasonable. And he has all the right to be mad at you now."

Holy mother of all shits!

I propped to my elbows, really shocked that Rose was taking my boyfriend's side.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me and sat up straight. Her ice blue eyes set directly at me with a deathly look. "Don't look at me like that, Swan; I know what you're thinking, and yes, you are at fault here."

I didn't argue any further and slumped back to bed. She is right.

It's my fault.

"I know, Rose." I sighed. I put my arm over my eyes, not wanting to remember what I did.

I wanted to cry because I've hurt Edward unintentionally. I never wanted to, but I did. I don't really know how to make it up to him.

"Get some sleep, Bells. I'll be here with Sayuri if you need me." I felt Rose pat my hair gently.

I peeked, "What about your boys? I can handle Sayuri, it's okay."

"It's alright, the sitter is at home and Em won't be home til late. Sleep now before you get into more trouble with Edward."

I nodded and pulled the duvet to my neck and shut my eyes, forcedly pushing away the bothering thoughts in my head.

"Love you.." Rose kissed my forehead and I mumbled a "Love you too" in reply.

I woke up about three more times; Edward still wasn't home by nine in the evening, which is odd. No texts or phonecalls… nada! Tears fell from my eyes, for the longing and for the guilt over doing this to Edward.

I was hurt that I hurt him.

I should be his happiness, not pain.

I was intent on waiting for him but the pain meds knocked me out cold.

Oh Edward, please come home to me… my thoughts in my sleep.

Suddenly, I felt the bed dip, arms wrapped around my waist, and Edward's signature scent of Acqua di Gio.

I turned to face him, tell him how sorry I am – that I didn't mean to cause him pain, but before I could even open my mouth, his lips were on me, chastely though.

"Shh," he said. "Let's sleep, it's late. I'm sorry and love you."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I love you more than you can imagine." I said, tears falling from my eyes with overwhelming happiness.

Edward dried my tears and peppered me with soft kisses on my face.

"No crying or I'll get mad again. Sleep." He said sternly as he pulled me to my chest.

I laid happily with my head on him. I gave his chest one last good night kiss. "I love you." I said again and Edward squeezed me in reply, "As I will always love you."


	17. Surprises

**A/N: GAAAAAAAAH! HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LOOOOONG TIME! HERE IT IS THOUGH, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Surprises<p>

**BPOV**

Edward has been absolutely patient with me, and I have taken that for granted. We did talk about what happened and I was sure as hell mad at myself for being such an idiot.

I cannot always make my lack of experience in relationships be an excuse. That would be pure bullshit, of course. I have to make my efforts as well for our relationship to work. It may have been a little too late of me to realize it, but I was sure as hell I would be doubling my efforts.

I've made a mean breakfast before Edward woke up. Mean – meaning the best I could make – which were scrambled eggs, bacon, and heated ready-made waffles with fresh orange juice. Yeah, that's what I call a mean meal. I spelt out the word 'Sorry' using bacons. Heh. I know it was lame, but it's just something that I couldn't help doing nor saying. I just felt ridiculously stupid about keeping things from Edward.

I went into the bedroom and saw that he was already awake, Sayuri at his side. I slid in, carefully eyeing his reaction. Thankfully, he gave me a soft smile.

I immediately hugged him and buried my face into his chest. Words flowed out of my mouth effortlessly, "Edward I'm sorry. It's stupid to have kept it from you. I know it's not an excuse but I'm really not used to letting someone know or ask permission from. I feel really stupid and sorry –"

Edward pulled my chin up so our eyes could connect and placed both of his thumbs on my lips to keep me from talking.

"Baby, I understand where you're coming from and I'm letting it pass just this once. If and when you hide and/or lie to me again, you really wouldn't like what would fucking happen." He said, his eyes warm and soft.

"I promise," I pledged as I raised my right arm.

"Are we clear on that?" I nodded, and then threw my arms around his neck. "Crystal."

With too much gratefulness, I pushed my lips onto his in haste. I kissed him as passionately as I could. Our lips moving in sync as do our tongues. Warmth quickly spreading throughout my body, yearning for something more. His hands moving from the back of my neck down to my hips, pushing me closer to his body.

But then, Sayuri's toy landed on our faces, dropping the heat that was budding in our bodies.

"Aw!"

"Fuck!"

Edward and I both said and looked at Sayuri the same time.

"That is rude, missy!" Edward glared at her. I, too, was annoyed with our daughter, only a bit though. Not only did it hurt but also I wanted to give my boyfriend the best makeup sex yet. "No mommy's tits for you today; only daddy gets to lick and suck on mom's. Understood?"

Instead of getting angry, I burst in laughter at what Edward had said.

"Oh my God, you perv!" I slapped his chest playfully.

"Cockblocker." Edward said as he peppered Sayuri with kisses.

"Well, can't blame the kid. At least she's responsible enough to let us know what we're doing in front of her is rated PG... more than, I should say. Be proud for you need not to worry when she's a teenager."

Edward shifted his head to me in a nanosecond with his eyes narrowed. "Oh no, she doesn't go out alone until she's about thirty. I'd die of a heart attack from the stress of thinking where she is and who she's with."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Like that would happen. She'd hate you for real."

"I don't care as long as no son of a bitch gets near her." He said back.

"Whatever, wiener. Let's just have breakfast, shall we? I prepared something for you." Edward's eyes lit up and his smile grew, replacing the frown from the incident earlier.

"Although, it's not as extravagant and delicious as the previous meals I've prepared you." I added quickly.

"Yeah, well I don't care. I'll eat and love anything you cooked. Thank you." Edward said and leaned over my head, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

We had a hearty breakfast before going to work and doing our usual. For the past days our baby's fussier than the norm, which made it much of a challenge. It was normal but the stress of not being able to console her was a bit heartbreaking.

Tonight though – the night before I flew to Vegas – she's having the worst crying fit she's ever had. Carlisle and her Pediatrician had suggested for us to use Tylenol Infant Drops just to alleviate some of the pain she's going through, as well as for the slight fever. But clearly, she's feeling terrible.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she clung to me. She cried harder when Edward tried to soothe her. She won't drink her milk; she won't even eat anything... I was feeling helpless, and so was he. I wanted to cry, too.

"Edward… should we bring her to the hospital?" I asked, my voice almost breaking.

He sighed. "I don't think so. Let me call my dad first, alright?"

I nodded in agreement. I usually opposed to calling them during the wee hours, but not now. I'm desperate for our daughter to get rid of the pain she's feeling.

"Dad says it's normal – the crying, the fussing, the fever, everything. So says the books and shows, your siblings, and her Pediatrician." Edward said with a frustrated tone after a few minutes.

It was my turn to sigh in frustration. "Yes, yes, I know it's normal but isn't there anything else we could do?"

Edward shrugged. "Just… it'll pass, love."

"I hope it will in five seconds…" I muttered as I rocked our daughter in my arms. Edward planted a kiss on my head and rubbed my back, sympathizing with me.

I didn't know we'd end up beyond anxious and feeling helpless as we watched our daughter cry.

"The first of our many struggles together." Edward sighed.

Somehow, I felt relieve that we're both in this for the long run.

The next day, my loves brought me to the airport. I had begged Edward to let me skiv that fucking conference, but he wouldn't let me. I told him I didn't care if I failed, but he still wouldn't let me stay.

I am willing to take anything for my daughter's welfare and yet I wasn't allowed to. I'm quite pissed at my boyfriend for still wanting me to go on this stupid trip, insisting that this is, too, for my welfare and that he can handle things.

"Fucking Economics class." I spat.

Edward took my hand and rubbed the back of it. "Love, this is settled – you go to Vegas and accomplish your academic requirement while we stay here and do what we usually do. We'll be fine, I promise!"

I turned my head to his with my eyes narrowed; "I don't want to leave you both especially when she's like this." Then I looked at our baby, she was fast asleep in her car seat, finally getting her rest.

"Isabella, please don't be stubborn about this." Edward squeezed my hand as he gave me a begging look.

I sighed and took my hand away from his to caress my daughter's cheek. "I'll miss you both."

I still am very reluctant about this class trip I have to make.

"You will call me if and when you cannot handle it any more or when something's wrong. I don't fucking care if I don't pass Eco-fucking-nomics at all. Just… call me, okay?"

Edward gave me a small reassuring smile. "Of course, love. I will, don't you worry. And we'll be safe and good while you're gone."

I sighed in defeat. "Thank you." And kissed the back of Edward's hand.

I had a hard time saying goodbye to Edward and Sayuri. I had hugged my daughter again and again before I could let go of her. I kissed Edward, hard and needy, as I would be missing him as much.

"I'll miss you. I love you." I kissed Edward again.

"I love you too, always and I will undoubtedly miss you! Promise me not to worry much?" he asked with his to-die-for grin.

I sighed again, as I've been doing it for about a billion times this morning. "I can't help it."

"There's nothing to worry about," Edward kissed my forehead. "Now go inside! If we stay here longer I know you'd end up begging me for you to stay. I love you." He said, giving me a final kiss on the lip.

"I love you too." I replied, knowing that I couldn't argue more with him.

"Bye mommy! I wuff you." Edward raised Sayuri's hand and waved at me. I laughed as he did the baby talking shit again. So adorable. "Bye princess! Behave, alright? I'll call you and daddy later." I said and kissed her chubby cheek.

I looked one last time at my loves and went in begrudgingly. I tried to swallow down the pain that's forming in my chest – the need for me to cry, as I would miss them terribly. I didn't look back at them because I know I just would be able to leave.

This wouldn't be so bad – I kept chanting on my head the whole time I was on the plane and on the way to the hotel. Just about six and a half days until I will be with them again. Better get my shit straight and quit being all sulky and whiny about this trip otherwise, it would be irrelevant my being here.

I called Edward once I landed. I missed them terribly already.

"Don't worry too much, sweetheart. We're fine. I got her to sleep now. You take care, I love you." My boyfriend said.

I sighed in longing, "I will try not to think too much of the two of you. Take care, and I love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and gave out another huge breath. "Let's get done with this shit…" I muttered and went to the shuttle waiting out front.

I was roomies with Lauren, a lean blonde, always tanned, late twenties-aged classmate of mine. She looked like a very vain person, so to speak, that's why I have never really talked to her much in class although I can tell that she's not so bad when we were given our two hour leeway before the first activity started – which was lunch.

"I don't know why we have to do this fucking thing. It messed up my schedule, big time!" Lauren spat as she dumped her suitcase on her bed, angrily.

I agreed at once. "You tell me!"

"I went about nuts rescheduling for the past weeks. God if I don't gain a shit in this conference I will go ballistic on Professor McCollum no matter how good of a teacher he is." She hissed. I giggled, finding her bout of ranting amusing. "And here I thought I was the only drama queen in here."

She quirked a brow at me. "You calling me a drama queen, huh?"

"I am, too." I grinned sheepishly. "I am very opposed to going to this conference if not for my very persistent boyfriend."

"Lucky you it was your boyfriend who persuaded you; what persuaded me to go to this conference is my almost-failing mark. Ugh! I have never been friend with Economics nor Physics!"

"My sentiments exactly! Thank God we're roomies; the only best thing in this trip, yet?"

Lauren walked to the small fridge and took out two cans of Heineken, handing one to me. "Cheers to that!"

I popped the can open and raised it to hers, "Let's get the party started." And tipped my head back as the can hit my lips.

Yeah, maybe I could be more tolerating of this trip.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Wow!" my new roomie whistled as we entered the conference room.

Obviously, there were already a lot of people, as the opening remarks will begin in a few minutes.

"God bless these men in suits. Made my vajayjay come alive." I snorted at her sudden enthusiasm. "Don't regret going here now, do ya?"

"Certainly not! Come, let's sit beside Mr. Hot Stuff!" and there she dragged me to where her eye candy was sitting. I didn't mind though, as they started flirting and whatever the fuck they were doing. I tuned them all out. I was just itching to get all this shit done.

That night, I attended dinner and stayed about half an hour during the cocktails but immediately went up to our room. Edward, Sayuri and I will be having a Skype date.

I took a shower, opened my laptop and started drafting as I waited for the call.

I was full of happy energy in anticipation. Then the laptop rang and I quickly accepted Edward's call.

"Hi!" I waved to the camera. "Hey baby," Edward showed me his smile that made about every girl swoon to his direction, especially me.

"Hi baby girl!" I said to my daughter who's sitting on Edward's lap. "I miss you!"

She laughed and tried to reach for the screen. She shifted her gaze to Edward's, I assume questioning him why she couldn't touch me. "Oh no Princess, mommy isn't home yet." I felt a slight pang at what Edward said. Six more days, sigh.

"It's the first time she laughed, you know." He stated, amused.

"Well that sounds good!" I laughed. "Is daddy too boring for you? How was your day?"

Edward pouted. "No, I'm the most entertaining dad anyone could ever ask for, alright? Well, we pretty much stayed indoors. After last night's fiasco I figured it would be best if we just worked in my office at home. Still fussy, but I try to knock her out as often as I could."

"Knock her out how?"

He rolled his eyes at my question. "I put on some really sleepy music, swung her and made sure she's stuffed and consoled as soon as she starts getting fussy. I don't want to risk the two of us having panic attacks so I'm keeping a hawk's eye on her."

"Sounds like you're doing a really good job, Daddy." I gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm really sorry the timing is so wrong."

"Again, with the apologizing." He said with his mouth in a thin line. "We're going to do fine, don't you worry about us."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever. I love you." He smiled. "I love you too."

We went on to talk a few more minutes about our day until Sayuri started to feel sleepy and agitated. That was our sign to end the call.

Day One completed. At last!

And then our nightly Skype dates were a routine. I had introduced Lauren to Edward then and, of course, our baby. She couldn't help but tease me about having "Mr. Hot Stuff" to myself. Well, I will never deny that I am damn proud of that!

She and her Mr. Hot Stuff, by the way, had started a nightly affair which I feel would turn out to last until after the trip. I won't even bother asking what they did when she didn't sleep in our room.

By Day Three Edward had brought Sayuri out of town for a client. They will be staying overnight. She had a fit that night, so we had about ten minutes to Skype. Edward just called me after she had calmed down. I felt bad, but again, nothing I couldn't do to fix the situation.

The days passed and we were finally done with this shit of a conference. I have also done most of my paperwork and all I've left to do is editing. I guess the good part of coming to this shindig is having accomplished all the academic crap and some workload I have pending. Cheers to that!

Lauren and I were seated together on the flight home. She told me that she and her Mr. Hot Stuff are now, officially dating. Our plane finally landed with me bouncing on my feet practically about to pee in my pants in excitement as we got out of our seats.

My roomie laughed at my apparent eagerness as I got our bags out of the cabin. "Why so eager! I remember the your maniac-like typing the other night. No wonder you had everything done in a jiffy." She also had done her paper and said, "I hope I pass this shit, if not I am going to let Professor McCollum eat that shit."

I laughed. "He's not so bad." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah, he isn't. Hey, I never thought we'd click instantly, you know? You were always in a hurry to get out of class. Horny bitch."

I let out an audible gasp and hit her arm. "Shut up! I am so not a horny bitch. How does being horny relate me hurrying out of class? And how about you barely sleeping in our room and escaping in the middle of lectures the past days with Mr. Hot Stuff? Talk about horny bitch!"

"You're right." She clicked her tongue, "I wouldn't deny being a horny bitch when it comes to Mr. Hot Stuff. My God he's the only guy who could ever make me come in bed and make me laugh out of bed."

I smiled as I saw something in her eyes. It wasn't love – not yet – but it's genuine happiness. "I'm glad it's turning out into something good. Just go with the fucking flow and be happy."

"Hell yeah, you know I will. It's not in our heads right now."

My phone beeped – a message from Edward.

**Waiting for the love of my life. See you in a bit, Mommy.**

I melted at that. Edward is the sweetest ever.

"Show me Mr. Hot Stuff and the product of your gene pool." Kate winked at me and I beamed in agreement.

Ah, and there are my loves as we went out to the driveway. Edward was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt that showed of his perfectly toned arms and chest. God my boyfriend is sexy as hell. There is no doubt that I'll let him sleep tonight. And our little Princess, always in a dress by her godmother, Alice.

Edward walked to me and when we were at an arm's reach, he pulled me to him and pressed his lips on mine.

I missed his minty taste and his smell – my favorite perfume of his on him, Aqua di Gio.

I tried my hardest to resist slipping my tongue into his, keeping it PG for all those people in the airport. God I missed him, them.

Before we pulled away from each other, Edward licked my bottom lip, always making me feel more warmth from my below. I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Horny bitch." Lauren snickered, making me pull away.

I blushed as I forgot about her, actually. "Shut the fuck up!" Edward quirked a brow at me but he had his smirk on.

"Lauren, this is Edward; Edward, this is Lauren, and this is our daughter Sayuri," I said as I took Sayuri in my arms and peppered her with kisses.

I missed her smell, her chubby cheeks, her blush, her eyes... Everything about her.

"Hi," Edward reached out his hand, "nice to officially meet you." Lauren took his hand and winked. "Same here, amigo. God you both have great genes alone and together. Make more wonder babies, horny bitch."

I flipped her off as she played with Sayuri's tiny fingers.

We chatted a bit more and Edward was fascinated with my newly formed friendship. He thought Lauren was like Kate in sense of humor.

"Speaking of Kate, I haven't seen nor heard about her in awhile." I thought aloud as we walked to the parking lot. Although I haven't spent much time with her, I enjoyed the company.

"She's a little busy right now. Last I checked she was flying in and out of the state just as spring started. Miss her already?" he questioned playfully.

I bent my head to one side, "Not as much as I missed you, though."

"That's my girl." Edward said, smiling from ear to ear and gave me a smacking kiss.

Edward was fumbling for the keys in his pocket, stopping in front of a navy blue vehicle – a shiny Range Rover Sport, the vehicle I have been eyeing. But I have to mind my expenses now.

I looked away from the car and played with Sayuri instead. When I heard the alarm of the car, I told Edward to move it so the owners could pass.

"You move it," he said.

"Excuse me?"

He smirked at me. "I said you move it. The owner is going to pass."

I looked around and moved to my right so people could pass, to my surprise though, Edward was the one who opened passenger door and took Sayuri from me to put her in her car seat.

It took me a second to figure everything out. "What the fuck?"

"You can thank me later." He wiggled his brows at me playfully and pulled me in for a kiss.

I couldn't react just yet, so I just kissed him as my body yearned for him.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked as I drove my Autobiography Range Rover Sport in Baltic Blue Metallic with Monaco themed interiors.

Edward shrugged. "I remember you mentioning you wanted this specific car and I have seen you admiring it once online and since I haven't given you anything for your birthday last year, I figured I'd give you this. Since you have given me the best birthday gift I could ever ask for; even this wouldn't be able to top it off."

Remember I shook my head, still in disbelief. We hadn't discussed this subject much and yet he's surprised me with this awesome car.

"Baby, I didn't ask for anything and you gave me the best birthday sex." I teased though secretly excited. "That I know." He said proudly and gave the back of my hand a kiss. "Plus, we missed you so much."

I loved hearing the longing in his voice. He looked at me with his lower lip jotting out. "As I missed the both of you." I gave him a peck. "Never again will I be separated from the two of you that long."

"Now you know the feeling when I don't come home to you guys. I hate it."

There was something with what Edward said; it felt like he meant something more.

I sighed. "Yeah. It sucks."

We sat in silence as I drove to his home first for Sayuri's stuff and to have lunch.

"Come over here, I want to show you something." Edward called from the other side and I went there.

"Do you like the rear seat TV? It's for our Princess, you know, in case she gets bored and shit." He said, fumbling with the remote, showing different kids' shows. "That will be handy, I guess." I shrugged.

"Of course it will! Hey babe, check this out." He said, and when I looked back at the screen, the words 'Move in with me.' Flashed on the screen.

I just stared at it. Speechless, then Edward turned my body to face him. "Please?" he smiled hopefully.

I couldn't say or do anything but nod.

I love Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Don't forget to send me some love.**

**I'll be posting soon, hopefully. :)**


	18. Comfortable

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: So... I'M BACK! OMG, SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!****I hope you guys are still with me. I'm hoping I could post real soon after this as well.****No lemons for this chapter - sorry for that, too! You just have to wait for the next one lol.****Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Comfortable<p>

**BPOV**

"Ugh!" I groaned, slamming the Abercrombie and Fitch button down shirt back to the rack. "I cannot give the man any material thing; he has it all!"

Rose sniggered behind me holding my precious baby girl. "Then this is a waste of time. Why don't we go grab something to munch on?" I rolled my eyes at her teasing and walked to another rack of clothing with a bag of frustration still on me.

I angrily pulled on the clothes on the rack making loud noises. I can feel people giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I still couldn't find a damn gift for my boyfriend. I just wanted to give him something in return for all his kindness.

"Jesus Bell, calm down will ya?" Alice said.

I flashed her my DILLIGAF look and she just shook her head at me.

"You guys, I want to make an effort. I want to make Edward feel how much I appreciate everything he has done and given me. I want to make him feel the way he makes me feel! I want to make him feel… loved." I sighed.

Rose put her hand at the small of my back and led me out the store. I was feeling very defeated and irritable from it at that point and I was on the verge on crying.

"Bella, we all know that; we were just trying to make you loosen up a bit." Rose gave me a small smile. "You said it yourself – he has everything, so why don't you give him something personal instead?"

Alice added, "By personal she means something nonmaterial. Maybe… give him a good treat in bed. Something he will never forget until the next best ride you give him. Men never ever forget that. I tell you, never."

Here we go with Alice's perverted ideas. Rose has obviously rubbed off on her, I say a little too much.

"Seriously?" My voice raised an octave as I was about to get more irritated at these two. I wonder why I ever considered them as my two best girl friends?

"Yes, that is probably the best way to go." Rose smiled suggestively now. "Get creative in bed and stuff like that. Em likes it when I – "

"Enough!" I said, cutting Rose. "Good Lord, I don't need to hear about you and my brother. I get your point, I do. And I think I know exactly what to get him."

They do have a point. I see their point clearly although what I only have in mind is that I need to buy a new set of nighties.

Alice clapped her hands. "That's settled! Let's go to this lingerie shop I know, then we could continue buying stuff for your housewarming."

I didn't want Alice and Rose's opinion on what I should get because I wanted my gift to be very special. I want every touch of it to be mine only.

"No, Alice. I'll get my gift to Edward another time. Let's get back to housewarming shopping." I said.

"Okay. Let's go." She shrugged and Rose gave me a small smile.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Fast-forward to the house warming, I was surprised that I didn't even feel one bit stressed courtesy of Alice and Rose.

The tropical designed home of ours was decked with flower arrangements of mostly orchids and lilies. Alice and Rose even went as far as importing some flowers from Hawaii. It was gorgeous – everything they had prepared was gorgeous and the food was amazing.

This occasion actually served as an open house for Edward's clients as well. I was expecting to be frazzled and crazy, but Rose and Alice took advantage of my boyfriend's offer for them to plan this. Also giving them a business opportunity.

"I have to say, Alice and Rose can make millions out of this." Edward said, as if reading my thoughts. "They really outdid themselves."

"I know, right? They have mad skills!"

He pulled me by the waist that I almost stumbled. "Mad enough to make you call me that eventful night more than a year ago."

"Yes, they went as far as that to drive me crazy." I giggled as he poked me on the rib.

He pulled me by the waist and gave me a tight squeeze. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you… more than I have ever loved anyone." I replied as my very smitten heart swelled. I kissed him softly and he returned it equally.

I loved all kinds of kisses from Edward, be it soft or insanely fervent.

"Get a room!" Jake coughed, making us break away.

"Cockblock!" Edward coughed back. I threw my head back in laughter at their exchange.

It's been like this since the fight Edward and I had about me keeping things from him. I'm glad though, that they're friendlier now and not at each other's backs waiting to pounce.

"Hello, Jacob! We're so glad you're here." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You are, but maybe your boyfriend isn't."

Edward smirked, "Got that right. Always the cockblocker."

"Hey!" Jake raised his left hand carrying a bottle of wine, "If you ain't gonna treat the doctor right, he ain't gonna give you what's good for the heart."

Edward shook his head in laughter because obviously, that was a terrible joke Jake did. "Seriously?" I snorted.

"Dude, gotta make a better comeback than that one. No wonder why my sister chose the affluent Ivy League geek over here." Emmett butts in.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at us.

"Thanks, Emmett. Got my money's worth eh?" Edward tapped his temples.

Em snorted, "Dude, don't be so pretentious – it was your parents' money, not yours." Jake and I also laughed at that and Edward stuck his tongue out on me.

Having my friends and family gathered made this better than all the other PR events I've been to since this is sort of one for Edward's company. I always had to put my people-pleasing smile then, but this time, it's a genuine one. I am sincerely happy celebrating this huge step I am taking with Edward. It brings me back to the day we told our loved ones about this.

**FLASHBACK**

_After I ravished Edward's body the day he asked me to move in, we decided to give my dad a video call on FaceTime and let him know about our new living arrangements._

_We were in the kitchen with Sayuri in her highchair, munching on some 'gooey shit', which is baby food in Edward's dictionary. Charlie finally picked up and it took him a few seconds to fix the camera's angle. By fix, I mean majority of what we could see on the screen is his chin. He still has this slight aversion to gadgets. Em and I just forced his iPhone and laptop to him just so he would have no choice._

_"Hey Daddy!" I greeted and Edward supplied, "Good afternoon, Sir!"_

_"Hello, Bells! Edward…" then dad's eyes lit as soon as he spotted Sayuri. "Well hello there pretty lady. How are you doing? Grandpa misses you."_

_Edward took Sayuri's chubby arms to give a little wave. She laughed as her eyes focused on our iPad's screen and started chatting with my dad. She's very responsive at her age. She picks up well, too, according to her Pediatrician._

_"Dad," I said, cutting his baby talk. "We have some news."_

_I wasn't nervous about telling Charlie since he knows there won't be stopping me once I have made up my mind. However, I'm hoping that this won't be an issue with him or any other member of my family at that._

_He quirked a brow at us, "What?"_

_"Guess!" I giggled._

_"Bella, you know damn well I do not like guessing. Just tell me the damn news." He said although not so authoritatively. I think there's even a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Hmm… Wait, let me see… are you pregnant again?" he smirked._

_I was a bit shocked at his guess. "No, silly. I called to tell you that Sayuri and I would be moving in with Edward."_

_"Oh…" Charlie said._

_"I'm sorry for not asking for your permission, Sir. I don't mean to disrespect you or anything," Edward fidgeted beside me, "that's why you're the first one to know about this."_

_"Yeah, appreciate that. You're adults now and you both can decide for yourselves." Charlie said._

_I was still befuddled by what my dad said earlier, much so that I blurted, "Seriously dad? You think I'm pregnant again that's why we called? I mean you seem sort of expectant that I was?"_

_Charlie then huffed and muttered something incomprehensible. Suddenly, I saw him redden at that._

_"Oh dear…" I said as realization dawned to me and I started laughing. "Jeez Dad!"_

_He was beetroot by now and I looked at Edward who was still quite befuddled._

_"Yeah yeah, go laugh at me. I'll see ya soon." Charlie said and ended the call._

_I stared at the iPad's screen devoid of Charlie's face. I was still trying to figure out what that was all about, when Edward blew out a breath behind me. "That was… That…" he stammered._

_"Yes," I giggled. "That was something…"_

_Edward shook it off and found him giggling with me. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "What do you say we go for baby number 2? Sayuri is in dire need of a playmate and most of all, we shouldn't deny your father, The Chief of Police, his rights to be a grandpa of one more."_

_I guffawed at this and pretended to give it a thought. "Hmm… Try in about 20 years."_

_"20 years eh? Sure. Nothing beats the Cullen stamina." He bragged, kissing his guns in front of me while I rolled in laughter._

_The next day was our dinner with Rose and Emmett, which happened every weekend. It was the time to tell them that I would be moving out of the home they loaned me and I'm sure siblings would be emotional about this._

_I found myself on the kitchen island with Rose, while our boys and my girl were on the dining table, huddled together. It was a usual setting as Rose and I prepare dinner – rather as she prepares dinner and I pretend to cook or chop evenly._

_It was such a sweet thing to see my nephews play with Sayuri while she was bouncing on Edward's lap as he talks to Emmett. It was fun seeing my brother and him with the kids; it makes me so happy that they're now really friends and that my nephews are fond of my Edward as well._

_"He grows out on you, doesn't he?" Rose said cautiously._

_I almost gaped at her, in shock by what she said, but I was quick to recover. If it was one thing to tick off Rose that was to never point out, specially tease her, on her changing perspectives on a person she didn't like at the beginning. She was sensitive that way. She didn't want to be called out on that because it embarrasses her._

_So then, I just shrugged and looked at where our children were. "He's quite a charmer, actually."_

_"Can see that." Rose bumped her hip to mine and smiled at me. I blushed and laughed with her._

_So over dinner, we had told them the news about me, moving in with Edward. To no surprise, Emmett was happy but he was also very emotional. My brother wears his heart over his sleeve and I have always loved that about him._

_"Aww, Em. We'll always visit! We're just fifteen minutes away, don't worry. It will be as if we've never left this home." I said, hugging him._

_"Yeah, I know Bells." He sniffed and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "When do you guys plan to have all this sorted out? I wanna help you move."_

_Edward smiled warmly at me first before answering Em's question. "We'll be moving tomorrow."_

_Rosalie smiled sadly and kissed Em on the cheek before she announced that it was the best time for dessert to be served._

_We slept at my house that night. I was actually nostalgic as I went in and saw my humble home. It was a good few years I lived in here – where I transcended from a petulant adolescent twenty-one year old to a twent-five year old doting mother and partner. Tomorrow, I would be leaving this chapter of my life. Tomorrow, I would be taking a new step. Tomorrow, I would be learning something new._

_The move next day was quick as I only had a few furniture and things to pack, but for clothes and books. Em came home early from practice and helped load the boxes into the hauler._

_Emmett and Rose were happy for Edward and I. I could see their genuine support in my decision as we chatted happily while packing._

_I hugged them tight as I said goodbye. Em engulfed me in his thick arms and gave me a really tight squeeze._

_"I am going to miss being just a few steps away from you, big bear." I whispered._

_"Me too, Bella boo. Promise you'd visit all the time? Emphasis on all the time." He pouted._

_I giggled as he put me down. "It would be as if we've never moved."_

_"Good." He smiled widely and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Rose gave me a tight hug and we told each other we'd miss one another. She made me promise to a dinner in a few nights._

_As I got in the car, I gave a final glance at my old house and gave a sigh._

_Edward took my hand and started to drive away, waving to Em and Rose. Our hauler was on a convoy with us to Edward's house._

_He kissed my knuckles and looked at me after. "You sad?"_

_"Overwhelmed." I answered meekly. "Overwhelmed, but happy." He squeezed my hand in reply._

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

At present, a lot of Edward's clients came as well as his friends and business associates. Of course his parents were there with some of their friends. He had introduced me to them and of course, Sayuri.

People are really impressed with his design as he gave a small tour of the house and got into technical details about him building ecologically sustainable structures. I love seeing him glow with passion.

I support him just as he supports me.

"I want a house. ASAP! You will design it." Alice bounced, squealing.

Edward chuckled at Alice's declaration. "Sure, Al. We can talk about this tomorrow over breakfast."

"Oh my gosh I have so many ideas!" she was clapping her hands and looked at Jasper for the seal of approval – which, by the way, she didn't have to do because we all know she would get her way. "Anything you want, darlin'." Jasper gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I chuckled at the quick exchange and shook my head. Alice will always be Alice.

"Pussy," Emmett coughed, poking fun at Jasper.

"You too," Rose coughed back at Em and we all laughed.

"I'm next in line," a friend of Edward's said behind our group. "Hey Max!" Edward winked at me before leaving to talk to his friend whom he had introduced me to earlier.

Slowly, people were leaving, as it was nighttime. My brother's family, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob were the only ones left. We invited them to spend the night here as we gathered in our living room.

I could never be more proud of Edward as his masterpieces are truly beautiful. The event was a success and he was able to bag more projects.

The next day was well spent with the family and friends. Alice, Jasper and Edward were huddled in the breakfast nook in the morning. Emmett and me, with our kids took advantage of the swimming pool and sunlight.

I have Sayuri in my arms that clearly enjoyed the water, kicking her feet hard and flailing her arms. I wondered suddenly if it had to do with me letting her watch The Little Mermaid every single morning. Well, okay not just in the morning but in the afternoon as well. It's the movie she responds to most and I just had to hear her adorable laugh all the time. Dilan and James were playing games with Emmett. Rough games, if I may add. He was trying to teach James how to somersault into the water.

"You know, Rose would kill you if she knew about this." I slightly chastised Em. Knowing how my sister-in-law is protective of her sons even if she let's them get rowdy and rough at times, this somersaulting is a different issue. I can already imagine her having a mini heart attack. Maybe not just a mini one.

He snorted, "She will be amazed by how athletic my boys are." I rolled my eyes as he called them into a huddle and was obviously giving instructions to them. I looked through the glass door of our kitchen that was facing the pool and saw that Rose was about to go out with the snacks.

"He is so dead." I snickered and watched as Rose inched to the door.

Coincidentally, just as Rose was about to call out to them, she saw Dilan by the middle part of the pool – about 5 feet deep – and was about to jump.

I heard her audible gasp and shouted at Dilan but it was too late – he took the plunge. Emmett howled and cheered on his son, but I could see his wife about to combust.

"Emmett Charles Swan!" Rosalie shrieked.

All of the boys' head swiveled to where she was lividly standing.

"So dead." I laughed and gave Sayuri a kiss on the cheek. I watched as Rose put the food down and march to Em's place.

"What were you thinking?" Rose pushed Em's shoulder. "Are you crazy? What if he slipped and hit his head? What if he drowned?"

Emmett gulped before answering, "Babe, calm down. I taught them well and Dilan was great, right champ?"

"Yeah mommy, didn't you see?" Dilan said enthusiastically. "He was great!" James chimed in.

She gave them daggers and the two little boys shut up. "Jesus Christ, Emmett! I do not want these things taught not until they're at least ten years old! Do not argue with me – " she held her finger up as Em was about to butt in. "If I see you teach some dangerous tricks again, you will never in a million years like it. Boys, swimming time over; get in the house, pronto."

And the little ones knew better not to argue. Emmett just stood there and sighed as he watched his seething wife and disappointed sons into the house. Poor guy.

"Told you… Dead."

Em just rolled his eyes to me and muttered, "I cannot understand her overprotectiveness."

"Well, Em, it would be better if you waited a little bit more until Dilan is James' age. He's not exactly that big yet, you know. The sense of balance isn't still that great, I presume. Plus, you already know how Rose is with the kids' safety." I said.

He sighed, "I better get them iron suits then, just to appease her." I laughed, "Might as well. Why don't you get back inside and help Rose with the two? That would at least keep her steam off. Don't talk to her about it; just give them a bath or something. Don't worry; I'll try to talk to her later. She listens to me now."

"Yeah, I better. Thanks Bells." He conceded and went in.

A little later, Sayuri and I got off the pool as well. She threw a fit though and it took her a while to calm down. My little mermaid, indeed.

We had lunch with the family and friends, then we called it the day. Alice then, happily reminded me of Sayuri's coming birthday and wanted to know what I had in mind for the theme. I told her that I don't have anything thought out yet but clearly stated that I wanted to be the one in control of it.

From then, I had about a month left of planning for my daughter's first birthday.

I was very thrilled that Edward was eager to plan her birthday as well. We spent a good week thinking about the theme and finalizing the plans.

We were in the bedroom, scanning through Google for the possible themes that could be done. We've actually narrowed it down to a Disney Princess theme – although, choosing which Disney Princess to go for was the hardest part because it would go along with the theme. I had a lot of ideas for each Disney Princess, but really, we just have to pick one and go with it.

"I really think Ariel wins the battle amongst the Disney Princesses." Edward said as we were dipping in the pool with Sayuri in his arms. "I mean she loves the water doesn't she?"

"Yeah, it is quite fitting. She does love watching The Little Mermaid…" I agreed, thinking that it was the movie that she responds to the most so we play it every morning for her. "So we're having a swimming party?"

He shrugged. "Can't see why not? It's summer anyway."

"A swimming party it is!" I grinned. "You're awesome, thank you." I said, kissing Edward on the lips.

"You're awesome too, love. Anything to see you in a bikini," he laughed as I feigned anger.

"Speaking of, Alice wants to dress the three of us up, but don't worry, I'll tell her she can only dress Sayuri and me." Truthfully, Alice already has sketches of costume ideas. I'm just not sure Edward would be so happy to dress as Prince Eric.

"Well, I'd do anything for my girls, so I wouldn't mind." Edward shrugged.

I raised my brows, dubious albeit thrilled. "You sure about that babe? You might not hear the end of it with Emmett. Or maybe Jake might come up with something good by then. Are you really sure about it?"

"Anything for my girl." He kissed Sayuri on the cheek and again, he made my heart melt.

"I love you. I love you both." I gave them both a kiss on the lip and got out of the pool. "Alrighty, I'm back to party planning."

As the days passed, everything was pretty much settled. My dad is flying in a couple of days and I'm expecting Garret as well. I'm excited as hell to see the person who encouraged me to quit being chicken shit and just confess my feelings to Edward.

Also, I did not forget to send a copy of Sayuri's invitation to my so-called mother. Just so I could show off my beautiful family and of course, to show her that I am not an ounce like her. Not even close. Not ever. Take that, bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to end it this way. Please be patient with story. Lol.**

**Send me some love and lemme know what you think. XO**


End file.
